Lewis Of Equestria
by Silas Grimm
Summary: A modern-day cowboy, Lewis works at his family's ranch. When he is flung into Equestria, how will he handle the changes? And why is he even there? Rated M for possibility of dirty stuff if I feel like it. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Outset of His Voyage

The sound of a fence post being hammered into the ground echoed across the field in which two young men worked, sweating under the brims of their hats in the hot midday sun. The taller of them, a lanky fellow with sunburned skin and light brown hair, sat as the last post sank into place. "I tell ya what Joe, I'm bushed," he said to his companion before taking a pull of water from a canteen. Some of the water dribbled into his beard. It wasn't quite cool after so long in the heat, but it was still refreshing enough to elicit a satisfied sigh.

Joe, a short, thickly built man of German heritage, chuckled at his friend's apparent exhaustion. "You went and got yerself used to city life Lewis, fergot yerself how tah work." Lewis punched Joe playfully in the leg but didn't respond. After all, Joe might have had a point. Lewis had just returned to the small Texas town he called home after completing his college education. Two semesters off the ranch, and he lost some of his endurance. He tried, but could not recall a simple job like putting up fence posts ever tire him out this quickly.

Still, he reflected, it had been worth it. His time at school had showed him exactly how ignorant he had truly been. He had known so little, and now in spite of all he had learned, he felt like he knew even less. The world had turned out to be much bigger than he had thought, for all the talk people made of it getting smaller. Yes, he had gone to the gym, tried to keep in shape, but exercise like that never quite made up for the lack of hard manual labor, and his physique had suffered for it.

_At least I still remember how to ride_, he thought, glancing at his horse. He had been given a colt by his grandfather six years before, a fine pale quarter horse named Bourbon. There wasn't a faster horse in the county, and everybody knew it. Joe had been kind enough to look after Bourbon during Lewis' absences, and he had returned each summer to find the horse in fine shape. Bourbon and Lewis understood each other perfectly, and the long periods apart had no affect on that. Bourbon seemed to know when Lewis was coming home, and was always waiting for him at the gate to Joe's pasture, eager to resume their partnership.

Lewis worked on his families' ranch every summer, and it was good to come back and recall once more the feeling of work gloves and the smell of fresh hay. His parents had been so proud when their son had gotten a scholarship to attend college. They had sent him off to get a proper education, and he hadn't disappointed them, graduating at the top of his class. He had chosen not to continue his studies, however. He knew that, while the knowledge he had gained was and would always be dear to him, he belonged on the ranch.

"I'm guessing we should check along the south line for any more gaps, then go fetch the wire and get this job finished," said Lewis at last, not wanting to appear lazy. Joe nodded, and the two mounted their horses without further discussion, Joe heading west and Lewis heading east, to check for any more gaps in the fence line. In the days to come, Lewis would regret not having said something more profound to Joe, as this would be the last time they saw each other. They had been friends since childhood, and he would miss the short man's raunchy jokes and off-key singing.

As Lewis guided Bourbon along the fence line, keeping his eye out for damage as they went, he couldn't help thinking about some of the people he had met while attending college. In general, he had learned that people in the city weren't mean, exactly. There were just so many of them going about their business all the time, that it was difficult to get any of them to hold still long enough to make friends. City folk weren't lazy, quite the opposite in fact. They just had the convenience of sitting down more often.

It was while he was lost in thought that Bourbon suddenly shied away from the fence line. Lewis didn't quite notice at first, and it was only when they passed several small shrubs that he realized they had veered off course. "Whoa boy," said Lewis, trying to direct his mount back, "where do ya think yer goin'?" Oddly, the horse refused to turn, but persisted in his course, stubbornly ignoring Lewis' orders. Lewis, soon ceased his efforts. If Bourbon thought going his way was a bad idea, Lewis knew there was a good reason. He had learned to trust the stallion's instincts. Several times in the past, doing so had saved both their lives.

Gradually, he became aware of an odd humming noise. It seemed to come from directly ahead, around the bend of a small hill with an old oak tree atop it. Lewis knew the spot; he had climbed the tree often in his childhood. As they rounded the bend, the humming intensified. What Lewis saw made him gasp. A strange ball of light, hovered a few feet above the ground. Bourbon made straight for it. Lewis, certain that this was a mistake, hauled on the reigns. Rather than slow down, the horse increased its pace, stopping only when they were directly in front of the odd light. "Wha-?" was all that Lewis had time to say, before he Bourbon unceremoniously bucked him off, directly into the center of the light. There was a flash and a bump as he struck the ground. Then, there was only darkness as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Oomph!" Applejack let out a grunt as she loaded the last barrel of apples for the day onto her cart. She was pleased with herself, having finished the southern corner early, earning some long-overdue time off. Sweet Apple Acres was a glorious sight to behold. Trees, as far as the eye could see, brimming with fruit, glistening in the sun thanks to the brief rainfall the night before.

She looked back to the edge of the property and saw Twilight Sparkle, sprinting like a mad-mare along the dirt road that ran past the farm. "Hey Twilight," she called out, "Where yah headed in such a hurry?" Either the purple unicorn didn't hear her, or was in too much of a rush to respond. She tore past, and kept going, headed out of town. A panting, exhausted Spike came trailing after her, the baby dragon dragging his feet. "Heya Spike," said Applejack, "Where's Twilight goin' so fast?"

Spike plopped down on the side of the road, trying to catch his breath for a moment before responding, "She got a letter from Celestia. She looked at it for a few minutes and then tore out of the library. No explanation, no nothing. Not even a word or two to me. I was worried so I went after her, but I just can't keep up."

"Well you just let Twilight worry about whatever it is," said Applejack, concerned about Spikes welfare, "why don't you come on down to the farmhouse with me and I'll fix ya up some cider." Spike seemed to perk up a little at that, and offered no resistance when Applejack plucked him off the ground and placed him on her back. She glanced briefly in the direction Twilight had gone. "I hope she's okay," the blonde farm-pony said to herself.

* * *

Twilight's heart hammered in her chest. She had read the letter from Celestia carefully, making sure that each word was carefully scrutinized and understood. The tone of the message made it clear that there was no room for error. "Something is coming," it had read, "and it is essential that we know what as quickly as possible." Afterward, it had explained quite clearly where Twilight needed to be, and when she needed to arrive. When Princess Celestia gave an order, disobedience was no option at all. Nevertheless, Twilight knew she would have to move fast to make it in time. Even at her best sprint, she wasn't sure she could get there in time.

The small field just past Sweet Apple Acres had been generally untouched by any sort of development. Some wealthy merchant in Canterlot had purchased it years before, and never even come to inspect it. Twilight could already see something, a dim glow, getting brighter in the middle of the field. She poured all her strength into moving her legs as fast as they would go. She would not let her mentor down.

The light had faded by the time Twilight made it there. She was terrified that she had missed whatever was supposed to happen, and despair began to fill her. Nevertheless, she ran the last short distance to the spot where the light had been. Rather suddenly, her hoof caught on something and she went sprawling snout over tail. Shaking herself, she got back up slowly, a hoof to the side of her head. She looked down and gasped at what she had tripped on. She hadn't missed it after all.

* * *

Applejack smiled fondly at Spike. The baby dragon had exhausted himself trying to keep up with Twilight. He was curled up on a small blanket that she had set out by the window. Applebloom sat beside him, watching him sleep. It was one of those peaceful moments that did Applejack's heart a world of good, marred only by her concern for Twilight Sparkle's unusual behavior. It sounded like her friend had received orders from the Princess. It would be best to avoid interfering. Celestia was beloved by her subjects, but everypony knew that if she said jump . . . .

Applejack's quiet reverie was interrupted by a dull thump on the front porch. Spike twitched slightly in his sleep, and Applebloom looked up, worried. "Don't yall fret now," said Applejack, "I'll go an' see who it is." Applebloom nodded, comforted that her big sister would take care of whatever the problem was. Applejack quietly wished that Big Macintosh were there, but he still hadn't come in from the north fields, and Granny Smith was still in town, visiting some of her old friends.

Applejack opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Twilight, panting and soaked in sweat, while her horn glowed brightly. "Twilight, what happened to ya? Looks like you tangled with another Ursa Minor!"

Twilight's breath came in gasps. "Feels like it, but can we talk later? I'd like to get this thing inside." She pointed down toward the porch at Applejack's hooves. Applejack's followed downward and were met by one of the strangest sights she had ever seen in her life.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" It was a long creature with two legs and two arms, an oddly blunted face, dressed in clothing that Applejack found oddly familiar, like something she would see routinely at the rodeo. It even had a hat resting on its chest that looked distinctly like her own. A lasso and other implements hung from a belt around its waist. It had short light brown hair atop its head and running along its chin and around its mouth.

"I don't know," said Twilight, stressed to the point of irritation, "All I know is that Celestia thinks it's important. Is Spike here? I need to send a message, quickly."

Applejack nodded. "He's here alright, got plum tuckered out tryin' tah keep up with ya. Ahm 'fraid you'll have to wait awhile while he gets some shuteye. Meantime, let's get it in out the sun." The creature proved to be rather heavy, but Appljack was toughened by long years working the farm, and quickly maneuvered it inside, depositing it on an old sofa in the living room.

"Whatingtha hay is that!" Applebloom squeaked as she his behind Granny Smith's favorite lime-green armchair. Twilight was amused by the fearful response. Applejack moved to comfort her spooked sister and Spike continued to sleep, oblivious to the surrounding events.

"I don't know Applebloom," Twilight said, "but it doesn't look terribly dangerous. It seems to be completely unconscious." She and Applejack studied the creature more closely. The steady rise and fall of the chest indicated that the creature was not seriously hurt, although there was no way to know for sure.

"Well," said Applejack, "I ain't seen anythin' like it before. Sure ain't from 'round here." She gingerly poked the odd thing lying on her couch in its shoulder, eliciting a slight grumble that caused them all to flinch backward, but it made no further move to stir, and they relaxed at last. "What are you gonna do with it?" Applejack asked, looking at Twilight expectantly.

Twilight put her hoof to her temple and glared at the floor in deep thought. "I supposed we'll have to keep it nearby until it can move. In the meantime, I'll send Princess Celestia a letter asking for further instructions."

Applejack shook her head vigorously, "No way sugarcube, I ain't having something that might be dangerous to mah family staying here."

"What do you propose I do then?" Twilight snapped back, "I can't carry it all the way to the library, and I can't just leave it out to die. I need time to get a response from the princess, and until then, I don't know what to do with it."

Applejack opened her mouth to retort when a new voice entered the conversation. "Where in blue blazes am I? And who let the horses inside?" As one, they directed their attention to the creature, now quite suddenly sitting up and looking at them with a bemused expression.

"EEEEIIIK!" As one, all three ponies dove behind the nearest available cover, panicked. Applebloom did a terrible job of it, her tail sticking out from behind the same armchair.

Spike sat up, rubbing his eyes, yawning, "Hey everypony. What did I miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Blonde Goddess and a Big Lizard

"Hey everypony. What did I miss?" So spoke the most bizarre-looking lizard that Lewis had ever seen. It was the size of a small child, with purple scales and a small green crest on its head. Its teeth and claws were small, but sharp. The way it tottered slightly made it clear that it hadn't fully regained consciousness. It also hadn't run for cover, so Lewis decided it hadn't noticed him yet, and the wisest thing to do was make for the nearest exit, which he did, grabbing his hat as he went. He hit the door at a run, flinging it open and lighting out with all speed. He was gone in a matter of seconds.

Once he was outside, he saw that he was in the midst of an apple orchard, with rows of trees stretching off in every direction, and a dirt path leading away from the strange farmhouse he had just left. Thinking that the path would be to obvious a choice in the event he was pursued, he ran toward a large red barn nearby, thinking to hide there and watch to see if he was followed. Reaching his destination, he heaved the door of the barn open just far enough to slip inside, closing it behind him.

He relaxed slightly in the dim interior of the barn, deciding he was safe for the moment after hearing no sounds of pursuit. Then a deep voice spoke behind him asking, "Who in tha hay are you?" Lewis spun, around, but saw nobody there, only a large, bright red horse with an even brighter orange mane, which would have worried him ordinarily, but given the circumstances he could forgive.

Lewis drew his buck-knife from his belt, and began to creep slowly down the length of the building. The horse followed his movements warily. He moved with all the stealth he could manage, but reached the other end of the barn without discovering the source of the voice. "Alright," he said at last, "I heard ya clear 'nough, but I don't see ya. I didn't come here to start trouble, heck I don't even know where 'here' is. I just wanna get out and head on home."

The horse walked over and looked at him in the face. "Well," the horse said, "that's all fine an' dandy, but I still wanna know why yer trespassin' in this 'ere barn. Come ta think of it, ya still didn't answer mah first question. Now I got anuther: _what_ are ya?" Lewis looked the horse up and down. Its mouth had moved, the sound had come from it. It had spoken to him.

Lewis tore screaming out of the barn like a man possessed, his knife dropped and forgotten as he ran with everything he was worth for the tree line. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he shifted himself along. Sweat poured from his face as he dove past the first few trees and sprinted along the rows, putting the best amount of distance between himself and the little farm as he could. Then, something caught his boot and he tripped. His head hit something solid his vision grayed. "Twice in one day," he muttered as consciousness left him once more, "Now that's just embarassin' ain't it?"

* * *

Applejack was the first to recover from the sudden awakening of the strange creature. As soon as she heard the front door slam, she shook herself and peeked over the flipped table she had taken cover behind. Spike still sat in the same spot, rubbing his eyes trying to see what the commotion was about. Applebloom's hindquarters shivered where they were exposed, and Twilight's horn betrayed her position behind the sofa itself. "Girls, this ain't the time fer hidin' that critter's gotta be jest as scared as us!"

Applebloom and Twilight slowly pulled themselves together, emerging from their respective hiding places. Applejack righted the table and dusted herself off. The three of them looked at each other, nodding to confirm that everypony was unharmed. Spike, now properly awake, looked around in confusion. "Seriously," Spike insisted, "What did I miss?" That elicited a giggle from Applebloom.

"I'll explain later," said Twilight, "Applejack! That creature is afraid, and I don't know how dangerous it might be to anypony it meets. We need to catch it before anything happens!" Applejack nodded, determination written on her features. She to her saddlebags and retrieved her lasso. She couldn't have that strange thing hurting somepony on her watch. Before she and Twilight had reached the door, the most unholy sound that either of them had ever heard reached them from outside. A howl of terror the like's of which had not been heard in the history of Equestria.

"Let's go Twilight!" Applejack shouted, bursting through the door. She couldn't see which way the creature had gone, but she charged off all the same. "Take the road," she yelled over her shoulder at her friend. Following instinct, she ran in the direction that seemed right. It just felt right.

It wasn't of course. Twilight searched up and down the road for hours, while Applejack went row by row, finding nothing. The creature must have been faster than it looked. Big Macintosh joined them, showing them the strange knife it had been carrying. "It didn't seem to know I was there 'til I spoke right tah its face." That added another concern. Was it able to see? When Applebloom and Spike tried to join in, they were promptly sent back indoors, with a scolding from Twilight chasing them.

As the light of day dimmed, Twilight returned to the farmhouse, talking about sending a letter to Celestia. Big Macintosh offered to escort her. Applejack chose to persist in her search. She still hadn't checked in a few places. Still, with the light fading, she wasn't able to keep going much longer. At last, she recognized defeat and turned back. "Ah just pray that nopony gets hurt by that thing," she muttered to herself. That was the moment her front hoof came down on something too squishy to be the ground, something that groaned in response.

It took Applejack a full three seconds to realize what she must be stepping on. When she did, she jumped a full four feet in the air, and came down ready to fight . . . only to find that there was nothing to fight. Puzzled, she looked down at the prone figure of the whatever-the-hay-it-was. It didn't stir. She took a closer look, and gasped when the final rays of the sun glinted off of a slowly dripping liquid that oozed from a sizeable gash on the things head. "Oh dang it," said Applejack. She grabbed the injured beast by the collar of its shirt and began to drag it back towards the house, hoping the injury would not prove lethal.

* * *

Lewis regained consciousness briefly. His mind seemed to produce strange images, to confuse him he was sure. He knew he'd taken a bad hit. Sometimes that was the bodies response to severe damage; producing a pleasant fiction to distract him. Still, he had to admit this wasn't a bad one.

He could see the stars as they came out, but it wasn't like what he was used to. He could see them so much more clearly, and the moon was bigger than he had ever seen it. He wanted to reach out and try to touch it, but his arm wouldn't respond. He was moving though, being dragged along the ground. Whoever was doing the dragging stopped, and he heard heavy breathing. "Moving me must be quite the task," he wanted to say, but all that came from his mouth was a gurgle. That must have gotten their attention because a face appeared, silhouetted against the moon.

There, in that moment, Lewis looked up at Applejack and saw something impossible. He saw a goddess in the moonlight, with gorgeous golden hair. She wore an old, well-worn hat that belied her divine nature. She looked down at him with so much compassion and concern that he wanted to cry. "You alright sugarcube?" Her voice was to him as a thousand birds singing in perfect harmony. As he slipped from the waking world again, his last thought was, _That's gotta be the most beautiful horse I've ever seen._

* * *

He awoke an unknowable amount of time later. Lewis groaned, pain flooding through his skull. He was lying on something comfortable enough, but he couldn't see where he was, and his head was alternating between a sharp, burning pain and a dull throbbing ache. He lay there unmoving for awhile, before a voice spoke to him out of the darkness. "Hey there. Are you feeling alright?"

He couldn't place the voice, but it sounded friendly enough. "My head . . . ." He heard a soft, small noise, and his head ceased to pound quite so hard. The sharp pain also dimmed and finally went away entirely. He could feel himself smile a little, as relief replaced discomfort.

"There, that should be more comfortable," the friendly-sounding voice said, "you took quite the nasty spill. It seems you hit your head on a root. Your head had a sizeable gash, and you've been unconscious for a few hours."

Lewis sighed in relief. The big lizard, the talking horse, they had all been dreams, a nightmare foisted on him in his unconsciousness by a mind addled with pain. He felt warm and cozy now, whatever medication they were giving him was pretty effective. Before he could get really comfortable, a terrifying thought occurred to him. "Wait, where's Bourbon?" he asked, concern for his prized animal overtaking his short-lived relief.

"I'm sorry, who?" the voice asked, confused.

"My horse, Bourbon! He's a pale American quarter horse, all muscle. He was with me when ah fell. He wouldn't 'ave left me there, he's too loyal fer that. I gotta know, is he okay?"

There were a few moments of quiet whispers. He distinctly heard the words, "What's he mean, _his_ horse?" Finally, the kind voice returned. "When I found you, you were lying there alone. I'm sorry but I don't know where this 'Bourbon' of yours is, but I promise, we'll start looking for him at sunrise."

Lewis nodded. "Thank you, ummm . . . ?"

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Twilight Sparkle," the voice said, without the slightest hint of joking, or any indication that there was anything odd about the name.

Lewis, however, recalled his upbringing as a proper gentleman, and didn't comment on the oddity of it, but merely replied, "A pleasure Miss Sparkle, mah name is Lewis. Uh, pardon me, but is there a reason I can't see anything?"

Lewis could hear the embarrassment in Twilight's tone as she responded. "Well, Lewis, we didn't want you to panic when you woke up, we were worried you might hurt yourself worse, and you really aren't in any condition for that right now, so we put a blindfold on you. I'm afraid we also tied your hands and feet, though that really wasn't my idea. Oh, and please, just call me Twilight."

"Well, I appreciate the thought I suppose, but I ain't gonna panic right now, so you can take the blindfold off now Miss Twilight," Lewis said, a little peeved by the unusual treatment but resolved to be polite. After all, his mamma had always told him that politeness wouldn't ever hurt, and could get him a good ways if he was in trouble.

"Okay," said the voice, "if you're quite sure." The cloth came off and Lewis squinted as the light in the room blinded him briefly. He held a hand up to his face, trying to see who he was talking to. He couldn't tell yet, but something was vaguely wrong about the shape. . . ."

"Well, now I need to ask you a question, Mr. Lewis," Twilight said.

"Sure," said Lewis, as his eyes finally began to adjust to the light.

"Just what are you?" asked the purple pony finally revealed to him. Lewis' eyes went wide as he drew breath to holler for help, but before he could, Twilight covered his mouth with one surprisingly dexterous hoof. "None of that now, you just promised me you weren't going to panic." Lewis regarded her with wide, wary eyes. "I'm going to let go now," said Twilight, "Please don't be afraid." Lewis nodded. "Don't scream." Again, he nodded. "Okay."

Twilight removed the hoof from his mouth. "My apologies, Miss Twilight," said Lewis, as he tried to choke down his fear, "I had myself to thinking that this was all a dream." He looked around, and saw he was back on the sofa in the farmhouse from before. A small filly and the purple lizard stood in one corner watching, protected by the large red stallion from the barn. Lewis' head was still foggy, but there seemed to be something missing.

"Um, forgive me I am positive that I must be hallucinating, but, are all of yall a bunch a little horses?"

A flash of irritation crossed Twilights face before she took on an expression of understanding and patience. "We prefer the term pony, if you don't mind." Lewis looked up at her again.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that," he groaned.

"Why?" asked the filly in the corner, "Yall got a problem with ponies?" Lewis inspected the speaker. She was angry at him, sure, but her voice reminded him of home.

"Naw miss," he said with a soothing smile, "Its just I ain't never heard of a _talkin_' pony before." That got confused looks from everyone in the room.

"How is it you've never heard a pony talk?" Twilight asked.

"Just never did. Never thought they was supposed tah. This is all kinda strange. Also, that is the biggest lizard I have **ever** seen in my life."

"Who are you calling a lizard?" the purple thing snarled. Twilight gestured for him to remain calm. "Spike is a baby dragon, but again, none of us know what you are, so it's reasonable to assume you've traveled a long, long way to get here," she said in a reasonable tone.

Lewis couldn't argue with that reasoning. The question, he thought, was exactly _how_ far? "Well," he said, "I am a human being, scientific name Homo Sapiens. Native Texan, United States born and raised. Does that tell you anything?"

Twilight scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment as he spoke, recording his words in exacting detail. "It's a start," she said, "I'll send this to the princess, hopefully she can shed some light on this."

"Princess?" Lewis questioned, but Twilight didn't hear him, handing the note to Spike, whom promptly incinerated it with a fiery belch, leaving Lewis greatly confused.

Before he could ask for clarification, the thing he had thought was missing earlier joined them. "Hey everypony," said Applejack as she trotted down the stairs, "Ah'm guessin' it didn' try and run off again?"

"Hello again goddess," said Lewis before he could shut his mouth. The room was silent as everypony stared at Lewis, there own mouths hanging open.

* * *

**This has gotten a surprising amount of positive attention, my thanks go out to those that offered supportive comments. I will, from now on, try to give a shout out to people that are being super nice to me. Today's chapter is dedicated too: The Infamous Soldier, who liked the ending to chapter 1 a whole helluva lot. Chapter 1 itself is dedicated to deadpoolsblaster, who is an exceptional writer, and encouraged when others would have discouraged. I got nice reviews from others, I promise I read them all and I'll try to get to everybody, one reviewer per chapter.**

**-Silas Grimm**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awkward Silences

**Okay folks, fair warning. That possible naughty stuff I mentioned in the description? Well, we're going to get into that at the end of this chapter. Its the very last couple of paragraphs, so if it isn't your thing, feel free to skip it after Big Mac and Lewis hit the hay. If I continue the theme of naughtiness, I promise to leave warnings just like this. I realize it isn't to everyone's taste, and I will work to ensure that the story can be understood whether you read the sexy stuff or not. Without further ado, I give you Lewis of Equestria Chapter 3: Awkward Silences. **

"Hello again goddess." Applejack stared at the thing on her sofa. A human, she had heard it say, by the name of Lewis had just called her a goddess. Of course, stallions in the past had tried to sweet talk Applejack. They had all kinds of cheesy, half-baked pick-up lines that invariably failed to impress her. She doubted they impressed anypony. Even if she weren't the living manifestation of the element of Honesty, she was raised slightly old fashioned, and responded to sincerity more than anything else. Besides that, her family, her friends, and her work were far more important to let some dumb male get in the way.

She'd heard every compliment under the sun, suffered every graceless innuendo, and bucked her fair share of stallions in the face for touching her without permission. She was used to the come-ons. But that human, Lewis, he looked her straight in the eye and called her 'goddess.' That was new.

There was a long silence. Lewis seemed blissfully unaware that he had said anything wrong. The ponies stared at him still, slack-jawed in the face of such an outlandish greeting. At last, the silence was broken when Applebloom had the temerity to giggle at somepony . . . well, some_thing_ calling her sister a goddess.

Within moments, the whole room except for Lewis and Applejack broke into hopeless laughter. They didn't notice that Lewis and Applejack had locked eyes, and for a long moment, neither desired or was able to turn away. After some immeasurable period of time, the shared gaze broke, although which of them looked away first, neither was sure.

"Err, mah name's Applejack. Nice tah meet ya . . . erm . . . Lewis, right?" Lewis nodded his head, as well as his bonds would permit. Applejack felt a surge of sympathy for him. She shouldn't have let Big Macintosh tie unfortunate newcomer up like that. She stepped forward and with a quick jerk, released the knot holding the ropes on.

Lewis sat up, rubbing his wrists to ensure comfortable circulation. "That's correct miss, and the pleasure's all mine. Thanks for lettin' me up by the by," he responded, "And . . . ahm sorry ifn I said anytin' offensive er embarrassin' to ya. Didn't mean no 'arm."

Applejack, taken by his manners and the familiarity of his mode of speech, found herself blushing furiously. Lewis, thinking she was angry with him, took up his hat and held it over his heart. "I really am sorry, Miss Applejack, it's just that I still don't know where I am or how I got here, and this is all so strange it kinda went and threw me fer a loop."

Applejack didn't trust her voice enough to reply. Twilight stepped in. "You are in the farmhouse of Sweet Apple Acres, on the outskirts of Ponyville, which is in the land of Equestria," she explained in formal tones. Lewis favored her with a blank, uncomprehending look. Twilight cleared her throat and continued. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, as I mentioned. I am the pupil of Princess Celestia, our ruler, raiser of the sun and elder of the ruling sisters. I was told in a missive sent by the princess that something strange was coming. I believe that something was you. I found you shortly after your arrival, and brought you here. I would have taken you all the way back to my home, but it's quite a long walk while trying to levitate something your size."

Lewis remained mute. He was trying to absorb what Twilight was saying, but it just wasn't clicking in his brain. A nation that was completely unknown to him, with a name derived from the scientific name for the species that inhabited it, which were apparently talking ponies, all of it ruled by two princesses. Oh, and there was a dragon. And had Twilight just said "levitate?" It was at this point that his gaze was drawn to the small but clearly present horn on her forehead.

He didn't know how it had escaped his notice until then. He couldn't summon a proper response to this new information. His eyes widened like saucers, and he pointed at Twilight's forehead. "Unicorn," he said lamely.

Twilight's eyebrow rose slightly. "Um, yes, I am a unicorn. Is that surprising to you?"

"You're talking," said Lewis, as though somehow pointing the fact would create a logical explanation, and present it to him so he could stop being confused.

Twilight, meanwhile, was becoming impatient. "Yes, I am talking, and you aren't being very helpful. We've established that, yes, we can talk, and yes, we are ponies. I realize that a pony talking is an unfamiliar concept to you, but you don't need to be insulting."

Lewis shook himself. "You're right, ah'm sorry Twilight, I'll try to do better. Its just, did you say you were levitating me a minute ago?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Twilight sighed. "Magic is one of the benefits of being born a unicorn. Of course, magic is not unique to us, it also exists within the earth ponies and pegasi-"

"Pega-what now?"

"One of the three types of pony, given the gift of flight and weather manipulation," Twilight explained.

"They can do what?"

Twilight face-hoofed. "Applebloom, could you go get us some tea? I have a feeling this might take us awhile."

* * *

Princess Celestia peered over a small mountain of paperwork perched atop her desk in haphazard stacks. She felt utterly beleaguered by the sheer weight of it. Between her duties as a ruler and the Princess of the sun, she barely had time to rest any longer. The only real respite she ever got anymore was reading Twilight's friendship reports. It gave her great pleasure to know that her star pupil was doing so well and learning so much.

On this occasion, however, thinking of Twilight Sparkle only made her worry. The paperwork would have to wait, as she was scrambling to learn about the strange creature her pupil's last letter had described. No matter how she looked, however, she could find no record of such a thing's existence. It simply wasn't heard of in Equestrian history, and she had no personal experience with the species, which was shocking given her age and the time she had spent traveling across the world, meeting new and strange beings. At last, there was only one conclusion to come to.

Celestia checked her schedule. She was packed for the next two weeks, and there was no getting out of it. Luna, on the other hand, would be free in about three days . . . .

With the only solution she could think of in mind, she quickly wrote out instructions for Twilight, and sent the parchment scroll on its way. She hoped that all would be well, but there was little she could do about it given the looming crisis she was dealing with.

The tired alicorn turned to the stacks of reports, already knowing what they would say. Crops dying, rivers inexplicably polluted, unfamiliar diseases cropping up in the most unusual ways, and entire forests simply dying off, the trees rotted by some contagion. All accompanied by pleas for help. She sighed and picked up the next report. It was from Manehatten. An entire city block was under quarantine, after an outbreak of some horrifying infection that had swept through the area. "What could be causing this?" she hissed to herself in frustration.

* * *

Lewis sat very still. Twilight had spent the last hour trying to explain where he was, and who she and her kind were. Talking ponies, magic, dragons, all of it was laid bare before him and he still somehow couldn't grasp it all. Why was this happening? Was it all just a dream? Was he still lying on the ground on the ranch, blood and brain leaking out of his busted head? It just made no sense whatsoever.

His reverie was interrupted by a loud belch from Spike. He now understood that this was how letters were sent and received between Twilight and her mentor Princess Celestia. He was still astounded when a scroll burst unharmed from the fire, and was promptly enveloped in a purple glow that carried it to Twilight, whose horn glowed to match.

Twilight read the letter aloud, for all to hear.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_It is not often that I am forced to admit to ignorance. I have no idea what the creature you have found could be. I have never heard of any such being in Equestria. I am forced to conclude that he is NOT OF THIS WORLD. I am occupied at Canterlot with affairs of state, but Luna will be available in three days. At that juncture, I will send her to asses the creature, and ensure that its presence is not a threat. Until then: do not allow anypony else to see it. Keep it at Sweet Apple Acres until Luna arrives. Tell nopony about it. Do it no harm so long as it remains peaceful. I will reimburse the Apple family for any time, trouble, or resources needed for its upkeep. _

_-Princess Celestia_

"Not of this world," Lewis muttered, "Now that makes a little more sense."

Applejack looked at him like he was insane. "How does _that_ make more sense?" she demanded.

"Well," he said, "Since the advent of orbital space flight technology, the last blank spaces on the globe have been filled in. There are no unknown landmasses remaining. The only way this place can possibly exist, is that I am not on earth."

Applejack looked at Lewis strangely. "What happened to your accent?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ah," said Lewis, noticing he had slipped into his old habit again, "Well, when ah was attendin' college, I learnt tah speak more proper-like. When ah talk about things like math, science, and writing, I tend to slip into a more grammatically correct mode of speech, like this."

His sudden change in mannerisms made Applejack laugh. "You sure can speak good 'n proper, ah'll give ya that."

Twilight cleared her throat, getting the room's attention. "Alright, for now we will proceed assuming that Celestia is correct. Applejack, I'm sorry that it is asked of you, but is it alright if Lewis stays with you for now? I can't very well walk him into the middle of Ponyville."

Applejack looked at Lewis speculatively. "Well, as long as he continues to behave like a gentlecolt, I don't suppose we have a choice. It is a request from Celestia after all. You alright if he shares yer room Big Macintosh?"

"Eeyup," her older brother said, nodding in the affirmative.

"Excellent," said Twilight, "Well then, I think we all need some sleep. It's been a busy day." There was a general murmur of assent. Lewis couldn't see how he could object, and kept his peace. Strange as his circumstances were, he didn't fancy sleeping outside in the cold.

Twilight departed with a snoozing Spike on her back, and the Apple family prepared for bed. At some point, a venerable mare that Lewis took to be Granny Smith had come in and promptly fell asleep in an equally venerable lime-green armchair. She was apparently oblivious to the events of the evening. Evidently, this was not a surprise.

As it happened, Big Macintosh had a spare mattress handy, and laid it out on the floor for Lewis. "Thanks Mr. Macintosh," said Lewis as he lay down. It was surprisingly comfortable, but then Lewis was more than accustomed to sleeping in bedrolls over hard ground.

"Eeyup," said Big Macintosh as he climbed into his own bed.

"You sure do say that a lot," Lewis couldn't help observing.

"Eeyup."

"Well Mr. Macintosh, I'll bid ya good night."

"Big Mac," responded his bunk mate. Lewis sat up to see the large red stallion looking at him.

"Beg pardon?" Lewis enquired.

"You can call me Big Mac," he said, "You were right nice to mah sister today, she don't get the right kinda compliments from the stallions 'round 'ere, they mostly treat 'er like a bumpkin, and they're always lookin' fer an easy lay. You called 'er a goddess, and that seemed to make 'er pretty happy. So, long as yer decent to me 'n mine, yall call me Big Mac."

Lewis smiled. "Thanks Big Mac. Goodnight."

"That's what friends do Lewis. G'night."

* * *

Applejack slept fitfully. Dreams, half-formed and strange, drifted through her head. She woke at some unholy hour of the morning, drenched in sweat. She tried to remember the dream she had awoken from. It hadn't been a nightmare. It had actually been somewhat . . . pleasant. She could recall only that it had to do with Lewis. She sat up in bed, and noticed a dampness that a little sweat could not explain. Then she realized that one of her fore-hooves was between her legs, rubbing at her marehood furiously, producing a preposterous amount of juice from her nether regions. It took her several seconds to connect the dots, and realize that she had been masturbating while thinking about Lewis.

She buried her face in her pillow, ashamed. She was thinking such raunchy things about a stallion that wasn't even a member of her own species! What would Granny Smith think? Or Big Macintosh! Strangely, this shame did nothing to stop her hoof from going on doing just what it wanted to. In a way, it heightened her pleasure, the rush she got from the risk of discovery pushing her over the edge. As she pushed down hard on her clitoris, she felt a climax building. She had to suppress a squeal as her body took her mind away on a wave of pleasure.

As the orgasm subsided, leaving her drained yet completely relaxed, she looked down at herself, and the soaked sheets on her bed. She knew that it was this intense because of Lewis. She had masturbated before, but never with results like this. "But he called me a goddess," she murmured to herself, as though she needed to excuse her passionate self-pleasuring, "He called me a goddess . . . ." Applejack closed her eyes as sleep took her, and she had no more dreams that night.

* * *

**Hello again! I am getting blown away with the responses this story has received. I'm going to take this opportunity to mention that I and deadpoolsbaster have been talking and we find the Human in Equestria (HIE) formula is massively underrated, to the point that it has a bad name in certain circles. We aim to change that. This genre of MLP fan fiction has massive potential if approached correctly, as I seek to prove with my Lewis of Equestria story. Those interested are encouraged to A: spread the word, B: Write their own fiction using this formula and C: offer support to others attempting to explore this concept. This chapter is dedicated to Timefather64. I am honored that the Father of Time has chosen to acknowledge my work. I hope, great one, that you shall find the above equally pleasing. (At the rate people are leaving me great reviews, I might have to start doing some double-dedications soon. You guys are great!)**

** -Silas Grimm**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sharing the Load

"CRACK!" The sound of Applejack's hooves connecting with an apple tree echoed out across Sweet Apple Acres, followed by the dull thuds of the fruit falling into the barrels she had carefully positioned in advance. Satisfied that the tree's branches were emptied, she moved to the next tree. "CRACK!"

Applejack was always a hard worker, but her pace frightened Big Macintosh. He had rarely seen her like this before, and it was usually when she was upset about something. She tried to distract herself with work. He hoped she would calm down soon, so he could try to get her to tell him what was wrong, but it didn't look like she was planning on slowing down. Whatever was going on, it clearly weighed heavily on her mind. He moved away, letting her have some space until she wore herself out a little.

"Darn it!" Applejack growled as another rain of apples fell around her. She was working as hard and fast as she could, but she couldn't get it off her mind. Why? Why would she be so attracted to an alien that she had only met yesterday? Why? No matter how she pushed herself, all she could see in her head was Lewis' face, and as she worked, she could also feel herself becoming aroused.

"You okay Applejack?" Lewis asked, standing behind her as she wound up for another charge.

"EEEP!" The sudden cry surprised Lewis and Applejack alike. To Applejack's eternal shame, the sound was identical to Fluttershy's trademark squeak. Lewis, on the other hand, found it utterly adorable. Of course, he would never say so out loud, at least no in Applejacks presence. He still thought of her as 'The Goddess' in the privacy of his own mind.

"Ah'm alright," said Applejack once she recovered, "Yer kinda sneaky, huh?" Lewis bowed in a self-mocking manner, getting Applejack to chuckle, which seemed to delight him.

"I gotta admit, I never thought to see fruit bein' gathered like yall do it," said Lewis.

Applejack was confused. "Whaddya mean, I'm just buckin' the trees. Apples been gathered this way since 'afore Granny Smith was born. How do humans get 'em outta the trees?"

Silas walked over toward the tree she had targeted. At first, she thought he would strike it in some unexpected way. But then he hugged it. "What are yall . . . oh." Even as she asked, he quickly shimmied up the trunk of the tree to one of the lower branches. He picked an apple and dropped it neatly into an empty barrel waiting below.

Lewis chuckled at Applejack's surprised expression. "A long time ago, before my species fully evolved, our ancient ancestors lived in trees. We still haven't completely forgotten how to climb, it seems." With a skillful, leap, he dropped to the ground, landing with bent knees to absorb impact. "I'll admit," he said as he stood up, "I'm probably better at it than most."

A thought struck Applejack. "Ain't you supposed to stay outta sight? What if somepony spots you?"

"Look around," Lewis said, gesturing to the surrounding trees, "They ain't gonna spot me from tha road, and I ain't living with you folks without earnin' mah keep." With that, he snatched up one of the barrels full of apples and hefted it with a grunt. "You keep these over by the barn, right?" he asked.

Applejack merely nodded mutely, not sure if she could carry on the conversation any more. He was too . . . perfect. They had been willing to let him rest that morning, getting up for work quietly so as not to disturb him. Yet here he was, waking himself on his own volition, and rather than asking for breakfast or laying low, he was risking exposure simply to help them, out of gratitude for their hospitality. The Apple family occasionally had guests, and the hard-working clan generally found them unhelpful, lazy, and constantly complaining. Even her friends only seemed to come by occasionally to visit when they needed something, and then they seldom offered to help out around the farm.

Yet here was this near-complete stranger, lugging a barrel full of apples for her without being asked. He was shirtless now, and she could see the contours of his upper torso. It was utterly strange to her, of course. Never had she seen a body that resembled his. And she liked it. "I want you . . . ." she whispered.

"Sorry Applejack, didn't catch that," said Lewis, turning back.

"Ah, um . . . ah want ya to, er, take that 'un down to the farmhouse, I think Granny Smith said somethin' 'bout making some pies this afternoon," she said, hoping her nature as the Element of Honesty wouldn't interfere with her dissembling. She wouldn't have been convinced. To her relief, Lewis nodded his understanding and marched down toward the farmhouse as instructed. She sighed, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Close one," she muttered to herself more carefully, "Gotta watch that." The confused farm pony braced to buck another tree.

* * *

Lewis looked back at Applejack as she charged. "CRACK!" She was graceful, yet powerful, and he admired her form as she executed the kick perfectly. He thought about how she had looked away when she spoke, and what he had thought he had heard. "She wasn't . . . no way," he decided, continuing along toward the farmhouse. But the thought wouldn't leave his mind.

Lewis spent the day much in that manner. Applejack would buck the trees, and Lewis carried the barrels full down to the barn. The barrels were heavy, and his arms burned with the continuous effort. At last, around midday, Big Macintosh called a cease to their efforts for a brief lunch. Lewis declined an offer to split a dandelion sandwich, opting instead to try a couple of apples and some water.

"Hope ya like 'em," said Big Macintosh, handing Lewis the fruit, "The apples here are the best in Equestria, ya won't find nothin' else like 'em." Lewis accepted his lunch with a nod, and took his first bite of genuine Sweet Apple Acres produce.

Big Macintosh looked up to see that Lewis was crying. He wept, unashamed, yet wore the biggest grin she had ever seen. Big Mac looked on in concern as he tapped him on the shoulder. "Lewis, ah, are ya OK?" Lewis nodded.

"Well, is it bad?" he asked, fearful of the answer.

He shook his head no.

"Are ya chokin'?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Well then," said the worried stallion, "Why are you crying?"

Lewis looked up and in one fluid motion, brought Big Mac into the tightest bear-hug he could manage with such a large pony. "Thank you Big Mac. That has to be the best thing ah have ever eaten in my life."

He wasn't lying. The flavor of it exploded in his head, like every one of his favorite desserts all at once. It didn't hurt that he hadn't eaten in more than a day. It was without exception, the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. After releasing Big Mac, Lewis quickly devoured the remaining fruit, sticky juices running down his beard.

Big Mac chuckled as he watched Lewis eat. He had never seen such a passionate reaction to the apples his family grew before. As the last of the meal disappeared, he decided that the food from 'Earth' must be pretty terrible, for Lewis to take something as simple as an apple like that.

Lewis placed a hand on his stomach, suddenly feeling quite full. It was a satisfying feeling. Before he could enjoy it, Big Mac stood again. "Time for me tah get workin' again." Lewis forced himself to his feet with a groan. Big Mac noticed his fatigue. "Listen, ah appreciate all the work yer puttin' in, but ifn ya ain't used tah this kinda thing, forcin' yerself is just gonna get ya hurt."

Lewis nodded. "I know, I live on a ranch, and hard work ain't new to me. It's just that I kinda spent some time in the city recently, and its sorta made me soft. I just need tah find my second wind is all." He looked around and noticed something amiss. "Hey, Big Mac, where'd Applejack get to?"

A loud crack sounded off to the east, answering his question. "Seems she's gone and worked 'erself up again," said Big Mac, "I figure she'll calm down soon though. She's learnt better than to overdo it. If'n ya still feel like workin' ah could always use a hand." Lewis nodded his assent, slightly saddened that he couldn't work with Applejack any longer, but if she was upset, he figured she could use some time to herself. He knew people like that from home, the kind that had to immerse themselves in hard labor of some sort to work off their emotional problems. His father was exactly the same way.

As the day progressed, Lewis got to talking to Big Macintosh. Apparently, the large red pony wasn't worried about meeting an alien, for to him, that was exactly what Lewis was. "Yall seem harmless 'nough," he said. The two had already become fast friends, and they cheerfully talked about themselves, their interests, and their homes. Big Macintosh was primarily interested in what one learned at "college." Lewis tried to dumb down some of the concepts. It wasn't that Big Mac was stupid, or slow. He was a farm pony, and had been all his life. Because of this, his education had been fairly limited. Still, Lewis soon learned that his new friend had a quick wit and an excellent sense of humor.

At one point, Lewis found himself chuckling. "What's funny," Big Mac asked.

"Well," said Lewis, chortling away, "yesterday I was workin' on a farm, got sent through some kinda wormhole, to a world inhabited by talking alien ponies and dragons, where I'm now back to workin' on a farm."

Big Mac chuckled, his deep voice booming out loudly. "You seem to have farm work in yer destiny," he commented. Then he grew quiet for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face as he loaded a cart with apple barrels. "Say Lewis, I don't wanna ask ya somethin' too personal like, and ifn ya don't wanna answer me, that's fine, its just that ya haven't volunteered the infermation . . . ."

"Big Mac," said Lewis with a mildly reproving look, "you and yours have shown me the kindest hospitality. There ain't nothin' you can't ask, and I've got nothin' in particular to hide."

"How _did_ yall get here exactly?"

Lewis was thoughtful and quiet for a moment, while Big Mac waited expectantly. At last, he spoke. "Well, ah don't have a problem answerin'. Last night ah kept mah mouth shut fer fear of offendin' and such, but I'll tell all a yall tonight when all concerned parties are present, so ah don't have to go repeatin' mahself. Is that fair?"

Big Mac nodded. "That's right good thinkin' Lewis, that way ya just gotta tell it the one time. I shoulda thought a that."

They continued in this way for some time, and both managed to learn quite a bit about one another. The work was easier for having company, and the afternoon began to fade into evening, and the sun began to set. As they walked back toward the farmhouse, the smell of something delicious wafted toward them, just as the first few stars of the night came out. "That smells just heavenly," said Lewis, enticed by the scent.

"That'll be Granny Smith's apple pie, fresh baked it smells like," said Big Macintosh, a grin spreading on his face, "and that means dinner tonight is gonna be a grand ole feast!" With that, he picked up the pace, Lewis struggling to keep up behind him as he slipped his shirt back on, not wanting to go inside bare-chested, although he hadn't seen much indication by his new friends that clothing was required.

Big Mac was right, and the spread on the dinner table was considerable. Granny Smith looked up as they came in. She and Applebloom were busy setting the table. "Big Macintosh," she said, "You were out workin' kinda late today. And is this the young feller that yah mentioned was so kind to are little Applejack?"

"Sure is," said Big Mac, nudging Lewis.

"Mighty nice to meet you mam, yes ahm Lewis," he said, removing his hat, "I don't know about the rest though, seein' as what I said sounded mighty dumb at the time. . . ."

"Nonsense youngster!" Granny Smith said, waving a hoof dismissively at him, "A fine young mare like my granddaughter deserves a nice compliment once in awhile, and yer a perfect gentlecolt fer sayin' nice things to 'er, whatever it was that yah said."

Big Mac and Lewis chuckled. Granny Smith's forgetfulness seemed to be a familiar part of life at Sweet Apple Acres, and Lewis found himself instantly endeared to the old mare, especially when he saw exactly what dinner that night would consist of; more of those magical apples. There were other things of course, other fruits and vegetables, some of them recognizable, but these were distractions from the main event: the biggest, best-smelling and Lewis was certain best-tasting apple pie he had ever beheld.

"Hang on dearie," said Granny Smith when she noticed Lewis' hungry stare, "We don't eat 'til everypony is at the table. Now Big Macintosh, where's yer sister? She was 'sposed to be in here already."

Big Mac and Lewis looked at each other. "Yall don't think . . .?" Lewis began.

"That she's still out there, actin' a fool? Yeah, I 'spect she is," Big Mac answered. He knew his sister well after all.

"Well Big Macintosh," Granny Smith said, "I need yer help in here right now. Mr. Lewis? Would yall be so kind as to fetch her. She'll be out in the eastern fields now. Just follow the path toward the road, then turn when ya get to the old well. There's a smaller path off to one side, just foller it and you'll find 'er easy 'nough."

"Yes mam, I'll go and get her," Lewis said, shooting a longing glance at the heavily laden table as he left.

When he was gone, Big Mac looked at Granny Smith expectantly. "What is it?" she asked, noticing his glance.

"Ya said yall needed my help . . . ." he began.

"Oh horsefeathers," Granny Smith snorted, "Ah just wanted you to let 'im go find 'er on his own."

"Why's that?" Big Macintosh asked, confused, "He might get lost without nopony to look after 'im!"

"Oh don't worry dear, the moon is bright and the path is easy to find," the wily old mare replied, amused by her grandson's slow grasp of the situation. "Besides," she added, as she turned toward the kitchen, speaking mainly to herself, "Ya have ta know the heart of a young mare to really understand . . . ."

* * *

Lewis found the path by the old well without any trouble. He hadn't thought to wonder how Granny Smith had known where Applejack would be. She seemed to speak with authority, and he knew there would be no point arguing. He just hoped that she was right. He followed the small foot-trail through the trees, the moonlight making it fairly easy going. "Safer than running blind," he thought. After a few minutes, the path sloped upward, and he saw an open space ahead.

As he emerged, the beauty of what he was seeing struck him like a hammer. A hill overlooking all of Sweet Apple Acres rose above him, with the full moon hanging overhead. There, atop the hill, sat a familiar. He moved closer, remaining silent as he approached, for fear that the beautiful sight would melt away or shatter if he disturbed the silence.  
At last, he got close enough to hear that Applejack was whispering. Worse, she was _crying_.

"Ah just don't know," she said, looking into the sky, "ah don't know what tah think, what tah feel right now. I need help! Ma, pa, I don't know if yall 'kin hear me, but ah need a sign! It's all too much right now! I feel so strange! Please . . . ." she broke off into sobs that rent Lewis' heart in half. He realized now that he had intruded on a private moment, and made to back away.

Sadly, his luck ran out, and he stepped on a small stick. The snap alerted Applejack, whom stood bolt upright. "Who's there! Come out where I can see ya!" Knowing that there was no point in hiding, Lewis stepped forward.

"Heya Applejack. Granny Smith sent me to tell ya supper's ready. I didn't mean tah intrude."

Applejack turned, sniffing and wiping her eyes to clear away the sign of tears. "Ya didn't have tah come, I'd 'ave been down soon. Just needed some time alone."

Lewis nodded. "I'll leave you alone then." He turned to leave.

"Wait." He looked back at Applejack. He could see confusion in her eyes, and pain, but something else as well, something deep and impossible to define. Something that shook him to his core, yet left him elated, every nerve in his body tingling in response to something he could not yet begin to understand. "Stay," she said at last, "Please stay. Ahm . . . done being alone for now."

"Okay," he said, taking a seat next to her. She smiled in thanks, but blushed and looked away when he returned the smile. She prayed that he would not guess what her reaction meant, or that if he did, he wouldn't find her disgusting. Disgusting for feeling so strongly about him. She hoped that they could be friends . . . no. No, she knew that his friendship would ultimately be insufficient for her. But, if she could only have him there beside her for a little while, just a little while . . . .

"You really miss them, don't you?" Lewis' statement confused Applejack. It wasn't what she had expected and she looked back at him. "Your folks," he clarified, "Big Macintosh mentioned they were . . . that they had passed. I'm sorry; I heard what you were saying before."

Applejack tried not to cry. She really tried. But she could feel the tears welling up inside, the pressure behind her eyes building. Partly because she _did_ miss her parents, but also because a part of her, a small, treacherous part of her, had hoped Lewis would guess her feelings.

Before the fountain inside her could pour forth, she felt something on her shoulder. It was gentle, yet firm, not like a hoof, but supporting, and warm. She looked up and saw that Lewis had placed his strange "hand" appendage on her, in a universal gesture of support and comfort. "Yes," she said in a shaky voice, "Ah do miss them. Ah wish they were here. I feel so lost right now."

"Could be worse," said Lewis, putting his arm around Applejack, not noticing her blushing furiously in the moonlight, "Ah know about feelin' lost. Wish ah could talk tah my folks too." He squeezed her and looked up at the sky. "Least ah got a friend like you, Applejack. Least we can feel lost together."

Applejack looked at the alien that held her, and followed his gaze upward, to the stars. "Yeah," she said, "Yer right 'bout that."

She leaned into him, and the two sat there for a long time, watching the stars.

* * *

**Okay folks, end of another chapter and you know what that means: dedication time! So many of you are being so sweet to me, I'm having to spread my love a little, so this is a dual dedication chapter! First, Solrac III, whom was kind enough to offer me some excellent feedback, and helped me hash a few ideas out that had been floating in my head. Second is Crimson Banner. Your comments are short, to the point, and easily understood. I appreciate the support. (Apologies to bearie, I know you like sexy plots and this chapter is a little mild. More naughtiness to come if you're willing to keep reading!) Fair warning, I can't really keep up the pace I've had for the first few chapters much longer. Might start to slow down soon, as I have a life outside of the internet. Still, I hope to have chapter 5 ready for you soon. As always, review the hell out of me! I NEED FEEDBACK! CRITICISM! Don't get me wrong, compliments are lovely, but if there's something I could be doing better, I NEED TO KNOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Misunderstanding and a New Arrival

"What the heck dya mean, ya _own_ the guy?" Lewis was praying silently for his life as an enraged Big Mac stood over him, hoof pressed to his chest just hard enough to make breathing difficult. After he and Applejack had returned, dinner had begun with gusto. The food was wonderful, if lacking in meat, and Lewis had begun to fulfill his promise to Big Mac about explaining his arrival in Equestria, at least as far as he understood. Unfortunately, he had run into a slight hitch.

"Please Big Mac, listen!" Lewis said, trying to calm his angry friend, "It ain't what ya think!"

Big Mac wasn't having it. "How am I 'sposed tah see this any other way? Yah kept one of our kind as a _slave_, made 'im work fer yah without pay, and _**rode on his back?**_"

Lewis twisted out from under the heavy hoof at last, dodging back away from a family full of angry ponies. "Now listen, ah'm tryin' tah explain to yah, I never thought o Bourbon like that, but he ain't like yall!"

Applejack wasn't sure what to think. When Lewis had casually mentioned his ownership of this sad Bourbon character, he hadn't seemed to believe anything was wrong with it. She was sad and angry, that somepony, or rather, some human that she had liked so well, who held her tight under the stars, who she, (and it took effort to admit this to herself) hoped to share her bed with, could be involved in anything so despicable.

"Applejack please," said Lewis, "Just let me explain." He looked at her with mournful eyes, and she felt her heart melt.

"Wait yall," she said, holding out a restraining hoof to forestall her brother, "He seems to have a different take on this, so lets 'ear 'im out." Big Macintosh glanced down at her, then back up at Lewis. He still felt betrayed, but he held back. He knew that Applejack had a way with getting to the truth, and if anypony could figure this out, it was her.

"Thanks," Lewis said, massaging a light bruise on his chest, "Now, I know it sounds bad to yah, but a horse in my world and yall are two very different things. Don't yall keep pets here?"

Applejack nodded. "Yeah, my friend Fluttershy keeps a couple a dozen little critters around. But they aren't like ponies, mainly ain't as smart, though I wonder about some of 'em. They get treated better by us than they would in the wild."

"Well," said Lewis, "that there is the same difference ah'm talkin' 'bout. Our horses and ponies and such, they're just like those little critters your friend has. They ain't that bright, and life in the wild is much harsher than life with us. Besides, even putting that aside, Bourbon is my best friend. He and I understand each other, and he's never indicated to me that he felt like I was bein' mean to 'im. I'd never treat Bourbon badly. He's saved my life before, and not to brag but I've saved him back a few times too!"

Big Macintosh calmed, and Applejack let her foreleg drop. "Alright," she said, once she was sure her brother wouldn't try anything, "I gotta figure things work a little different where yer from. Yah don't strike me as cruel, so ah'll give ya the benefit of the doubt." Big Mac nodded his acceptance, although Lewis knew that the stallion was still confused and possibly a little hurt. Applebloom remained silent, watching the adults with wary eyes. The little filly wondered what exactly Lewis had done to anger her elder siblings, except that involved somepony named Bourbon, a dear friend according to Lewis.

Before the argument could be reignited, Granny Smith interrupted the moment, "Alright everypony, that's 'nough right there. Its time fer bed." Applebloom didn't hesitate, didn't try her usual last-minute plea bargain for a little extra time up. She ran to bed without a word. Applejack noticed her behavior, and quickly followed, worried about her sister.

Lewis and Big Mac stared each other down. Lewis spoke first. "I ain't the type to indulge somethin' as evil as slavery. If Bourbon had ever spoken up and indicated he wanted to leave, I woulda let him without a single complaint. He's my friend. And ah happen to miss him. In some ways, you remind me of him."

Big Mac lowered his head in shame at his violent reaction. He could tell that Lewis was sincere. "Ah'm sorry," he said, "I jumped tah conclusions and there ain't no excuse for it. And ah upset my baby sister. Can yah fergive me?"

Lewis put an arm around his big friend. "Course ah can forgive yah. If ah had heard about yall riding humans n such, I mighta reacted the same way." Granny Smith nodded in a satisfied manner and went off to bed without further comment. It was then that Lewis noticed something in his shirt pocket, something he had completely forgotten was there. "Hey Big Mac?"

"Yeah Lewis?"

"Mind if I have a cigarette?"

* * *

The light was blinding. It hurt, it hurt so much! And the noise, loud like a billion festering insects buzzing in one's ear! And the fear! Fear of everything, fear of not feeling the ground, not seeing anything but the light! Then falling, falling, falling down. A dull thud. The light out, the noise silenced. "Ouch! That fuckin' hurt!" Where did that sound come from? Why did it make sense? What the hell was going on?

These were the thoughts that ran through the mind of a pale American quarter horse that found himself tumbling through a strange stretch of time. It took him a moment to categorize the events in order. First the light, then the sound, then the fear, then the falling, and at last the thud. Then the dimness and silence. And the voice. His voice? _**His voice**_?

The confused creature tried to rise to his hooves. He was amazed, after so much blind terror and pain, to find himself unharmed. Of even greater importance, he now had the capacity to organize the thoughts and concepts needed for him to feel amazed. "I need to get up," he muttered. But who was this 'I' he kept thinking about? "I. Me. Bourbon."

The horse was struck for the first time with the concept of self. Of a name. He ceased to rise and let himself sink back to the ground. "Bourbon," he said, tasting the word, tasting the very concept of speech. He sounded like the other. His other. He knew there was a word-name for the other, he just had to recall it. Until then, Bourbon had identified him as sweat-smell-small-hair-weight-on-back-carrying-rope, along with a list of other traits.

Not in words, of course, that had been beyond him before and would take hours to recite that way. But somewhere in there was a sound he had heard some of the things like-the-other-but-not-his-other direct at his other. "Lewis," he murmured, "_My _other." Bourbon arrived at a conclusion. "I have to find Lewis." Once more, he struggled to rise, and at last found purchase with his hooves.

Looking around, Bourbon saw that he was not where he had been. Not at all. Gone were the familiar trails and smells of home. This was different. More trees. A forest? He thought about the word and it made sense to him. A forest. He was in a forest. "Lewis," he said again, trotting in a direction that he somehow knew would lead to Lewis. He didn't know how, but it would. He knew it. "Lewis."

* * *

Luna stretched, her balcony bathed in moonlight and her duties as the ruler of the night satisfied. "Another job well done," she said to herself, admiring the night sky she had just finished. The stars were in formation, and the moon shone brightly. For a long time after her return, she could barely look at the moon, the pain of her memories more than she could bear, but as it was her job to raise the thing every night; she couldn't really avoid it. After time, and healing, she had learned to love the silvery orb as she had before . . . everything.

As she retired back to her room, a knock at the door piqued her interest. She did not often have visitors so early in the evening, and even fewer came straight to her private quarters. Checking her appearance in a mirror, she donned her crown and turned to face the large oaken door. "Enter," she said simply, ready to deal with whomever was so foolish as to interrupt her.

Her pose became less haughty when the visitor proved to be her sister. Celestia trotted in, tall and proud. She was beautiful in a way that Luna sometimes envied. She tried not to indulge such emotions, as they had led to . . . problems in the past. However, when the doors swung shut behind her, Celestia allowed her proud stance to droop, allowing her fatigue to show as the façade of calm control fell away to reveal an over-worked, under-appreciated mare.

"Sister," Luna said, "Are you unwell?" She felt great concern then. She had rarely seen her sister in such a state before.

Celestia shook herself. "I will survive," she responded dryly, "I think." With a weary groan, she settled herself onto a couch against the north wall of the chamber. "I've been doing this a long time. You learn to handle the long days after awhile."

Luna winced in guilt. During her banishment, Celestia had been forced to handle all affairs of state, as well as the sun _and_ moon. It was frightening to think that Celestia might find her current workload comparatively light. "Tia," Luna said, worried, "Don't push yourself. I've done a lot of catching up on current events, I can take up some more of the slack. I can even speak modern Equestrian properly now."

Celestia regarded her sister gratefully. "I'm glad you feel ready for additional responsibilities. I have something I need you to do."

Luna nodded encouragingly. "Whatever you need Tia, I can help you. I need to help you, after everything . . . ."

"Please Luna," Celestia interrupted, "I forgive you, as long as you forgive me for sending you away for so long. You have suffered far beyond the scope of any crimes you might have committed. And I would still argue that you are not responsible for the actions of Nightmare Moon."

"All the same," Luna said, "Tell me what you need me to do. Any way I can help, I want to."

Celestia nodded her understanding. "Very well Luna, do you recall the strange energy fluctuations the night before last?"

Luna recalled the strange feeling, like a tingle in her horn. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, Twilight Sparkle found the source, a strange creature that I believe came from a place very far away from Equestria. I am made to understand that the thing is called a human. Currently, it is staying with the Apple family at Sweet Apple Acres. I want you to go the night after tomorrow and collect it for me, so I can determine whether it is a threat, and why, if it has a reason, it might be here."

Luna nodded, glad that her sister was trusting her with such a sensitive matter. "I'd be happy to. Leave everything to me. Now why don't you lie down and get some sleep. I have to get ready for tonight's work."

Celestia nodded, her eyelids flickering. "Thank you Luna, I am a little sleepy . . . ." Before she could say anything more, the mighty ruler was sleeping like a foal. Luna favored her fellow monarch with a wry smile. Awake, she might be powerful and slightly intimidating, but at rest, Luna always thought her sister was just adorable.

Luna pulled a blanket over Celestia's sleeping form, and went to attend to business in the throne room.

* * *

Bourbon stopped to rest in a small clearing. He had wandered in the vague direction that his instincts labeled simply, 'towards Lewis.' The air was strange in the forest though, and smells confused themselves. He needed to stop, and try to think. He chuckled quite suddenly at the sheer oddity of the idea. He had never had to think before.

Nevertheless, he sat on his haunches, and tried to think. Something fundamental had changed, he couldn't deny that. Lewis had a name, and so did he. What was more, he existed, and was aware of it. However, when he thought back, he seemed to remember looking different. He had been taller, though not much. The pale color of his body were altered too, brighter and more of a pure white, except for his flank. When he looked at it, he noticed an odd mark on his skin; a lasso, which he vaguely recognized, though it was difficult as abstractions such as visual representations were still new to him.

Bourbon stretched, and in doing so, happened to glance up. He gasped, as for the first time he observed the heavens with the cognitive faculties to appreciate it. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Bourbon felt something strange, a pressure in his face as his vision blurred. He choked on a sob, and at last broke down and cried at the sheer wonder of it all. He had been blind, and now he could see. That was all there was to it.

"I feel so happy," he said to no-one in particular.

"GRRRRRRRH," the universe responded. Bourbon thought that he recognized the smell. Like a cat, but bigger. That meant cougar. Bourbon turned to face the threat, only to realize he had misjudged. "That is definitely **not** a cougar," Bourbon said. Then he started running. The snarling Manticore leapt after him in quick pursuit.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said I was going to slow the pace but I just can't help myself right now. When I'm bored, I write, and right now this is what I want to write about. I get so much energy when I see the interest this story has sparked, and I want to keep it rolling. Naughtiness will resume next chapter, so for those interested that's something you can look forward to. This chapter is dedicated to A Drunk Canadian, who has used his reviews to point out a couple key concepts I should be including and haven't yet. I like it when people help me write better, so to my new friend from the far north, my token of appreciation, and a promise: Lewis' cowboy skills will be showcased shortly. Next couple of chapters at latest.**

**-Silas Grimm**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bourbon's Flight and Fancy

**I said I'd give you fair warning, and I wasn't lying. The last good long chunk of this is pure naughtiness. For the sake of the story, read until you see the phrase "followed her without question." The rest you can skip. Or not. Your choice. Who's going to get laid? Read and find out, if you dare. (Additional warning, if you read the sexy stuff along with the rest of the chapter, it runs a bit longer than normal.)**

Bourbon limped toward a stream running through the forest. Several gashes in his hide bled freely and his legs trembled with exhaustion. When he was finally able to feel the water rushing over his hooves, he plunged his face into the water and drank deeply. The cool water was soothing on the three horizontal claw-marks across his muzzle, and he thought back on drinking from the creek that ran through his home, back at the other place he had been before, the place where big cats weren't _**that**_ big. Of course, he had never met a big cat before. He only knew of them from the inherited memories of his species. But he was definitely sure that they weren't bigger than him. At least, he hoped not.

"Lewis," he said. The name had become a mantra for him. Even during the headlong flight through the forest, he had maintained his heading, working his way toward his other, even as the thing that was not a cougar tried to kill him. Three times, the beast had gotten within striking distance. Its claws had raked his left flank, his rear-right thigh, and at one point, it had even managed to get ahead of him, and caught him across his snout. He had kicked at it once, and heard a yowl. After awhile, he realized it wasn't chasing him anymore. That was when he found the stream. "Follow the stream," he muttered, "Find Lewis." The fatigue was affecting his mind, but he didn't care. He needed to find Lewis.

He followed the stream for what felt like hours, though his grasp of the passing of time had slipped away. However, after this undefined period of time, the trees parted, and the stream ran free out of the forest. Bourbon sniffed the open air appreciatively. Open ground was, to him, safety. He could run anywhere, as far as he wanted. No trees or fallen logs or pesky rocks to get in his way.

Ahead of him, he saw one of the big things that the others made, the things they lived in. There were lights on in the windows, and he could smell many animals, all of them small, none a source of fear. It was a safe place and he knew from experience that there must surely be others there. Not his other, he was disappointed to note, but surely these others could tell him where Lewis was, especially since he now spoke as they did. Surely, they would help him? He trotted towards the small cottage.

* * *

Fluttershy was up late again. Recently she had found sleep elusive. Her mind wandered and her body wouldn't hold still. Her animals were all deep in their own odd little dreams, noses and feet twitching occasionally. She smiled at them. They were so adorable, all of them. Finally, she forced herself to take a seat on the armchair by the fireplace. "Sleep," she commanded herself. Her eyes began to close, and she smiled, sensing her long-overdue rest was at hand.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of hooves on her front porch. "Somepony at the door? At this hour?" she mused, glancing at the old clock on her mantel that read several minutes past midnight (which for Fluttershy was very late indeed). She slowly got up out of her chair, expecting a knock on the door. But there was no knock, just more hoof-steps out on her front porch. "W-who's there?" she asked, becoming nervous.

"Hello?" a deep, resonant voice responded, "Are you one of the others?"

Fluttershy was confused by the strange question. "Um, I-I'm sorry, but, what others are you talking about?" There were a few moments of silence.

"You don't smell like the others. You smell like one of us. But you talk too?"

Fluttershy snorted a little. Whoever this fellow might be, he was funny, and that helped to allay some of her fears. She still wasn't going to open her door for somepony she didn't know. He continued before she could speak. His voice sounded weary, and she became concerned when she heard the pain behind it.

"I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong place. I'll just be going . . . ."

"Well that was certainly odd," she said to herself, ready to let the whole thing go at that. Then she heard a loud thump from outside, like something very large had fallen over. Then silence.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed, leaping up and going to the door, her fear forgotten, replaced with worry that somepony might need her help. She was not the element of Kindness without reason.

There before her was a rather handsome pure-white stallion, lying quite unconscious in a most awkward position, his legs tangled in the railing and his head resting on the bottom step. She gasped when she saw the extent of his injuries. The red stains that surrounded the cuts made a harsh contrast on his pale coat. The damage had been exacerbated by some terrible exertions, and the wounds had reopened. "Oh no! Oh you poor thing," she said, moving to cradle his head in her lap.

She noticed that his head, along with the rest of him, was quite large by pony standards. His stature was at least the equal of Big Macintosh, Applejacks big brother, for whom Fluttershy had long harbored a secret crush. If anything, he was somewhat larger, and Fluttershy was quite certain she had never seen anypony with a more toned musculature.

Nevertheless, it was shocking to her that anypony in his condition could have been walking anywhere. She moved to wake her animal companions. Fluttershy directing the effort, they all worked together to move the unconscious behemoth inside, where they gently laid him down on a rough nest of blankets and pillows by the fireplace. Fluttershy then quickly moved to find her medical kit.

She doubted he would survive long enough for her to fetch help. Thankfully, this wasn't the first time she had performed emergency first aid. The sight of blood would ordinarily unnerve her, but his life was in her hands. Fluttershy stood over him at last with her implements readied. She took a deep breath to steady herself, then set to work.

* * *

Bourbon woke with a start. The pain of his injuries had dulled, and he felt warm and safe. Something was wrong, however. He looked around, not quite comprehending where he was. He had been walking, and made it out of the forest, and then . . . . At last, he connected the dots. He was inside. Not like inside the big barn where he had weathered cold winters in the past. This was a different inside, like the places where the others lived, except it didn't smell like the others.

"Oh hello," said a sweet little voice from behind him, "I'm soooo glad your awake, I was worried when you collapsed outside last night."

He twisted to look at the speaker. It was a cute little pony, but the color of her mane was wrong. Manes weren't supposed to be pink. But that wasn't what really got his attention. The shocker was the pair of small wings on her back. "Bird-horse," he said, staring.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy followed his gaze to her back, and the wings that she had been stretching after waking. "What's wrong? H-have you never met a Pegasus before?"

He shook his head. "We aren't supposed to have wings. Birds have wings, they're supposed to. But not us."

He regretted his words, instantly. The poor pony looked hurt, sniffling and holding back tears. "They're pretty though," he said quickly, hoping to correct the damage his rudeness had done, and finding that what he said was really true, they were quite pretty.

She perked up at this. "T-thank you," she murmured in the quiet voice she often resorted to when receiving compliments, and then blushed deeply.

Bourbon smiled, not really sure why he did so but feeling it was the appropriate response. "I'm Bourbon," he said, again feeling that telling her his name was the correct thing to do. "I'm afraid I've gotten lost, and I don't know where I am. Well, actually until last night, I didn't even know who I was. Or _that_ I was. And I'd never really looked at the stars. The last day has been really strange, actually."

Fluttershy wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He didn't know who he was? What did he mean by "that he was?" She was so confused. "Um. . . Okay, well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Bourbon. My name is Fluttershy. If you're hungry, I could get you something to eat . . . ."

"Thank you but I think I can move now," he said, slowly pushing himself up, "and there's plenty to eat outside."

"Okay," she said, even more confused than before as Bourbon walked through the door and outside. She followed him, curious as to what he meant. She watched as he moved slowly, favoring his injured leg, to stand amidst the grass in her front yard. Then, to her shock, he lowered his head and began to graze. She couldn't look away from the bizarre spectacle. She knew from her school days that in ancient history, primitive ponies had eaten in just this way, taking the grass straight from the ground. But they had evolved the culinary arts so far since then! It wasn't as though you couldn't eat the grass, of course, but unless you were starving . . . .

"Um, Bourbon, you don't have to do that," she said. He looked up, chewing.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you come back inside and let me make you something?"

Bourbon had no idea what Fluttershy might be talking about, but he thought it best to avoid being rude any more. This might be her private grazing patch, after all, and he knew that some of his kind preferred to have their territory left undisturbed. So, rather than argue the point, he came inside, curious as to what his gracious host intended.

* * *

"What is it you called this?"

"A dandelion and clover sandwich," said Fluttershy as Bourbon devoured his lunch. Apparently, he had never heard of such a thing as food that required preparation.

"I've always simply eaten the grass, except when Luis of Joe gave me oats," he told her, "But this is much better than that, even than the oats. Not quite as good as carrots or apples, but still wonderful." That gave him a dreamy, far-away look. Apples were a long-standing favorite of his. Even before his arrival in this new place, he could recall being very excited when someone offered him an apple. The taste was not at all forgotten to him.

"Bourbon, you said before that you don't know where you are, is that right?"

He nodded. "Everything here is so different since I fell out of that strange light that left me out in that forest. It isn't at all like home."

"Ah strange light? Oh my. Well, your at my home, which is on the outskirt of Ponyville."

"Ponyville?"

She pointed out her window towards a small collection of buildings in the distance. "It's a small town. We're almost smack-dab in the middle of Equestria. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else though."

"Equestria?"

"Oh goodness."

"I'm sorry," said Bourbon, "I know that I'm not making much sense but I really don't have any idea where I am."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning," said Fluttershy.

"Alright," said Bourbon as he consumed the last bite of his sandwich, "It all started sometime yesterday. Lewis and I were out because he and Joe had to fix the fence-line . . . ."

It was mid-afternoon before Bourbon finished explaining the events that had led to his arrival on Fluttershy's doorstep. For the most part, she listened quietly, occasionally asking for clarification on some point. Bourbon answered to the best of his abilities.

When he tried to explain who Lewis was, he told her, "He is my other. He takes care of me. He is good to me. He listens to me when I know something is wrong, and I listen to him, although I never really understand it all. I can't remember when he was not my other. Sometimes, like now, he goes away. Normally, I just wait with Joe, but this time was different somehow. So I followed him. I think it took me longer to get here. I don't know what else I can say about him."

But Fluttershy knew exactly what to say. "He's your friend."

"Friend?" Bourbon asked.

"Yes," said Fluttershy, nodding, "Your friend. You care about each other, help each other. I don't know what this 'others' business is about. I suppose you mean he's not a pony. Or horse, as you say." Bourbon nodded, confirming her suspicions. "Regardless," she continued, "A friend is someone that talks to you, and takes care of you, and you take care of them. I know because I have some very special friends that live here in Ponyville."

"Yes," Bourbon said slowly, "Yes that word feels good. Friend. Yes, Lewis is my friend."

The look of pain and loneliness on his face was more than Fluttershy could bear. She moved so swiftly that Bourbon had no time to react other than a surprised grunt as she brought her lips to his. He sat there, frozen. When she gently withdrew, blushing furiously, he looked at her astounded. "What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, um," Fluttershy mumbled, "A kiss."

Bourbon inhaled, and caught the intoxicating scent of a mare in heat. He felt his anatomy begin to respond, but restrained it. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Fluttershy's blush darkened and her voice grew even quieter, rendering any response unintelligible. Bourbon didn't need to hear the words though. He could smell what she wanted. "Fluttershy," he murmured, using a foreleg to press her body against his. She was so small-looking, so fragile. It made him feel protective, but somehow also aggressive. She offered no resistance. "I would mate with you," Bourbon said, looking down into her eyes. Fluttershy saw the absolute and simple sincerity in Bourbon's expression.

"Not here," she said, suddenly noticing that her animal friends were staring. She pulled away from him, guiding him toward the stairs, and her bedroom. Bourbon followed without question.

* * *

Fluttershy and Bourbon kissed again. The bedroom was small and cozy, the bed itself large and soft. They continued to kiss as he pushed her down onto the mattress. He enjoyed that, the kissing. He had seen Joe and his female doing it sometimes, out by the barn. They had mated there too, but it was the kissing that had confused the stallion. If they wanted to mate, why did they spend so much time doing something that was not mating and not eating? Of course, he hadn't had the words at the time to express that confusion, and had taken to ignoring them.

Now, he thought he understood better. It was an intimate and comfortable experience. On her back, with the stallion looming over her, Fluttershy became bolder, parting her lips. To his credit, Bourbon didn't hesitate, his tongue pressing into her mouth. He tasted her, exploring her contours slowly.

Bourbon had mated often before. He had some preconceived notions of how it was supposed to go. That afternoon, Fluttershy shattered some of them. As he kissed her deeply, he became hard, and she quickly noticed his member pressing against her stomach. She looked down, then looked back up at him and grinned.

Rather than turn over so he could enter her from behind as he was accustomed, she remained on her back, and spread her legs. He looked down at her, confused. "Like this?" he asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "Please, gently. . . ."

Bourbon considered that statement. He had never had to consider how rough he was when he mated. It had never occurred to him what the mare might want, but he had no problem obliging.

Fluttershy noticed his hesitation. "It's just that I've never done this before."

Bourbon had no idea what that had to do with anything, but decided better than to object. If the mare wanted gentle, he could handle that. He lined himself up carefully, and slowly pressed the tip against her folds. She shivered, but didn't tell him to stop.

As Bourbon pushed his shaft inside her, he felt resistance. Fluttershy held him close and pressed her face into his shoulder to hold back a cry of pain. He pushed harder, and for the first time, was in a position to notice the blood leaking out around his cock. He was horrified that he might have hurt Fluttershy after she had been so kind to him. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its okay," she cooed to him softly, "Just don't move for a minute, 'kay?" He nodded and held his position, which was difficult because for all his worry that she was in pain, he had never felt better. She was just amazing! He had never taken such joy in a mare before!

Fluttershy was dealing with some intense feelings of her own. She had never done anything even remotely like this. It was so out of character for her! But when she had seen this big, tough stallion feeling alone and vulnerable, it was more than she could stand. Wanting him felt right. Some ponies were strict about relationships. One stallion, one mare, marriage and kids, but Ponyville was an example of a tolerant community where alternative lifestyles were concerned, so a simple fling was not likely to be a cause for scandal.

It wasn't as though Fluttershy was waiting for anypony in particular either, she was just so shy, and all the stallions tended show their attention to Applejack, Rarity, or Rainbow Dash. Even Pinkie Pie had her share of suitors. But not today. Today she had Bourbon all to herself. And what a catch! He was handsome, strong, yet gentle and so caring towards her!

Still, this was her first time, and she was giving herself to a pony she had just met. It hurt, but she had known it would hurt, and she could already feel the pain beginning to wane, replaced by something else, a tingling, and a voice in her head that said, "Keep going."

She only realized that she had actually spoken aloud when Bourbon pushed more of his considerable length and girth inside her. This time, there was less pain, and more of that tingling, which was beginning to feel especially good. She opened herself to accept him fully.

Bourbon caught the signal and began to pump slowly, out a little, in a little. He felt the warm wet depths of Fluttershy's body envelop him. She was breathing hard now, but it wasn't the harsh rasp of pained endurance. No, she was starting to get properly into the moment now. This excited Bourbon further, and he began to pump more, almost pushing his entire length inside. "Wait," she said, gasping hard suddenly. He was about two inches short of complete immersion. "I can't take any more in. It's too big."

Not wanting to quit, but utterly unwilling to hurt her, Bourbon nodded his assent. He continued pumping, careful to give her about an extra inch margin of safety. It was still the best thing he'd ever felt. Suddenly, he felt her inner walls compress around him. She cried out, but for a different reason.

Fluttershy felt her mind disappear on a wave of pleasure, a new feeling more intense than any she had ever known. It was beyond the small, insignificant little orgasms she had known in the past when she had masturbated. Even the time she had hidden in the trees of Sweet Apple Acres and watched Big Macintosh work as she pleasured herself could never compare. The vortex of impossible pleasure that emanated from her soaking, newly-stretched pussy swallowed her whole and spat her out on the other end of a brief oblivion, with a throat soar from screaming her happiness to the heavens. For a moment, she thought it was over.

Then she noticed that Bourbon was still going. Still pumping as if he had noticed nothing. She wanted to stop him, to tell him the wonderful thing that had happened. Then she looked him in the eye, and saw the recognition in his expression. She didn't have to tell him a thing. He knew. And in that moment, they loved each other for it. That was when she realized that the feeling was surging again, surging larger and harder than before, the last of the pain gone and forgotten. She felt the beginning of his climax as she built toward her own. The first orgasm was like being able to see after a lifetime of blindness. This was like her first time seeing in color. She opened her mouth in a soundless, choked scream, emptying her lungs in a gasp.

Bourbon felt his seed as it proceeded down his shaft in an inexorable advance. Nothing could stop it, and he didn't want to. He looked at Fluttershy. Sweat glistened on her face and her wings were spread wide, giving her a vaguely angelic appearance. Her eyes were wide as she tried to scream, and it was the final straw for him. With a shudder, he released everything he had.

Fluttershy was about halfway through her orgasm when she felt the hot sticky sensation fill her, pouring into the deepest reaches of her anatomy as Bourbon pumped his essence freely. It pushed her to new heights, and for some time, she could no longer tell if she was having a single long orgasm or many over and over. The two spent several long moments like that, both frozen in place as they enjoyed there completion.

Bourbon finally pulled his spent member from her, making a sticky sucking sound as she released him. He collapsed beside her, and she curled up to him, nuzzling his neck. "Thank you," she said, and the sound of her voice was sweet and sincere.

He held her close, and whispered in her ear, "No. Thank _you._" These words seemed to be sufficient, and they lay there on the bed in silence, until they fell asleep. Bourbon didn't even have the energy to marvel at his first time sleeping in a bed.

* * *

**You were warned. This is a long chapter, mostly because of the tacked-on naughtiness. I don't know that I'm all that great at clop-writing, but maybe some of you enjoyed? Or not. Let me know if it sucks, and if any of you are clop experts, tell me in the most unabashed way possible how I could get better. Okay, dedication time. Now, bearie has followed this story with great loyalty, and in a private message, called me a genius. This is what happens when you stoke my ego: thanks bearie, because I know you were waiting for it, this one's for you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revelations of the Heart and Babysitting

Big Macintosh watched fascinated as smoke curled upward from Lewis' mouth into the cool night air. The small stick he held between his lips flared at each breath, mesmerizing the stallion. A 'cigarette,' he had called it. What purpose it served, he couldn't guess. The smell was strange, salty. Lewis inhaled the smoke and smiled like he was eating a good meal. "So what does it do?" asked Big Macintosh.

"Well, it helps keep me calm," said Lewis, "Its relaxin' and enjoyable, the flavor is to mah likin' and it's one of mah favorite ways tah end a day." He let the smoke drift from him, forming wreath around his face. He wasn't a heavy smoker by any means, but he figured that just meant he enjoyed them more. His hand absently massaged the bruise on his chest where Big Macintosh had pressed his hoof, and the gesture did not go unnoticed.

"Ah'm sorry 'bout that," Big Mac said, "I shoulda known better than tah think so badly of yah."

"'Sokay," said Lewis with a shrug, "To be honest, you have every right to be mad. Some humans treat their horses like shit. Hell, some humans treat the whole world like shit."

This statement got Big Macintosh's attention. What species would be stupid enough to abuse the very world in which they lived? Even the most foolish and hard-hearted races of Equestria respected it. "How do ya mean?"

Lewis looked at Big Mac for a long minute, puffing on his cigarette and thinking of an answer. Finally, he simply said, "Humans have the gift and curse of being drawn to extremes. It is within every one of us to be the very best and very worst versions of ourselves. Part of it is choice, another part is upbringing, and I suppose genetic play a part too, as some seem to be born ornery. But it seems to me that, at least recently, my people have been displaying the very worst parts of themselves, and our world has suffered for it."

Lewis looked at Big Mac, and the stallion saw in him a weariness, barely hidden behind a thin venire of optimism. Beneath his smile and manners, there was a part of Lewis that was cynical and jaded in a way that shook him to his core. Something about the place he came from, something about the things that he had seen, had hardened Lewis in a way that Lewis himself didn't realize. Big Macintosh thought hard on how to help his friend. Lewis needed a chance to embrace the beauty of life. It wasn't as though the concept was forgotten in him, the fact that he could laugh and smile was proof of that. He just needed it to mean something again.

Big Macintosh smiled. "Hey Lewis, do yah think yall could do me a favor tomorrow?"

* * *

The next day, Lewis found himself volunteered for a job with which he had no experience whatsoever: babysitting. Applebloom had been frightened the night before by her elder brother's outburst, but she knew that Lewis didn't hold any grudge over it, and that was fine by her. She liked the strange new member of her family, as she had quickly begun to think of him. He was nice, and since today she was off of school, and the rest of her family was too preoccupied with the day-to-day running of Sweet Apple Acres, that meant she got to spend the whole day getting to know her new funny-looking older brother.

They were walking through the trees toward a clubhouse that belonged to a special organization that Applebloom belonged to, and she was quite keen on telling him all about it.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders, eh?" Lewis chuckled at the name. He had been mightily surprised that the ponies in Equestria had a mark on their flank to let them know when they had found their life's passion. When Applebloom had told him about her friends, and their plan to pursue their marks together, he had found the idea rather admirable; three friends working together to discover meaning in their lives. He liked that.

"Yeah," said Applebloom, "Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are the best friends ah could ask for. We'll get those cutie marks, sooner or later. After all, everypony gets one at some point. . . ." She trailed off, looking at Lewis, whom seemed to be thinking on something. "What's yer's look like Mr. Lewis?"

"My what?" Lewis looked at Applebloom, confused.

"You know," said Applebloom, pointing towards his rump, "Yer cutie mark. Yer always wearin' clothes so I haven't seen it yet. Ah try tah make a point a askin' everypony how they got their cutie marks, hopin' to get ideas."

"Well actually," said Lewis with a wry grin, "I don't have one."

Applebloom gasped. A grown-up with no cutie mark? Impossible! "You mean you don't know what yer 'sposed tah do with yourself, even at your age?"

"Nah," said Lewis, "I figured that out a little while back. I know fer a fact ah was born to work on a ranch, and there ain't no mistake 'bout that. Humans don't get cutie marks." Applebloom looked at him skeptically, suspicious that he was teasing her.

"Well, if'n yall don't get cutie marks, how do yall know when you've found yer special gift?"

"We have to figure it out for ourselves," he said ruefully, "Some of us never figure it out at all. Ah'm one of the lucky ones."

This idea frightened Applebloom. Somepony with nothing special about them? That was just awful! She refused to believe it. Still, Lewis didn't strike her as the lying type. She could tell, in the way that children sometimes can, that he was sometimes sad on the inside even when he smiled, but he still spoke honestly. They were both quiet for a long moment, walking with their thoughts as the afternoon sun warmed them.

"Mr. Lewis?" Applebloom said, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Yeah Applebloom?"

"Are you gonna stay here with us from now on?" She asked this looking up at him with what he could only describe as puppy-dog/Jedi-mind-trick eyes, a love of Star Wars being one of the few popular culture interests he had acquired at college. He wasn't sure how to respond at first.

"Well Applebloom, I sure would like to, but tomorrow Princess Luna is coming, and then she'll probably decide what happens after that, so it's really not my choice. Besides, don't you think your family might get tired of having me hanging around after awhile?"

"NO!" Applebloom cried, "Yall got it backwards! Big Macintosh barely talks to anypony, but you and him get on real well and he likes havin' ya 'round! And Applejack _REALLY_ likes you!"

Lewis did a double take at the latter part of that statement. "Um, Applebloom, how do ya mean, she _REALLY_ likes me? When we're workin' together, she'll barely talk tah me."

Applebloom rolled her eyes. "She's the element of Honesty, not real good at lyin' even when she ain't talkin' at all. She's probably worried what Granny Smith er Big Macintosh would think, which is kinda dumb 'cause I know they wouldn't mind none, but the fact is," and for a moment, she giggled into her hoof before continuing, "the fact is, she wants to be your MAREFRIEND!" Applebloom gave up suppressing her laughter, chuckling heartily, missing the thunderstruck expression on Lewis' face. He shook it off quickly, not wanting to offend.

"In any case," he told Applebloom, "we'll see what the Princess has to say. She probably knows more about what is happening than we do."

"There it is," Applebloom said excitedly several minutes of walking later, pointing toward the club house as it came into view, which Lewis marveled at as he had never seen anything quite like it. No gross compilation of scrap metal and two-by-fours was this, but a well built, cleverly designed structure made to in all particulars resemble nothing less than a small house that had settled in the limbs of a tree. A narrow ramp was the only indication that it actually belonged there. The details were neat and the windows even had glass in them.

The interior was equally impressive, tidy and well stocked with whatever three fillies would likely need in their pursuits. "So," said Lewis, "What would you like to do now?"

"Well," said Applebloom, opening a drawer and withdrawing a piece of parchment, "Cutie mark or not, you've already figured out what yall wanna do with yer life." She opened the parchment and laid it flat before him. It was a list, entitled _Cutie mark ideas #150-175_. "Ah figure that means yah got the time tah help me find mine."

Lewis started reading the list, and felt his heart fall into his stomach.

* * *

Bourbon awoke as the mid-afternoon sun reached its hottest. He lifted his head from the soft pillow on which it had rested, and sniffed the air. It smelled of mating. At last, the memory of where he was returned to him, as Fluttershy shifted beside him, pressing her face against his chest with a contented sigh. He smiled down at her, happy in where he was. Happy, except that something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. "Lewis," he murmured. He still had to find his other, his **friend**. And here he was, lying about.

He tried to leave the bed without waking Fluttershy, but to no avail. "Where are you going?" she asked, feeling hurt that he was sneaking out. He didn't seem to realize that he had offended.

"I still need to find Lewis, and the day will not last forever," he explained. He turned to go out.

"Wait." He stopped and turned to see Fluttershy following. "I'll go with you," she said.

"Why?" He wasn't trying to be mean, it was an honest question. He could tell by how she moved she was tired and sore, and he didn't know how far he would have to go. The journey could take a very long time, and he wasn't sure she was up to the task. So, when she burst into tears, he had no idea why.

Fluttershy, meanwhile, had completely misinterpreted his intentions. To her, the stallion to whom she had given herself had just rejected her without batting an eye. It was unbearable. She berated herself for allowing him to get so close, for letting herself feel anything for him. _Stupid stupid Fluttershy_, the phrase repeated in her mind again and again. She tried to hold back the tears but they would not be held, and so the flood unleashed itself full force.

"Fluttershy," said Bourbons voice. She tried to look up at him through eyes still full of tears. "I don't know what happened to make you unhappy. If it hurts so much to stand, you should get back into bed. I just want to make sure you are well. I can tell you are tired."

Comprehension of the misunderstanding hit Fluttershy. "Oh-_sniff_- I thought that y-you were . . . I thought maybe you didn't care . . . ." Bourbon raised an eyebrow at this.

"Fluttershy," he said again, and this time his voice carried something that Fluttershy recognized, having heard it in her own voice before; love. "I have mated often before. I have enjoyed it. Never like with you. You are special; my first since I became whatever it is I am now. I am going to find Lewis . . . and then I'm coming straight back." She kissed him before he could say another word. She kissed him long and hard. He could feel himself becoming aroused again, but now was not the time. He pulled away. "I have to go."

"When will I see you again?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I only know which way to go, not how far. But I will come back."

Fluttershy looked thoughtful. "You're going to need to take food. Here," she said, putting some saddlebags on his back, "and I will come with you for a little of the way. I know a good place to get some food for your journey."

"Where?"

"A place where a friend of mine lives. It's called Sweet Apple Acres."

* * *

"Okay, what number was that?" asked Lewis once he was able to breathe again.

"That was a hundred sixty-two, extreme bubble-blowing stunts," said Applebloom as she heaved a disappointed sigh. "Ah guess that one ain't it."

"Guess not," said Lewis as he painfully coughed up a stream of bubbles, and gingerly checked several bruises on his legs. He prayed that she would try something like simple next, like catching butterflies or something, but he refused to let on that he was anything but game for another round, "What else ya got?"

"Actually," said Applebloom, "most of the work on this next one is already done. A hundred sixty-three, raft building and sailing. Me and the girls already built the raft, but we didn't get a chance to sail it yet, 'cause we ain't strong enough to shove it off ourselves. But yer pretty strong, so this should be no problem. Ah kinda figured ya could use a break from the stunts."

Lewis offered quiet thanks to all things holy for the mercy in the hearts of young fillies. "Sure," he said, "A quiet ride on a raft sounds perfect. Where?"

"There's a creek that runs through this corner of the farm. It's not too deep and the current ain't strong, so we should be able to drift down it just a little ways without leaving the property, long enough to test it an' make sure it floats."

Lewis nodded his agreement. Here was something he was familiar with, having made a few rafts of his own to float on the creek back home. It was a relaxing way to spend and afternoon, and shoving off was never that difficult for him.

"Okay," he said, "let's go test a boat."

It took awhile longer than he had anticipated getting the raft in position and ready. It had been built well away from the water, in case of flash flooding, and even using a few logs as rollers, it was slow going with just the two of them. Nevertheless, they had a good few hours left before sundown once they were set. "I'll get on alone first," said Applebloom, "We'll see if it will handle my weight. Then, if that works, we'll see if it'll take you too."

Lewis nodded his assent, too weary to refuse. He was having fun, but he was also finding that looking after a little tomboy-filly presented plenty of taxing challenges all on its own. Nevertheless, he was determined to finish what he started. Just as they were about to push off the raft, Applejack and Big Macintosh trotted into sight. "Hey there yall! Trying to float that raft today Applebloom?"

"Sure am!" she replied gleefully, "Lewis has been a great big help today! I got through more than half the new list!" Applejack chuckled at Lewis' bedraggled appearance.

"Ah can see that," she said, "Well, since Lewis is so dog-tired, why don't Big Mac and I give ya the final shove?"

Applebloom gladly agreed, and with both her elder siblings working together, the raft quickly found its way onto the water, the filly safely on board. The current was lazy, and the adults followed on shore as the raft began to drift downstream. While they walked, Lewis talked to them about his day with Applebloom. He was careful to watch Applejack, and saw that she frequently glanced at him, only to look away if she felt he was observing her, other times staring without shame. "Holy shit," he muttered quietly to himself.

"You say somethin'?" asked Big Mac.

"Naw, did you?"

"Naw," said Applejack.

"Then what's that sound?" They could feel it now, starting as a low rumble and building as the ground beneath them began to shake. Lewis looked around for the source, then spun at last to look upstream as the coin dropped. "Flash flood!" he yelled, but it was too late. A wall of white water surged down the stream bed, and within second, overtook the raft.

"HEEEEEELP!" Applebloom wailed as she was carried away rather suddenly. Lewis leapt into action, pelting down the bank after his little friend, Applejack and Big Macintosh in hot pursuit. They tried desperately to keep up with Applebloom, but she began to gain ground on them. As they burst through the tree line, they emerged onto the main road, and Big Macintosh ran face first into the pure-white flank of the very first pony he had ever seen that was bigger than him.

Bourbon and Lewis looked at each other.

"Bourbon?"

"Lewis?"

"Talking?"

"Yes!"

Lewis shook himself. "Explain later, time for work." Bourbon new that phrase. If Lewis said "time for work," he really meant, "Start running really, really fast."

Lewis swung himself up, surprised to find it easier than usual. "Did you shrink?" Bourbon's ears flattened against his skull in irritation. "Right, later. Now RIDE!" Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, and Applejack watched in astonishment as Lewis rode downstream on an enormous pale pony's back at a pace that all three knew there was no way they could match.

* * *

**Sorry this took longer than usual, I had to take my better half to the hospital, so I've been a bit distracted. I hope that hasn't affected my writing too much. That's whats up in my life. I'm having one of those days where I wonder if anyone would even notice if I just stopped writing. Then I see your reviews, your messages, and just the raw number of people reading. It gets me through the chapter, and through my worst days. Chapter 7 is dedicated to Roarin Thunder, you submitted your review, I read it, it made me feel good. That's all it really takes to get a dedication: make me feel like your really reading what I'm writing, and feel good about having written it. Now, I've had an ongoing interaction with Timefather64, and I finally got the chance to sit down and read his fan fic. "Hear the voices? Of Samuel" is best described in the following statement: "Oh my, I do believe I've just blown my load into the FUCKING STRATOSPHERE. Would anyone like a beer?" Go read it. Now. That's and order. Then, if you haven't done it already, go check out Douzuki Soulpower's "Humanitarian Safety of Equestria." I'm going to be monitoring that story as it develops.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Racing Death's River

_Ah'm gonna die! _This was the thought that ran through Appleboom's mind in a rapid loop as the raging torrent swept her along on her little raft. She held tight to the small mast erected in the center, fighting just to stay on. The raft bucked and shook where it struck rocks or roots, and several times she was nearly thrown off. She shut her eyes tight and waited for the end.

Bourbon's hooves pounded against the earth as he poured on all the speed he could muster. His injuries hurt, and the stitching on his leg was coming loose, but he didn't care. He was exhilarated, and oddly enough, happy. He had found Lewis. Somehow that meant that everything would be fine. The only problem was that Lewis was clearly distraught. The flood expanding the stream that they ran beside seemed to have swept something of great value away. There was no time for explanations, and ultimately, none were needed. Something Lewis valued had been taken. Bourbon would help him get it back, whatever it was. Lewis was his friend.

Lewis tried desperately to keep his eyes on the raft. Bourbon was giving his all, and they were gaining, but Lewis knew that at any time, their luck might run out. A large rock midstream, or a waterfall, even a small one, and Applebloom would have very slim odds for survival.

It was then that Lewis recalled something his father had once said. "Lewis, if you're faced with an impossible task, and failure ain't an option, then even the dumbest, craziest idea you have will do just fine, 'cause whatever it may be, anything beats the tar outta givin' up." Lewis reached for the lasso on his belt.

Bourbon noticed the gesture, and saw what Lewis intended. He risked a great deal getting as close to the water as he could, to give his rider the clearest shot possible. Lewis swung Applebloom's final lifeline over his head, lining up to throw. Then, the unthinkable happened.

Applebloom opened her eyes again, shocked to still be alive. Her situation had not improved, but she was still breathing. However, the deck of the small raft was shuddering beneath her. "Oh-," was all she had time to say, before the flimsy craft that had never been designed for anything rougher than a quick paddle downstream, _shattered_ beneath her, throwing her into the roiling stream. The shock of hitting the icy water stole the breath from her lungs, and the current forced her down. She tried to kick her way back up, but she could no longer tell which way that was. After a brief eternity, she breached the surface, inhaling a mix of water and air. The water smelled foul, and what got in her mouth had a chemical taste that made her gag. She kicked with all her might, knowing the current could drag her under again at any second. By chance, she saw the most unlikely thing she had ever seen; Lewis, on the back of a giant pale pony, waving a lasso at her.

When Applebloom had gone under, Lewis almost despaired, but he still urged Bourbon on, hoping against hope. Moments later, when she surfaced, he barely took the time to aim before making the throw. The rope seemed to move in slow motion, hanging in the air as the world stopped around it. It reached the apex of its flight, then dipped. Lewis pulled Bourbon up short and secured the lasso as best he could without a saddle horn, hoping that he had judged the throw well, and that it wouldn't wrap around Applebloom's neck. If he hadn't been straining against the sudden weight, he would have sighed in relief when the rope went taught, and Applebloom surfaced again, secured by her foreleg.

It took what felt like hours to drag Applebloom safely to shore. She coughed and sputtered as the filthy water left her lungs. Lewis picked up the shivering filly, and sat in the sun, trying to warm her up, as he wiped the odd-smelling water from her coat. He noted that something about the water was off, that it seemed to be severely contaminated.

Of somewhat greater concern was Applebloom. He checked her and found several cuts, scrapes, and a nasty patch of developing bruises on her side. But she was alive.

Bourbon sat beside Lewis. He was getting more accustomed to sitting by now, and found it relaxing. His sides heaved as he recovered from his exertions, weary but cheerful, especially upon finding what it was they had worked so hard to rescue. The trio rested there for a good long time, watching the flood as it ran its course.

"Lewis," Bourbon said, looking down at his friend fondly. Lewis looked up at his horse.

"Bourbon," he responded, "Yall got some 'splainin' to do."

Bourbon scuffed the dirt sheepishly. "I know," he said, "but it's good to see you again. I have a question to ask though."

"Yeah?"

"Did you always speak so strangely?"

Lewis chuckled dryly. "Ah'm surprised to hear you a-talkin' the way you do. Always figured you for a fellow country boy. Point of fact, I'm surprised to hear you talkin'. When did this happen?"

Bourbon shrugged. "As soon as I arrived. I just started thinking. Before, I just felt things, but now its so different. Is this what its like to be one of the others?"

"Others?" Lewis asked, curious.

"Whatever it is you and Joe are," Bourbon clarified.

"Human," said Lewis, "We call ourselves humans." Bourbon nodded. "And yes, to answer yer question, bein' able tah think is part of what makes us human. Welcome to the club, ah guess."

Bourbon smiled widely. "Who's this?" he gestured to the semi-conscious filly in Lewis' arms.

"That would be mah younger sister Applebloom, big feller,' said Applejack as she Fluttershy, and Big Macintosh came trotting up, huffing and puffing. They each carefully inspected Applebloom, whom was just recovering the ability to speak.

"Applejack, Lewis saved me," she said, looking up at her savior with adoring eyes, "He's gonna stay with us, right?"

The adults exchanged glances. Princess Luna was due the next day. None of them knew what would happen then, or where she might take Lewis, and now Bourbon as well. Fluttershy sat beside Bourbon, eliciting a smile from the pale giant. He didn't know what had everypony else upset, he had Lews, and he had Fluttershy. All would be well.

Fluttershy glanced at Big Macintosh, and was shocked to find that the butterflies that used to infest her stomach around him were gone. Bourbon really had become her very special somepony, and he had done it within the span of less than a day. She was glad. She was very glad that Applebloom was well. But she acknowledged the concerns of her friends, though she didn't understand them yet, she would be sure to figure out what was going on. She looked at the little filly. And then her eyes properly focused on the creature holding her.

"Is that Lewis?" she whispered to Bourbon.

"Yes," he said back, "that is my friend. My human." Fluttershy would have been fearful ordinarily, but knowing that this new thing was so dear to Bourbon, and seeing him show such tenderness in caring for Applebloom . . . her customary "EEP!" went unuttered.

"Well Lewis," said Applejack, having determined that her little sister would survive, "Ah don't rightly know how to thank yall fer this. All ah can say is that there'll be a place fer yah at Sweet Apple Acres, whenever yah need it." She blushed, the deep red of her skin showing through the orange of her coat, and her gaze didn't quite meet Lewis' eye. He recalled what Applebloom had said before.

"Marefriend . . . ?" he muttered quietly. Then he shook himself slightly, grateful that nopony appeared to have heard.

"Yeah," said a contented voice in his lap, so only he could hear, "marefriend." He looked down, and Applebloom smiled up at him. He couldn't help smiling back.

"Okay, here's the deal," Lewis announced suddenly, so that they could all hear him, "Ah don't know what Princess Luna is gonna have planned fer us. She might want us taken away, or gotten rid of. But I promise every one of yah, me 'n Bourbon will be back! No matter what!" Everypony smiled at that.

"Good," said Bourbon, placing a hoof around Fluttershy's shoulders, "Fluttershy is a fine mate. I'd hate to leave her too long."

Every eye turned to the pair as Fluttershy's face turned red and she started to sputter. Bourbon looked at their shocked expressions, and then at Fluttershy, who seemed to be having some kind of fit. "Is it something I said?"

* * *

That evening, there were many congratulations and proper introductions going around. Twilight and Spike came to check on Lewis and were shocked to meet the mighty Bourbon, prompting another letter to Celestia, and many astonished questions. Granny Smith had outdone herself, creating a feast to put the previous night's repast to shame. All present ate and ate until they could hold no more, and were happy in one another's company.

Big Macintosh and Bourbon faced off with several feats of strength, and Big Mac was shocked to find that Bourbon defeated him at every turn, whether dead-lifting, hauling, or anything else. He was horrified to find himself looking up at somepony. Big Mac had always said that size didn't matter, deflecting comments on his physique with modesty, but now he realized how much confidence it had given him through the years to be the biggest pony around.

Applebloom regaled Spike with tales of Lewis' brave rescue, amazing him with wonderful theatrics and astonishingly realistic sound effects. Her antics were rewarded with laughter and applause at the conclusion of her performance, and she took a bow, to the delight of all.

Lastly, there were some carefully couched questions directed at Bourbon and Fluttershy. They recounted their experiences for the last day or so, and Lewis bowed to his friend before the assembled witnesses, and formally apologized.

"You are the best friend I've ever had. We've been through so much, and grown together. But the fact remains, in our home-world, you were legally speaking, my property, and therefore a slave. I hope you can forgive me. Know that you are free now to go your own way the moment you want to." There was a long tense moment of silence.

Then, Bourbon began to laugh. He laughed loud and hard, the vibrations of his voice carrying up into the night sky, disturbing several birds roosting on the roof of the barn for the night. "Lewis," he said, putting a hoof gently on his friend's shoulder, "There is nothing to forgive. I never felt I was a slave, and if you had left the gate to the pasture open every day, I would not have run away. Not far anyway, and I would have always come back. You were kind to me, you trusted me, and you cared for me. If I had possessed the ability to ask, and I wanted it, you would have granted me my freedom at any time, and we both know it. That is not the way a master treats a slave. It is how one friend treats another." And with that, Lewis found himself scooped up into the biggest rib-crushing bear hug he had ever received.

"Thanks buddy," he whispered, a single tear rolling down his face.

As the night wore on, Applebloom was put to bed, and Twilight left with a sleeping baby dragon on her back. Lewis noticed Applejack wandering outside several minutes later. He knew where to go. He said goodnight to Bourbon and Fluttershy, and secured a promise that they would return the next morning. Then he walked out into the night.

* * *

Sure enough, Applejack was out on the hill, looking at the sky. She didn't look down when he approached and sat beside her. They watched the stars together.

"Yah know," she finally began, "Tomorrow yer gonna have tah go with Luna. There ain't no way she'll just leave yah here. Ah mean ah understand why, it'd be just irresponsible to just have yah hidden away here forever. At some point, somepony's bound to find yah here. And fer all them promises yah made earlier, none of us got any idea whether either of ya will ever get tah come back."

Lewis waited quietly for her to continue. His silence left her flustered. "It ain't as though ah'm angry at yah, ah'm sure you meant what yah said 'bout comin' back, but ah feel upset 'cause ah don't see it bein' that simple, and ah really . . . want yah to come back." This last part she said looking at Lewis at last. Her eyes seemed to hold the spark of some realization. She quickly glanced away. "So, uh, thing is . . . if this is gonna be the last time you're here, ah don't want to say somethin' stupid that's gonna leave us both upset, but ah also don't wanna spend the rest of mah life upset fer not sayin' anythin' so –MMMPH!"

Applejack's spiel was cut off when Lewis cupped her face, guiding her back to face him, and kissed her on the lips. "Applejack," he said as they parted, their faces bare inches apart, "Ah'm comin' back. For you." She looked into his eyes, and was astonished by what her senses as the element of Honesty revealed. This was more than just the truth. A pony could tell what they thought was the truth, and be wrong. They could make a promise, and by no fault of their own, be unable to fulfill it. What she saw in Lewis was more than that. It was a solemn oath to return. It was the kind of truth that, once uttered, could alter reality in order to make itself so. Lewis would return, even if he had to dig straight through a mountain range and defeat both of the alicorn princesses in single combat to do it.

Applejack kissed him back, harder than she meant to. He overbalanced, and she fell on top of him, still kissing him passionately. They lay there like that until they were unable to continue, sharing a new love under the stars that twinkled as they bore witness to the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

Celestia and Luna walked side by side as the elder sister went over Twilight Sparkle's most recent missive. Apparently there was a new arrival in town, a pale giant that outmatched even the largest pony for size, a native to the same place as the strange creature, Lewis. What was more, the two knew each other, and were dear friends apparently. Together, they had saved a filly from certain death, and the newcomer had also won the heart of the Element of Kindness, impressive feats for such a short span of time.

"What does it mean sister?" Luna asked, clearly troubled.

"I don't know," said Celestia, "The fact that either of them is present makes no sense to me. I have journeyed, on occasion, to the borders of our reality, and glimpsed some of what lies in the next world over. It is a place of great sorrow, and madness. That these two come from such a place worries me, but Twilight's letter describes these two as honest, kind, even heroic." The great alicorn sighed. "I just don't know what to make of it."

Luna nudged her sister's shoulder. "Try not to be so glum. Maybe they really are as Twilight describes. There may be no cause for alarm at all." Celestia looked at her younger sister and mussed her mane affectionately, which made Luna pout, although she was secretly happy that she and her sister had come to the point where such displays of sisterly love were comfortable again. She had missed Celestia very much.

"You may be right," said Celestia, all business once more, "but we can't take any chances. If you see any indication that they might be dangerous, then you must be ready to do anything that is necessary to protect our subjects." Celestia gave Luna a significant look. "And I do mean, _anything_."

Luna was shocked. Was her sister saying that if the mysterious new arrivals were getting out of hand, she was to kill them? She could interpret it no other way. Celestia saw Luna's expression. "No no dear sister, please don't misunderstand. I don't expect it would ever get to that point, and neither of the creatures has shown an aptitude for magic, so a simple containment spell should be more than sufficient to control them."

Luna was relieved. Big sis Tia, as she sometimes still thought of Celestia, always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better. She strode down the corridor, ready to handle her duties for the night. The next day, she would deal with the problem of how to handle an alien and a giant.

* * *

**So here's number eight. Are you guys really still interested in this? You're all really still reading? That's amazing. This is only my second attempt at fan fiction, and it's getting a response that I never expected; love. I don't think I have received a bad review yet. I knew that there would be those that enjoyed my work, but this has been truly astonishing. And don't worry, "Lewis of Equestria" is far from finished. I'm looking at making this thing pretty damn long. However, since I like to think ahead, I would submit a question to you. I have a few different endings in mind, and I want to know what my readers think: I have a tragic ending that will have you blubbering like babies, a trip-your-fucking-balls ending that will have you turning in circles for days, I have an irritatingly good cliff-hanger ending that will allow anyone that so chooses to pick up the story line and run off with it, and finally the nice, picture-perfect ending with all the loose ends tied up and a happily-ever-after for you guys to stroke yourselves too. Review and tell me what you think. And deadpoolsbaster, don't you spoil the sad ending! I showed you that in confidence. ) Before I forget, I need to dedicate this bastard to somebody. I choose Crimson Banner, that magnificent, TF2 obsessed bastard. In acknowledgement of your regular reviews, I present the following TF2 references. Enjoy. "Be polite. Be professional. Have a plan to kill everyone you meet." "AAAAAHAHAHAH! CRY SOME MORE!" "If I were a bad demo man, I wouldn't be sittin here discussin' it now would I?" "Here's a touchin' story . . . ." "Ah'm a grimm bloody fable, with an unhappy bloody end!" ". . . and ever since then anytime a bunch of animals are all in one place, they call it a zoo! Unless it's a farm!" **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We'll Be Back

Luna soared on a thermal, the warm air lifting her high over Equestria. She usually preferred the night, but she had to admit, you didn't get the same warm air pockets that the daylight produced, and it made flying so much easier and enjoyable. Her trip had reminded her of that, and she resolved to make time during a few days a week to enjoy her sister's sun. The land beneath her rolled by as she made her way towards Ponyville.

Her royal charioteers had offered to bring her, but she had declined. The last time she had come to Ponyville, the darkly decorated vehicle had made a less than sterling first impression. Of course, descending from a storm cloud as lightning struck about her probably hadn't helped. This would be different. She had learned to control her voice, and this time it would be broad daylight, with no chariot and no inclement weather. Besides, she wasn't even landing in town. She was headed straight for Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Bourbon and Fluttershy had arrived at the farm in the early morning, with Twilight trailing right behind. Applejack and Big Macintosh were taking the day off to stand by Lewis. Applebloom stood by Granny Smith at the door to the farmhouse, watching as they waited for Princess Luna to arrive. Applejack stood at Lewis' right hand and Bourbon at his left. He drew strength from their presence.

"There," said Lewis calmly as a dark shape appeared over the rise near the outer border of the property. Applejack gulped.

Princess Luna landed before the assembly without a sound, her wings whisper-quiet as they folded to her sides. She looked up at the gaggle of nervous looking ponies. Only one of them seemed happy to see her. "Princess!" said Twilight Sparkle, a grin on her face, "Its so good to see you again!"

"Twilight Sparkle," Luna said with a matching smile, glad to see one of her few friends outside of Canterlot, "It has been far too long." To her surprise, the purple unicorn trotted over and gave her a hug.

"It has been too long, Princess Luna," she said warmly.

Applejack leaned into Lewis. She didn't have to say a word.

Luna and Twilight parted, and the princess approached Lewis. She looked him up and down. He didn't seem terribly dangerous, at least to her eyes. If anything, he looked vaguely cute . . . .

Luna shook her head. _Where did __**that**__ come from?_

Lewis looked at the dark blue pony steadily. He refused to appear cowed by someone whose authority was bestowed by virtue of a fancy title. Princess or no, he would stand tall. Bourbon seemed to agree, standing at ready beside his friend. The fact that the pale stallion could speak now had not interfered with the silent understanding the two had developed over the course of many years. If Lewis would stand his ground, so would Bourbon.

"So," Luna said at last, "You two are what all the fuss was about." She turned her attention to Bourbon, and found herself facing a solid wall of white flesh. Tilting her head upward, she looked into a face that was all contained might. A fierce loyalty burned behind the giant's eyes, and she knew that if she moved to harm the alien, she would have to contend with this dark-eyed destroyer.

"You've both caused quite a fuss," she said, trying to mimic her sister's good-natured small talk tone. It didn't quite come out right. She sounded angry. Why did she _always_ sound angry?

"Ah'm sorry if we've made any trouble fer yah," said Lewis, "We sure didn't mean nothin' by it."

Luna glanced back at the tall creature. She had to admit, he was polite. "Oh no," she said, "It isn't any fault of yours, and coming here isn't any trouble. For now I'm just glad to be out of the castle in the open air. It's a really glorious day. My sister had truly outdone herself."

"Oh right," said Lewis, slapping the side of his head, "yer one of _those_ ponies, the sisters that control day and night!" Applejack facehoofed.

"OF COURSE she's one a them ponies Lewis, there's only two princesses in Equestria, after all."

"Right right right, I know," said Lewis, "Ah just needed a second to make the connection. So they control the sun and moon, _and _an entire country?"

"Right," said Applejack, "So mind yer manners." Lewis chuckled. As though he would dream of being anything other than a perfect gentleman.

"Well, Princess Luna, I owe yah mah thanks," Lewis said, meeting Luna's gaze.

Luna was taken aback. "For what?"

Lewis smiled down at Applejack. "Fer last night. The stars and moon were beautiful."

Luna's world dropped away, and there was nothing in it, except her and Lewis. Since her return, ponies had on occasion thanked her for one of her nights, even congratulated her for special occasions like an especially well-organized metero shower. But it had meant nothing to her, She knew it was Celestia putting on pressure, trying to ensure she felt appreciated. But this thing, this human, he didn't know her sister: he was being utterly sincere. She was actually being thanked for what she did by somepony that wasn't being put up to it. That hadn't happened in well over a thousand years. She looked in his eyes and saw kindness, understanding, and courage. She spent an eternity looking into his eyes.

Then the moment passed and time resumed its natural course. "Ahem. Your quite welcome, Lewis. Now, I'm told that yesterday your quick actions saved a young filly?"

"That's right!" Applebloom hollered from the porch, "He saved mah life!" Luna looked at over at the filly.

"Come here child," she said beckoning. Applebloom trotted over before Granny Smith could restrain her.

"Hello Princess," the little filly said, favoring the monarch with a sunny smile, "Ah'm Applebloom."

"Hello Applebloom. Now, you say that Lewis here saved you? How?"

Applebloom immediately launched into her recollection of the events, trying her best not to exaggerate anything too much. While she enthusiastically told the tale, Luna felt her heart warm to the youngster. She was so lively. When the Applebloom had finished speaking, Luna turned to Lewis.

"Is all of this true?" she asked, impressed with the prowess described to her.

"The essence of it, though she makes it sound like ah swooped down outta the sky and plucked 'er from the jaws of some monster rather than drag her out of a flooding stream." Lewis scratched the back of his head, unsure what else to say.

"Show me," said Luna.

* * *

The streambed was surrounded by death. The plants on its banks were dying fast, and a strong chemical reek had settled on everything. Luna observed all of this with growing trepidation. It was disturbing to see.

"And there shouldn't be any melt water this time of year," she said quietly to herself. She looked closely at the dirt where the flood had stripped the grass away. The soil looked wrong, something was off about its coloration, never mind it smelled of burning metal. "Twilight," Luna said, turning to her sister's protégé, "I need you to take some samples of this silt. Be very, VERY careful not to touch it. Send it along to Celestia as soon as you can." Twilight nodded her understanding.

Luna looked at the ground beneath her hooves. The blight that started at the waterline was creeping outwards, claiming one plant after another. "Celestia has to be informed of this immediately," Luna said, gesturing at the devastation. Lewis nodded, still in awe of the swathe of destruction.

He looked up when the princess tapped his shoulder. "Lewis, I need to take you with me. You and Bourbon. I don't have time to properly evaluate you right now, not here. Say your goodbyes. You'll probably be in Canterlot for a long time."

Lewis looked into Applejacks eye, but held back, knowing that her family was watching. It was okay though. She knew. "Come back soon," she said. Big Macintosh put a supporting hoof on his shoulder.

Lewis looked at the two. "Can I get a hug?"

"Eeyup."

The three embraced, and Lewis felt the care and love in their hearts. When they parted, they merely exchanged a few glances, each laden with meaning. No words. All those emotions had been expressed perfectly.

Bourbon faced Fluttershy, who seemed to be completely distraught. "Don't worry Fluttershy," Bourbon said, "They cannot hold us forever. We will be back, trust me; Lewis already has a plan, I'm sure of it."

"It's not that," said Fluttershy sniffling, "It's just that . . . well Canterlot is full of beautiful rich mares . . . ." Her gaze dropped to the ground.

Bourbon stepped closer, concerned, when her face shot back up. Her eyes narrowed and her face hardened. Applejack noticed what was happening and winced. The Stare, Fluttershy's ace in the hole.

"Bourbon, if you so much as _look_ at another mare while you are gone, I will never speak to you again!"

The big pale horse was utterly overwhelmed by the force of the little pony's will. His eyes bulged and he felt his knees wanting to buckle. "No fair . . . ." he grumbled.

Fluttershy wore a small smile again. "Maybe not, but if you're good," her voice dropped to a quiet, seductive whisper, "then we'll do a lot more than talk when you return."

Bourbon trotted over to Luna with a big goofy grin. Lewis rolled his eyes as he joined them. "So, Princess, I guess we get walking huh?"

She snorted. "Nonsense! I only flied here because of the lovely flying weather, and we are in a hurry. Touch my mane."

Lewis and Bourbon exchanged a look, then extended a hand and hoof respectively to touch Luna's mane. As Lewis' digits caressed her mane, a thrill ran through Luna's body, a tingle that found its way to her nether regions and lit a spark. She felt her lust begin to rise, and quelled it. Time for that later.

As a bright light built around the princess, Lewis felt the distinct sensation of being plucked from the ground and thrust through a very small tube. He could have sworn he heard Luna whisper, "You're mine now," but then he was gone down that tube and the world was obliterated to his perception.

* * *

It was hours later when Lewis began to regain consciousness. He was laid out on something big and soft. He could hear Bourbon breathing nearby. That was good, they were alive. With effort, he forced his eyes open, to discover that he was on a bed in a large chamber decorated in the garb of night. Stars glittered on the roof, and moonlight streamed in through the windows.

"You're awake," Luna said as she stepped from the shadows, "I'm glad, I've never seen anypony react to a teleportation spell so strongly."

Lewis tried to rise but Luna put a hoof gingerly to his chest, pushing him back into the soft down of the bed. "No no," she said, "Lay still a moment longer, I need to ensure that no damage was done." He complied while her horn glowed and she swept it along the length of him. Satisfied that he was in good condition, she allowed him to sit up.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around again.

"Do you like it?" Luna asked, "These are my private quarters. It took quite a bit of redecorating when I first came here, but it was worth the effort." She seemed to be quite proud of it, and Lewis agreed that it was beautiful.

"Ah gotta admit, it's awful nice," he said. He glanced at Bourbon. "Is he okay?"

Luna chuckled. "He's fine. He woke a few hours ago, saw that you were alright, then went straight back to sleep."

Lewis pushed himself to his feet. "Oh," said Luna, "Do you feel well enough to walk?"

Lewis nodded, his legs steady beneath him. He felt remarkably well rested.

"Good," Luna said, indicating that he should follow her, "I think its time that you met my sister."

* * *

Among the busy streets of Manehatten, a tired old stallion trotted down the back alley to his home in the late afternoon. He had been living in the small, low-rent apartment for several years now, and while he knew it wasn't exactly the nicest place, he liked it well enough. He stumbled suddenly, stalled by a coughing fit that shook his ribcage and hurt his throat. At his age, some health problems were usually a concern, and he knew that as such things went, he had been remarkable lucky.

But his luck had run out. He hacked and felt something wet and coppery in his mouth. His vision blurred, and pain wracked his body. He forced himself to his hooves, trying to keep moving toward his home, but he stumbled once more, and collapsed. He died several minutes later, afraid and alone. His name had been Fidgety Font, the caffeine-addict owner of the local printing shop.

Fidgety's corpse lay there for three hours before it was found. The kindly mare that found him touched him on the shoulder in an attempt to rouse him, and didn't notice the miniscule insects leaping away from the dead body, onto her foreleg. Neither did Font's landlord when he came to identify the body. Neither did the coroner when he came to collect the body. None of them noticed the tiny little bugs that now crawled under their coats. They each went home to their families. None of them would live to see the sunrise.

* * *

**I know, I know its a short little chapter, but I'm using it to introduce some important stuff. Also, I got NO SLEEP last night and I can't feel my eyeballs, so its all I can do to get this much done. I hope you can all forgive me. I know I've been submitting some whoppers recently, and I might build back up to that, but not today. I will promise you that I will not submit a chapter in this story shorter than 2000 words long. Stuff that comes out shorter than that seems to suffer from a loss of quality. Dedication goes to AppleCider815. Probably my only female fan. Gives reviews that are short and sweet, which matches this chapter nicely. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New World, Same Old City

The bad news just kept coming. Celestia sighed, levitating yet another scroll before her, already knowing it would be one more problem cropping up in yet another unexpected corner of Equestria. She had to get to the bottom of it all! There was no way these were unrelated incidents. It was rapidly approaching the point where she just wouldn't have enough agents to handle all the developing situations.

There came a nock at the ancient, finely carved mahogany double doors to the throne room. "Who could that-?" she muttered to herself, and then louder said, "Please come in." What came through those doors made her drop the parchment in surprise. Luna entered, followed by the strangest creature that Princess Celestia had ever seen. It wore a large hat and boots of a matching black color, a plaid shirt and jeans. It was built in a vaguely similar manner to certain kinds of apes, but that was where the similarities ended. Just to complete the oddity of the situation, one of the most gargantuan ponies that Celestia had ever seen came following after. Taught muscles showed under his white coat. She recovered her composure, placing the message neatly back on the stack.

"So," she said with a welcoming smile, "You must be Lewis then?"

Lewis nodded in deference. He recognized by instinct one who was far older and wiser than himself, in spite of her youthful appearance. "Yes ma'am, and mah thanks fer yer hospitality."

That earned him a more sincere grin. Celestia liked his style. He was polite, but not without his rough edges. It wasn't enough to make a real judgment about the quality of his character, but he was making a good start. "And that would make you Bourbon then?"

The giant grunted in an affirmative-sounding way. She got the distinct impression that he was less than thrilled to be there, and decided not to push for further direct conversation.

She turned to Luna. "Since they have come here willingly, Lewis and Bourbon can explore Canterlot, on three conditions. First, Lewis must be disguised properly. To that end, I have this," she said as she produced a long cloak. "This cloak is enchanted, so don't lose it." She levitated the garment into Lewis' hands. "While you wear that, you will appear to any pony passing on the street to be nothing more than an ordinary earth pony. It will not change you in any real way, only how other ponies perceive you. It should be sufficient to allow you a degree of anonymity." Lewis bowed, grateful for the gift.

"Second," Celestia continued, looking at them both sternly, "under no circumstances are either of you allowed to reveal your nature or origins. We aren't ready to make that announcement just yet, although I promise you that, so long as you do no harm to my subjects, the day will come when you can walk undisguised among us. Until then, the truth of your existence is a matter of national security." Both Bourbon and Lewis nodded their understanding.

"Third," she said, and at this she softened, "You will need a guide. Luna, take the evening off and show them around town. Have fun."

Luna grinned. "Thank you Tia, I will." Celestia noticed how her sister glanced at Lewis. She suppressed a giggle.

"Alright, then. If it would be alright, could you two excuse me and my sister for a moment? I would speak with her in private." The duo trotted out, leaving the co-rulers of Equestria alone.

"Tia? Have the samples revealed anything?" Luna asked, her tone worried. Celestia sighed and shook her head.

"It's the same as the others. The contaminants are powerful, and no flora or fauna that I've found has any resistance to them. Whatever it is, its like nothing we've ever seen before, and I don't know where its coming from!" She trotted over to the window and looked out over Canterlot. "I'm certain there is a connection to the recent outbreaks of new diseases, but I don't see what that could be. At least Canterlot hasn't been affected yet, although there's no telling how long that will last."

Luna hated to see her sister so distraught. "Sister," she said, "I keep telling you, let me help."

Celestia smiled back at Luna. "You are helping Luna. Your taking care of the situation with our new guests." Her smile grew a teasing edge to it as she added, "and don't think I didn't see how you looked at Lewis. He's quite handsome, in an exotic way. Yes, go have fun tonight little sister." Luna bolted from the room, her cheeks hot as she blushed.

"Thank you Tia!"

Celestia chuckled and turned back to the missive she had been studying. It was moments like that that made being a ruler bearable.

Trusting in her elder sister to handle any crisis that arose, Luna was relaxed enough to feel ecstatic. She didn't dare study the reason for her good mood, deciding to simply accept that spending time with Lewis (and Bourbon she forced herself to think) was exactly the break she needed. Lewis and Bourbon were waiting for her outside the throne room. Lewis was examining the cloak he had been given. "Well," said Luna, "Lets have you try it on."

Lewis shrugged and donned the cloak. Then, he was gone. In his place was a simple earth pony with a dull brown, easily forgettable coat, with the image of his boots and hat as his cutie mark. In every way, this pony was made to be another face in the crowd, anonymous and unremarkable. The pony looked at Luna. "Did it work?" Luna smiled.

"Of course! When my sister does enchantments, they always work. I don't think she's had a spell backfire on her yet."

Lewis looked down at himself, but could see no discernable change. He saw his hands, his body was its normal shape, and he didn't feel any different. He would have to take Luna's word that it was effective.

Bourbon looked him over and shrugged. "Looks and smells like Lewis too me."

Luna nodded. "Yes, well you've known him too long and have a familiarity with him that nopony else does. It isn't meant to fool anypony that really knows him, just random passerby, and convince him that he isn't worth much attention. It only works on me because I allow it." Her horn glowed, and once more, Lewis appeared to her as he was. "I can see you normally now."

Lewis grinned. "Well alrighty then. Time for a little exploring."

Luna couldn't remember ever having more fun. True, she and Bourbon attracted attention as a royal princess and a giant, but the high society ponies of Canterlot were too polite and snooty to actually make it obvious they were looking. Luna never much cared for the informal aristocracy of Equestria, captains of industry, movers and shakers, they might have had power but that didn't prevent them from being boring. The more beautified garden district near the palace was full of such ponies, but it was not the part of the city that she wanted to show them.

They passed through it quickly, and made for the merchant quarter. It was here that she had made previous forays from the castle, although before she had gone in disguise. Now, she entered in her natural form, well and safely escorted she could tell, as Bourbon took up a place at her right while Lewis walked at her left. "Before we begin a proper tour, I want to make a stop," she told them.

The crowds parted ways to let them pass, although Lewis tended to get jostled and bumped into, and few of the offenders bothered to respond. "Just like city fold back home," he said, nursing the bruise from a particularly nasty blow caused by somepony swinging a heavy shopping bag about too carelessly. She hadn't even glanced at him before continuing on her way.

The shops, however, were fascinating. Trinkets, treasures, food and art from every conceivable corner of Equestria were sold on the streets of Canterlot's merchant quarter. Naturally, the shop keepers put out their best wares, waved and called energetically as Luna passed, knowing a high-value customer when they saw one, but Luna passed over many of the major shops, and they soon gave up. They wended their way through several back-alleys to find a small antiques shop, well hidden and seldom frequented. It was here that Luna stopped.

As she led her companions inside, a kindly-looking old mare trotted out. Heavy around the middle and running gray to white in the mane, she was still perky and glad to have company. "Why hello dearies," she said, "Welcome to Boggy's Bottom-Price Antiques! How can I-I-I-I-I." She had begun to skip like a broken record when she took in her new visitors. The Princess of the Night, and the biggest stallion she had ever seen in her life! She didn't notice the small fellow that stepped in after them, for what pony could matter in the presence of such majesty and physical power?

Lewis was unsurprised at the affect on the poor shopkeeper by the appearance of a princess. What shocked him was when Luna chuckled and said, "Mrs. Boggy, don't you recognize me?" She didn't have to rub it in did she?

"Oh-oh-of course milady," said Mrs. Boggy, "Everypony knows of your return. I just don't see why you would come here to my humble shop. . . ."

"Hah! Humble? The best collection of old curios in Canterlot? Surely you jest, this is my favorite shop in town. I've been coming here for months," Luna said this in an intensely amused manner. This drew confused looks from both her companions and the shopkeeper.

"But milady, I never-?"

Luna forestalled her with a hoof. "I never came before as I am now. Always in the guise of a young filly." As she spoke, her body changed, shrinking down and sucking her wings into the flesh of her back. Within moments, a small unicorn stood where the princess had been.

Mrs. Boggy looked down at the filly. "Lil' Moontide? You mean I've been selling my antiques to a PRINCESS?" Her voice grew shrill as the shock became too much for her, and she seemed ready to faint. Lewis stepped forward and offered her a shoulder in support.

"Thank you young sir," she said when she had recovered, "That gave me a bit of a fright." The old mare turned back to Luna, whom was herself again. "Well now, I suppose I have to ask, If you were coming here in secret, why show yourself now?"

Luna stepped forward, and shocked them all by nuzzling Mrs. Boggy affectionately. "You've been so kind to me. I came here looking for some hint of a long-passed age, and instead I met you. You were kind to me and helped me to recover a sense of self out of the wreckage left by my time as Nightmare Moon. I want to give you something in return."

She stepped over to the front window, producing a small brass-handled rubber stamp. She used this to mark the window. Lewis recognized the design, having seen it in the palace several times.

Luna turned and addressed Mrs. Boggy. "This shop is hereby endorsed by the royal family. It has my formal approval as Princess and Co-Ruler of Equestria."

She smiled warmly. "You talked to me about your business, and I know times have been rough. If this doesn't help business to pick up, nothing will. And I so love coming here, I want to see you being successful. The upper-class sycophants seeking to follow the trends of royalty will come here in droves."

Her smile took on a surprised quality when Mrs. Boggy grabbed her in a big hug. "Thank you. You'll always be my little friend Moontide here though." Lewis nodded at her with a thoughtful smile. Luna returned the hug, glad she had made the decision to help Mrs. Boggy. She just wished she could work out whether she had done it to help Mrs. Boggy, who really had been a source of support during the early, emotionally distressing months of her return . . . or just impress Lewis.

The tour took them through the various districts of Canterlot, and as the day drew to a close, they found their way to the entertainment district. It was like stepping into another world, which Lewis found somewhat ironic given the circumstances. The streets lit up like the Vegas strip, everywhere ponies trotted excitedly as the nightlife began to rev itself up. Plays, performances, clubs and even one heavily regulated casino, all were open for business, and as Lewis put it, "Boy howdy business sure is boomin'!"

Luna felt a surge of pride. After all, the night was her domain, and it was here that the ponies of Canterlot celebrated it. The music, the lights strung up to resemble her stars, and the wild abandon in the air that made it all so exciting, combined to make it the most vibrant part of Canterlot.

However, she had brought them there to have fun, and they couldn't do that if everypony they met was entreating her for her royal favor. She changed once more, not into the filly from before, but merely a more toned-down version of herself, without the wings, and a full moon cutie mark. "Shall we?" she said, gesturing.

Lewis and Bourbon got their first taste of Equestrian entertainment and couldn't get enough. The attended a performance by somepony named Elvis Prancley, an up-and-coming new rock-and-roll musician. Lewis found this hilarious for reasons that neither Luna nor Bourbon understood, and said nothing other than, "Every world needs one."

After this, they went and saw a play. It was entitled "Unbecoming Ponies," and while it was perhaps a bit on the lewd side, certain was worth seeing, centering around a trio of dear friends who, of all things, found themselves trapped in an world far from their own. Lewis found their leader, Max, to be an especially moving character. The action and drama were exciting. The romances were especially passionate, and had Luna blushing and stealing glances at Lewis, using her magic to observe him through his disguise.

As the night progressed, they were feeling exhilarated, but each of them needed to catch their breath. Luna suggested a nearby club. They had delicious and exotic drinks, and a pleasantly relaxing atmosphere. Lewis and Bourbon were delighted for a chance to take a break.

They went inside and secured a booth. After talking briefly, Luna handed a few bits to Lewis. "Go ahead and order three Happy Horseshoes. Trust me, you'll love them. If you excuse me, I need to use the little filly's room." Lewis eagerly accepted the invitation, and headed to the bar.

Bourbon was alone at the table for all of a few moments before he felt a hoof on his meaty shoulder. "Hey there big stuff. Thought your friends would never leave." Bourbon looked up and his lower jaw hit the floor with a thud as he beheld one of the most gorgeous mares he had ever seen.

Her light red coat and dark red mane followed the contours of a body designed for sex. He could feel the meat between his legs make a thump against the underside of the table as it stood erect. This caught the mare's notice. "Oh my, you are hot to trot tonight. Mind if I join you?" Bourbon offered no objection as she sat across form him at the table.

Meanwhile, Luna had finished powdering her horn, or whatever it is that mares claim their restrooms are for, and was about to head back to the booth, when she saw that Bourbon had gained some company. "Perfect," she said, "I'll have Lewis to myself for awhile."

She turned to find Lewis when an obviously drunk unicorn stallion rather abruptly draped himself over her shoulders. "Hhhheeeeyyy thar' swee-hart," he slurred, "Howsabou you 'n me get outta here. Yer big boyfriends got other plans, and the lil guy ain't much of a pick." Luna sidestepped, leaving the unbalanced drunkard to fall to the floor.

"I'll pass," she said, disgusted. She looked across the bar and spotted Lewis. She was about to wave to him when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and fell to the floor. She lost consciousness as somepony began to drag her to the back exit.

Lewis saw Luna at the same moment she spotted him. He also the small flash of metal as the unicorn behind her used his magic to strike her head with a tiny ball bearing. Nopony else noticed as he and several of his friends half-carried half-dragged her out through the back door into the alleyway behind.

Lewis tried to remain calm. He caught Bourbon's eye, whom had once again sensed something was wrong, although he hadn't seen a thing. The unspoken communication told the loyal quarter horse everything he needed to know. He excused himself from the booth, leaving a confused and hurt-looking mare behind. They headed toward the door.

Luna regained consciousness in a filthy alley, lying on a pile of rubbish. Over her stood five stallions, all leering at her with evil intent. Her head vibrated with pain, centering on a small spot on the back of her skull. She looked up and recognized the drunkard that had been slobbering on her.

"Well well well," he said looking down at her, still quite drunk, "Lookee at who's awake now boys, he he he." He kicked Luna in the side, making her double up in pain. "Wha's wrong cutie? Not feelin' so hot nomore, are ya?" The unicorns friends laughed, pity and remorse utterly absent in their expressions.

The ringleader bent down and grabbed her by the mane. "Well guess what? I still think yer pretty. An' ahma gonna prove it." As he said this, he forced her over on her back, legs in the air, and pressed her down. She felt something hard and fleshy slap her thigh.

Luna cast a spell to hurl the abusive asshole into the nearest wall with almost lethal force. Nothing happened. He didn't even notice. That was when she felt it. Her magic was . . . gone. The injury to the head, she was sure, was somehow responsible. Without it, she had no chance of fighting off this many opponents, and if she tried, she had no doubt they would hurt her far worse. There was nothing she could do. As the leader lined himself up, she prepared herself for the unspeakable ordeal. "Lewis," she murmured as tears began to pour down her face. She shut her eyes.

Then, the weight of her would-be abuser was gone, and she heard a scream of pain. When she looked up, there was Lewis, his foot firmly planted on the testicles of the unicorn, from whom the painful screams were emanating. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking utterly unconcerned at being completely surrounded. Luna couldn't speak yet, so she simply nodded. "Good, then I don't have tah kill 'im."

"Kill this fucker!" the battered rapist squeaked to his companions.

"I wouldn't do that," said a voice like a furious thunder clap. From the end of the alley came the comparatively enormous figure of Bourbon, every inch the manifestation of barely-contained violence.

The unicorn finally wormed his way out from under Lewis and righted himself, facing off with his gang against Lewis and Bourbon. The alley was a dead end, and the only way they could escape was past the two. By this time, the patrons of the club had noticed something happening, and a crowd was forming to watch. None of the onlookers got involved, however, unaware of the circumstances behind the impending tussle.

"Hah!" one of them exclaimed, "You think just the two of you are enough to beat us?"

Another chimed in, "You don't have good odds. Two ponies against five is bad news for you, even if one of you is a giant."

That tore the last straw of Lewis' patience. "True," he said, grabbing the edge of his cloak, "But how about a giant and a cowboy?" With the word cowboy, he flung the cloak aside, revealing himself. A wave of shocked whispers ran through the gathered observers at the sight of the strange creature before them. Some were fascinated, other's fearful.

"Ya'll think any part of this is okay?" he asked, "Yah think yer tough, all five of ya pickin' on one mare? Do yah find that sexy? Er is it just that no mare'll touch yah unless they're _unconscious_? Are yah proud a yerselves?"

"Shut up!" howled the unicorn, levitating the ball bearing that he had used on Luna and firing it at Lewis magically. There was a loud "PING" and then a puff of brick dust, as Lewis deflected the ball off the flat of his knife's blade, and it embedded itself in the wall beside him.

He sheathed the knife again, and reached for another of the rancher's tools hanging from his belt. "Bourbon, occupy the others for a minute, ah want the cocky fucker tah myself." Bourbon nodded his assent eagerly. Lewis wanted him to fight. He would have no trouble doing so.

As Bourbon tore into the four accomplices, Lewis and the unicorn circled each other. "What's yer name?" Lewis asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Ah like tah know whose ass it is ahm whoopin'."

His opponent braced to attack. "When they ask who killed you, tell them it was Brisk Brightlowe!" With that, Brisk lunged. Lewis neatly sidestepped him. By now, he was holding something in his hands, an elongated stick with two metal prongs at the end, and a switch on the grip. Brisk, knowing nothing about a rancher's tools, merely laughed at the absurdly flimsy-looking device. "You want to fight me with a funny-looking twig? Fine, freak. You'll find I'm tougher than that!" He lunged again.

"Are yah now?" said Lewis, his eyebrow raised. This time, as he sidestepped the unicorn, he brought the device up, resting its end on Brisk's nose. He flipped the switch, activating the hot-shot cattle prod and delivering an extended jolt of nine-thousand volts of electricity straight down the unicorn's face and into his head.

Brisk stumbled a few feet further, then moaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, then collapsed, soiling himself in the process. Lewis shook his head. "Asshole."

A few more jolts and some powerful kicks from Bourbon were enough to dispatch the remainder of the gang. Lewis turned to the assembled crowd, who suddenly fell silent as the defeated ponies lay twitching, at least two more in puddles of their own filth. "These ponies were about to commit an unforgiveable crime. There can be no excusin' their actions. Ah know ah look a bit different, and ah understand if ah seem scary to yah, but these five here are the only monsters in this alley."

There was a long silence. Then, the entire crowd broke into thunderous applause, cheering for the heroic alien and his giant companion that had so bravely faced the gang, whom as it happened were already well known as scumbags, and wanted by the authorities on charges of several counts of sexual assault, battery and other crimes. Luna got to her feet, and walked over to Lewis. He faced her, and asked, "Are you alright Luna?"

As her disguise fell away, the spell finally wearing off, the crowd watched as one of the co-rulers of Equestria was held in the arms of an alien as she broke down and cried, sobbing her fear and relief into his chest.

* * *

**I feel SO much better about this chapter than the last one. Yes, the play I mentioned, "Unbecoming Ponies" is a reference to Deadpoolsbaster's "Unbecoming Bronies." Tip of the hat to you sir. I like to write about my friends, but didn't want to hijack one of your characters to do it, so that was my compromise. Hope I wasn't overstepping any boundaries. **** I know this chapter almost got a little dark, but this is Lewis and Bourbon we're talking about, nothing that bad can happen on their watch right? Right? Okay, so there's some messed up shit happening in the background, they just haven't gotten around to it yet. Its not like its the end of Equestria. I hope. Chapter Ten is dedicated to Gunn278 because they chose to compare my story to two of my absolute favorite fan fics out there. You have pleased me, Gunn278. I shall not forget it. I may or may not be taking a couple of days off to deal with stuff. You'll know by tomorrow when I will either publish chapter 11 . . . or not. ;)**

**-Silas Grimm**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: He Knows His Name

"But Tia!"

"No buts." Celestia walked down the hall outside her throne room, Luna following behind her, distraught.

"Sister please, he was trying to save me from-!"

"I know, Luna, but I have to do something about this." Before Luna could object again, they entered the throne room, where a gathering of ponies sat on benches and, near the throne on a small wooden box sat Lewis, chained to the floor. Princess Celestia swept past him without so much as a glance in his direction, and took a seat at the throne. Luna reluctantly took her seat as well. She noted that Bourbon was absent.

"Lewis," Celestia said, getting straight to business, "When you came here, I gave you three very simple rules. Easily remembered, easily followed. One: that you would go about in disguise, so as to prevent a panic. Two: that you refrain from harming anypony while you were here. Three: that you treat the nature of your origins as a matter of national security, protecting them until such a time as I was able to decide how to handle the matter. You disobeyed all three of these instructions, each of which was a direct order from a co-ruler of Equestria, and therefore law within this country." She paused here, looking around the room. The assembly was made up of the witnesses from the incident in the entertainment district, a number of movers and shakers with political influence, and a selection of her most trusted advisors.

It had been two days since that incident. Upon returning to the castle, Lewis and Bourbon were promptly put under arrest in two private rooms, and entry to anypony, Luna included, was denied. Luna had tried to figure out what her sister was thinking, and explain exactly what had happened, but Celestia had simply responded that she had to find a way to handle the situation. Clearly, she had come up with something. Luna hoped it was good.

Lewis, in spite of the heavy chains, was unbowed. He knew that he had done the right thing. Any cost he had bear in exchange was worth it. He would not show weakness or remorse when he felt neither. To do otherwise was disingenuous and beneath him. Either they would see that he had acted justly, or not.

Celestia cleared her throat and continued. "To address your first offense, you removed the enchanted cloak given to you so as to disguise yourself, in full view of the public. This is correct to your knowledge?"

"Yes ma'am," said Lewis.

Luna butted in, "But he was only trying to . . . ."

Celestia shot her a glare that silenced her objection. "The reading of these charges will not be interrupted." She returned her attention to Lewis. "Second, you used a weapon, previously unheard of in Equestria, to disable several ponies. One of them is still in the hospital, and has suffered sever neurological damage. Most likely, Brisk will never be able to walk, or reproduce again." Lewis didn't even twitch.

"Lastly," Celestia continued, "by doing these things, you put this government in a position whereby we were forced to explain your presence to the public without being properly prepared to do so. By this token, you have broken my third and final edict." She looked around the court. "Of course, it must also be mentioned that, aside from disobeying my orders, the brutal beating dispensed by yourself and your companion Bourbon, was against the law. You had neither the right nor authority to enforce any of the laws of this country."

Still, Lewis looked utterly unconcerned. Luna was in a state fit to panic, or grab her sister and shake her to end this madness. Lewis was a hero! Then, she noticed that Celestia's hoof was on hers, and a beneficent smile on her face in place of the stern glare she had worn previously.

"However," she went on in a milder tone, "as my sister has no doubt been trying to blurt out, there are extenuating circumstances. You saw a horrifying crime about to be committed, and prevented it. In doing this, you saved my beloved sister from an unspeakable fate, which most likely would have culminated in her death. For this, you have my undying thanks." Lewis reacted at last, nodding politely to acknowledge Celestia's statement.

"The fact remains that you committed several criminal acts, and there must be a punishment of some kind. Since there is no doubt of your guilt, or the circumstances surrounding it, it falls to me to decide your fate." She stood tall, seeming to grow to fill the room. Luna covered her eyes, ready to cry. Lewis would be punished for saving her?

"Let it be known, that it is my judgment, having heard all evidence related, that you Lewis, shall serve for no less than three years, as an Equestrian Federal Marshall."

Luna uncovered her eyes and blinked. "Federal what now?" She looked up to see that Celestia's small smile had turned into a wide grin.

"In this way," she went on, "you may put your skills to use upholding the law, and serving the public good, this time with the authority to do so legally, so we don't have to do all this court-hearing nonsense again. During this three year period, I will commission my student Twilight Sparkle, to investigate some method of sending you home, which you may do once your sentence is up. Do you understand?"

Lewis stood. "Yes, Princess. I accept my punishment, and understand what it is you wish."

Two royal guards stepped forward and removed his shackles. "Thank you," Luna whispered to her sister. Celestia just smiled that much wider. Luna looked at Lewis and he finally returned her gaze. She blushed, hiding her reddening cheeks behind her hair. The last time he had seen her, she had been outright hysterical. Of course, that was excusable given the circumstances, but it was still embarrassing. Before she could get a chance to speak to him, the guards escorted him from the room. Luna shot a questioning glance at Celestia.

Celestia caught the look. "You can talk to him later. Right now, we need to clear everypony out of here so we can take care of some business."

* * *

Applejack lugged her load of apples down past the rows of trees to the barn in the evening sun. Applebloom trotted along beside her, chatting cheerfully about school. The sisters were close, they always had been. They talked about everything. Well, almost everything. Sometimes Applejack told Applebloom there were things that she was too young to know about, promising that they would discuss such things when she got older. It got frustrating for the filly. She understood more than either of her siblings believed, and sometimes she had questions. Still, Applejack refused, and if Applejack wouldn't, there was no way Big Macintosh would be open to a discussion.

Lewis had been gone for several days, and no word had reached them from Canterlot. Even the friendship report that Twilight had sent in the previous day, (something silly about not trying to blah blah blah none of the Apple family really cared) had not received a response. They found the silence disturbing. It wore on their nerves and left them irritable. None of them were willing to admit it, but it felt like there was somepony missing. Applejack was especially affected, spending every evening at her spot on the hill, going to bed late. Sometimes, Applebloom heard the small soft cries that her older sister made in the wee hours of the morning, and she could occasionally make out a name. "Lewis."

Of course, this had a pronounced affect on Applejack's work. She worked hard, but there was a decided sloppiness to it, as though she were working just for the sake of it, without concern for actual productivity. Just to keep her mind occupied. Applebloom walked with her some after school, and it seemed to help a little. The conversations tended to be one-sided, which irritated Applebloom. Finally, she decided that if Applejack continued like this, she was going to drive the whole family insane. Somepony had to get a rise out of her.

"Applejack?" Applebloom asked, stopping in front of Applejack to ensure that her sister heard her.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have a very special somepony?"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Aw cumon sis, yall know the answer tah that. I ain't got time fer that nonsense, and there ain't no stallions that ah like."

Applebloom snickered, "Yer lyin' Applejack."

Of course, being the element of honesty, Applejack took some offense at this. "Now wait just one apple-pickin' minute. Yall can get off with a lot, but what's this 'bout me lyin'?"

Applebloom danced around her sister and the cart, giggling as she said, "I know, I know, I know who you li-ike!"

"What are yah talkin' about?"

Applebloom stopped and looked her dead in the eye, frightening her older sister as she caught a glimpse of exactly how much her little sister really noticed. "You're in love with Lewis," she said, a teasing grin on her face.

The grin vanished as Applejack put a hoof over her mouth. Looking around, she carried her little sister out of sight. When they were well off the path, she put Applebloom down. Now it was the little filly's turn to be frightened. The expression on Applejack's face was a thunderous blend of fury and self-loathing. It lasted all of two second before Applebloom's image of her older sister as a tough, gritty pony that never let things get to her, was shattered as Applejack collapsed into a sobbing heap.

It took several minutes to calm her down enough to talk. "So ah was right," Applebloom said.

"Ah know," Applejack sniffed, "Ah'm a freak. Ah don't know how it happened. He was just so nice, and . . . and . . .

Applebloom stiffened. "D-did he h-hurt you?"

Applejack shook her head. "Then why . . . ?"

The older sister looked down at her hooves. "Cause ah . . . cause ah . . . ."

Applebloom leaned in and hugged her. "Ya'll really miss him too, huh?" The sisters cried together for awhile, one missing an older brother, the other missing the one she loved.

After that time passed, Applejack sat up. "Don't tell Big Macintosh. Or anypony. I'll tell 'em mahself, but ah need to do it in mah own time."

"Don't worry Applejack, ah'll-!" Applebloom was interrupted by a small cough. Followed by another. Followed by several more. Soon, she was suffering full-blown coughing fit. Applejack held her as the coughing became rapidly more violent.

"Applebloom, are yah alright?" Applebloom tried to nod, but her head merely gave a weak wobble before she passed out. Applejack looked down at her chest. It was covered in blood.

* * *

Luna wore her best gown that evening. She felt a little ridiculous, but Celestia insisted that Lewis would like it. The moon princess had learned to let go of the fact that her older sister seemed to know everything about what she thought and felt. She couldn't prevent it, and Tia always used her insider knowledge for good reasons.

So, when Celestia had teased her for falling for Lewis, she didn't bother to argue. She had accepted that fact from the moment he stepped between her and five violent sexual offenders. She wanted him, to be around him, and tonight he would receive a great honor for his efforts, couched as a punishment but an honor nevertheless. He would be a personal agent of the royal family. That meant he would have to report to Canterlot with some frequency. She would have the chance to see him periodically, and that made her happier than she could say.

It was only a few minutes after the raising of the moon, and while that often left her drained, Luna felt energized now. It was time for Lewis to officially receive his position as an Equestrian Federal Marshall. When she asked Celestia why she had never heard of one before, Celestia chuckled and admitted that she had made the title up on the spot.

"You WHAT?" Luna exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, I needed to do something, and I picked the words 'Federal Marshall' out of his head when he was looking at the Royal Guard that arrested him. I intended from the start to put him in a law-enforcement position, but I wanted him to understand exactly what he would be doing. Also, when I understood the concept, it actually fit better with what I had in mind."

Luna looked more confused than before, giving Celestia cause to chuckle. "Sister, you have to know by now that I can read the minds of others." Luna huffed, her suspicions confirmed.

"At any rate," Celestia continued, "a Federal Marshall is a law enforcement officer with comparatively broad discretionary power. I will take this a step further. Lewis will essentially receive his authority directly from you and I. Nopony except us will outrank him, although he won't realize that at first."

Luna grinned. "You are a genius, sister." Celestia actually blushed at the compliment. She cared very much about her sister's opinion.

At last, it was time. They stood once more in the throne room. The witnesses were gathered again to see the "sentence carried out." Lewis and Bourbon entered together, walking down the isle towards the two princesses. When he arrived, he bowed deeply. "Lewis," Celestia acknowledged.

"Princess Celestia. And Luna. Wow, yah look stunnin' like that," he told her, making her blush furiously.

Louder, Celestia pronounced. "This human has come to our land in a time of great need and crisis. We are surrounded by new and growing dangers, and there will be those who are swept up by the ensuing chaos. To protect and serve, that is the oath of every law enforcement official in Equestria. Do you accept the responsibility that comes with that oath?"

"I do, Princess Celestia," Lewis responded.  
"Kneel," she said. He complied.

"From this day forth, you will enforce the laws of this country, until your term of minimum service expires. I name you Equestrian Federal Marshall Lewis . . . ."

She stopped. Everypony looked at her, and Celestia blushed. "I'm sorry Lewis, but um . . . nopony has told me your full name."

Lewis looked up at Celestia. He thought about Bourbon and his relationship with Fluttershy. He thought about Luna, whom had become a fast friend as well. He thought about the Apple family and Sweet Apple Acres. He especially thought about Applejack. He knew his name. "My name is Lewis of Equestria."

* * *

**Hello hello hello again! Its a beautiful day and I've gone ahead and produced this new chapter purely out of self-preservation, because _somepony _threatened to send me to the moon! Okay, okay, I'll admit, I did have fun writing it. I always do! WolfxxBrony45 sent me a lovely PM and this is now my friend. This is how I treat my friends: CHAPTER DEDICATION! OOOOOHHH YEAH! Didn't think you'd get one so soon after your first review didya? Surprise! You earned it Wolfe. I'd like to mention a couple of awesome stories, one entitled "At Her Side," by C. M. Spinks and another called "A New World," written by one of my most loyal readers, Bearie. Here's to my fellow authors :)**

**-Silas Grimm**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Learning to Apologize the Hard Way

Luna preened in front of her mirror. Her hair fell in a graceful tumble along her neck, and her coat had a healthy sheen that glimmered slightly in the candle-light that was the only artificial illumination in her room. The ceremony to appoint her sister's newest agent had ended some hours ago. Lewis had promptly appointed Bourbon his deputy, and the two had retired to the guest rooms. Luna had promptly sent a servant with a written request to speak with Lewis in private.

She inspected her reflection again. She was beautiful, that was not in question. The question was whether Lewis would see that, and be able to move past the fact that they belonged to two different species. Still, she fretted over her appearance, nervous that she was actually going to go through with this, but she knew what she wanted, _who_ she wanted. She looked herself in the eyes. "You. Can. Do. This," she told herself in slow, certain tones. She believed it. Then she almost fell on her rump in surprise at the sudden knock at the door.

"Princess?" Lewis' voice sounded through the door.

"Come in," Luna called back, collecting herself as best she could. He strode in. He looked relaxed. Luna was glad, that would make this easier. She hoped. "Please, take a seat there," she told him, gesturing to a cluster of couches and cushions she had set aside for guests.

Lewis made himself comfortable, and Luna came to join him, sitting near but not too near to him. "I wanted to thank you," she said, "for what you did. I'm sorry my sister used it to recruit you."

Lewis grinned. "That's fine, ah'm glad this happened. Ah figure we're gonna be here awhile, and ah was gonna need a job anyhow. This just expedites the process."

Luna nudged herself a little closer. "All the same, I want to thank you. You were brave, and defended me when I was in danger. You were under no obligation to do so."

Lewis blushed a little. "Shucks, you'd ah done the same fer me."

Luna looked him in the eye. "Yes. Yes, I would."

Luna's tone finally got Lewis' attention, and he became intensely aware of how close Luna was. He looked back into her eyes, and finally realized what she was feeling. He looked . . . and then quickly lowered his gaze. "Luna," he said, "Ah know that look. Ah've seen it before. Yah don't wanna do this, not 'cause ah what happened . . . ."

Luna shook her head. "No, no, I was thinking about you before that." She placed a hoof on Lewis' knee. "Please, understand. I feel so strongly around you, and sometimes it's like gravity, like something's pulling me to you. I-I want you. I want you right here, right now."

"I can't."

Those two words shattered the fantasy that Luna had constructed so carefully around herself. "Is it because I'm not a human female?"

Lewis chuckled darkly. "Naw, that ain't it." He continued to look down.

"What then?" Luna asked bitterly.

Luna finally met her gaze. "Ah already got someone, er, somepony. A girl in Ponyville . . . ."

"Applejack? The farm-pony?"

He scratched the back of his head.

Luna was driven to fury. "You mean to tell me that you would choose some dirty little ragamuffin over _**ME**_?"

Lewis opened his mouth to defend his mare, but Luna wasn't finished. "You would go with this little FARM PONY over a PRINCESS? HOW DARE YOU!" She shook with furious energy. The pain and anger of rejection, all too familiar to Luna, boiled in her veins. "I OFFER MYSELF TO YOU, LAY MY VERY HEART BARE BEFORE YOU, NOT TO MENTION THE WEALTH AND OTHER REWARDS OF A PRINCESS' AFFECTION, AND THIS IS MY REWARD?"

Lewis was slammed against the wall as the raw force of Luna's voice, amplified with magic, projected outward, shaking the stones of the castle. Her eyes glowed brightly and her gaze was filled with anguish as her hopes for love were snuffed, leaving only the terrible desire for vengeance. "IF I CANNOT HAVE YOU, THEN NOPONY CAN!" With this pronouncement, she pointed her horn at Lewis, and a dark ball of twisted energy and power formed.

"Luna," Lewis choked, forcing his mouth to form the words, "This isn't you! What about what yah did fer the nice mare at the antique shop? Where did that mare go? 'Cause she sure wouldn't be doin' any of this!"

The princess of the night pulled up short of annihilating Lewis. She realized what was happening, how dark and angry she had sounded, how very much like she had when she first returned from the moon. She sounded just like Nightmare Moon. "Get out!" she screamed at Leiws, "Get out now!" She was still being abusive towards Lewis, and she knew in her heart that this wasn't his fault, but she still hurt too much and his being there made things worse. "Get out!"

Lewis painfully dragged himself to his feet, nursing at least two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. He limped out of the room, leaving a bitterly sobbing Luna lying in the midst of the wreckage that had been her furniture.

Applejack and Big Macintosh sat in the waiting room of Ponyville General Hospital. Applebloom had not regained consciousness since collapsing the previous afternoon. The farm ponies wasted no time taking the filly to the hospital, leaving Granny Smith to mind the farm. They had spent the night there, waiting for any kind of news. None came. It was nearly six am before Nurse Redheart came over to speak with them.

"The doctor is still with her," she told them, "She seems to be suffering from an aggressive infection, combined with an overload of toxins. It's all we can do to keep her stable right now. None of these toxins are familiar to any of the doctors here, and the infection is uncommonly aggressive. Nothing we have is doing much to stop it."

"What does that mean, nurse?" Applejack pressed.

"It means that, unless something changes, your sister will have to stay here. Right now, all we can really do is wait. I'm sorry but, the doctors do not sound optimistic."

Applejack collapsed at that. It was all too much. Big Macintosh picked his sister up and set her back in a chair. "It'll be okay," he told her, "she's a tough little filly. She'll be okay."

Applejack knew better. She could tell her brother was lying, he had no idea what was going to happen. Then, the oddest thought crossed her mind. "Where are you Lewis?"

Lewis was in the castle infirmary. A unicorn specializing in healing magic was working her way up and down his torso, repairing the damage done by Luna's rampage. Sadly, the healing magic didn't include any kind of anesthetic, nor were there pain killers available that were necessarily safe for use by humans, so he bit his belt and endured. Each time the magic touched him, agony shot through his flesh as shards of bone were drawn out of torn flesh and put back into place. His ribs hadn't been broken, they were _shattered _and each sliver had to be put back into place. The process was painstaking.

It was during one of these painful moments that Princess Celestia entered, bursting through the door, her face etched with concern. She gasped when she saw Lewis lying on the bed, and the extent of his injuries. "Lewis! What happened to you?" she asked, guessing at some of what had passed.

"It's Luna," he gasped out between gritted teeth, "Ah can't move, yah gotta go talk tah her! Quick before she does somethin' she regrets!"

"But I-!"

"Go NOW! FAST!" Lewis roared, then doubled up in pain.  
That was the first time in over a thousand years that Celestia had received an order that she felt obliged to obey. It was a humbling moment.

Nevertheless, she found herself pounding down halls and up stairs to Luna's room. She could sense the terrible darkness and horror coming from Luna's room. "No," he hissed as she ran, "Not again. NEVER again."

Celestia arrived to find the doors to her sister's chambers magically sealed shut. She could have broken the spell, but the effort would weaken her. She knocked gently. "Luna? Please Luna, let me in."

She was surprised when the magical barrier slid open and the doors were left unprotected. As she stepped inside, she saw that the room was dimly illuminated by the moon. "Luna?"

Luna had not moved since Lewis had left. She sat there, bright tears trickling down her face to form silver pools on the floor. Celestia said nothing, could think of nothing to say. She merely sat beside her sister and waited. They sat in silence for at least an hour, sharing the strength of their grief.

At last, Luna spoke. "I messed up, didn't I?"

Celestia was sorrowful when she nodded. "Yes, Luna. You should not have done this."

"I just wanted so badly to be with him. He saved me, sister. He showed me kindness." Luna looked at her sister. "Do you know, the first time I met him, he thanked me. _ Thanked me,_ for my beautiful night. There was no prompting, now bribes, and don't look at me like that Celestia, I know you've been convincing some of your lackeys to pay me compliments. You think I don't notice?"

This was said with a fierce tone that frightened Celestia momentarily. Her sister didn't sound like herself when she said those things. But Luna continued. "I felt so happy, because here was somepony who had nothing to gain, no loyalties to observe, no reason at all to say that except that he really did like it. He liked it, and then he turned out to like me. My title never impressed him, you know he only bowed to you out of genuine respect. It was simply me, as a pony, that he was spending time with. And it was me, not a princess, that he rescued in that filthy back-alley. But he didn't like me the way I thought . . . the way I'd hoped he would." She scuffed the floor angrily. "He would prefer the element of Honesty, the farmer."

"Luna," Celestia said in comforting tones, "I know this is painful. But you can never dictate the way others will feel. You know this. All we can do is be ourselves. One day, you will find somepony that loves you, just for you, and you will love that pony just as much. I didn't know that Lewis' heart belonged to another, I would have warned you otherwise."

"What does it matter?" Luna snapped, "It's the same as it ever was. I work hard, and try to make something good happen, and it doesn't matter. I behaved like a foolish filly. He never liked me."

"He saved you _because_ he likes you Luna," Celestia said angrily, "and right now a loyal friend of yours is lying in the infirmary while his ribcage is reassembled, because of your actions. And rather than be concerned about himself, he is still just worried about you! But do you even consider the damage you could have done? Hasn't it occurred to you that you could have killed him? **HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING**?"

Luna had seldom seen her sister so angry, and she shrank before the unbridled wrath of the sun-princess. It wasn't that she was concerned that she might be harmed. Hurting others ran contrary to Celestia's nature. It was simply that she was doing things that were straining their relationship, and nothing was worth that. She wanted to find the words that would fix things, or at least start fixing things. Luna swallowed her pride. "I'm sorry sister," she whimpered.

Celestia's anger evaporated. She couldn't stay angry at Luna for long. Not after all she, the elements, and Luna herself had endured to get her back. "I'm not the one you should be saying that too."

Luna stared at the floor. "I know. But how can I convince him to even look at me? To forgive me? I had a wonderful friend, and ruined everything because I wanted to much and couldn't handle rejection."

Celestia put a hoof on Luna's shoulder. "If he's the friend you think he is, he's already forgiven you."

Lewis lay at rest on the infirmary bed. His body was restored, now he needed rest. He hoped Luna was alright, and hated that he couldn't muster the strength to go to her. Bourbon had come, sensing something amiss, led on by his infallible instincts. He stood beside Lewis' bed, watching over him. "Every time I leave you somewhere," the irritated horse had told his friend, "You wind up in some sort of trouble. Every. Single. Time. I'm staying where I can see you." Lewis knew better than to argue, aware that Bourbon had a stubborn streak a mile wide.

When the door creaked open, Bourbon's eyes snapped open. In a moment, he had reached the door, pulled a surprised-looking Luna inside, and locked the door. He pinned the princess to the wall. "Think fast and tell me why I shouldn't kill you," he snorted into her face.

"Bourbon. Put her down," said Lewis in a calming voice.

"But I . . ."

"Put her down."

At last, the great stallion set Luna down. She turned to Lewis. "I-I'm s-sorry," she said, "I don't deserve to be . . ."

But Lewis was just smiling at her. "Ah'm glad yah feel better, Princess," he said, no anger or judgment in his face.

Luna was so happy in that moment, she trotted straight over. As soon as she was in arms reach, Lewis pulled her into a warm, if somewhat awkward, hug. Luna didn't care. Lewis had forgiven her. She would try to put her feelings aside and be his friend. It would be hard, for awhile, but they were making a start. That was more than she'd had a few minutes before.

Celestia watched through the slightly cracked door. She swelled with pride. Luna was learning about friendship too. It would be slow, and arduous, but she could do it. Her sister could learn to be happy.

The train back to Ponyville had pulled into Grand Canterlot Station. Lewis turned and crisply saluted the Princesses. His new uniform black duster with matching hat and boots twirled slightly around him. It was comfortable, stylish, and useful in concealing some of the new toys he had been issued as a Federal Marshal. A bright badge gleamed on his chest, and he stood straight and tall. Celestia gave him an envelope. "This contains your orders. Open and read them while en-route. Twilight Sparkle will have your reports delivered, which I will expect once every three days at minimum."

"Yes ma'am," Lewis said. He and Bourbon then boarded the train. Bourbon didn't fully understand what a deputy was, all he understood was that he and Lewis would be working together, so to him, very little had changed, and he had what he wanted. Lewis had tried to impress on him that their work might be dangerous, and difficult, but this did nothing to curb his partner's enthusiasm.

Luna looked at Celestia once the train started moving. "So what did you give him as an assignment?" she asked.

Celestia glanced at her sister, then back to the departing locomotive. "Something simple. He's going to investigate some odd goings-on in Ponyville alongside some of the local authorities. Shouldn't be too dangerous and it will get him adjusted to his job. It will also give him and Bourbon time to see the ponies that are special to them. I've no doubt the Apples have been worried about him, and I understand that Bourbon has a relationship with the Element of Kindness . . . ."

"The shy one?" Luna asked, surprised, "How did that happen?"

Applebloom woke. She was in so much pain, so much . . . . Ponies she didn't know came and went, their faces fading from memory as soon as she couldn't see them. All that was left was the pain. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. It even hurt to think too hard. "Where am I?" she wanted to say, but didn't, fairly certain that it would hurt more to do so.

Occasionally, she could muster the will to remember. Her and Applejack, crying together. Lewis, holding her against the cold. Big Macintosh's smile. Granny Smith's pie. Inevitably, these things faded, replaced again by the shooting agony that ran like trails of fire through her. Then she had thoughts that she hadn't had in along time. She made the effort to mumble the words. "Mommy, daddy."

Two faces from a photograph played across her vision. Her parents. Her father was big, proud looking, like Big Macintosh, but with a harder edge and older. Her mother, so much like Applejack, but with a slighter frame and a shorter mane. They looked at her, and smiled.

"It's gonna be okay," said her hallucination/father.

"Lewis is coming," her mother added.

Applebloom smiled, and it didn't hurt to do so. She slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

The train shuddered along the tracks as Lewis and Bourbon sat watching the landscape pass by. They had a private car, so that they could discuss official business without being overheard. Lewis looked over the orders they had been given. Celestia's letter was far less formal than he had expected. His orders were essentially to investigate some strange events occurring in and around Ponyville.

He and Bourbon had quarters reserved at the local sheriff's department. There, he would be briefed in more detail regarding these events. Celestia closed the letter saying, "Investigate as necessary, but also take some time to get to know the ponies living there. You have my authority, and you don't have to hide anymore. I especially want you to get to know the Elements of Harmony. You've already met three of them, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack. That leaves Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. These six are very important to the future of Equestria, and are our last line of defense. I think you will get along with them well. Your friend, Princess Celestia.

"Yer friend huh?" Lewis mused aloud, "She's really more mah boss now, wouldn't yah think?"

Bourbon shrugged. "If we don't like working for her, we can just leave."

"No, no," Lewis said, "We agreed to this, so we'll do the job."

That was when the train came to a screeching halt.

"Are we there already?" Bourbon asked. Lewis hopped up, headed for the engine.

"Naw, mah luck ain't that good."

They proceeded through two passenger cars. Now they could hear the sounds coming from the front of the train. It sounded like a fight.

A frightened conductor came running by. Lewis stopped him, almost scaring the poor pony to death. "Hey, what's happenin' up there?" he asked.

"Train robbers!" the engineer said, "They're after some jewels locked up in the vault!"

"Stay here," he told the terrified stallion as he and Bourbon kept going. As they arrived at the front passenger car, he could see strange creatures outside, apparently preoccupied with kicking the stuffing out of a number of outnumbered ponies in uniforms, presumable the vault guards and remaining engineering staff. The creatures vaguely resembled dogs to Lewis, although these wore rough clothing and spoke, albeit in rasping, painful voices. Not like any dogs that Lewis had seen before.

He and Bourbon stood to either side of the door. Lewis drew one of the tools that Celestia had given him from his belt. It was a weighted club, about two feet long. "Guess its time to get to work, eh deputy?" said Lewis. Bourbon wore an evil grin.

"If you say so, Marshal Lewis."

* * *

**I'm changing things up. No dedications today, sorry, I will resume my usual pattern with the next chapter. I want to talk. To you, my readers, reviewers, fellow bronies and most of all, my friends. My message is simple enough, but it comes from the heart: I love you all. Friendship _is_ Magic, and we bronies, we pegasisters, we happy and accepting few, are living, breathing proof of that. I am forced, due to circumstances beyond my control, to conceal my nature as a Brony during my day to day life, even from some of the people closest to me. Watching the show on the sly, writing these fan fictions, and hearing from you all when you respond, are my only real outlets. Without you, I'd be slowly losing my mind.**

**Before I saw the show for the first time, I was angry. I was angry at everyone and everything, blamed the world for my problems and did little to solve them. I wrote stories that were dark and angry and nobody wanted to read them. I HATED people. I never want to feel hate or any of those other things again.**

**When I first became a brony, I was disgusted with myself. I thought I was a freak, a loser. I know you've heard all of this before and some of you have lived it. But that's why I can put this out there, because I know you understand. I was alone, for so long, confused and frightened. What would happen if my friends found out? My family? My boss, my teachers? Who could I tell? Nobody. I couldn't risk it. I didn't take much of an interest in the internet then, so it took longer for me to find the brony culture that was just sitting there, waiting for me. All of you, just waiting for me. **

**Even with things as bad as they were, I knew I was better off. I was a happier person, I wan't angry anymore. I could let go of so much that had haunted me. I was lucky enough to fall in love with a girl that turned out to like MLP when I worked up the courage to tell her about it, she's now catching up with the show. Fluttershy is her favorite. Then, a miracle happened. I stumbled across this website. I was doing research for a paper and somehow wound up reading fan fiction, right here. I barely recall which one I started with, but it was right here that I found the truth; I really wasn't alone. There was so much more than I had imagined, not just a few fringe lunatics with a fetish, but a thriving culture, all centered around this thing that had done so much to make me feel so much better about myself. **

**I never imagined that my writing would take off the way it has, that I would be surrounded by so much love. I'm happy now, and that isn't something I've often enjoyed in the past. But I'm also greedy. I love you all, but I want to see the faces of my comrades, to shake your hands, to talk about our lives and loves together. **

**So, I'm putting out this message: if anyone reading this is a brony or pegasister, and they feel alone too, feel like they have nobody to talk to, and lives somewhere near Houston Texas, send me a PM. Talk to me. Meet with me. We are a herd, brought together through our love of something beautiful and kind, in a world that has forgotten beauty and kindness. We can bring those concepts back. We can be strong, and caring. Friendship is Magic. Let's share it.**

**-Silas Grimm**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sweet-Home Ponyville

Rauf was having a good day. As the leader of a diamond dog pack, he enjoyed seeing one of his plans come together. He had been planning this heist for over a month, and now it was all falling into place. The train had been simple enough to stop. Blocking off the tracks by erecting a huge mound of dirt and sand rather than trying to hop onto a moving train had been a brilliant stroke of genius, (at least by diamond-dog standards) and the few ponies that had emerged from the cars to fight his pack had fallen quickly. They now controlled the noisy engine, and so the motion of the train. The plan now called for a quick sweep through the cars, taking whatever valuables the passengers possessed.

Now, however, Rauf had discovered by interrogating one of the pony engineers, that one of the cars had a vault full of jewels. The instinctually driven lust for such glittery trinkets was always strongest in an Alpha, as his position entitled him to the largest share of the haul. He turned to his pack. "Quickly, there is far more to be had in the cars! Seek out the vault within! Find! Take!" They yowled, yipped and growled their appreciation for such a fine leader, ready to take the rest of the train.

Rauf moved to open the door to the first car. It opened itself before he could touch it. Standing before the Alpha was a creature unlike any he had heard of. It smelled like something that did not belong, did not fit with the rest of the world. It was taller than Rauf, and looked mean. It was dressed in black and had a thunderous expression on its face. It looked down at the diamond dog. "Train robber?"

Rauf was taken off guard. "Ah . . . yes?"

Lewis chuckled. "Bad answer." The club in Lewis' hand came down and Rauf knew no more. The rest of the pack looked up at the sudden noise. They saw their leader lying before a strange creature with an odd-looking weapon in its hands. Some shied away, recognizing the thing as a threat. Others stood forward, growling out their challenges in low, raspy voices. Then Bourbon followed Lewis out, and most of the voices were silenced in the presence of the biggest pony any of them had ever seen. He was also probably the meanest pony they had ever seen. Bourbon still wore his evil-looking smile.

"Now listen," said Lewis, raising his open hand, "Ah know that right now, some of ya'll are realizin' you've bitten off more than ya'll can chew. Most likely, some of yah wannna just drop it and go home."

There were quite a few diamond dogs nodding and grunting in agreement, ready to listen to the one that had so easily defeated their leader. They would go home, yes, and they would never bother ponies again. At least until Rauf could be replaced. They would be back then. Lewis saw all of this running through their minds, and sighed.

"Sadly," he continued, cracking his neck, "That is no longer an option fer you." With that, he and Bourbon charged straight into their ranks, club, fist and hoof spreading pain and misery amongst the would-be thieves the likes of which would not soon be forgotten.

* * *

Applejack and Big Macintosh stood over their little sister's bed. Applebloom was properly stable at last, and the doctors had allowed a visit. They said there was no reason to believe that her condition was contagious. The doctors claimed that she had faded in and out of consciousness, but neither of her siblings could tell that there had been any change. She lay silent, unmoving, and unresponsive. Like she was already gone, Big Macintosh thought briefly, but he refused to allow that thought to remain in his head. Her chest rose and fell. Her heart beat. There was hope.

"Ah don't know what to do Big Macintosh," Applejack said suddenly. He looked up from Applebloom.

"There ain't much we can do," he said, "Just let the doctors do whatever they can."

"Ah know," she said, "but ah mean beyond that. There's just too much happenin' right now. The farm ain't gonna last long if there ain't nopony tendin' it, and we're gonna need tha money tah pay fer all this. We can't leave 'er though. Ah don't know . . . ."

Big Macintosh sighed. "Ah don't know either. We're gonna have to figure somethin' out. Fer now, we can't do nothin' except watch over her."

This statement was followed by a long period of silence. "Ah wish Lewis was here," Applejack said. Big Macintosh favored her with a tired smile.

"Ya'll love 'im."

Applejack didn't bother denying it. She knew all the objections that she would hear, and didn't care. She wanted Lewis to come back, wanted to see him again. He was a source of strength for her, and with all that had happened over the last couple days, that strength was sorely needed. Big Macintosh was welcome to voice any complaints he wanted to.

Instead he nodded. "Ah wish he was here too. Him and Bourbon." Applejack looked up at her brother in surprise.

"Yah mean yah don't mind? Ah kinda figured . . . ah mean . . . ."

Big Mac shook his head. "If'n anypony has a problem with who ya'll love, they can take it up with me."

"And me too," said a weak voice between them. Applebloom's eyes flickered open. "Lewis is a good feller, and he cares 'bout you too, sis."

Her elder siblings were silent, thunderstruck for a long second. Then they were hugging her, nuzzling the filly whose voice they had thought to never hear again.

"Alright guys, take it easy," she said, weakly fending off the deluge of love and affection, "ah'm still sick an' all. But ya'll don't need tah worry no more. Lewis is comin' home."

Applejack and Big Mac glanced at each other. Applebloom's voice carried the weight of knowledge, and neither thought to question that she was right. "How dya know that though?" Applejack asked.

"Momma and Papa told me so." She fell into a true, restful sleep, her face snuggled in the soft coat of her sister's shoulder, whom was busy staring in shocked silence at Big Macintosh.

Big Mac just smiled. "Eeyup."

* * *

Lewis brought his weapon down on the paw of a diamond dog trying to board the train. His target fell back to the ground, howling in agony as it clutched the shattered appendage. Lewis felt little sympathy. He had seen how they had treated the guards and crew. Spinning, he caught another in the side as it tried to sneak up behind him, claws at the ready.

Bourbon was a whirlwind of violent energy, kicking out and stomping down in every direction at once as he tore through the few remaining dogs, scattering them like bowling pins. He had a few scratches and bite marks, but they did nothing to slow him down. Lewis had to dodge to one side as a particularly vicious blow sent one of the mangy creatures flying at his head. "Sorry," Bourbon called out.

Soon, the remainder of the pack slunk away, back to the deep caves they called home. Lewis stretched, observing the aftermath. There were no fatalities, thankfully. He wasn't out to kill anyone after all. The ponies that had been caught in the fray were alive as well, although a few of them had critical injuries that would require serious medical attention.

As Lewis picked his way back towards the engine, he saw that one of the dogs was still there, which seemed odd to him, as he had seen them collecting any of their comrades that had been too hurt to limp away on their own power. It was their leader, the one he had taken down at the outset of the incident. As he looked down, he saw that the dog was conscious, simply refusing to move. He kicked it in the side. "Hey, you," he growled, "Get up and go back with yer friends."

The dog looked up at him. "I can't," he said in a raspy voice, "I have lost my position. They won't follow me now. Won't let me in. I failed, so they find a new leader. I am already dead."

This statement left Lewis mightily perplexed. "What do yah mean? They won't take yah back 'cause yer little robbery didn't work out?" The dog nodded in response.

"Now I have no pack, nowhere to go. Better to lie here until I die. Easier." It sighed and looked at the sky. "Not so bad, to die outside."

Lewis looked at the dog. Then at the train. He put his hand to his forehead, unable to believe what he was about to do. "Howsabout yah come with me then?"

The dog looked up at Lewis, bewildered. "Why?"

"You really wanna die?"

"No."

Lewis grabbed the dog by its collar, which bore a huge sparkling amethyst as its centerpiece, and hauled its feet. "Ya'll gotta name?"

"Rauf," it, or rather, _he_, replied.

"Good boy. Now come with me."

Rauf followed the weird thing that had foiled his entire plan. He had nothing better to do. The pack would not take him back, would not acknowledge him. Dying wherever it was this thing took him couldn't be that different from dying where he was. Why not follow?

"Bourbon," he called out to the giant pale pony warrior, "We have us a new partner. Meet Rauf." The huge thing looked down at Rauf.

"Why do we take him?" Bourbon asked.

"Because he'll die if we don't." Rauf looked at the tall pale thing dressed in black with curiosity. The creature meant to save him from death? That made very little sense to Rauf, and he was among the cleverest and most intelligent of his species. He attacked this thing, it beat him, necessitating his expulsion from the pack, then turned around and spared him?

"Why do you do this, pale monkey?" he asked again.

The creature turned to him and spoke with an irritated expression, "Mah name is Lewis, and ah'm the leader of this lil' ole pack of three: you, me, and Bourbon. Got it?"

Finally, there was a hierarchy that Rauf understood. It was a demotion for him, but it meant he got to stay alive. Solitude was death to a diamond dog. Everything centered on the pack. Without others, even just one or two, there was nothing to do but lie down and let go. Of course, it had nothing to do with the 'friendship' garbage that ponies so loved to talk about, it was strictly a matter of survival. "Alright, Lewis."

* * *

It was some time before the train finally pulled into the station at Ponyville. Lewis wanted to head straight for Sweet Apple Acres, but felt it was his responsibility to conduct the injured guards and crew members to the hospital. Bourbon helped out, hauling a chain of gurneys behind him. Rauf was careful to avoid being seen, padding stealthily alongside the procession.

It took only a brief walk to get to Ponyville General Hospital. By then, the day had faded into night, and the stars seemed to twinkle brightly. Lewis took this to mean Luna was feeling better. He was looking at the stars and didn't watch where he was going, so when he bumped straight into somepony, he was knocked on his backside.

"Ah'm sorry there," he said, "Wasn't watchin' mah . . . ."

Applejack looked at him in stunned surprise. It didn't last long. As everypony in sight watched, Applejack lunged forward and kissed Lewis hard and deep. He offered no resistance at all, kissing her back with the all the passion of reunited lovers. This lasted for a long time, until Big Macintosh coughed, his expression one of mild discomfort.

Disengaging himself from Applejack, Lewis smiled at his big red friend. Then a thought crossed his mind. "What are you two doin' here?"

* * *

Applebloom, although still feeling quite ill, was sitting up excitedly when her siblings entered with Lewis in tow. She was astonished at his fancy uniform, and he laughed when she asked to try on his hat, which was so large on her that it covered her entire head. At her request, he recounted the events of his trip to Canterlot, excluding certain personal details. When he told them he had brought a diamond dog along with him, Applejack became concerned. "Why'd ya'll go and do that? Them dogs are some vicious critters."

"Yeah, but Rauf seems to understand his place. Ah'm in charge, he's here 'cause he ain't got nowhere else tah be. When ah can find him someplace more appropriate, he's free tah go. 'Nuff 'bout me, how'd you wind up in the hospital Applebloom?"

She shrugged. "Ah got sick, but ah've been feelin' a lil' bit better. Ah knew once ya'll got back, things would be okay." That statement confused Lewis to no end, but he thought better of arguing the point.

"The doctors said that they want tah keep her fer a few nights observation, but that she's recoverin' from whatever was wrong," Big Macintosh chimed in, "Ah think you two should go on and get some rest fer tonight. Ah'll stay with Applebloom. Maybe read 'er a bedtime story. Ain't done that in awhile." Applejack caught the wink her big brother shot her and blushed. He was contriving to give her time alone with Lewis.

"Thanks Big Macintosh," she said, "Ah think that'd be lovely."

* * *

Outside the hospital, Lewis order Rauf to stand guard and come to find him if anything happened. Rauf nodded his understanding, and curled up near the entrance. "Well Applejack, we gotta report to the Sheriff's department, but then ah figure we're free to do as we please," Lewis said, "Ah'll meet yah at Sweet Apple Acres in an hour, sound fine?" Applejack agreed, and trotted off for home, eagerly anticipating some long-overdue time alone with Lewis.

Lewis and Bourbon dropped by the sheriff's department, letting the deputy at the reception desk that they were in there, and ignoring the young pony's bulging eyes and short, rapid breathing at the sight of a giant and a alien freak. Lewis made sure to pick up a local map, and drop off some of his heavier equipment.

From there, Bourbon took off for Fluttershy's cottage at the double, while Lewis turned to head for . . . "Home?" he mused to himself. No matter which way he turned it, that was how he saw the farm. It was home to him now, just as much as his family's ranch had been. He'd only stayed there three days, but he could barely imagine living anywhere else. He picked up the pace.

* * *

When he arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, Lewis was happy to find Applejack out on the front porch waiting for him. She leapt up into his arms and he held her close. She knew that more had transpired in Canterlot than he had said, but for the moment, all she wanted was to have him close. She wanted him to still be hers, and when his arms enclosed her, she knew this was the case. He was utterly, completely, hers.

Lewis looked into her eyes, the eyes of his goddess. She radiated love and happiness. She also radiated a powerful desire that captured his mind and heart, as well as other portions of his anatomy. He wanted her, more than he had ever wanted anything before, he wanted her. As he pulled her close, he was comforted and elated in the knowledge of something so powerful, it almost overwhelmed him. She was utterly, completely, his.

Applejack soon became aware of something hard, pressing against her as Lewis held her. She knew it was time. She was ready. "Come in," she said, "Granny Smith is stayin' over at an old friends place right now. We have the whole farm to ourselves." She led him inside, and he followed, both of them happy in a sense that could only be expressed in one way.

* * *

Fluttershy lay relaxed on her bed. She was tired after a long day, and tomorrow promised to be even longer. She couldn't stop thinking about Bourbon; where he was, what he was doing, whether he was behaving himself around other mares. She hoped he had understood her warning. She was not prepared to share him. She had decided to indulge in that one little piece of selfish behavior. Bourbon was hers. She felt herself begin to drift off to sleep.

A dream started almost right away. It was a good dream. She hadn't gone anywhere; she was still in her room. Bourbon walked in quite suddenly. She looked at him as though she had expected his arrival. "Welcome home sweetie," she said. He smiled down at her.

"It is good to be back."

"Did you remember what I told you? No fooling around with anypony?"

"I had moments where I would have forgotten, but I have good sense, and resisted temptation," he admitted.

"I'm glad you can be honest about that, so long as nothing happened," she said after a moment's consideration. It was a good answer, after all. No point in a test if it wasn't difficult. Fluttershy scooted over on the dream bed, patting the empty space. Bourbon obligingly climbed in, the bed creaking under his weight. It was a good thing Fluttershy had splurged for a large bed. It made her feel comfortable to have lots of room, and now she had an even better use for it. They lay there spooning, while Bourbon nuzzled her neck affectionately. She sighed. "This is such a lovely dream."

"Not a dream," said Bourbon.

"Of course it's a dream, you're in Canterlot," Fluttershy said sleepily.

"Not a dream. We came back."

"Not a dream?" Fluttershy asked, coming out of her drowsy state as she felt something long and hot on her leg.

"Not a dream," Bourbon confirmed, her scent filling his voice with lust, as Fluttershy began to respond to his caressing.

"Oh good."

* * *

**I'm just going to say I'm blown away by the response to my last editor's note. I hadn't originally intended to do these, figured it was using up space that could have story in it. But being able to respond to the readers like this is too good an opportunity to pass up, and look what happened when I opened up just a little bit! I've received numerous PM's from different people, both long-time reviewers and readers that are only just making themselves known, responding to a little personal truth. Some may call it corny, but I just don't care, I felt the love. **

**I want to especially address one message, the writer will remain anonymous but you know who you are. A soldier came back from oversees, having earned a purple heart and lost half a leg. That soldier became a fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magical, and made a quick recovery, but has told no one. This soldier has been reading my story, and upon reading that author's note, felt comfortable enough to tell me all of this. THAT BLOWS MY MIND! Like I said, you know who you are. BRONIES! SALUTE! **

**Now dedication goes to Stillmatic, writer of Stasis, which is a one of my favorites fan fictions. I'm amazed at some of the people that are reading this. I LOVE YOU ALL! That's why the next chapter is going to be the naughtiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy, you deserve it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hot Night

**Okay boys and girls, fair warning: this chapter is 100% naughtiness. If you don't care for this kind of thing, feel free to wait for Chapter 15, which should be out fairly soon. All you need to know is that Applejack and Lewis are going to get it on, as are Bourbon and Fluttershy. If you catch that, you don't need gory details. What follows is utterly irrelevant to the story. I am not going to force people to read something they dislike, just to keep up with my fan fiction, that ain't cool. I get a lot of people saying that they can't wait for the next sexy scene, and everybody seems to want Lewis and Applejack to hurry up and consummate their relationship, so to make you wonderful folks reading just as horny as I can possibly arrange, here is chapter 14, "Hot Night." Happy clopping you magnificent bastards.**

* * *

Lewis couldn't believe what was happening. Applejack had led him inside, up the stairs and into a small room with a large, comfortable bed. Her room was fairly Spartan in terms of adornment, but cozy all the same. Trophies adorned a shelf on the wall, glittering in the light from a simple lamp illuminated the room. Lewis almost bumped into Applejack as she stopped rather suddenly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Umm, Lewis? Ah know ah'm ready fer this. But . . . ." Applejack looked at the floor.

"Nervous?" Lewis gently removed her hat, and set it on a rack by the door. He caressed her neck gently, sending shivers through her body.

"Yes."

"Okay," Lewis said, "We'll do this nice and slow." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, smiling to show her that he was happy to be there with her, that he was ready too. It helped to put her at ease, to see his face and the happy warmth and love that his expression radiated. It also set a tingle off at the base of her spine where her tail began, which spread quickly to the sensitive parts of her body there. She melted against him, her legs suddenly feeling weak. Lewis caught her before she could fall to the floor, scooping her up and carrying her to the bed.

"Are yah alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes," she said, "Ah'm fine." In point of fact, she was better than fine, she was in an intensely good place, and it was Lewis that had brought her there. She was glad that he was doing this, that they were there together, and that comfort was what allowed her to give herself to him. She wasn't accustomed to being this nervous, but she still didn't know what he would think, if she told him . . . .

"Something's on your mind," Lewis said, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah," she admitted, unable to deny it, "Ah'm kinda worried 'bout somethin' . . . and what yer gonna think a me."

"I love you," Lewis said with a bemused expression, "I doubt that it could change anything."

"Well, its just that, er . . . Ah haven't actually done this, before. But see, thing is, ah lead a purty active lifestyle and . . . . Look, ah jest don't want yah to get tha wrong idea is all . . . ." She glanced down at herself.

The coin finally dropped and Lewis chuckled. "Sweetheart," he said, nuzzling her neck, "It wouldn't ah made me love ya any less if ah weren't yer first. Ah wouldn't a cared how many yah had, long as ah was the one that mattered."

That was the last straw. Lewis had said everything right, systematically eliminating every insecurity and objection in Applejack's mind. She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down into the bed, tearing at his clothes trying to get them off. She did some damage to his uniform, but he didn't care. He was too busy kissing, nibbling, sucking, biting and licking all over her face, neck and chest. She moaned, the pleasure making her wet. At last, she had his clothes off, and she saw that he was as ready as she was.

"Um . . . ."

"Darlin' somethin' wrong?" he asked, noticing her hesitation.

"What do ah do now?"

Lewis grinned. "Well, there are quite a few things yah could try. I suggest simply touching it to begin with."

She nodded, and began to massage the length with her hoof.

Lewis had expected this to be rough, but Applejack's touch was gentle, soothing, and exciting. It felt like she had fingers, although he could see none. _So that's how they pick things up_, he realized. However it was she was doing it, his member went from merely ready, to hard as granite in a matter of seconds. "Is it good?" she asked, worried about his strained expression.

"Very. Now ah want yah tah try somethin' else. Use your mouth."

Applejack blushed brightly, but she wasn't going to back down. Not with him. Not when she was so close. There was no more room for embarrassment. She closed her eyes and brought her lips to meet the head. She felt him shudder, and decided that was an indication that she should proceed. She parted her lips, and took the head inside her mouth.

Applejack had always imagined that this would be an unpleasant experience, that it would taste awful, or that the sheer humiliation would be too much. But it just tasted like his skin. The normal salt and oils that covered his entire body, they were no different there. She took it a little further in, and then withdrew, providing suction on the head as she did so, eliciting a pleased groan from Lewis. She grinned. She could get to like this.

She took the shaft further this time, rougher. "Ow! Easy there Applejack, don't bite it."

She nodded her understanding. "Sorry, got carried away."

He patted her head, still enjoying himself. "Its alright, just try to keep your teeth off of it."

She continued, slowly taking more and more of the shaft as she worked herself into a rhythm. Without realizing it, Applejack had entered a trance of sorts, each motion bringing a little bit more of Lewis' length into her mouth. She only noticed when the tip hit the back of her throat, and she gagged a little.

Lewis watched as she coughed down his shaft, and it took him to new heights. He wanted her worse than anything. "Applejack," he said, lifting her head to look at him, "That was wonderful. Let me do something for you."

Applejack found her hind-quarters lifted up and over Lewis' head, so that her soaked pussy sat just above his face. The juices were flowing now, dripping onto his face. He opened his mouth and tasted a few droplets. Delicious. It was time to show her what she was capable of feeling.

Applejack clamped down on a shriek when Lewis' tongue lapped at her drenched slit for the first time. The feeling of the little muscle working her hole drove her wild, and she tried not to hump his face, not entirely succeeding. She had never felt less dignified, and by the same token, she had never been happier. Working his way along the fleshy trench, he made his way from her hole to the hard nodule that pulsed with heat. He flicked her clitoris with the tip of his tongue, and it sent her over the edge entirely. As her orgasm sent rippling currents of pleasure through her nervous system, she released a torrent of love-juice all over Lewis' face.

"S-sorry," Applejack mumbled, lying on her side as the pleasure warmed her body, "Ah didn't mean tah . . . ."

But she couldn't finish because Lewis was there, over her, his member hard and ready. "Don't ever apologize for something like that," he said, his smile taking on a fierce look.

Applejack didn't even think. She rolled on her back and opened her legs. There were no more words.

Lewis entered her, and the pleasure took on a whole new meaning for her. He began slowly, as he had promised, getting her used to his presence within her. The fact that Applejack's hymen was no longer a factor made her first time easier, but she was still tight, and that meant that they had to ease her into the process. It was still the best feeling she could imagine.

She could feel so much detail, the texture, every curve and pulsing vein, was hers to explore as it plumbed her depths. Soon, they were breathing heavily again as he entered her, left her, then entered again, each moment of emptiness complimented by a new fulfillment, like a countless series of promises being kept over and over. She came, and then came again, and once more, unable to tell how long they had been intertwined. The sweat of their bodies mingled, and the scent was a natural aphrodisiac, making each more aware of the other and sealing the moment within their memories forever.

At long last, Lewis felt himself nearing his climax. "Inside," Applejack said simply. It was all he needed. After all, he could hardly get a pony pregnant. Right? As the moment came, he forced his length entirely within her, going as deep as he could as he released his seed. The warm wash of fresh cum drove the already fuck-drunk mare into a final, maddening climax. She could hold her cries no longer, and screamed, before they both collapsed, twitching as the endorphin rush carried them away.

* * *

"Oh good."

The silly look on Fluttershy's face made Bourbon chuckle. She was so adorable, lying there half-in and half-out of her little dream, to the point she had thought him fictional. Bourbon wrapped her in his forelegs, letting his member lie at half-mast on her inner thigh. This most certainly got her attention. She began to smell of breeding, and that meant good things for him.

"Fluttershy," he said, looking her in the eye. She looked at him now, with eyes fully open. That was good, because what he had to say was important. It was a concept that before, he be familiar with only in the vaguest sense, and it was new and frightening to find that it applied to him now. But it had to be said, and now he had her attention, he knew he had to say it. "I love you."

Fluttershy's eyes widened briefly in pleased surprise then fell into a lazily seductive expression. "Good. Fuck me."

_That_, Bourbon thought, _did not sound like Fluttershy_.

She saw his confusion. "Um, I thought maybe you would like it if I was more aggressive. I-I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." She looked down away from his face, worried. She had practiced in front of a mirror every night, to give him a treat when he got back. She had even learned to copy the look Rarity used to get stallions to do what she wanted.

Bourbon kissed her neck, working his way up to her face. "As you wish," he said. He carefully picked her up and set her down on her hooves. "This time," he continued, "we do it the old-fashioned way." Fluttershy looked up into his eyes over her shoulder as he prepared to mount her. She loved him, and he loved her, and now that those things had been said, she could trust him completely. She braced herself.

Bourbon was excited to new heights by the sight of his lover's body, made ready to breed in the age-honored traditional way of quadrupeds. He smelled the juices that slowly dripped from her, running down her legs. He pressed the head of his firm member to her and felt it slide slowly inside. She gasped a few times as his length penetrated her. They were so happily in the moment that, when the last few inches slipped inside, and he had entered her fully, it caught them both completely off guard. She felt no pain, only pleasure at the sensation of his proud cock touching her depths in a way she didn't know was possible.

As he began the rhythm that would take them both to the heights of their pleasure, she squirmed a little, the movement driving him on. Her little shivers and squeals excited him on a deep, instinctual level. She was in heat; there was no doubt in his mind. They wanted it so badly that all control was quickly abandoned. He pumped like a machine, driving himself deep with each thrust. She cried out frequently, and her practice paid off. "Harder!" she howled, acting like a complete whore, and he obliged. There was nothing gentle about this, and she liked it. All too soon, the sensation of his ejaculation filled her body, as the sweat poured off of her. She came hard, but it wasn't enough.

As he slipped out of her, she turned, and promptly took the head in her mouth. "What are you doing?" asked Bourbon. She responded by sucking loudly at the head, then moving her tongue along the shaft, cleaning it, and keeping it hard.

"I'm (slurp) not done with you just yet," she said. She had held on to her secret fetish long enough. She knew what she wanted, and Bourbon was the only one that she trusted enough with her secret desire. She wanted to be treated dirty, and that meant only one thing to her. She turned again, and Bourbon, thinking she simply wanted another round, prepared to oblige.

"No no," she cooed, "not there." She lowered herself slightly, so that the tip was pressed against the sensitive little opening at the base of her tail, the remaining juices on the tip lubricating the rim. This, of course, confused Bourbon to no end. What was this mare after? Unless . . . .

Experimentally, he pressed against her asshole. She growled at him in a very uncharacteristic tone, "Do it already!"

Not one to disappoint, he pressed harder, and gradually forced the tip inside. The difference in the sensations was like night and day. It was tight and warm, but entirely different. Fluttershy was impatient. She had waited for sex long enough, why wait for the true fulfillment of her nastiest desires? She bucked her hips back, jumping the massive meat-stick deeper inside her anus. It felt amazing. In her mind, she was a filthy little slut, and she loved it. She wanted him to pound her. She didn't have to wait long.

Spurred by her encouragement, Bourbon lost no time in punishing the little hole. His thrusts grew more confident as he realized that this was something Fluttershy must have wanted all along. The lubrication left from their first round smoothed the process. Fluttershy had been careful in her cleaning to leave enough to do this. Saliva just didn't do it. The roughness was everything she had hoped for. She felt orgasm after orgasm burn through her system. Soon, she could barely keep her hooves, and found her face pressed into the mattress as her forelegs gave way.

To her delight, Bourbon leaned forward and bit her on her right shoulder, hard enough to leave a slight mark. He had claimed her, left his mark in her flesh, and that was more than she could stand. She cried out a final time, just as he reached his limit, and the explosion of semen that expanded down her anal cavity made her own orgasm utterly and inescapably perfect. It was all they could do. Bourbon and Fluttershy lay together and listened to one another's breathing for a long while, before drifting happily off to sleep, the smell of one another's sexual satisfaction giving them the very sweetest of dreams.

* * *

**Happy now? Hope you didn't make a mess of your screens. I myself don't know that I buy Fluttershy as being all that nasty in the bedroom, but this isn't even remotely central to the story, and I figured why not just give the clop fans what I'm sure at least a few of them wanted. If you don't like how I write clop, it's probably because this is not the central focus of my writing skills. I'm a storyteller that likes porn, not a pornographer that like's stories. Fair enough? Good. Dedication goes to an ex-girlfriend of mine named Lilly, who was the inspiration for one of the two scenes above. First reviewer to guess which scene she inspired gets their OC inserted in a later chapter. AAAAAAND GO!**

**-Silas Grimm**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Honor the Fallen

Lewis looked at Applejack's sleeping form on the bed. She was beautiful laying there, her mane draped over her neck and a soft expression on her face. He couldn't believe she was his. It would be awhile before he was sure that it wasn't all a dream, a theory he had thought was behind him. He never wanted to wake up.

Applejack stirred, and opened her eyes a crack. "Hey," she said sleepily. A smile crossed her lips as Lewis bent down to kiss her. The kiss lasted several moments, and was the best wake up call either had ever enjoyed. As Applejack rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Lewis looked sadly at his uniform. It was in shambles, Applejack's frenzied removal the night before leaving them with several torn buttons and small rips.

Applejack blushed at the memory. "Sorry Lewis," she said, "Ah didn't mean tah get so carried away." Then inspiration struck her and she perked up. "But ah got a friend that can take care ah that fer yah."

Lewis left several minutes later with directions for Carousel Boutique. He was to ask for Rarity, and mention he was sent by Applejack. Applejack declined to accompany him, saying she needed to catch up on some long-overdue work. As soon as her legs would hold weight again. That last part put a grin on his face that lasted all the way to the road. Following the map, he made his way toward Ponyville. It all looked very different during the day, but he had memorized certain landmarks, and the map was detailed and accurate.

As he entered the town, he saw that there were already ponies out and about on business. They looked at him, glancing at each other and whispering, but there was no panic. The few that found him passing close by nodded in respect. "Mornin' Marshal," one of them said.

"Monrin' there," he cheerfully responded. News traveled fast, apparently. He was so busy being amused by this that he almost ran straight into a pink mare with an impossibly puffy mane. She turned and looked him up and down, gasped, then in one motion turned and galloped away at a speed he wouldn't have thought possible. He shrugged and put it out of his mind. Some of the locals were bound to find him frightening, he accepted that. He would win them over gradually.

At last, he made it to the boutique, which struck him as a rather impressively designed building, elegant and friendly looking. He stepped up to the door and knocked.

* * *

Bourbon was hopelessly lost. He had tried to follow the directions Fluttershy had given him to the sheriff's depot. Sadly, she had been half-conscious at the time, mumbling the words before rolling back over and falling asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her, and set out instead, hoping he could find his way easily enough. It wasn't easy.

Bourbon found himself standing before a gate. "Ponyville Cemetery," the sign over the gate said in neat writing." Definitely not the right place, so long as he understood the word "Cemetery" correctly. The pale horse sighed. Why did it always have to be difficult? When he really needed to, he could simply follow the same instincts that had led him to Lewis in the first place, but the need was not great enough, and he could not summon it. He would have to ask for directions.

As he stood before the gate, he heard the clip-clop of approaching hooves. Except that there was something off about the gait of the approaching pony. Bourbon turned to look into the solemn eyes of a light gray pony with a red mane, and of impressive stature to boot, although not quite Bourbon's equal, or even Big Mac's for that matter, he seemed even larger than he was. It might have been the way he stood straight and tall, or the solidity of his frame. It might have been the look in his eyes, like he was a million miles away. Bourbon wasn't sure, but he knew that here was one to be respected.

"Excuse me," Bourbon said, recalling the brief training in manners he had received from Fluttershy, "I'm lost. I need to find my way to the sheriff's depot. Could you help me?"

The gray pony looked at Bourbon, and his gaze seemed to make the stallion shrink, until he could have sworn he was looking up at those fathomless orbs. _Maybe it would be wiser to fear this one_, Bourbon thought. Then the moment passed and his sense of proportion returned. "I suppose," the fellow said, his words reflecting some unknown origin, but very well pronounced, "If you don't mind waiting briefly, I can take you myself."

Bourbon glanced at the sign. "Wait here?"

The gray one nodded. "Yes, or come along if you like, I've no objection to company."

Bourbon decided he would follow the stranger. He had a hard edge to him that intrigued Bourbon. "I'll come."

That seemed to satisfy. The stallion turned to enter the cemetery, and Bourbon noted several things very quickly; first that the stallion had the mark of a crimson banner on his flank, which seemed to sway in the breeze with every shift in weight. Second, that one of his hind legs ended in a stump, a few inches below the knee. This did not seem to trouble the stallion unduly, and it accounted for the oddness that Bourbon had noticed in his steps. Third, that he constantly scanned ahead, back and forth, as though he were looking for something, even though his path never deviated at all, meaning that he knew exactly where he was going.

There was a word for one like this. Bourbon dredged it up from his still relatively new vocabulary. Warrior. The word had a ring of honor and courage, but left the acrid stench of burnt metal and blood in his nose. Bourbon would avoid upsetting this pony. It was for the best, he thought, that he had humored the injured stallion. As they moved past the rows of graves, the air seemed to grow more still, like time itself hung suspended from the trees that grew in irregular spots here and there.

At last, they stopped at a simple headstone. The stranger looked at it for awhile, and they stood there in a mutually understood silence.

At last, he saluted the grave smartly, then turned to face Bourbon. "Thanks for coming up here with me. I feel awfully lonely sometimes, visiting him by myself."

Bourbon nodded his understanding. "Who was he?"

"A good friend. A comrade. A fine young stallion. Kindest soul you ever met," said the warrior simply. He seemed to shake cobwebs of memory from his mind, returning from the past and becoming part of the present. "I'm Crimson Banner," he said, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I always have a lot on my mind when I come here. I'll take you to the depot now."

Without further ado, he trotted with a proud stride toward the gate. Bourbon hung back a moment and read the inscription.

_Private First Class Hennessey, Field Medic, Equestrian Territorial Army. Died in service to his country, standing between those he cared for and those that would do them harm._

A chill wind swept across the quiet field of graves, breaking the spell that had frozen the passage of time. Bourbon nodded to the grave and turned to follow Crimson Banner, with a new understanding of his place in the world. He and Lewis might not be in the military, but their job was to protect Equestria and those they cared about from harm, just as Private Hennessey had.

Now, he fully understood what sacrifice might be required of them.

* * *

The door to Carousel Boutique opened slowly, and a small unicorn filly looked up into Lewis' face. "Are you Marshal Lewis?" she asked in a small voice.

He smiled, hoping the expression looked sufficiently friendly. "Yes, ah'm Lewis."

With a squeal of delight, the little filly leapt up and wrapped her forelegs around his neck in a tight embrace. "!" she exclaimed in a high-pitched babble.

"Woah now," said Lewis, carefully setting the excited pony down, "Where's all a that comin' from? And who are yah, exactly?"

She executed a graceful curtsy. "I'm Sweetie Belle," she said, "Twilight told me and my sister about how you saved Applebloom. We went to visit her at the hospital last night, but we missed you at the time. I wanted to thank you, because she's one of my very best friends." This was all said in a very polite manner, and Lewis was impressed with her decorum.

"Well lil' miss," he said, "You are most certainly welcome."  
Sweetie Belle took on a questioning look. "Applebloom told us something a little odd. Are you really Applejacks very special somepony?" The emphasis on the last three words left no doubt whatsoever as to their meaning.

Before Lewis was forced to answer, a scolding voice sounded from within. "Sweetie Belle! If we have a guest, would you kindly invite them inside rather than pestering them with questions?"

"Awwww," Sweetie Belle groaned, trotting inside. Lewis grinned sheepishly. Kids, it seemed, were kids no matter what world one visited.

The interior of the boutique was as classy as the exterior. The décor was lovely and it smelled of perfumes. A unicorn mare with a pure white coat, purple mane, and three diamonds as a cutie mark was busily measuring a light blue Pegasus with a mane filled with the colors of the rainbow. The model seemed to be very unhappy about the situation.

"Rarity," she said with a squirm, "are we almost done? I still have to practice today!"

"Rainbow Dash, if you don't stop squirming I won't be able to take a decent measurement, and the new flight suit won't fit at all. Do you want the thing to hang off of you like a bag?"

Suitably chastened, the tomboyish mare stilled herself, with an obvious effort of will. Then she saw Lewis standing there.

"Hey Rarity, knock it off, I think you need to see to your new customer."

"Now darling, we're almost done here, just a few more . . . there. You can step down now." The delighted diva turned and at last noticed the tall, strange visitor standing in her boutique, looking bemused.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "You must be Lewis! We've heard so much about you from Twilight!" She trotted over and curtsied much as Sweetie Belle had, making the motion appear fluid and effortless, obviously through long years of practice. Lewis could guess where the filly had learned the habit. "My name is Rarity, I am the presence of class and fashion in Ponyville, and owner of this boutique. I-OH!" Rarity exclaimed as she took in the state of his uniform, "But we simply can't have this!"

She grabbed the sleeve of the duster, and somehow removed the garment from Lewis entirely in a single motion so quick his eyes failed to follow it. Rainbow Dash chuckled at his confusion. "I'll have this fixed for you in a moment darling, go ahead and sit with Rainbow Dash, and then we can get better acquainted."

Lewis sat down and offered his hand to the cyan Pegasus. She took it and shook heartily. "Hi there, I guess you probably caught this, but I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in Equestria." She said this in a perfectly matter-of-fact way that made it difficult for Lewis not to laugh. He kept a lid on it, merely grinning. "Good tah know you, Rainbow Dash, ah'm Lewis."

Sweetie Belle and Rainbow Dash exchanged a look. "Soooo," they said in unison, glancing slyly at Lewis. He caught their meaning. "Yes, ah'm with Applejack. Yes ah'm in love with her. No, we ain't been seein' each other for very long. Anything else ya'll wanna know?"

Rainbow Dash whispered her next question into his ear, ensuring that Sweetie Belle couldn't hear. Lewis' face turned bright red. "That is none of yer business!"

Rainbow Dash rocked backward in her seat laughing. "But your face went ahead and answered my question anyway!" Sweetie Belle pouted over being excluded from the joke, but held her peace. She could wait.

Lewis and Rainbow Dash became fast friends, she chatting about a flying team that performed stunt shows called the Wonderbolts, and he talking about something similar where he was from called the "Blue Angels," although he must have done a poor job of explaining it, because both Rainbow Dash and Sweetie Belle looked at him like he was babbling insanely.

"So, you and Rarity are both Elements of Harmony as well?" he asked.

"Yep," she told him, "I'm loyalty and she's generosity."

"Well, that means I've only got one left," he said, "Pinkie Pie I think it was?"

The cyan Pegasus nodded. "Yeah, you'll know here when you see here. She's got a light pink coat, darker pink mane, and her cutie mark is a bunch of balloons."

"Oh crap," said Lewis, the coin dropping.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think I accidentally scared off your friend. I almost ran into her on my way over, and she just kind of gasped at me and ran away."

Rainbow Dash chuckled, which irritated Lewis.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, as Sweetie Belle got her chance to be in on a private joke.

"You'll see," Rarity said, returning with his uniform newly repaired and a wide grin, "Just trust us, she's fine. Pinkie Pie is often a little . . . random."

"Random?"

"Yes."

"Great."

* * *

**Sorry this took me all day. I'm operating on very little sleep right now. In one of my Authors Notes a couple chapters back, I mentioned a soldier that lost his leg in the line of duty. I now have permission to identify that soldier as Crimson Banner, whom makes a cameo here. The grave stone belongs to his friend, Hennessey, Private 1st Class, field medic with the British Territorial Army who, as the grave stone reads, died in service to his country. The guy was 19. To Crimson Banner, I salute you for your courage and for the effort you put in to properly honor your friend's memory. This chapter is dedicated to Hennessey. May he find peace, in a far kinder world than ours.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Meeting Wolfe and Rauf's Bad Luck

It was noon before Lewis and Bourbon reported in to the sheriff's department. Lewis arrived in time to watch as Bourbon spoke some quiet words to a tough-looking gray pony before trotting over to join him. The stranger turned and walked away, absent a good portion of his back leg. "Who was that?" he asked Bourbon.

"A greater and wiser soul than I ever hope to be," Bourbon said with a poetic flare, if somewhat enigmatically.

Lewis shrugged. "He tell you anything useful?"

"Many things. Let's go." Bourbon trotted inside, trailing a confused Lewis behind him. As they entered, they almost ran into a departing deputy. He wore his badge on a chain around his neck. Rather than the standard uniform, he had a vest, made of what Lewis would otherwise have thought was leather. He had noticed that the ponies of Equestria weren't into wearing other animals' skin. It was slick, Lewis had to admit. The pony was blue, with a mane of red and black stripes. Aviator sunglasses concealed his eye color.

Somepony inside yelled after him, "And Wolfe? Don't come back until you find them!"

Deputy Wolfe grinned at Lewis and Bourbon. "Thanks for showing up, I was about to have to search all of Ponyville for you two. Word of warning Marshal, the sheriff's a little testy right now," he said. Lewis smiled, taking an instant liking to the fellow's impertinent charm.

"He gets to be testy; we both seem to have taken our time getting here today," Lewis said with a chuckle. Wolfe led them inside, to the back office where the voice had come from.

"Sheriff?"

"Wolfe!" raged the ponderously overweight, bright green earth pony inside, "What are you doing back? I told you not to come back here, until . . . ." The sheriff took in the trio as his deputy led a pale monkey dressed in black and a giant white pony into his office. "Ah," he said, "I see. Well uh, well done Wolfe. That was fast."

"No problem sir. Anything else?"

"No, just stay put," the sheriff said, then turned to face Lewis. "So," he, continued, "You're the Marshal then? I'm Sheriff McColt."

Lewis nodded. "Yes sheriff. Ah'm here tah investigate some odd events in the area."

"Odd," said the tubby pony as he leaned back in his seat, "doesn't quite cover it."

* * *

It was several hours before Lewis and Bourbon wandered out of the sheriff's office, both with a great deal to think about. They would be joining several deputies on a stakeout the next night. For the time being, they had a large stack of reports to go through. Or rather, for Lewis to go through while explaining to Bourbon, as his reading skills were still somewhat limited, at least so far as speed was concerned.

Deputy Wolfe went with them. He had been assigned as their official liaison, and they were quite pleased to have him especially since his local knowledge would aid in understanding some of the reports. In addition, they also had instructions to report to the home of Twilight Sparkle in the library, to deliver Lewis' account of the events en route to Ponyville, and consult the unicorn in reading the reports, which were to be done at the library. While they walked, Lewis repeated the summary of their exhaustive talk with the sheriff, ensuring he at least understood the basics.

"So," he said, glaring at the heavy stack of paperwork in his arms, "the short version is, some unidentified pony or ponies have been seen sneaking 'round at night near the stream affected by that strange pollution, which is supposedly off limits. Apparently they've been performin' some unknown variety of magic, and anytime somepony attempts to approach them, they just disappear. Why does the sheriff or Celestia care is mah question."

Wolfe shrugged. "I dunno Marshal, your guess is as good as mine. Might be they worry about the contaminants in the stream getting tracked around. It's already bad enough the stuff is destroying the entire stream after all."

"That still doesn't explain why she sent us," Lewis said, his expression thoughtful, "If it's just a health and safety issue, that should be a local problem."

"That's just it," said Wolfe, "This has been going on for a few days. Sheriff McColt doesn't see it as being a law-enforcement issue and hasn't done anything about it except to send in a report asking for instructions. You were his response. I guess Celestia knew the pudgy moron wouldn't do his job." Wolfe's voice was bitter when he said this, and Lewis caught the tone.

"You have disagreements with the sheriff?" he prompted.

"Yeah," said Wolfe, "I got disagreements with him. I disagree that sometimes things DO go wrong in Ponyville, and that when they do, we should be involved. I disagree, that we should be out here, doing our jobs, not just filling out paperwork and sending reports."

Lewis absorbed this in silence. He figured the stakeout was really just the Sheriff covering his own arse, now that someone else that reported to Celestia was overseeing things. He quickly withdrew the letter he had already written and included a note about his impressions as they walked. The sun was beginning to descend, and Lewis could scarcely believe he had eaten up an entire day. He resolved to finish quickly and get back to Applejack.

Imagine his surprise when Applejack and Fluttershy were at the library waiting for them. "Hey there," Applejack said, giving Lewis a look that spoke of good things in store for later as she sidled up to him, hips swaying in what could never be mistaken for anything but a seductive fashion. Fluttershy simply nuzzled Bourbon's chest. Wolfe looked on dumfounded. How had these strangers managed to get two of the most desirable single mares in town?

"Come on in," said Applejack, pulling Lewis to the door.

"AJ," Lewis protested without really resisting, "Ah got work tah do . . . ."

"Actually no you don't," said Wolfe, making Lewis look back at the deputy incredulously as he continued, "We were asked to use that as an excuse to get you to the library tonight for . . ."

"Your welcome-to-Ponyville party!" screamed the pink mare that Lewis had bumped into that morning as he was pulled through the door and the lights snapped on, revealing what had to be half the town's population packed into the library. Bourbon and Lewis looked back at Wolfe, who simply grinned in return.

Lewis turned back to the pink mare. "Pinkie Pie I presume?" he said with a bow, "I was told to expect random, but I see the word intended was, 'delightful.' I am so grateful you would do all this for us."

Pinkie Pie swelled with the flattery. "It's what I do," she said, responding with a curtsey that, Lewis thought, could have given Rarity a run for her money. Lewis had attended plenty of barbecues in his past, but rarely had he ever seen anything like it. To his joy, he found that Big Macintosh was there, with Applebloom in tow.

"The doctor said she was well enough to come," Big Mac explained, "thought it would do her some good. She has to go back to the hospital soon though.

Lewis knelt down next to Applebloom. She was a little weak, and already looking sleepy, but she was glad to see Lewis. He gave her a big hug. "You were right," he said in her ear, "Ah love your sister."

She hugged him back. "Ah know." The exhausted filly fell asleep within minutes and Big Mac left to take her back to the hospital.

Here at last, Lewis was able to speak to the assembled Elements of Harmony. It was like seeing a new light go on behind Applejack's eyes. These were her friends, and Lewis knew they would be his friends too. That light behind her eyes was too much for Lewis. He scooper her up, and to the shock of ever single partygoer, kissed her full on the mouth. She looked around, noted the shocked faces, contemplated the possible social fallout, and decided she no longer cared. She kissed him back, causing an audible intake of air as everypony in the library gasped. Lewis figured there would be little judgment here, but not the cheers that range out through the tree-building.

The real shock came when Bourbon and Fluttershy decided to cement their relationship as public knowledge, with the simple act of her rubbing her head against his shoulder and gazing into one another's eyes with affection. Here there were some groans of despair, as Fluttershy, for all her quiet ways, had some would-be suitors of her own among the stallions of Ponyville. Their dreams crushed, several colts sat to one side in a miserable group, drinking punch and staring at the floor for a good hour, but even they couldn't ruin a Pinkie Pie party.

Lewis met several ponies of interest, including Aloe and Lotus, the co-owners of the local spa, a DJ named Vinyl Scratch who complained that nopony had set up her turntables, (which Pinkie Pie promptly produced, introducing a much-needed improvement to the music), a blonde and gray wall-eyed Pegasus named Derpy who managed to fall into the punch bowl twice, and a curious fellow that introduced himself as Dr. Whooves, looked Lewis up and down, muttered "curious," and then excused himself saying that he had to, "go save the world again," all in a strikingly British accent.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of new faces, new friends, and excited questions for poor Marshal Lewis and Deputy Bourbon. It was hours, it seemed, before they were able to extricate themselves and head home. It was well past midnight when Lewis and Applejack slipped into bed together, too exhausted to do anything but lay in a tight embrace and fall asleep, saturated with the love and friendship that seemed to pour out of the library and follow them home.

* * *

Rauf was displeased. He had been given a bowl of water and some food, primarily vegetables and fruit, which he hated, but forced down as a better alternative to the gnawing of huger pangs. The big red pony had taken the little one, told him it was just a party and no cause for alarm. Rauf decided that he would be better off staying at the hospital. If ponies thought that some carrots and apples were a meal, he _hated_ to imagine what a party looked like. Yes, he was much better off waiting at the hospital, as Lewis had told him. Lewis was a good alpha, a good leader, worthy of trust. He would seek Lewis if something bad happened.

Rauf was just dosing off when he heard a rustle in a nearby bush. He snarled. Whatever was foolish enough to think it could sneak up on a diamond dog, he would teach it in the nature of futility. He pounced . . . and sailed straight through the bush, catching nothing but leaves in his teeth. "Trap," he growled. Then there was a dull thump as something dropped on him from above and his vision filled with gray and then black.

"Gotcha," a voice hissed into his ear as Rauf passed out.

* * *

A shrouded figure watched as the sluggish, polluted stream flowed past the hooves that extended just past the cloak surrounding its frame. The scent of death and decay was strong there. The once-lively vegetation along the banks was now blackened and dead for about ten feet in either direction. Trees that had been bright green a week before were now twisted, barren things, their branches reaching into the sky like the twisted claws of damned souls, crying out to an unheeding deity for salvation that would never come. _Of course I would use that imagery, _the cloaked pony thought with disgust and anger.

He hated to see Equestria so damaged, so infected. Not that he had to worry about being harmed by the infection. He hadn't had to worry about such things for a very, very long time. Not since . . . .

He didn't complete the thought, as the sound of running hoof-beats reached his ears. There was no hesitation. He had been observed, and he had to know who. It wasn't a pony, of that much was certain. The pony hadn't been born that could sneak up on him. Who or what ever this was had been able to watch him for some time, unnoticed. He should have never allow his guard to drop.

He could hear his quarry, only a few feet ahead, and he was gaining. He was sure of that much. Then, quite suddenly, it veered away, and upward. The cloak clew from him as he unfurled his wings. With a few beats, he cleared the tree line, and hurled himself into the sky. The mighty frame that had hidden itself beneath the cloak was black, graying slightly at points, but the shocking contrast was the long, untamed white mane that flowed from his head and neck. He wore two blades sheathed at either side, one's hilt a midnight black, the other bright white, following the color scheme of his hair.

He stopped as he looked about, and realized his prey had eluded his grasp. He could see nothing in the air for miles in any direction. Again, he had failed. He still felt like he was being watched. It irritated him.

At last, he howled to the world, "My name is Primus! Face me!" There was no answer but the wind. He turned and dove back to the ground. They would not face him. They never did. Cowards. It was dark now, the true dark of a moonless midnight. He didn't usually behave with so much agitation, but this constantly being followed, watched by something he couldn't track, couldn't catch, was maddening, especially for somepony of his caliber. Primus recovered his cloak and laid it out in a clearing. He prepared to rest for the night, hoping that whatever it was that watched, was also too cowardly to attack him even in his sleep.

* * *

**Okay, trying a little something new this time. I'm looking to expand, add a few OC's, and I want to see who you guys like. This chapter, we have two knew faces: first is Deputy Wolfe, I got from WolfxxBrony45, who has proven to be a great friend to me. Also, the mysterious Primus, the result of that little contest from chapter 14, was submitted by the VERY imaginative Wolfdragon1. You've also been getting a little face time with poor Rauf, whom is my own creation. I leave their fates to you, the reader. Do you like 'em, hate 'em, let me know; the extent of their involvement depends directly on the responses I get. Nothing good in any reviews means a maximum presence of two further chapters. Many good things could lead to a fixed part in the story. Out-and-out hatred means me going back and editing them out completely. **

**By the way, since I keep getting asked, this is starting to look like it's going to blow through thirty chapters and keep on going without loosing steam. I'm doing a chapter a day right now, although that may slack in the next few days as I deal with finals, final papers, etc. To answer another frequently asked question: I'm 22 years old, will be 23 in May.**

**Lastly, I FINALLY got some free time this afternoon and saw the Season 2 finale. Nothing we do here compares to the guys working on that show. The imagination, the talent, and the time that go into making MLP: FIM is just incredible, and they NAILED that ending! I loved it, you loved it, and the world got a little brighter and happier. It's been a good day.**

**-Silas Grimm **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Stakeout

Lewis scanned the horizon. "Where'd that dog get to now?" he growled. It was nine in the morning and Lewis stood outside the hospital, looking around for Rauf. The diamond dog was nowhere to be seen, and the staff told him that nopony had seen him since the night before, when one of the nurses had offered him some food and water.

Applejack rolled her eyes at Lewis' apparent naïveté. "He's a diamond dog, sugarcube," she said as though that should explain everything. He looked at her, confused. She sighed. "They ain't known for bein' upstandin' citizens. He probably wandered off as soon as he figured he could get away. Honor don't mean much tah his kind. We've probably seen the last of 'im."

Somehow, Lewis wasn't so sure that was the case, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. Besides, he had a sick filly to visit. Applebloom perked up when her big sister and Lewis came in. "Sorry ah fell asleep last night," she said, "Ah was just so gosh-durn tired."

"That's alright," said Lewis, sitting on the edge of the bed and nodding to Big Macintosh, "You were there fer the fun part." He leaned over, feeling it was appropriate, and kissed the filly gently on the forehead. His beard tickled and she giggled, glad to have him there.

"Can ah call you 'big brother' now Lewis?" she asked. Big Macintosh snorted in indignation. She looked at him and grinned. "Ah shucks Big Mac, ya'll know yer mah favorite big brother. But yah gotta know by now that him and Applejack are, well . . . ."

"Yeah, ah kinda figured," he said. Then he looked up at Lewis. "Ah can't tell mah sister who tah love, but ah will say this. You've been mighty kind tah us, and ah like tah think we were pretty nice in return. So there's an understandin' here." He stood, and Lewis was once more made aware that, though he was smaller than Bourbon, Big Mac was still a formidable pony indeed. The normally affable expression on the red stallion was replaced with an expression of solid determination. "If ya'll play her false," said the protective older brother, "you _will_ answer tah me."

Lewis forestalled Applejack's objection before she could voice it. "Ah understand," he said, meeting Big Mac's gaze, "Ah will never betray Applejack. 'Til mah dyin' day, ah know who ah wanna be with." This answer seemed to satisfy Big Macintosh.

"Well then," he said, giving Lewis the biggest bear hug of his life, "Welcome to tha family."

Once Lewis had recovered the ability to breath, he took a closer look at Big Macintosh. "Big Mac? How long has it been since you slept?" The stallion had dark rings under his eyes, and Lewis was sure he could see a slight wobble in his movements.

After shooing Big Mac out with instructions to get some rest, Lewis and Applejack sat with Applebloom for several hours. Lewis had awhile before he had to get to work to prepare for the stakeout that night, so they played games, and Lewis told stories from Earth. She was especially interested to know that humans had no magic of their own. "But everypony has magic, even earth ponies!" she objected, a little disturbed.

"Maybe so," said Lewis, thinking, "Actually you might be right. If I had to give you an example of human magic, it would be ingenuity." Applebloom didn't seem to understand, so he went on. "Yah see, when humans have a problem, we can't call on those natural magical talents that ponies have. So, we invent. We come up with a solution to the problem using our technical knowledge and imagination." He went on to talk about cars, trains, skyscrapers, and airplanes. Applebloom listened in wonder, and Applejack gained a new respect for the species her lover belonged to. They really did have to use their brains, and they thrived because of it.

At last, it was time for Lewis to go. Applejack kissed him goodbye, and Applebloom got to giggle about it, which strangely no longer bothered either of them. Lewis stood and walked out. After closing the door, he heard Applebloom ask Applejack, "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone." Oh, he had to hear this. He put his ear to the door.

"So, now ya'll are in love?"

"Sure looks that way."

"And he's gonna be mah older brother?"

"The term yer lookin' fer is, 'brother in law,' and ah really hope so."

"Does that mean ya'll are gonna get married?"

"Like ah said, ah really hope so."

"Can the cutie mark crusaders be yer flower girls? We had so much fun at that fancy weddin' in Canterlot awhile back!"

Applejack chuckled. "Well sure yah can, sugarcube, but lets wait 'til he's asked me first."

"He hasn't asked?" Applebloom sounded concerned.

"Well, no, he ain't. He only got here kinda recent like. Things like this don't usually happen this fast, so ah'll respect his desire to take things slow fer awhile if'n that's what he wants, 'specially after what he said earlier to Big Mac. Besides, now he's a Marshal, and from what ah understand, that's a tough job. He might not have that much time fer all that yet."

"But, when he does ask, yer gonna say yes?"

"As big brother would say, eeyup."

Lewis crept away from the door with a happy grin on his face so wide it almost hurt. He wanted to hurry and get the night's work done with. He was supposed to receive his first paycheck in the morning and he had a special piece of jewelry to buy.

* * *

A powerful stench awoke Rauf as it assailed his sensitive nose. His eyes watered, and the hair on his back stood up. He snorted, trying to clear it away, to no avail. He couldn't move, couldn't see and the agony the smell made any concentration impossible. He could feel some form of bonds on his limbs, probably rope. He wasn't sure. Of course, he wasn't sure of much because of that damnable reek.

Ruaf froze when he heard a nearby tapping. Tap tap tap, it grew closer to him. His mind painted pictures of horrible deaths and agonizing torments. He tried to shove them away, but that required a force of will, and the smell . . . .

Before he knew what had happened, the tapping was beside his head, just before his snout. He tried to bite, but found his jaws bound tight as well. He growled deep in his throat. Some fool was testing his patience. He would make them pay for that, as soon as he could get his limbs free, rip the binds on his muzzle, and plug his nose with mud. Then he slumped as the improbability of that scenario struck him.

"So, you're awake," a small, old-sounding voice said in his ear. The stench intensified as the speaker's fetid breath washed over his face. Rauf's growl became a howl as his olfactory centers overloaded, leaving a starburst of pain in his head. Tears streamed freely form his eyes. He had once been doused with several buckets of fresh buffalo dung as a pup. This was infinitely worse.

The speaker laughed, but withdrew its face from Rauf, and did something that made a rustling sound. Suddenly, the smell vanished, leaving Rauf free of its paralyzing effects. The blessed relief that flooded Rauf was intense, his situation no longer important to him in comparison to the absence of the painful stink. Suddenly, the pressure on his jaws eased and he was able to open them again.

He stretched the sore muscle and coughed a few times before staying, "Where am I?"

There was another chuckle, and the tone in it made Rauf shiver. He new that sound, it was just like one of the warriors in his first hunt, laughing and crowing as he lost his mind to the dreaded rabies virus, and mauled two of his best friends. He had been put down, and his comrades had committed suicide rather than face the same fate and endanger the pack. It had left a deep mark on Rauf's psyche. Whoever was laughing at him, they were completely insane. Rabid.

"You are in my home," the mysterious lunatic told him, "In my humble abode and mighty castle. Or you should be. And you will!" It broke out in maniacal laughter again. "My home! My home! All Equestria will be a home for me and my kind. And a home for yours, perhaps. If you are willing, if you can bear the changes. And if you can let go of everything you ever cared about. But not tonight. I have better things to do, little dog, you mustn't be selfish with my time." The tapping resumed, moving away now. As it went, the smell washed back in a dozen times stronger than before. Rauf howled in pain.

* * *

"Well Marshal?" Wolfe was sitting behind the new power in town. The security clearances and authority he had been given by Princess Celestia were insane. So were her orders regarding his knowledge of either. They were not to tell him how much authority he actually had until such a point as he tried to use it. That had earned a raised eyebrow from McColt, _a rare show of physical effort on the sheriff's part_, Wolfe thought, trying not to snicker aloud.

Lewis looked through a small spy glass, the end protruding from the cluster of bushes that served as their hiding place, observing the length of the polluted stream, and the dead flora around it. It was late, getting on toward two in the morning, and they had seen nothing. No movement, no magic, no nothing. Just a foul smell that seemed to drift farther than the weak wind should have allowed. It was all dead. Lewis didn't respond to Wolfe's question, his concentration on other things. He just kept looking through the spyglass, sweeping it along, looking for anything out of place.

He panned across a bush he had looked at a dozen times that night and kept going. Then he snapped back to look again. Yes, he was certain, there was something there. "Stay put," he said, slipping away as quietly as he could. Wolfe watched as Lewis advanced on his belly into the shadows. The deputy peered into the gloom, trusting that the Marshal knew what he was doing.

Lewis made his way slowly toward the point were he had seen the brief movement, the shadow that was darker than the night itself. There was no moon that night, and he was glad of his black uniform. Sure enough there stood a tall pony, cloaked and looking out along the length of the stream, back to Lewis.

"That's close enough," said a voice emanating from the strange trespasser. He turned to face Lewis, "you will not escape again. You _will_ tell me why."

Lewis stood. "Why what?"

The blow was struck faster than Lewis' eye could follow. One moment he was just gaining his feet, the next, he lay on his back, a hoof pressing into his chest. "Do not toy with me! Why? Why would you do this?" roared Lewis' attacker, gesturing to the stream.

Lewis, his vision graying at the edges, drew his hot-shot and jammed it into the stallion's chest, eliciting a howl of pain as the pressure on his chest vanished. Lewis forced himself back on his feet, gasping for breath. "You will pay for what you have done." Lewis looked up as the cloak fell from its owner. The black stallion's white mane outlined his face. "My name is Primus. And I will make you pay for defiling this world." With this, Primus reared onto his hind legs, and held his balance, which would have shocked Lewis enough, if he hadn't also drawn two swords, one a brilliant white that illuminated the night, the other a perfect darkness, visible only thanks to the light from its twin.

"Ah didn't do this," Lewis managed to choke out.

Primus hesitated, stepped closer. "You lie."

Lewis held out his badge. "Equestrian Federal Marshal," he said, displaying the small piece of bright metal, bearing the motif of the moon and sun, representing Luna and Celestia, the high authorities of Equestria. Lewis had no idea of the true meaning of this symbol, but Primus did.

"You-OOMPH!" He couldn't complete his thought as Deputy Wolfe rocketed into him from the side shoulder-first, slamming the dark swords-stallion's head into a tree. The blades clattered to the ground with a clamor, followed by a dull thud as Primus collapsed, unconscious, to the ground. He groaned once then lay still. Wolfe looked up at Lewis.

"That was, um . . . interesting," he said.

"Yeah," said Lewis, still trying to stand up straight, "Now book 'im."

"Yessir," said Wolfe, grinning ear to ear. Wolfe certainly did love his job sometimes.

* * *

Luna gazed out at the stars. She still felt very foolish. She had allowed her emotions and libido to cloud her judgment, like a silly little school-filly with her first semi-serious coltfriend. And when she had been rejected, she had thrown a fit, rather more like an infant. An infant with all the power and majesty of the night, but still. She still had feelings for Lewis. She tried not to harbor any ill-wishes towards Applejack for having what she wanted, but that effort seemed to be wasted, as she pictured the Element of Honesty locked in a cage, or thrown in a dungeon . . . _sent to the moon._

She shook her head. She knew what this was. The thing that had made her Nightmare Moon had been purged, but small remnants of it still clung to the dark corners of her mind, vicious voices whispering horrifying things to her. They had no power, other than to disturb her rest and peace of mind when she was angry and upset. But she knew where to draw the line, and she would never cross it again. She would not resent Applejack. "Lewis had a choice to make," she said aloud to herself, "He was with her before he met me, and his loyalty to his love is commendable. I will not question his decision."

_What if he was wrong?_ The thoughts would not be silenced tonight, it seemed. She almost spoke again, then decided that was giving to much validation to the voice's arguments. She would not hold a debate with the dark side of her own subconscious. That was preposterous and she knew it.

_You are a princess. How could you be refused?_

"He was already in love," she blurted out, unthinking. She slapped a hoof over her mouth realizing what she had done.  
_That's the point though. How could he choose fairly if she had several days to work her way into his heart, and you only had one evening? _

"I don't dictate how anypony feels! That's what caused the problem last time. I haven't forgotten, and I'll never give you another chance to rule my mind!" The voice did not respond. It knew that it lacked the strength to take over. It was this stinging reminder that usually managed to shut it up.

Luna gave a sigh of relief. It got easier, as time went by, to silence it. Celestia had warned her about it, to be on her guard. She also said that it would eventually fade to nothingness, as its nourishment came from her hatred, and Luna refused to indulge that emotion. Was she envious of Applejack? Yes. Did she hate her? No.

At least that's what she told herself.

* * *

**Okay, so Wolfe has received a generally positive response. He's in. Don't like it? You should have said something. Primus got mixed reviews, so I'm going to include him again, and ask the same question: do you people like this guy or not? I really need more than a non-committal "meh" on this. Rauf, well, he's having a rough day right now, so cut him some slack. I'm looking at a couple more OC's proposed by certain friends of mine. Maybe they'll be included, maybe not. Time will tell. So, dedication: this goes out to Vinyl Beat, as a reminder that she is epic, and none of this would have been possible without her. That's right, boys and girls, Vinyl Beat did something that made Lewis of Equestria happen, back in it's infancy. You like this story? How about you drop her a thank you in your reviews. Go on, thank Vinyl. THANK HER! (Thank's Vinyl, you're great!)**

**-Silas Grimm**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: News Travels Fast

"Unnngh." The pained groan echoed around the small cell as Primus slowly regained consciousness. The ache in his head and side throbbed, but he slowly made himself move. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he did recall the brief scuffle with the strange creature that had a . . . .

He recalled the badge and facehoofed hard enough to leave a mark. He had actually attacked a trusted agent of the royal family, accused him of being the cause of the blight that even now afflicted Equestria, while he sat in a cell, all because he didn't check to make sure! "Always, _always_ make sure," he grumbled to himself as he got unsteadily to his hooves. The cot in the cell wasn't designed for comfort, so most of his body was stiff and sore. He performed some of the stretching exercises he had learned from one of his many mentors over the years. He could hardly recall which one now.

"So, sleepin' beauty finally decides to grace us with his presence," said a familiar voice, interrupting his concentration. Primus turned to look through the bars.

The creature was as he recalled, tall, thin, and dressed in black. The hat was gone, revealing a short brown mane. The expression on his face was wary, but not aggressive. That was good, it meant he was willing to listen. So Primus hoped, at any rate.

"I'm sorry," Primus said, bowing his head, "I accused you without knowing to whom I spoke, and then underestimated you abilities. It has been a long time since I was bested in single combat."

He was astonished to hear the creature chuckling, "That hit tah yer head musta done more damage than ah thought." Primus gave his captor a questioning look.

"Ah didn't best yah in no single combat, yah had me cold. Wasn't me that took ya down. That was Deputy Wolfe. An' Wolfe did that by knockin' yer noggin against a tree when you were distracted. Sorta blindsided yah, actually."

Primus looked even more confused. "I was beaten by a deputy?"

"Damn right," said a new voice, as a tough-looking pony came to join the tall thing, "You went on talking so long I got bored and thought I'd go ahead and interrupt."

"But you're just a sheriff's deputy," Primus repeated, still shocked that a fighter of his caliber could lose to local law enforcement.

"Took your ass down," grumbled Wolfe.

"Be nice," said the tall thing, still looking at Primus.

"I'm sorry," Primus said, bowing to the deputy, realizing the stupidity of insulting his jailor.

"I was talking to Wolfe," it responded.

"But, but he . . ." Wolfe spluttered.

"He's a prisoner, with minor head trauma. You're a law enforcement official. Who's supposed to be the mature one here?"

"Who, or what, are you?" Primus interrupted.

"Lewis. Equestrian Federal Marshal. Human. Yer answer's in there somewhere."

Primus took a moment to process this. Lewis sounded like a name, and human he guessed was the creature's species, so . . . . "What is an Equestrian Federal Marshal?" he asked.

Lewis shrugged. "It's a job I have to do for a few years. Just a cop that operates with wider jurisdiction than most."

"May I see your badge?"

Lewis handed him the badge without a word. Primus inspected it carefully, noted every detail in its design. It was authentic, he had no doubt. The mark of the moon and sun was unmistakable, and so intricately crafted as to be impossible to imitate effectively. He was sure that this was made for Lewis, and that it conferred all the authority it was meant to. He was also fairly certain that this "Marshal" had no idea what it really meant.

"Very well," he said, returning the small piece of metal, "I'm sorry about this misunderstanding, I should not have been so hasty."

Lewis nodded. "Yeah, ah forgive yah." Primus waited a few moments in expectant silence.

"Can you please let me out now?"

"Nope," said Lewis, his face deadly serious.

"But you said . . . ."

"Ah said that ah forgive yah, yes," Lewis said shaking his head, "But yer still locked up on charges for assaulting an officer of the law. Ah can't just let yah go."

Primus slumped. "I'm going to be here for awhile, aren't I?"

"As a friend of mine would say, eeyup."

* * *

Bourbon sat in a quiet corner of the Sheriff's office. "Every damn time," he grumbled. He had sworn that he wasn't letting Lewis out of his sight. Every time he did, the idiot seemed to get himself into trouble somehow. But, Lewis had made a good point. Bourbon was enormous and bright white. Not exactly traits that suited such stealthy activities as stakeouts. He had remained behind and Lewis had taken Deputy Wolfe along with him, and Bourbon was thankful for that much, as he had heard how the deputy had managed to save Lewis in his place once the two returned, an unconscious Primus in tow.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice when the sheriff sidled up next to him. "It's Bourbon, right?" the great fat pony asked.

Bourbon looked up. "Yes, that's my name. Do you need something?"

The sheriff was briefly taken aback by the directness of the question, but recovered immediately. There were things he needed to know. "Yes, there are some things I'd like to know, just between us ponies."

Bourbon glanced around the room and noticed that the deputies that had been busy at work moments before were now pretending to be busy while they listened intently to the conversation. Apparently, everypony wanted to know something.

"What is it you want to know?"

The sheriff sighed. "Well, first off, how is it that your friend there the Marshal, come to acquire that title?"

"He and I saved a friend of ours from some weaklings that wanted to mate with her when she didn't want to. But we got carried away and one of them got hurt badly. I'm not sure I followed everything that happened after that, but Lewis tells me that, Celestia made it sound like the job was a punishment, even though it was really a reward for doing something good, even though it was against the law."

The sheriff's eyes widened. "You boys acted as vigilantes, and got rewarded with a job working for the royal family?" He mulled that over for a moment, then thought to ask, "Who is it you saved?"

"Princess Luna." There was a moment of silence.

"_**WHAT**_?" yelled everypony in the room.

* * *

As Lewis and Wolfe were walking out of the holding cells, Lewis noticed something odd. Everypony in the room was doing their best to look like they weren't staring at him, awed expressions on their faces. He noticed Bourbon stepping outside and wondered if there was a connection. "Wolfe!" Sheriff McColt bawled from his office, "Get in here! Now!"

"Talk to you later," Wolfe said to Lewis, "You're off the clock for now, so go get your pay and get some rest."

The clerk that handled payroll was nervous and respectful when Lewis approached. "H-hello Marshal Lewis, and w-welcome. You're here for your pay, y-yes?" Lewis nodded, which made the small Pegasus flinch. "One moment, p-please," she stuttered, counting out the total. "Five hundred eighty bits, sir, including the bonus for your actions on the train."

Lewis took the bag full of coins with a raised eyebrow. "Word travels fast around here doesn't it?"

The clerk smiled, trying to hide her awe, knowing now what she did about the marshal. "Well, yes it's a small town, and we hear things like that first here."

"Makes sense. Ah'll be goin' then."

"Yes, very good sir."

As Lewis walked out the door, several of the deputies and staff gathered around the shaken clerk to hear about her conversation with the human that had saved one of the co-rulers of Equestria.

Bourbon was standing outside, waiting for Lewis. "Done for the day?" he asked.

"Yep," said Lewis, "Now ah gotta find me a jeweler." He took a few steps, then turned. "Um, Bourbon? Did yah happen to say anything to them in there that mighta made 'em act different?" Bourbon just shrugged. "Uh-huh. Well, be careful how much a what yah tell folks. And, if yah ain't busy, dya think ya could do me a favor?"

"Sure Lewis," Bourbon said, eager to be of use after fooling around at the department all night and well into the day.

"Could you go see who it is keepin' Applebloom company at the hospital, and take over for 'em? Ah worry that Big Mac and Applejack are strainin' themselves, missin' too much work and that ain't good fer the farm. Hospital's just down that way," Lewis added, pointing.

Bourbon nodded and trotted toward the hospital. Lewis turned down the route to Sweet Apple Acres. He had seen a store on the way in that looked like it would suit his purpose perfectly.

* * *

Word did indeed travel fast in Ponyville. By the time Lewis was halfway to the store, most of the town had already learned of the events leading to his employment as a Federal Marshal. So, when he stepped inside the small store named "Twinkly Jewel's Jewels," the owner, Twinkly Jewel, was well aware of his authority, and the importance of his connection to the royal family. By the time he arrived, only he and Bourbon were unaware of their significance.

All of which most likely explains why the poor mare fell into a swoon upon seeing him walk inside her establishment. Fortunately, he was not the only customer present. Rarity turned to smile at Lewis, her new understanding of his importance in the courts of Canterlot, and the story of his gallantry in rescuing the princess, both served to build a far better picture of who he was, and what he represented. She saw him now as a chivalrous knight of noble birth, savior of damsels, and beloved of one of her closest friends. But what was he doing in a jewelry store?

"Good day, Marshal," she said, dipping into a curtsey, "As it seems poor Twinkly is, er, indisposed as of this time, perhaps I can help you? I do have some knowledge of jewels and the like. Something to brighten that dashing uniform, perhaps?"

He smiled fondly. "Rarity, please just call me Lewis, I'm off duty right now, and no, I'm not here for quite that purpose."

She looked confused. "Well then why ever would you want to come here?"

"Ah'm not buying for myself."

Rarity clapped her hooves together in eagerness. "Oooooh goody! You're here buying gifts then! That's so lovely of you. May I ask the occasion and the lucky recipient?"

Lewis leaned in close and whispered in a conspiratorial fashion. "Can you keep a secret?"

Rarity nodded, eyes wide as she made a zipping motion across her mouth.

"Good," said Lewis, and leaned in closer to her ear, "now ah don't want it goin' round just yet, but ah love Applejack more n anything else. An ah figure ah'd like to marry her so ah need tah buy 'er ah . . . ." Lewis stopped. What the hell was he supposed to get?

Rarity meanwhile was bouncing around like a lunatic. "Oh oh oh oh wonderful! A wedding, a wedding, and of course I couldn't be happier darling, oh its too wonderful!" She stopped when she noticed Lewis' perplexed expression. "But whatever is the matter dear?"

"Well," he confessed, "ah'm not sure what tah do. See, back home we get our intended an engagement ring, and put it on their finger. Then we get a second ring that goes on at the actual wedding. But Applejack don't have a no fingers. Now ah got no idea what tah do."

"I see your problem darling," said Rarity, relieved that his problem was so easily solved, "We unicorns also purchase rings, and put them on one another's horns. Pegasus and earth ponies however, do not have anything that would accommodate such things. So instead, they generally purchase something larger, a bracelet or necklace, which serves the same purpose. Of course, because they are so much larger, they tend to be less thoroughly adorned in terms of actual stones. Nevertheless, they are works of art, and I'm sure that Twinkly here has a few in stock somewhere."

At hearing her name, the mare on the floor slowly raised her head. "I didn't do anything," she said to Lewis, fearful of the powerful law-enforcer.

"Ah didn't think yah had. Most criminals run from the law, not faint in front of it."

"Oh how embarrassing," she said, "Is there some way I can help you?"

"Yes," Lewis said, "Ah need to buy and engagement bracelet or necklace."

Twinkly Jewel fainted again.

* * *

Bourbon sat quietly in the corner of the small hospital room. He had sent an exhausted Applejack home, saying he would look over her sister while she rested and tended the farm. Applejack promised to stop at Fluttershy's cottage and tell her where he was. Applebloom was fast asleep, and he fell to thinking as he watched her sleep. He thought about Fluttershy, and about everything that had happened since he had arrived. His injuries were almost completely healed, a few scars the only testament to his terrifying encounter with the manticore.

He marveled at his own ability to speak and think, and wondered how he had ever lived before. But he knew the answer to that. Lewis. Lewis was the one that had been there, feeding him, working alongside him, whispering kind words to him that, even when he hadn't understood them, had meant the world to the pale horse.

His musings were interrupted by a small sigh from the bed. Applebloom looked up at Bourbon. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," he replied, "how are you feeling?"

"A lot better," she yawned, "Just thirsty. Did big sis go home?"

"Yes. Would you like some water."

She nodded, and he went to the bedside table and poured a small cup of water from the pitcher there. "Here you are little one." He smiled as she drank the cup down greedily. If her appetite was as strong as her thirst, she must be healing well. Only the sickly pallor of her face betrayed her continuing infirmity.

"Mr. Bourbon? Ah never thanked yah fer helpin' tah save me from the river."

"All I did was run, Lewis did the hard work."

She shook her head. "Don't say that. Ya'll had to move pretty fast tah save me, ah don't think anypony else coulda done that. 'Cept maybe Rainbow Dash, and she's the fastest flier in Equestria."

Bourbon thought about his brief encounter at the party with the brash Pegasus and the boasting she had done. "The one with the many-colors in her mane? She was very . . . loud. I suppose she must be quite fast to be so sure of herself."

Applebloom giggled. "Can we talk for awhile, ah don't want to sleep anymore. Ah have bad dreams."

Bourbon stood by her bedside, feeling a sudden affection for the filly. He wondered how many of his own he had sired back home. He had no way of knowing, he had never met any of them, much less talked to them. He had never regretted that before, but now he felt a vague sense of loss.

"Alright, little one. Let's talk."

* * *

"So that's it then," said Wolfe, pacing about Sheriff McColts office, "They're heroes. They saved one of the co-rulers of Equestria, and that's why Lewis holds such high office." He grinned, feeling honored to count the Marshal and his deputy as his friends.

McColt was not amused. "They. Are. DANGEROUS!" he thundered, erasing the smile from Wolfe's face, "They ignored common sense, and acted as vigilantes, never bothered to see what the actual intention of those stallions was, just charged in with no authority to back them and beat several citizens half to death. I won't have them ruining one of the most peaceful towns in Equestria. I want you to follow that . . . alien freak, and I want to know everything he does."

"Sir, with all due respect . . . ."

"The only time anypony uses that phrase, is when they want to say something disrespectful. This isn't negotiable, it's your job. The big one seems too simple to be up to no good, but I'll have another deputy tail him just in case. I want you to make sure this 'Marshal' isn't out there, causing trouble! Do you understand?"

Wolfe looked at the beet-red face of his boss. "Yes sir," he said, knowing there would be no arguing. He trotted outside and looked over his shoulder. "But I won't lie to him about why I'm there," he muttered to himself. Lewis was backed by the two most trusted and beloved ponies in Equestria. Sheriff McColt had been using red tape to avoid doing his job for years. Wolfe knew where his loyalties lay.

* * *

**I know, I know, I've missed a couple updates. I'm sorry, I have a ton of work to do. I do have some excellent news though. I've been with my beloved woman for awhile now, and along the way, we started talking in terms of getting married. I've taken to referring to her as my fiance, and she's done the same. There was just one thing missing: a proper proposal. Well, guess what? Last night I finally got myself psyched up, got down on one knee, and asked her. She said yes and since then I have been in a state of delirious happiness. My dedication goes to my fiance. Now, I might miss a couple more updates in the next week or so, so don't be alarmed. It just means I'm busy working my ass off. Once all my school stuff has settled down, I'll make it up to you all with a few double-length chapters that will blow your minds. Until then, be patient with me, I'm doing the best I can. Now, as a special treat, a word from you dear friend, Lewis:**

**Howdy ya'll! Silas 'ere has told me all 'bout how much love yah been showin' his work, and ah sure do appreciate that. Ah'm sure ya'll are just itchin' tah find out where all this bad mojo is commin' from, and who started all this mess. Don't worry, me and Bourbon will be there to whup ass and take names, cowboy style, no matter who er what shows up to cause trouble. And we're gonna be around fer a good long while yet. Now ya'll be good, ya hear?**

**-Silas Grimm**

**-Equestrian Federal Marshal Lewis**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Jewels and Memories

Twinkly Jewel wasn't sure what to make of the Marshal. Of course, he'd heard of what had happened in Canterlot, Rarity had come just before him to inform her of just that, having heard from . . . actually Rarity never did reveal her sources, she simply seemed to absorb local gossip like a sponge, always seeming to pick up on interesting news before anypony else. And Twinkly appreciated that the owner of the finest Boutique in Ponyville was kind enough to come by frequently and share such insights. Twinkly just wished that she could have been warned of the Marshal's arrival. As she recovered from her second swoon in as many minutes, she saw that Rarity was showing Lewis through the proposal and engagement section.

Of course, Rarity knew jewels; she had to, given her line of work. But Twinkly knew them better. She decided to hang back until she thought they needed help. "Well naturally darling, you aren't going to give her anything dark colored, it just won't do, and as much as I love them, diamonds are really somewhat, ah, too bright for Applejack, and I doubt she would especially like such overt ostentation," Rarity was saying, thinking of Applejacks complaints about the over-sophistication of some of the dresses that Rarity had used her to model in the past. How any mare could actively dislike diamonds was beyond Rarity.

"Alright, do yah happen tah know what her birth stone is?"

"Her what now?" Rarity asked, giving Lewis a confused look.

"Never mind. It's a tradition from back home, apparently doesn't apply here."

Rarity shrugged. "I'm sorry, I've not heard of such a thing. But, ah, perhaps that is for the best. What if her. . . birth stone, was it? Was something beastly an ill-fitting?"

"And what if it ain't? What month was she born in?"

"May, I believe."

Lewis grinned widely. "And she has green eyes. Perfect!"

"The month of one's birth determines the stone then? I see, how perfectly clever. Human traditions are really just wonderful. So, what is this perfect stone?"

"Emerald," said Lewis with a wide grin.

Rarity clopped her hooves together, delighted. "Oh wonderful darling, I think I know just the piece . . . ."

Rarity brought Lewis to a large bracelet, with a sizeable emerald embedded in. Twinkly saw what she was looking at and decided it was time to step in.

"One second Rarity," she said, forestalling the mare, "That's certainly a very nice bracelet, and it has a fine emerald, but that isn't a proper engagement piece. It's too large. A bracelet used for an engagement is supposed to be noticeable, but not quite so big, only a gold band with a single stone. That one has white sapphires around the edge, not really what you want for a proposal. Especially not for a mare like Applejack. Wait here one moment."

Twinkly disappeared behind a curtain at the back of the store. Lewis could hear some loud bangs and a muffled grunt of exertion. About two minutes passed before the jeweler reappeared, carrying a very old-looking box in her mouth. Placing it gingerly on the counter, she said, "Here, this should be more appropriate, given the tastes of its intended recipient, and yourself sir."

Lewis slowly opened the lid of the box, revealing a simple gold band with a flat-looking emerald that sparkled in the light. "This is an old-fashioned engagement bracelet," Twinkly told him, "Which should suit Applejack rather well. It's made from a more robust design than most, so it can be worn both to work, and to any formal occasion you care to attend, without ever once looking out of place."

"How much?" Lewis asked, inspecting the piece closely.

"Ah, well, I'd normally charge about twelve thousand bits for that kind of craftsmanship, but the fact is that it's out of style, and it's been sitting in my storage room for the better part of a decade, collecting dust for most of the time it's been here. I don't recall the last occasion I had to put it out on display. I'll let it go for, I guess . . . seven hundred bits."

Lewis grinned beneath the brim of his hat. _Never play cards with a cowboy. _"Hmmmm . . . Ah'll tell you what," he said, "Ah think ah'd probably be able to find something like that at a few shops in Canterlot, and probably cheaper. Ah'd rather buy from you than those snobs though. Ah can't swing no seven hundred, no way no how. Not for something that's out of date, regardless of how well suited it is for the occasion. Ah could, maybe, give yah three hundred bits for that. Probably the best ah could afford right now."

Twinkly gazed at the bracelet for a moment. "Six hundred."

"Three twenty five."

Twinkly grimaced as she said, "Five twenty-five."

Lewis glared down at the thing as though he didn't even want it anymore. "Four hundred and fifty bits, and you throw in the sizing for free."

Twinkly looked into the eyes of the Marshal, and found an iron will contained in the orbs. He would not break.

"Alright," she said, "deal."

Marshal gave her the money and she prepared the box for him. As he and Rarity left, she grumbled to herself, "He's a sly one alright. Barely knows a thing about Equestrian jewelry but negotiates me down to less than five hundred bits. That or I'm losing my touch." Still, Twinkly's happiness in life was derived from the happiness her jewelry brought to her customers, so as long as the store stayed afloat, she couldn't begrudge the Marshal one measly discounted trinket. After all, how likely was it that she could have sold the thing to anypony else?

"This is great," Lewis said, tucking the box containing the bracelet into his coat pocket, "Ah got the bracelet with money tah spare, and a whole afternoon tah mahself. Wonder what ah should do?"

"I could help with that, I think," said Rarity"

"Oh?"

"Why yes, of course. Ponyville has plenty to offer in terms of entertainment, shopping, and of course fine dining. I would suppose of course that, since you were able to so casually part with more than four-hundred and some bits, you must be doing quite well for yourself. A drop in the bucket to a personal friend of royalty." She sighed, her eyes slightly misty. She had enjoyed her own brief encounters with the royal family, but she could scarcely imagine what it was like to have both of the co-rulers of Equestria indebted to you."

Lewis brought her vision crashing to a halt. "Actually that was most of what ah had. Ah gotta make a hundred-thirty bits last me 'til mah next payday."

Rarity stared at Lewis open mouthed. "Um . . . I see dear. Well, I apologize, it was presumptuous of me to say that."

Lewis chuckled. "It's okay, ah'm ultimately just a cop, and law enforcement rarely pays well."

"Oh, I see, I thought . . . ." Rarity trailed off, as several important pieces of the puzzle clicked in her head. "Never mind, it isn't important. Well, I would recommend some food about now. How about dinner, my treat?"

Lewis was about to politely refuse when his growling stomach loudly accepted for him, making Rarity giggle. They ate at a small restaurant that served some very strange sandwiches, but Lewis was pleasantly surprised to find that the vegetarian food was entirely to his liking. He had already come to terms with never having barbecue again.

After the meal, he and Rarity went to the marketplace, to see the wares at the stalls. Lewis purchased some flowers and candy bar for Applebloom, and then they sat on a bench and talked. Rarity was fascinated by Lewis' attire. She wanted to make him a whole new outfit, just for the challenge. He agreed, on the condition that he be able to repay her by doing a few chores around the boutique. She was impressed with his insistence on being useful.

"So, how do you plan on proposing," she asked him.

"Same as back home, ah suppose," he said, "Just get on one knee and hold it out, ask her to marry me."

He turned to face Rarity when he heard a loud smack. Rarity had facehoofed, rather hard. "Nononono! That won't do at all. Has nopony explained the traditions here to you?"

"Obviously not."

She sighed. "When a stallion wishes to propose marriage to a mare, it must be done under very specific conditions. Her immediate family and his must be present to witness the event, and a party is thrown for the new couple provided the answer is yes. The groom's family throws the party. Of course, since you don't have any family here, you have to find a way to throw it some how."

Scarcely had the words left her lips than a bouncing pink ball of energy suddenly appeared between them. "Ohmygosh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "You need to throw an engagement party? Oh can I do it! Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Lewis chuckled at the pink mare's antics. "Alright Pinkie Pie, sure, you can throw the party. Ah'll have to wait until ah get paid again so ah can pay you . . . ."

"Oh don't worry about that silly, I can handle all the details. You just enjoy proposing to Applejack and being happy." Without another word, she vanished, apparently into thin air.

"The laws of physics really don't apply to her, do they?" Lewis commented, searching for her escape route.

"Oh, I doubt that there are very many rules at all that apply to Pinkie Pie," said Rarity with a wry grin.

* * *

"How did you get your cutie mark?" Applebloom asked Bourbon. This question caught him off guard.

"I don't know," he said, looking at the mark of a lasso on his hindquarters, "I never had one until I came to Equestria. Then it was just there. I don't know how it is I came here, so I can't really say how I got it."

"Well," said Applebloom, "A cutie mark usually has somthin' tah do with what yer good at, what yer passion in life is. What is it that you were good at back home?"

"I was a ranch horse," Bourbon said without hesitation, "That meant I was good at working with Lewis, with running and chasing things and carrying him so he could help me chase those things. Sometimes, we would chase cattle around. That was the best work, because it was exciting. He would use the lasso sometimes to catch one of them, although I don't know why. That was interesting, because first I would have to keep up with the cow, and then I would have to stop and pull, so the cow couldn't run anymore. Going from running to pulling really fast is hard, but it was always exciting."

"Ah guess that means yer cutie mark makes sense, but when did you realize that it was what you enjoyed? That it was yer callin'?"

Bourbon thought how to answer that. "When I first arrived in Equestria, I suppose. I wouldn't have been able to have those thoughts before then."

"Oh. Well then ah guess it makes sense that you got it then," said Applebloom.

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense," Bourbon agreed.

"How long have you known Lewis?"

Bourbon shrugged. "I don't remember a time I didn't know Lewis. He is my other, my friend. Sometimes, he wasn't around and I spent time with Joe. Joe was nice, but he wasn't mine. I would always be excited when Lewis returned."

Applebloom thought for a moment. "Does yer name mean something?" she asked finally.

"Lewis said that bourbon is some kind of drink that humans sometimes like, but that I shouldn't drink it, even if we found some."

Applebloom laughed softly. "That's kinda silly. But ah like yer name. Bourbon. It's a good name."

"Thank you, Applebloom."

* * *

Deputy Wolfe flew about, trying to think of a way to explain his situation to the Marshal. "I can't just go up to him and say, 'I'm supposed to spy on you, hope that's alright,' can I?" he muttered to himself, "Then again, maybe that's just what I should say. It would be the truth." He looked for the familiar tall shape in black as he tried to work out how to proceed. This kept his attention on the ground, so it was a complete surprise when something cyan with a rainbow mane and tail came screaming out of the clouds and collided with him, sending them both hurtling towards the ground.

Wolfe remembered his training, and maneuvered to keep his hooves under him, spreading his wings for whatever good they might do in killing his downward momentum. This would have worked if the Pegasus mare that had crashed into him weren't still on top of him, her thrashing legs pining his wings to his side. The ground came rushing up to him and he thought briefly, "Well, at least now I won't have to spy on Lewis." Then there was a moment of pain and darkness.

Rainbow Dash recovered her senses and looked at the colt she had hit. They lay in the middle of an empty alleyway not far from the library. He was the deputy that had accompanied Lewis to the party. Wolfe, if she remembered correctly.

"Ohmygoshareyouokay?" she blurted out in a panicked jumble. He didn't respond. He didn't try to get up. And his chest had stopped moving.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**I know I've been publishing comparatively short chapters, but I'm lucky to get any time at all to get these done. Still, I hope you enjoy this installment. Now, I want to stop and take a moment to talk about a story that isn't getting much attention, and should be. "There is a Season," by Sword and Soul, is a kick ass fic that I think is going places. I want all you lazy folk to go, right now, and read it. Third chapter came out earlier today. The writing on this thing is brilliant, the concept is great, and I wanna see it continue, but you all know what happens to a story when it doesn't get any attention. The writer feels under-appreciated and stops writing it. Don't let that happen to an awesome piece of fiction. Dedication time! Magus Neon, new brony, and the inspiration for both an OC that will appear in Lewis of Equestria and an entirely new series which I will begin writing after Lewis of Equestria is completed. Now everybody give Magus a big friendly welcome to the herd! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Escape and Quarantine

Rauf was utterly exhausted. His captor, according to the dog's reasoning, must have been stupid as well as insane. Taking the binding off of his mouth was all that he had really needed. Yes, the smell was debilitating, but by breathing through his mouth and concentrating on something else, he could endure it, long enough to chew through the bindings on his legs.

When he ripped the blindfold from his eyes however, they were assaulted by the fumes of whatever it was he had been breathing, so he promptly replaced it. It didn't matter, he was a diamond dog, and he could find his way out without his eyes. He just had to follow whatever route took him to the freshest air. That would eventually lead outside. He soon found that he was deep inside a network of caves and tunnels, in many ways similar to the great den-halls he had called home until recently.

That had been what seemed to be a very long time ago. He had run at first, then slowed to a walk. Now, he could barely keep moving, inching along through the reeking warrens in which he found himself. He didn't dare rest, for fear of what might inhabit such evil depths. Besides, he could feel fresh air, it was close. He was almost out. At last, he could feel a cool night breeze in his hair. He ripped the blindfold off once more, and found he could tolerate the slight sting as he got once more to his paws and stumbled the last few steps toward the source of the air. Abruptly, he tumbled from the mouth of a small cave and into the night.

As he lay in the soft grass, gasping for air, he took in his surroundings. He was in a forest of some kind, but it smelled different somehow, and looked skewed as though someone had taken everything and moved it around so it wasn't quite where it belonged. Rauf had heard stories of this place, but never thought to find himself there. "The Everfree forest," he murmured in awe.

The fresh air had given him a second wind, and he found his legs steady beneath him as he bounded into the forest, getting as far from the cave as possible was his only objective.

Unbeknownst to him, a bent and twisted creature watched him go, leaning heavily on a staff as it coughed quietly into the sleeve of the voluminous robe it wore over its unnatural form. "Well then," it whispered, "The dog had more strength than I thought. Little matter, he and all the others will serve. In due time, they will all dance for us. Like corpses on silvered wires, they will dance. Oh yes."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was settling in for a quiet evening. Spike was already fast asleep, and she had the library to herself at last. She thought about her most recent friendship report, and the list of things she needed to get done the next day. A copy of Moon Height's treatise on mass transmutation was settled snugly in her lap, and she was looking forward to reading it, as she had been unaware of its presence in the library before happening upon it earlier that afternoon. These quiet, peaceful thoughts were disrupted as Rainbow Dash quite literally kicked the door in, dragging another Pegasus inside with her. "TWILIGHT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Twilight came trotting to her friend's side. She gasped when she saw Rainbow Dash's expression. "What happened?"

"No time!" Dash yelled, "He needs help! I don't think he's breathing!"

Twilight wasted no time. She was no true expert on medical magic, but she made up for that with her natural talent for magic in general. "I need to repair his ribcage and re-inflate his lungs. Stand back." As Rainbow Dash backed away, Twilight's horn began to glow and the light rapidly brightened from its usual purple glow to a bright pink, then pure white as she poured healing energy into Wolfe's frame. His body jerked and jumped as though electrified, and then stilled as she completed the spell, hoping that she had done the job correctly. The wrong spell, or the correct one poorly cast, would do no good.

The two friends gingerly approached the deputy. Rainbow Dash jumped and cheered when they saw that he was breathing again. She almost missed it when Twilight slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"Woah," said Dash, "are you gonna be alright?"

"Yes," Twilight responded with a slight slur, "I just need to sleep now. Can you watch him?"

"Sure," the cyan Pegasus assured her friend, "You go rest, I'll take care of him. It's my fault he got hurt in the first place."

"Should learn to be more careful," Twilight yawned as she curled up on a nearby armchair and quickly fell asleep.

"I know," Dash grumbled miserably. She had accidents, from time to time, but it was the first time she had seriously hurt anypony but herself. She accepted the periodic injuries as part of her lifestyle, but they weren't the choice of some poor guy that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She could tell that this was going to gnaw at her. The least she could do was keep an eye on him.

Wolfe turned over, his breathing even and strong, and she realized he was snoring lightly. It wasn't disruptive or irritating, just a quiet indicator of his restored lungs. "He's kinda cute," she mumbled, then blushed furiously and looked around to see if anypony was listening.

"Thanks," Wolfe mumbled in his sleep, making Rainbow Dash jump a full five feet in the air. She settled when she was sure he really was unconscious, then rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome, I guess."

* * *

Primus sat on the cot of his cell, staring at the opposite wall. He had been locked up for far too long, while whoever it was that had caused the series of disasters throughout Equestria was free to do as they pleased. It pissed him off, but there was nothing he could do for the moment. He wrapped his wings about him as best he could to keep warm. The small cells were not designed for comfort in any sense, and it got cold fast.

His side and head were still tender, but he was otherwise undamaged. He wished that he had his coat though. And his swords. He snorted to himself. "And why not the key to the cell, a couple hundred bits and a royal pardon?" He was under no illusion that he would be tried, as soon as Celestia heard that one of her most loyal and effective agents in the field was being held like this, well . . . he wouldn't be locked up forever. That said, it would still be an unaffordable delay. He had to get out, soon.

Mind racing, he studied every facet and surface of his cell. There was a small window at the back, large solid bars at the entrance, his small cot and a hole in one corner, which emitted a smell that made its intended use immediately clear. He had not needed to endure that particular indignity just yet. "I've got to get out of here."

* * *

Manehatten was burning.

As the infection had spread through the tenement housing complexes, first responders found ponies that were exhibiting fairly consistent symptoms, buboes on the neck and groin, fever, difficulty breathing, and coughing blood. Nothing like this had ever been seen before. None of the patients were stable enough to move far, so they treated them in their homes. They fought hard to save the infected. They failed. Almost every single one of the patients was dead within a day. Within three days, so were the first responders.

Quarantine was declared, but at first it seemed to do little good. The disease spread from one building to the next, in spite of the wearing of masks and thorough efforts to clean up anything that was thought might be able to carry infection. Nopony noticed the rats. Nopony noticed the fleas. They had been a constant part of life in the big city. They weren't worried about them.

Until a doctor noticed the small insects crawling about on virtually ever one of his patients. He connected the dots. It was too late for him, he was infected, and he knew there was no hope for anypony in the building. He had to find a way to stop the spread. The young stallion, fresh out of medical school, knew what an infection like this represented. He found a way.

He ordered the building sealed. The few ponies able to move in spite of their illness did as he instructed them. He couldn't bear to tell them what he planned. There is no guessing what went through his head as he descended to the basement, a lamp in his teeth and a little cart full of every flammable material he could find in tow. One might hope it was something heroic, and not simple despair.

Outside, the Guard ponies enforcing the quarantine were shocked when the building burst into flames. The conflagration was so quick, there was nothing to be done. It started in the lower levels, where the rats dwelled. They had no way to escape, and the infection there was contained. The fire, however, was perfectly capable of spreading. It moved quickly, consuming several more buildings in rapid succession. Soon, the entire quarantine area was engulfed in an inferno. When the fire-fighting teams finally arrived, not one of the infected buildings still stood, and their rodent and insect population burned with them. The young doctor would never be identified, his body burned beyond recognition. It was later estimated that the first outbreak of Manehatten took the lives of no fewer than three hundred ponies.

Unnoticed amid the ensuing chaos was a small, sickly looking figure that wandered past the brightly burning wreckage, a lumpy burlap sack clutched in its jaw. It trotted down a side street, and stopped to ensure that nopony had seen. The bag was upended, and several rats fell out in a heap. As the rodents scurried to find a hiding place, the same figure coughed a few times, and smiled as blood and pus dripped between its teeth from the oozing sores in its gums.

Task complete, the pony that had long ago called himself Hang Glider turned back toward the inferno. Nopony saw when he threw himself into the flames. Nopony heard when he used his last breath to whisper, with a twisted grin, "Master . . . ." The unidentified doctor had not stopped the infection, but at least, he had bought the city some time.

* * *

Zecora didn't often get visitors. Sometimes, her friends from Ponyville would stop by, but that was usually because they needed something. It was alright. She had chosen to live in the Everfree forest in order to deter regular visits. Even in her homeland, the zebra had been something of a recluse. She preferred to visit them when it suited her. And she secretly loved being seen as mysterious and mystical. So, when she heard the sound of heavy panting outside her house, she naturally made the assumption that somepony had come from town with a problem requiring her skill with potions or her generally solid advice.

That made the sight of a half-dead diamond dog covered in the most horrifyingly offensive smelling muck imaginable something of a surprise to her. "Who are you, why are you here? And why do you smell so awfully queer?" The dog looked at her, seeming to notice her presence for the first time. He snarled, suspicious of the strange, rhyming thing that looked like a pony but smelled like something else. Zecora noticed the undertone of fear in the guttural noise, and smiled.

"Peace young dog, don't be alarmed, if you stay calm you won't be harmed," she said in a soothing tone.

"Ponyville," the smelly mutt growled. Zecora looked the thing up and down, perplexed.

"I need to find Ponyville," the dog spat, his breathing labored with exertion. Zecora merely pointed her hoof towards the town. The dog nodded and scampered off in the direction she had pointed, leaving behind a bemused Zecora.

* * *

Wolfe regained consciousness several hours after his accident. He didn't feel any of the pain he had expected, nor did he notice any beautiful lights leading him to an afterlife of eternal happiness and peace. However, when he opened his eyes, he did get a good look at an angel.

Rainbow Dash herself, one of the most beautiful, talented fliers in Equestria, was sleeping with her head on his chest. She had sat in a chair beside the couch, intending to watch him through the night, but her eyes had grown heavy, and she had finally fallen asleep, slumping forward and resting her face on Wolfe. She nuzzled against him in her sleep. Wolfe wasn't sure what to do. He decided not to wake her at least for the time being. Just his luck she chose that moment to awaken on her own.

Rainbow Dash awoke to find herself looking up into the eyes of a handsome Pegasus, and he seemed perfectly happy to see her in return. She, of course, immediately misunderstood the situation. Yet, for some reason, it didn't bother her, waking up with this good-looking fellow who watched her sleep with such a tender expression. Then her brain started working, some neurons in her memory fired, and she recalled that this was the deputy she had almost killed.

"Ohmygosh!" she exclaimed, sitting upright rather quickly, "I'm so sorry about that. And about before, with the crashing. Um. I'm Rainbow Dash." She said all of this very quickly.

Wolfe chuckled. "I don't think anypony in Ponyville doesn't know who you are, Rainbow Dash. Don't worry, I'm not mad, it was an accident, no harm done. My name's Wolfe, we met briefly at the party welcoming Bourbon and the Marshal."

"I remember," said Dash, relieved that he was neither shouting at her nor reaching for his cuffs, "Lewis mentioned you would be working together."

"Yeah," said Wolfe, sitting up, "The Marshal's a pretty decent guy. Aside from being one of the weirdest looking things I've ever seen." Dash giggled at that. Wolfe decided he liked her laugh. In point of fact, he liked an awful lot more than that about this particular mare.

If he could have seen into Rainbow Dash's mind, he would have realized she was five steps ahead of him. Of course, in any given species, the females are almost always five steps ahead of the males, and merely allow their more boisterous counterparts to believe otherwise. Wolfe didn't need to know that though.

* * *

**Here we are again, another chapter complete, another day gone, and I have done nothing today worth mentioning. I have dealt with some drama that is nobodies business, and need not detain us further at this juncture. I may or may not be taking some time off on this story. I may or may not be working on some one-shots just for the fun of it. I may or may not start publishing something on FIMFiction, where I have just created an account, again under the name of Silas Grimm. I know that's a lot of uncertainty for all of you to deal with, but that's where I stand right now, and I prefer to be honest about my not having a clue what I'm doing. I'm going to do another plug today for Chocolate Milk Brony and his current fic, "The Equestrian Spring." It's brilliantly written and deserves your time and attention. I've decided to dedicate this chapter to my Aunt Gini, who had her last chemo treatment today, and is now in full remission. She'll never in a million years read this, but I'm doing it anyway. Love you Auntie! **

**Now, I want to talk to you all about Lewis of Equestria. I checked the story stats, a function that I have by and large ignored until now, and I almost had a heart attack. I closed out the month of April with 3,136 visitors from forty different countries! I don't know where that stacks up against other stories, but it blew my mind. I think I've gone and created something really special, and I want to hear from as many of my readers as possible. I'm asking you all, review not just the chapter, but this story as a whole, and tell me, quite simply, what you think of it.**

**-Silas Grimm**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Corruption Detained and A Happy Moment

Lewis stretched. He had passed the night in bed beside the mare of his dreams, and couldn't imagine having a more reinvigorating night's sleep. He slipped carefully out of bed, so as not to wake Applejack, and crept downstairs, where Big Macintosh greeted him. Ten minutes later, they were out the door, Lewis shrugging his coat on with an apple in his teeth, preferring a light breakfast considering how far they had to walk.

First stop was to get Bourbon, and drop off his gifts for Applebloom. Big Macintosh would take over. The doctors were talking about releasing the filly within the next two days, having no more reason to keep her than their curiosity about her mysterious recovery. The one thing they all agreed on was that she was lucky to be alive. Each day that passed brought more color and animation to her face. At this point, they had finally concluded, staying in the hospital would do her no good, and after a brief observation period, she would be free to go home later that day.

Applebloom's face lit up when her older brother's walked in to the room. Bourbon lay on a couch that was far too small for him, dozing as the sunlight streamed through the window warming him. Applebloom had been awake for an hour or so already, and she was excited to have somepony to talk to. Bourbon was nice, but one-sided conversations were boring, and she knew he needed sleep.

"How're yah feelin' lil sis?" asked Big Mac.

"A whole lot better now," she said, sitting up, "can ah go home soon?"

"Later this afternoon, s'long as the doctors agree," her big brother promised, ruffling her hair with his hoof.

"Hey Lewis," she said, "ah heard about how ya'll saved the Princess from some bad ponies. That was mighty brave of yah." Lewis smiled, hoping behind the expression that she hadn't been told too many details.

"Wakey wakey," he said, jabbing Bourbon in the side, "Time fer work Bourbon, we gotta go."

Bourbon looked up. "I was having the most beautiful dream . . . ."

"Yeah, ah know, ah know, but we need to go to work now," said Lewis, "and we need to get there fast."

He set the flowers and candy down beside Applebloom. "Here ya go kiddo, sorry we can't stick around."

"That's alright," she called after them as they left, "Ah'll se ya'll back home soon 'nough."

When they were gone, she looked up at Big Machintosh. "Is he gonna marry Applejack, do ya think?"

"Eeyup."

* * *

Lewis rode Bourbon for what felt like the first time in far too long. They both reveled in the speed and fierce joy the activity provided. All to quickly they arrived at their destination with time to spare. As Lewis dismounted, Sheriff McColt waddled out, looking flustered. "Where in the hay is Wolfe? What have you done with him?" he demanded angrily. Lewis and Bourbon looked at each other then back at the fuming sheriff.

"Ah don't rightly know what ya mean sheriff," Lewis said, "I ain't seen 'im since yesterday."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" McColt roared, "I sent him to keep an eye on you, and you did something with him! Now I want to know what!" He glared at them, then rather suddenly chuckled. "Oho, you've done it now, I'll be rid of you, before you can cause any more trouble, one deputy is a small price to pay for my peace of mind. I'll send word to Canterlot, they won't defend you this time! You got lucky once because you were being _noble_, but that won't help you here!"

McColt's face had taken on a look of vicious glee by this point, as he continued to rant. "Even the Princess can't pardon this, whatever you've done. Oh, I hope you killed him, you stupid freak. I never cared much for Wolfe, but now he's given me a gift! I'll have you in a cell before the day's out! You won't mess up my plans! I'll . . . ."

Sheriff McColt's voice trailed off as Deputy Wolfe swooped in to land beside Lewis. "Here I am sheriff," he said coldly, "sorry I'm late." Lewis looked at Wolfe, then back at McColt.

"Did the sheriff here send yah to spy on me?" Lewis asked.

"Yes, he did," Wolfe said, glaring defiantly at his enraged boss.

"Did yah hear everything he just said?"

"I certainly did."

"What do yah suppose those plans he thought ah was gonna mess up were?"

"I'll wager if you look in his desk, you'll find out."

Lewis nodded. "Good idea." He moved to walk inside, past the livid law enforcement official.

"You can't do that," McColt hissed, "You don't have the authority."

"Yes he does," said Wolfe, cheerfully, "And you know it sheriff. He's trying to exercise it now, so I'm authorized to tell him even if you won't."

Lewis turned and looked at Wolfe. "Tell me what?"

"The true extend of your authority, Marshall. According to Princess Celestia's orders, we weren't allowed to tell you how powerful you really are, unless you needed to know. In other words, until you tried to use that authority. Truth be told, outside of the royal family, there isn't a pony in Equestria more powerful than you are. You have broad authority to conduct investigations, issued directly from Celestia herself." He winked at the sheriff. "And that means that, if you want to look through his desk, you get to, and he can't complain about it."

Lewis absorbed this information, then looked at the sheriff. "Wolfe, bring your 'ole boss inside, ah wanna have him present fer this."

* * *

Wolfe's grin widened as he and Bourbon escorted the dumbfounded and much deflated sheriff inside after the Marshal. He had long suspected his superior of corruption. Now he would get to find out for sure.

Several hours later, the former Sheriff McColt was locked up in a holding cell while the trio poured over his records. It was impressive. Bribery, extortion, smuggling, theft, and even sexual harassment, were merely the tip of the iceberg.

"Mother of Celestia," Wolfe gasped as he flipped through documents detailing amounts of protection money paid by certain shops in Ponyville, "I figured he was dirty, but this is way beyond anything I expected." Lewis was busy reading case reports that detailed the payoffs by perpetrators for a lax investigation. It was astonishing.

"Here's one on the Flim-Flam brothers," Lewis said, looking through one of the files, "Applejack told me 'bout them. Ah'll have tah deal with those two at some point."

Bourbon merely shook his head. "This sheriff, he was supposed to be your boss, right?" Wolfe nodded, not really paying attention. "So who's the boss now?" Again, barely listening, Wolfe merely jerked his thumb in Lewis' direction. Lewis didn't notice the gesture. "Okay," said Bourbon, satisfied with that.

At last, they trouped past an office full of stunned deputies and staff, most of whom had ceased to make any pretense of working and were simply watching the Marshal. He ignored them. They marched into the holding area, and stood at the bars of McColt's cell.

"Alright," said Lewis, "Ah'm not sure where to begin. Wolfe? What all are we chargin' 'im with?"

"Lemme see," Wolfe muttered, picking out a list, "Well, from the top its going to be bribery, extortion, misuse of government property, illegal sale of government property, gross misconduct unbecoming an officer of the law, unlawful entry, theft, burglary, searching without a warrant, (relax Marshal, you don't need one for this), fraud, interfering with investigations, failure to investigate, criminal negligence and incompetence. There's more but I those can be added at court and we've got enough right here to do the job of formally charging him."

"How do we do that?" Lewis asked.

"We just did," Wolfe said, grinning.

"Oh, well that's good. What next?"

"Well," said Wolfe, "Normally he would go through the court systems, but all of your cases are handed straight to adjudication by the Royal Court, meaning Princess Celestia handles the rest from here. This streamlines the process, you see. You catch 'em, and she sorts through them. We'll send all the evidence we found in his office and him on a secure train to Canterlot. You should go to the library and send a message to the Princess about this, provided Spike's in today. If he isn't, you might find him at Carousel Boutique. I understand he works for the owner there sometimes."

"And then?" Lewis said, astonished at how thoroughly Wolfe had thought this all out.

"That's up to you," said Wolfe, looking at Lewis with a sly expression, "You're now the highest ranking law enforcement official in Ponyville. The Ponyville Sheriff's Department is now at your disposal."

Lewis' eyebrow rose on his face until it looked set to escape his visage altogether. "Well now that's an interestin' lil development."

* * *

Little more than a half-hour later, Lewis stood in the library as Spike sent his report to Celestia away in a belch of flame. "Thanks Spike," said Lewis.

"No problem Marshal," Spike replied, stretching, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do today. Twilight needs me to sort through _another_ stack of those navigational charts she's been looking at." The weary little dragon began to stalk off towards a desk that was piled high with books.

"Hey Spike," said Lewis, catching his attention before the little guy could wander off, "Ah never got to tell you this, but where ah'm from, dragons are considered the stuff of legend. Ah just thought ah'd mention how awesome it was to meet you. Don't think ah actually said that before and ah think it aughta be said."

"Thanks," said Spike, his face brightening, "Legendary huh?"

"Yep."

The infant dragon had a definite spring in his step as he returned to his duties. Lewis smiled. He didn't behave as one would expect from a dragon, but then, being raised amongst ponies might do that to you. Lewis turned and left. He knew exactly how he wanted to spend the day. Applebloom would be getting out of the hospital in a couple hours, meaning he could gather the Apple family in one place finally. He just had to make a stop at a place called Sugarcube Corner. "Maybe if ah'm quick, Pinkie Pie can whip me somethin' up fer tonight," he muttered.

In the same breath, the pink party pony appeared from above, seeming to fall from the sky in front of Lewis, causing him to give a decidedly un-manly yell of surprise. "You needed me for something?" she asked in an excited voice while Lewis tried to get his heart-rate down to something like normal.

"How did you . . . never mind. Yes, ah do need somethin'. Ya'll mentioned before that you could fix me up with an engagement party, right?"

"And you'll need it for tonight? Okie-dokie-lokie," Pinkie bounced about, delighted at the prospect, "When she's said yes, just bring them all down to Sugarcube corner. I'd tell you to keep it a secret and surprise them, but I guess they'll know where they're going and what its for, so the surprise will be that we aren't trying to surprise them. Gotta go, I need to warn the Cakes that we're hosting an engagement party. OH! And get the invitations out. I just _know_ some of Applejacks friends will want to be there. Just make sure you have the family at Sugarcube Corner by eight."

She bounced off without another word, leaving Lewis bemused and happy. He would head straight home now. Bourbon was waiting nearby, waiting for his old friend to conclude his business. "So, are we done then?" asked Bourbon.

"Yeah," said Lewis, "Ah figure we've done all we can for the day. We'll have to wait until the princess sends us further instructions. 'Til then, ah expect we can do as we please. You go see Fluttershy, ah'm sure she'll be glad to have yah fer the afternoon. Just swing by Sugarcube Corner at eight, there's gonna be another party."

Bourbon nodded gratefully and trotted away. Lewis grinned and pointed himself for the hospital.

* * *

Applebloom grinned from her perch on Lewis' shoulders, his hat somewhat awkwardly hanging to one side on her head. "Ah always wanted a hat like Applejacks. Ah just need one mah own size," she giggled, trying to keep from dropping it. Lewis found the little filly's antics a refreshing change from the weak little jokes she had occasionally managed while lying in her sick bed. The prospect of returning home had made her more lively. Her newly recovered vivacious attitude had worked a change in him and her family. Big Mac couldn't suppress a smile either. Partially, he was glad not to be the one with a squirming filly on his back for once as they walked along the road to Sweet Apple Acres.

Granny Smith met them out on the path to the farm, waving with one hoof while bracing herself on her walker with the other. "Welcome home young uns," she said, "Now lemme see mah granddaughter." Applebloom clambered down off of Lewis and trotted over to greet her beloved grandmother. The warmth in their embrace touched Lewis. He prayed silently that they would accept him officially as family. This was what he wanted.

The happy group made their way to the farmhouse, where Applejack was just finishing up for the day. Lewis couldn't help thinking that she always looked happiest in those cheerful, tired moments after a hard day's work on the farm, and that made her seem so utterly beautiful to him, he almost took the little box in his pocket out there and then. He calmed himself. "Wait for your moment," he murmured.

"Ya'll say something?" Applebloom asked, startling Lewis.

"Nope," he answered.

"Well come on then," the filly said, happily oblivious, running towards her home. Lewis was glad to see that. If she was running, she must be feeling far better. Applejack looked up just in time to see Applebloom as she leapt up and tackled the older mare in a tight embrace. They rolled about, all big smiles a giggling. Applejack was careful of her hat as she got up, ruffling Applebloom's mane.

"Welcome home, lil sis," she said fondly. Then she noticed the tall figure in black approaching alongside Big Macintosh and Granny Smith. "Lewis! You got off work early?"

"Ah'll explain later," he said with a wry grin, "Fer now, lets go inside. Ah reckon most everypony here's pretty hungry." He stopped and thought about what he had just said. "Oh wow, ah'm actually pickin' up the local lingo." That got all of them chuckling.

"Well," Applejack said, "Ain't like we didn't know what yah meant when yah used to say 'everybody' er 'everyone,' right? But ah'm glad yer pickin' things up like that, it'll make ponies more comfortable 'round yah."

"Thanks Applejack," said Lewis, unable to keep the smoldering look from his eyes. Big Macintosh coughed and looked away uncomfortably. The gesture went unnoticed.

As they all packed themselves inside, Lewis looked out at Sweet Apple Acres for a moment. It looked like home.

After a nice meal, the Apple family took their ease in the living room, chatting about one thing or another. The conversation soon turned to the events of the morning at the department, and all eyes were on Lewis. He told them about the corruption of the former sheriff, and the way in which it had come to light.  
At last, he told them about his new position and the extent of his authority. Applejack got up and nuzzled against him, the clear display of affection eliciting a grunt from Big Mac and more delighted giggles from Applebloom. "Ah'm so proud ah you sugarcube," she said, "You've really earned all the good things yer getting' right now."

"Ah'm glad you think so," Lewis said, looking at her in a queer way that left her somewhat alarmed, "cause ah've gone and gotten a little bit greedy. Ah want just one thing more outta Ponyville, and yer the only one that can give it to me, and seein' as everypony needed is here, ah can't think of a better time tah ask."

Applejack gasped as he produced a box from his pocket and opened the lid, revealing the engagement bracelet. He still didn't know if kneeling was appropriate, but he did it anyway. "Applejack? Would yah maybe wanna marry me?" Lewis looked into her eyes. He was horrified to find that they were full of tears. Thinking himself rejected, he prepared to back away and apologize, hoping he could excuse himself and find somewhere to be alone as his soul plummeted into his boots.

Then, Applejack did the most wonderful thing she could have. She smiled, still crying and, barely keeping the blubbering in check, launched herself on top of Lewis, all dignity forgotten. "Yes!" she sobbed into his shoulder, "yes yes yes yes." She couldn't think of anything else to say, so she broke down entirely, heaving into his shoulder as tears of pure joy soaked his coat. Lewis carefully set the box to one side and simply embraced the mare he loved.

It was some time before Applejack could be calmed long enough for the bracelet to be placed on her leg, just above the hoof, and then she immediately became hysterical again, the moment so deliriously happy for her that she didn't know what to do with herself. Lewis was in a state of shock, still not quite sure how the rest of her family would react.

When she finally got herself under control, Lewis sat her in a chair and knelt beside her, looking at the rest of the faces in the room. "Well," he said, "Ah spoke with Rarity shortly after ah bought the bracelet, and she told me ah needed approval from everypony in Applejack's immediate family. Ah guess ah'm asking if any of yah have a problem with this."

Granny Smith stepped forward before anypony else could speak. "Well youn un, ah fer one am glad that yah came tah us when yah did. Yah make mah granddaughter happy, and yer good to us, her kin. Long as that continues, ah'll be glad to call yah mah grandson in law."

Applebloom smirked. "Ya'll already know mah answer. Ah get two big brothers, and Applejack gets to be happy? There ain't no question there. Yes."

Big Macintosh loomed over Lewis, whom stood to look him in the eye. The big pony looked Lewis over, staring as though to look through his skin and into his soul. The moment was long and tense.

Then Big Mac smiled and without a word drew his new brother into a tight embrace, not quite noticing that Lewis was rapidly turning blue. Soon, the whole lot of them had piled on, and even as his vision dimmed and his lungs howled for air, Lewis was happy. He felt he had something back that he had lost or left behind when he came to Equestria. He had a family again.

* * *

Wolfe had just finished up the paperwork at the Sheriff's Department. He was glad that McColt was behind bars. "What a nasty piece of work," Wolfe thought, shaking his head. He looked up when he heard the rush of wings spreading to slow a decent as Rainbow Dash came in for a landing.

"Hey Wolfe," she said as her hooves met the cobblestones. Wolfe admired her form as her wings folded gracefully to her sides. He couldn't picture a lovelier mare. She was flight personified, and a Pegasus loved nothing more than flying. She noticed the stupid grin that spread across his face, and she couldn't suppress the smirk that she knew was plastered on her own.

"Hi Dash," Wolfe answered her, "Good to see you again." She could tell he was sincere.

"I got a really awesome invitation from Pinkie Pie for a party tonight," she told him, "and I get to bring a plus one." She scuffed the ground, suddenly nervous. "I was, uh, kinda wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?"

Wolfe's grin widened. "Yeah, I'd like that. When and where?"

"Sugarcube Corner. She said she wanted us there around seven-forty." Rainbow answered.

Wolfe looked around, noting the sun was still high in the sky. "That's a few hours away; would you like to get some coffee with me in the meantime?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said, blushing slightly, "I'd like that."

* * *

**I hope you aren't all feeling impatient with me. I got this done in little bits, a couple hundred words at at time when I could spare a few minutes to work on it. This one is nice and longish compared to the last few, and I think that will make it a nice change of pace. The subject matter is a little dark and a little light. Last chapter, I asked people to tell me what they thought of my story as a whole. I was not disappointed, and found many of the comments very helpful indeed. Oh, and before you all get settled, I'm going to be introducing some other problems for Lewis to deal with in the next few chapters, so don't start thinking the finale is coming anytime soon. You get to enjoy all that cowboy in Equestria goodness for some time to come. My dedication today will be a little odd, I'm going to use the first names of some of the people I've been in personal contact with, sorry if I forget anybody; Ashley, Jacob, Timothy, Patrick, Don, Grace, Phoebe, Phil, and Jerry. And of course, the very first friend I made on this site: Max. Here's to each of you. Father of Time, I'd include yours but I don't think you ever mentioned it to me, but don't because the mystery of being the Father of Time is waaaaaay to cool to spoil. Any luck with that Time Eater?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Sugarcube Serenade

Lewis and Applejack stood at the head of the Apple family outside Sugarcube Corner. Big Macintosh was helping Granny Smith and Applebloom down from the wagon. Lewis was concerned. The lights were out, and it appeared as though nopony was there. "Well," he said with a sigh, "Ah guess settin' up a party on short notice was more 'n ah shoulda expected, even from Pinkie Pie."

Applejack snorted. "You don't know 'er that well," she said, "Trust me, we're fine."

Sure enough, as soon as Applejack stepped through the door, the lights snapped on and all of Applejack's friends were there, a shout of "Surprise!" filling the air. Pinkie Pie bounced over, an impossibly large grin taking up half of her face. "Hey Applejack, hey Lewis, glad you made it!"

Applejack sighed. "Pinkie Pie, ya'll do realize that if'n we know that there's gonna be a party, it ain't all that surprisin' right?"

Pinkie Pie patted her friend's shoulder. "I know that silly-billy, but I love that part so much, and I need to practice to get it juuuuuuust right for when it really counts!"

Applejack nodded. Considering typical Pinkie Pie logic, this actually made some sense to her. The rest of her family filed inside, and the party was soon underway. It was revealed that Pinkie Pie had used some of her rainy-day funds to set Mr. and Mrs. Cake up at hotel, while her friends Bon Bon and Lyra had agreed to babysit the twins for the night, so they had Sugarcube Corner all to themselves.

Lewis was surprised to see that Deputy Wolfe was there as well. "Howdy Wolfe," he said with a grin, "How'd yah hear about this lil shindig?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash's plus one. Seems I'm the only plus one though." Sure enough, none of the other attendees had brought guests along.

"Do you like it?" Pinkie Pie asked Lewis, "I wanted to keep the circle small, these engagement parties are supposed to be kinda relaxed."

"It's perfect, thanks Pinkie Pie," Lewis responded, truly grateful to the bouncy pink mare for her contribution. Pinkie Pie had somehow procured a gargantuan cake with the words, "Congrats Applejack and Lewis" written on it in pink frosting. For all its size, the confection didn't last very long, as everypony found themselves indulging far more than they ordinarily would have.

Applebloom was wide awake far longer than any of them expected. She was bound and determined not to miss another party. Her sugar intake for the evening probably contributed to this, but Applejack had decided that she could let her sister break the usual no-sugar-before-bed rule, just this once. Big Macintosh kept a close eye on her all the same. She and Spike ran about in an excited sugar rush, whooping and carrying on, much to amusement of everypony present.

Fluttershy sighed in exasperation, albeit very quiet, unobtrusive exasperation, as she and everypony else took turns trying to explain marriage to Bourbon. She loved the stallion dearly, but this was something that she hadn't expected; having to explain _why_ loyalty to one's special somepony was important. He simply didn't understand. Fluttershy had managed to impart the principles behind a monogamous relationship, and he accepted them, because he loved her too. What he didn't understand was the formal declaration of the thing. "It sounds so expensive, like a real pain in the flank," he said stubbornly, "If you love somepony, why not just tell them so, and then be with them and only them if they feel the same?"

At last, Lewis stepped in. "Bourbon, lemme se if ah can explain this to yah," he said, putting his arm around his old friend's shoulders, "Ya see, when two people, er, ponies . . . whatever, when yah wanna be with yer significant other fer the rest 'o yer life, well that's a long ole time. And sometimes, yer gonna fight, and argue, and there's liable to be some downright bad feelin' twixt yah. Point of the wedding is so that ya'll can make a big fancy fuss over each other, and later, when things are difficult, ya'll can remember the big ole fuss, and it sorta puts yer problems in perspective. Make sense?"

Bourbon looked puzzled for a moment before his expression brightened. "Yes!" he said happily. He didn't of course, but if Fluttershy wanted him to herself that was fine, the marriage itself would mean little to him compared to his mare and her wishes, and if she wanted a wedding, then he would get her one, and there was no point in upsetting her by letting on to his confusion. The bits from his job would accrue quickly. He would ask Lewis to guide him through the process when he felt ready.

Meanwhile, Big Macintosh had produced an old six-string guitar, and was plucking a few chords. He grumbled his frustration as the sounds he produced were far from what he wanted. He had played as a colt, but eventually his hooves had grown too big and clumsy, and he hadn't had time to play, so the skill lay rusty and abandoned in the corner of his mind. He set it to one side after a few minutes of fruitless plucking, and Applejack chuckled. "Havin' a lil trouble there brother?"

The big stallion shrugged. "Ah ain't no musician, not really." He noticed Lewis looking at the guitar. "Hey Lewis, you play?" Lewis nodded and grinned. "Well, be mah guest," said Big Mac, indicating the instrument.

Lewis took up the old six-string. There was no brand name; it felt like it had been hand, or rather, hoof-made. Lewis plucked a couple chords, tuned it slightly, and plucked a few more. He stopped when he noticed the room was silent, and everypony was looking at him expectantly. He had it ready; he just hoped he could remember how to play. He thought about the songs he had learned over the years. "Since yer all starin', what kinda song would ya'll like to hear?"

"Ooh! Ooh! _Sweet Home Alabama_!" Lewis stared at Pinkie Pie incredulously. Nopony else seemed to realize anything in particular was amiss.

"Ain't heard that 'un before," said Applejack, "Have you big brother?" Big Macintosh simply shook his head.

"Of course you haven't silly billies," said Pinkie Pie in an exasperated tone, "It's music from Lewis' world."

"But Pinkie Pie," said Lewis, "How d'_you_ know that?"

Pinkie Pie glanced at Lewis with a wry expression, waiting for him to remember to whom he was speaking.

"Right, never mind," he surrendered; plucking the opening lines and finding that he actually did remember how to play some Lynard Skynard. The cheerful upbeat song made for good fun, and soon, Lewis found himself playing his way through any songs he could recall. As he played, he got to thinking about the good friends and family he now had. But he couldn't contemplate that without thinking of what he had left behind. He also thought about the world that had birthed him.

"Well," he said to everypony at last, "Ah'm getting' kinda tired, so ah'm gonna play one last song. This is going to be a little bit different."

"How so?" Pinkie Pie asked with a big grin.

"Well Pinkie Pie, point of fact is you might not care fer this one. It's kind of a sad song. But, ah've always liked it, and ah figure its worth playin' once in awhile, if only to keep in practice. This was written by a fella named Justin Cross." With that he began to play "Drink the Water," one of his favorites. As he played and sang the sad song, his audience listened carefully, expressions thoughtful and voices silent. The twanging, slowly rippling rhythm echoed through the store.

Applejack was confused by this song. It referred to things she had never heard of before. She gathered that America was the country Lewis came from, but several other words confused her, and the meaning of the song escaped her entirely. All she knew is that it sounded sad, sweet, and vaguely . . . scary.

When Lewis finished, she put a hoof on his knee and looked into his face. "Sugarcube, that was . . . ."

Before she could think of the words, the door to Sugarcube Corner burst open and a frantic-looking deputy burst through, panting with exertion.

"Hottram!" Wolfe exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

"The prisoner, big black-haired, white mane . . . ."

"Primus?" asked Lewis.

"Yeah, that one, he's gone!"

"Gone how? Escaped?" Lewis asked, his gaze becoming fierce.

"Yes sir, Marshal. You'd better come down and see for yourself."

Lewis looked into Applejack's eyes. She smiled sadly. "Ah accepted this part of bein' with yah already. Yah gotta do what ya gotta do."

"I love you," was all Lewis could think to say. Then he was gone, Bourbon and Wolfe in tow. The tired Deputy looked around as he recovered from his panicked sprint to the store. "Ooh, is that cake?"

* * *

"Well ah'll be damned." Lewis said this looking at an empty cell that had previously contained Primus and scratching his head. It was locked, the bars were in place, there was no tampering with any of the walls, floor, or ceiling. In point of fact, there was no indication that anypony could have left the cell. There was simply no method of exit large enough to accommodate a pony, even a very small one, and Lewis recalled Primus being on the larger end of the spectrum. "But his swords are still in the evidence locker?"

"Correct," said Wolfe, "He would have a hard enough time getting out unnoticed, I doubt he could have gotten all the way to the basement and back out again without being spotted."

Lewis and Bourbon stood there for a long time, staring at the cell. Deputy Wolfe gulped nervously. He wasn't sure how the marshal would react. So naturally he almost jumped out of his skin when Lewis burst out laughing. Once his heart had returned to something approaching a normal rate, he looked at Lewis incredulously.

"What's so funny?" he asked, irate at being left out of the joke.

"Heheheh, good fer him," Lewis finally managed to say, "Ah never felt entirely right 'bout holdin' him o'er a misunderstandin' after all."

"But he broke the law!"

Lewis shrugged. "Ah suppose, but ah prefer to serve the spirit of the law over its letter. By mah figuring, if he managed to escape without unlocking or damaging a dang thing, and slip outta here unnoticed past the entire department night-shift, then he's earned himself a head-start at least, and if ah ever find 'im again, ah'll offer him a job." With that, Lewis strode away. Bourbon and Wolfe exchanged a look, then shrugged.

As they made their way past the cell holding McColt, the fat pony managed to rouse himself enough to hurl some abuse at Lewis. "Hah, so you already managed to lose a prisoner! You wait, they need me around here. I'm the only one who can get this job done!"

Lewis rolled his eyes and just kept walking, chuckling a little and infuriating the ex-sheriff in the process. He was incapable of being in a bad mood. He had proposed to the mare he wanted to marry, she and her family approved. So what if some pony that probably hadn't belonged in jail in the first place had escaped? Somehow, Lewis figured Primus wasn't going to cause any problems. They even had his swords. Nevertheless, he left instructions that all operating officers be on the lookout on his way through.

"Oh, and somebody clean that cell out," Lewis added as an afterthought as they left the building.

* * *

A little while later, an elderly custodian, bent and tired, fumbled with some keys, opening the door to the cell that he had been instructed to clean. His eyes weren't what they had been once, so picking the desired key out of over a dozen something of a chore. Nevertheless, he finally found the one he wanted, unlocked the heavy iron barrier, and stepped inside, mop and bucket in hoof. As he did, he felt something like a breeze in his mane for a brief moment, as though somepony was passing overhead. He shrugged. His imagination had been getting loopier over the years and sometimes, well . . . .

As the old janitor contemplated the tricks one's age could play on a pony's mind, Primus slipped quietly down the hall, unnoticed as he went. He timed each move carefully, melding with the shadows. Perhaps his mystery foes could follow him, but at least he still knew how to avoid being spotted by everypony else. "So," he murmured to himself, "evidence locker is in the basement then? Alright." He grinned as he crept past a couple of idly chatting guards, moving by literally inches away from them. This would be easy.

* * *

**Oh it feels good to be back. I've got free time and all the projects to attack that I could possibly ask for. I hope you guys like this, (admittedly rather short) chapter. Right now, I'm so happy that I'm dedicating this to YOU! Yes, you reading this right now, no matter who you are, this is _your_ dedication. Don't you feel special now?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Public Relations

It had been two days since Primus' escape. Aside from the additional disappearance of his swords, (again, Lewis seemed oddly unconcerned) there was no indication he was causing any trouble, or that he was still in Ponyville at all. Word of Lewis and Applejack's engagement had spread quickly, and the two had even received a personal note of congratulations in a missive from Princess Celestia in addition to orders that Lewis take over the running of the Sheriff's Department until a new sheriff was appointed. There was no mention of Luna's condition.

To his dismay, Lewis discovered that running the Department meant sitting at McColt's old desk and working his way through enormous stacks of back-logged reports, authorizations, and other assorted paperwork. He ended up passing a great deal off to the staff just to get it all done, but unlike his predecessor whom had simply shredded anything he deemed wasteful or unnecessary, Lewis actually did get the work done.

Earlier that morning, McColt had been loaded onto a train and shipped off to Canterlot to face trial. Given the amount of evidence, no court in Equestria could have found him innocent. Wolfe had taken a certain degree of personal satisfaction in sending him off in style, waving a banner reading, "GOOD RIDDANCE" in plain view of the corrupt pony's car and eliciting a stream of obscenities.

Meanwhile, Bourbon had been getting accustomed to life in Ponyville, and now found his way around town without trouble. He had stopped by the library and picked out several books at Fluttershy's recommendation. His reading skills were progressing rapidly, and he devoured the literature eagerly. Lewis, for his part, checked out several books on Equestrian law, and found that, while there were certain similarities with the legal systems found on earth, in some ways they were very different.

Applejack had a new spring in her step as she went about work on the farm, making up for time lost during Applebloom's stay in the hospital. The filly was fully recovered, and everypony was glad to see her playing with her friends and attending school again.

The true surprise was the return of Rauf. He simply arrived at the Sheriff's Department the day after Primus vanished. He offered no explanation for his absence, and Lewis saw no need to pressure him. It was obvious he had been through a lot, but the diamond dog's pride silenced him. Besides, Lewis didn't own him, and as it turned out, diamond dogs were not quite subject to Equestrian law. They had been offered citizenship, but mistrusted the ponies. Rauf trusted Lewis up to a point, but saw no reason to share more than necessary, and Lewis had no cause to arrest him just for running off, and no authority over him beyond his position as Rauf's alpha.

Rauf took no permanent residence, choosing instead to wander the town at whim. Lewis made it clear that he was not a threat, and should be left alone so long as he offered no harm or offence, while ensuring that some food and water were set aside for the ex-alpha's sustenance out of his own pocket.

Lewis yawned as he walked into the office at about seven a.m. and was surprised to find Rauf waiting for him. "I'm bored," the big hound simply said. Lewis looked at the newly refilled stack of paperwork for the day. It was considerably smaller today, a testament to how much more smoothly things ran under him.

"Me too," he said to Rauf, "Ah'm probably gonna go out and do a patrol with Wolfe today. Care to join me?"

Rauf became very agitated. "Wolf? You have a wolf too?"

Lewis chuckled. "No, not _a wolf_, a pony named _Wolfe_."

This calmed the canine down a little. He had met wolves before. Meetings with wolves rarely ended well for diamond dogs. The wolves considered them too "prissy" because of their love for jewelry, and frequently picked on their smaller cousins. Wolfe chose that moment to enter the building. He spied Rauf, and froze for a long moment, meeting the diamond dog's gaze. After a moment, he relaxed, remembering.

"Rauf right?" he said, surprising the dog with a proffered hoof, "I don't believe we met. I'm Wolfe."

Rauf wasn't sure how to react. No pony had ever had this kind of positive reaction to meeting one of his kind before. He gingerly took the hoof in his paw, and shook it gently up and down, as he had seen some ponies doing in the marketplace the day before. Then he noticed something about Wolfe's scent.

"You smell like a wolf," Rauf commented, "That why they call you Wolfe?"

Wolfe chuckled. "No, I was given the name by my parents."

Rauf looked Wolfe up and down. He was a pony, but his smell, the way he walked, and the small twitches of his nose and ears, the way they were filtering information from the very air. . . Rauf was certain. "Your parents were wolves?"

Lewis stared at Wolfe in shock as the pony nodded, a big grin on his face. "Yes, I was raised by one of the forest packs. My mother found me when I was an infant. It took awhile to go back to being a pony, but my folks named me for what they said I really am at heart. 'Course it always frustrated them that I wouldn't hunt, heh heh heh." After several minutes he noticed Lewis' expression. "What?"

Lewis shook himself. "Yah know somethin' Wolfe? Ah really did think ah was the weirdest thing in Ponyville for awhile there. Mighta known you'd pull the rug out from under me." Wolfe just shrugged apologetically, and smiled even wider. The human noticed that Wolfe's smile had taken on an unsettling new dimension. His teeth looked slightly . . . sharper.

* * *

Patrol duty in Ponyville was an unpredictable way to spend one's time, as it turned out. Day to day, actual crime was rare, so many of the problems that cropped up were related to cats in trees, missing personal possessions, or directions. There were occasional accidents, an overturned cart or something else along those lines. All in all, Ponyville was a peaceful place, except for the remnants of the former sheriff's interfering.

Lewis, Wolfe, Bourbon and Rauf made the rounds of the markets, and several times, Lewis was offered protection money. Wolfe was relieved to see Lewis refuse it each time. One poor mare running a stall selling oranges actually broke down and cried, mistaking his refusal for a threat. "I don't have any more!" she sobbed, "Please, I can't afford to rebuild my stall again!"

Lewis sat down next to the distraught mare and let her cry into his shoulder for a few minutes. When she realized what was happening, she looked up at his warm smile, confusion written on her features. "Listen, ah don't run that racket. You ain't gotta pay anypony at all fer the right to do business 'ere. So long as ah'm here, protection is free, and guaranteed to any citizen. Yah don't need to cry and nopony is gonna break yer stall."

Rather than calm the mare, this caused another outburst of tears, this time of gratitude. They left with an orange apiece, and a wave from the now cheerful vendor. Rauf sniffed the fruit and offered it to Wolfe with grunt. Wolfe quickly finished off both of the sweet fruits, and Lewis rather enjoyed his. He was continually astonished to find that the produce of Equestria was superior to any he had tasted on earth by an order of magnitude. Bourbon seemed to agree, his chin dripping with juice as they went on their way.

This patrol had unintended effects well beyond what any of them could have anticipated. The sight of friendly, non-threatening law enforcement wasn't exactly new to Ponyville, but the idea that the one in charge could be just as nice was a refreshing change. Soon, ponies hearing of the new management came out to see this strange creature that had joined their community, and seemed to be changing things for the better. However, it's impossible to please everypony . . . .

* * *

Applejack was working at her cart when she heard a couple of older mares chatting amiably. "He was so polite to me," said one, a light chestnut mare with a series of interwoven green vines as a cutie mark, "He found my purse for me without my even asking him, he just overheard me talking about it to Lotus. Left it under the bench _again_ of course, and apparently he'd seen me sitting there earlier. Just walked up to me and asked if it was mine."

The farm pony swelled with pride, hearing that her fiancé was doing such a great job, and already had the beginnings of a stellar reputation. The duo approached her and began perusing her wares, and the chestnut mare picked out a couple of large, especially juicy apples, which met Applejack's approval; she liked customers when they knew their produce.

Then the other mare, sporting a light cream coat and bleached white mane spoke up. "Yes, yes, but how sure are you that you really left it? Have you checked to make sure he didn't take anything?" The first mare gave her companion a mean look. "I'm just saying dear," her friend said defensively, "He just looks so strange, and he obviously came from somewhere very different. He's a little scary, dressed up in all that black. And you know he has the influence to do almost anything he wants. It just worries me. And you know, he's supposed to be engaged to some young mare in town. I pity to poor dear if she's supposed to spend her nights with _that_ quite frankly."

"And just what do you know?" Applejack growled angrily at the offending speaker, startling both of them.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked the cream mare, offended by this unknown pony's rudeness.

"Ah happen to be his fiancé," said Applejack, gritting her teeth, "and ah'd appreciate it if yah didn't go insutltin' 'im like that."

The cream mare was mortified momentarily, before recovering composure, and taking on an air of concern. "Now, dear, I know that we here in Ponyville are well-known for our tolerance of, um, _alternative lifestyles_, and perhaps you younger mares have a penchant for the exotic, but don't you think you would do better to pursue a stallion from your own kind? There are plenty of handsome bachelors in town after all, and lovely young thing like you could surely-."

Applejack held up a hoof, displaying her bracelet. "This 'er means ah've already made up mah mind. Lewis is twice the stallion any 'o the colts 'round 'ere could ever hope tah be. An' _he_ doesn't go 'round besmirchin' anypony else's name behind their backs. Ah'd appreciate it if yah tried showin' him the same consideration." She turned to the chestnut mare, who still held the apples, looking decidedly uncomfortable, and smiled sweetly. "Those are on me ma'am." She shot a brief glance at Lewis' detractor. "_YOU_ on thah other hand ain't welcome at mah stall no more. Get along now."

"Well I never!" The insulting pony turned and marched off in a huff. Her friend simply rolled her eyes and followed, giving Applejack a friendly wave. This encounter left Applejack feeling drained. However, she had to shake that feeling as more customer's approached, wanting to meet the mare that had accepted the Marshal's proposal. She hoped that Lewis was having a less stressful day than she was.

* * *

"Well, well, Marshal, looks like we meet again," a pony wearing a preposterously villainous mustache and over-sized hat said in an equally villainous, slightly exaggerated voice.

"Ya'll won't escape this time, yah no-account varmint," the Marshal growled in a gruff tone, which sounded somewhat strained.

"You don't have the guts," the villain countered as they circled each other, oblivious to anything but one another.

"Look who's talkin'. Yer yella, and ah'll have yah in jail 'afore the day's end."

"When is it my turn?" a young filly onlooker complained, interrupting the serious confrontation.

"In a minute Scootaloo, we only have the one mustache," the villain said, trying to stay in character and failing.

"You can keep the mustache, I wanna be the Marshal."

The Marshal glared at Scootaloo. "Ya'll don't have the voice to be the Marshal, ah actually sound like 'im."

"Nu-uh!"

"Do to!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders broke down in a fit of giggles. Playing Marshal and the Sheriff McColt was the fun new game being played by many of the youngsters in Ponyville. Applebloom reveled in being the most authentic-sounding Equestrian Federal Marshal in town. The sheriff's arrest had been exaggerated by the foals until it reached epic proportions, some versions including a chase through the desert and a decisive final battle with a great deal of dramatic dialogue, with the Marshal facing off against an ever-bigger, meaner, and fiercer version of the fat old sheriff, all alone. Of course, everypony knew that he had been backed by Wolfe, an experienced fighter, and Bourbon, an out-and-out giant, but why let facts ruin a fun narrative?

Twilight watched as the fillies ran about outside the library, Sweetiebelle enjoying the false mustache that Twilight had conjured for them. She had overcome the problem of the mustache disappearing by simply making a permanent fake that could applied to anypony, and would take on the desired style. It was an improvement over the one she used to conjure up for Spike. Sadly, she'd only made one so far. As the trio played, she enjoyed the vitality and fun they brought. She decided to make a few more. They would like that.

Spike walked out of the library to join her. "The fiction shelves have been reorganized. Sorry it took so- hey! Is that my mustache?"

Twilight giggled. "Relax Spike, I just loaned it to them for awhile so they could play their game. I think it's really great that they think Lewis is cool. It's difficult enough for him adjusting to life here, so being well-liked can't exactly hurt, can it?"

"I suppose-up-UUUURP!" Spike's response was smothered in a belch of green fire. Twilight snatched the parchment form the air, and unrolled it. Sure enough, it was a message from Princess Celestia. Unlike her usual missives, this was short, urgent, and written in hurried, messy hoof-writing.

Twilight scanned the contents, then dropped the parchment and took off for Rainbow Dash's house at a full gallop. "Spike! Stay here and watch the library!" Spike watched her go, gulping nervously. The last time she'd acted like that was when Lewis had arrived. He bent down and scooped up the message in his claws. As he read it, he turned a very pale shade of purple indeed.

_Twilight_,

_Bring Lewis and Elements of Harmony to Canterlot immediately. Problems with Luna. Nightmare Moon's return possible. Please hurry. _

_-Princess Celestia._

* * *

**D****id anyone see that coming? I didn't. Pulled this right out of my butt, because things were getting too slow. Seems like he just got settled in to Ponyville and now poor Lewis is getting thrown into great and potentially catastrophic events. What will happen next? Ah, but I already know that. Don't you wish you were me? Course not, then it wouldn't be a surprise. Dedication goes to Jack Doktor, who by the way is writing some pretty impressive stuff right now. Check him out when you get the chance. And now, a couple of the original character's in my story would like to address their original creators:**

**From Primus, To Wolfdragon1-**

**Oh, do I say it now? Great. So, looks like I've managed to stick around. Guess I'm fairly likable after all. And Silas was worried, oh ye of little faith. So, anyway, how ya like me now? I hope I've made you proud. Keep on reading, I'm not anywhere near done yet. **

**From Deputy Wolfe, to WolfxxBrony45**

**Awesome! I got a date with Rainbow Dash! It's all thanks to you man, you rock and you know it! So, now I've met Rauf properly, and he and I seem to be getting on alright. Lewis is cool, and Ponyville's never been a better place to work. Stay tough man, it only gets better from here!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Celestia Eclipsed

The train ride to Canterlot might have been a cramped one indeed if not for Lewis' authority. The train had been reduced to one car, and was making top speed to Canterlot, cutting the usual travel time almost in half. The team that Twilight had assembled was larger than usual. In addition the Lewis and her friends, Bourbon, Big Macintosh, and Deputy Wolfe had also elected to tag along. Spike and Applebloom had tried to come, but the stern words of their elders had sent them home again.

Lewis was double-checking his equipment and talking to Wolfe in hushed tones. He had been displeased at the idea of Applejack coming along, but when he had tried to object, she had given him a proper dressing down. Twilight rolled her eyes. Males; they never learned.

Applejack, in turn, had her objections about Big Macintosh coming promptly shut down, his reasoning that as her big brother, he had a duty to protect her was unshakeable. Big Macintosh had elected to spend the trip sitting to one side chatting amicably with Bourbon. The two had a great deal in common, and their great size was only the most obvious similarity.

Pinkie Pie sat between Applejack and Fluttershy, talking animatedly about wedding receptions and parties in general, and the two were both clearly enjoying themselves. Applejack said something under her breath and pointed a hoof at Bourbon with a snicker. Whatever she had said made Fluttershy blush brightly and hide behind her mane.

Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash formed their own group, completing what she recognized to be a very foalish clique system within the car. Nevertheless, it was necessary for the time being, emotions were running high and the tension needed to be kept in control. Besides, until they had more information, making a cohesive plan would be impossible. Rarity was saying something about a new flight suit she'd been working on for Rainbow Dash, but Twilight wasn't really paying attention until she noticed that both of them were looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry girls. I must have been lost in thought. What was your question?"

Rarity sighed. "Well, I was asking whether you would be willing to add a few minor spells to the new flight suit. Protection from water and heat, that sort of thing."

"Oh, of course," said Twilight, glad to have something to think about, "I'm sure I could come up with something when we get home."

Meanwhile, Big Macintosh was satisfying his curiosity about work as a ranch horse. Bourbon was trying to explain the reason for having a human ride on one's back. "I can't throw a lasso and run at the same time," he was saying, "and I don't always notice things that he does. He helps keep me safe, and does the complex stuff that hooves can't do. He's also a lot smarter than me."

"You ain't exactly stupid Bourbon," Big Macintosh argued, "and besides, ah seen mah sister throw lasso's all the time, runnin' or standin', heck, ah hear she even did it from atop of a hot-air balloon. Ne'er seemed to hinder her none."

"I used to be a whole lot dumber, so dumb it never would have occurred to me to even try to throw a lasso. I just liked to run, letting Lewis do the rest always seemed natural to me."

Pinkie Pie hugged Applejack close, having secured the right to throw her bachelorette party. "Oh, I've got a super-terrifically _awesome_ idea!" the party pony declared, "Once we've finished beating Nightmare Moon, why don't we have it in Canterlot? There's bound to be all kinds of fun to have around here! I hear the entertainment district has some SUPER-DUPER shows!" She winked with a suggestive expression at Applejack. "And if you stay up late enough, those shows can get _very_ interesting."

Applejack was taken aback. Sure, Pinkie Pie was a party-obsessed mare, but she'd always come across as being so . . . innocent, and harmless. All her parties were games, food, candy, and music. Surely she was misunderstanding. "Uh, sugarcube, when you say 'interesting,' you don't mean . . . ."

"Mare's night at a strip club? Of course I do silly." Pinkie Pie said this with her typically cheerful smile and light tone. Fluttershy looked down at her hooves, unsure how much she wanted to be involved in this conversation. She felt she was learning more about Pinkie Pie than she really wanted to.

Applejack chuckled, both at the jumble of oddity and contradiction that made up her friend Pinkie Pie, and at Fluttershy's reaction. She nudged her timid friend. "Hey now, ain't like you ne'er seen I afore. Nor are yah likely to see anything more, eh, imposing than what yah have now." She gestured towards Bourbon. Fluttershy blushed openly, but she nodded her assent to the plan after a little coaxing.

"I'm telling you, it would work," Wolfe said with a grin, "I'm no human, but that little lightning-stick thingy wouldn't be a problem for me."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Lewis, "that ain't the point. This stuff was a gift, and ah promised not to go laonin' it out. You talk to Celestia about it if yer so keen on the idea. Ain't up tah me." Wolfe nodded his understanding, still watching as Lewis went through the various items he had been issued with, as well as his old standbys.

The hot-shot was now capable of delivering charges over its old nine-thousand volt limit, and would even re-charge itself when not in use. He still had to be careful. The weighted club he had used during Rauf's attempted train robbery was still in perfect condition, with no sign of wear or tear. His knife was sharp, and he thanked his lucky stars that he'd been able to get a whet-stone. Some of the other implements were bizarre and complex. Lewis didn't fully understand the nature of magic, but he figured these weren't the products of technology.

One that had worried him at first vaguely resembled a revolver, but Celestia had assured him it was designed to stun targets at range. He had a couple boxes of ammunition for it, small crystals with strange designs floating freely within them, which were gone when the spent crystals were ejected.

He had taken the time to do some target practice in private. The bolts of energy that issued forth from its muzzle were pinpoint-accurate, although it kicked like a mule. The muzzle-flash was bright, but it the weapon itself was almost completely silent. He had no idea how much stopping power it actually possessed, and had no desire to test it on anypony unless absolutely necessary.

Celestia had mentioned that this was a version of one of the weapons issued to the Royal Guard since the changeling invasion, specially modified for use by a creature with hands. It didn't feel as though it was made of metal. It was more like ceramic, light and comfortable in his hand.

The remaining implements he had barely begun to understand. Their uses were complex and his time limited. Still, he checked them. Here was a device for measuring levels of magical energy, here a small box containing a disguise cloak like the one he had worn during his last visit to Canterlot, and that was just the top few of the pile. Still, he stowed all of them about his person, and the added weight was inconsiderable.

Wolfe watched all of this with a growing sense of concern. "Uh, Marshal? I hate to say it, but it looks like your gearing up for war."

"Ah know it," Lewis grumbled, "but given what all Applejack tol' me 'bout this 'Nightmare Moon' character, we might very well be doin' just that."

"You might be right. But we have the Elements of Harmony with us, right? This should be a piece of cake. Right?"

Lewis looked at his feet. "As ah understand it, Nightmare Moon's had that trick pulled on 'er twice. Ah gotta figure she'll have somethin' new planned. Ah expect that's why we're needed fer this: in case things get ugly."

Wolfe grinned wide. Lewis was struck once again at how sharp his teeth looked when you really paid attention. "Even if you're right she'll _never _see _us_ coming."

* * *

The entire group was rather tired when they arrived at Canterlot Castle. The sun was still high in the sky as the doors groaned open to admit them into the front hall. To their surprise, Celestia had come down to great them. Even more shocking, she looked _terrible_. Her mane was a mess, and there were bags under her eyes, as though she hadn't slept in far too long. "Thank you for coming!" she said, with more than a hint of relief in her voice.

"Princess, what happened?" Twilight gasped in horror at her mentor's appearance. The younger mare promptly galloped to Celestia's side and offered a shoulder to help prop the flagging Alicorn up on her feet.

"I'm at my wit's end," said the haggard monarch, "Luna spends her time locked up in her room, sending and receiving messengers constantly. She won't talk to me, and only shows herself to raise and lower the night sky. She's been like this for three days now, and I didn't know what to do besides gather you here. The only time I've ever seen her behave this way was over a thousand years ago right before . . . ." She couldn't complete the thought, and as though the rest of them weren't already astonished enough, Princess Celestia, the very model of confidence and resolve, burst into tears.

* * *

Celestia had recovered her composure by the time they arrived in the dining hall. "I'm sorry for my outburst," she said, sounding sincerely contrite, "I'm just so worried. I had hoped that the threat of Nightmare Moon was gone forever, but now . . . I don't know. It seems as though my sister is suffering a relapse." Lewis opened his mouth to speak, but Celestia forestalled him. "No Lewis, you can not be blamed for this. You acted with the utmost integrity and I firmly believe that the, ah, incident you are thinking of has nothing to do with this. I admit, the trauma of what almost happened to her might be involved somehow, but I won't have you shouldering the responsibility for this."

Lewis nodded, while everypony else looked at him with questioning expressions, especially Applejack. "Later," Lewis mouthed to her.

"Princess," Twilight spoke up, "What are we going to do about this? We can't very well wait until Nightmare Moon manifests itself. Something has to be done."

"Indeed Twilight," Celestia agreed, "But this situation must be handled with the utmost delicacy. We can't confront Luna openly until we have some evidence that our concerns are legitimate."

"What is it you propose?" Lewis asked.

"During Luna's previous journey to Ponyville, she and Twilight formed the beginnings of a friendly relationship. I think the best way to proceed is to have Twilight try to get close to her. If Luna realizes that the rest of you are here, it could push her further over the edge."

"The edge of what, dear sister?" said Princess Luna, as she stepped from the shadows behind Celestia.

The mighty sun-ruler's eyes widened. "S-sister, you left your room," she said lamely, playing for time.

"Yes," said Luna, her expression unreadable, "I did. Rather fortunate, seeing as you have so clearly leapt to some rather preposterous conclusions."

At this, Celestia's eyes hardened. "Have I, Luna? You have locked yourself away, doing who knows what in that room, your curriers are spelled so that I can't track them, and you refuse to speak to me at all, about anything. What else was I to think?"

Luna shook her head. "Tia, you were right to be concerned. I _was _beginning to relapse. Not into becoming Nightmare Moon, exactly. No, I have turned my back on that creature. She offered power, but took all control from me. I will never be controlled like that again." Luna trotted over to stand before Lewis. "When you denied me, I was upset, and I reacted like the spoiled, arrogant child I was all those centuries ago, when I first took up the mantle of Nightmare Moon. But your kindness, your forgiveness, restored my sanity. I was able to resist the urge to descend to that ultimate darkness."

Applejack restrained an outburst as Luna ran a hoof over Lewis' chest. "I wanted what wasn't mine," she continued, oblivious, "and although I avoided a much darker fate, I was still at odds with myself. I recognized that there were elements of that evil version of myself, locked within my psyche. I didn't want to start a panic, so I took steps to rid myself of the last, niggling voices of my inner darkness." She paused, trotting down to the end of the table, and turned to face her sister. "As it happens, I succeeded."

This statement left everypony in the room with a confused expression on their faces. "Well then," Rarity began, "if that is the case, it seems we have wasted a trip."

"Not at all," said Luna, her teeth gritted and her eyes glaring angrily at Celestia, "You see, I got the last of the cursed thing out of me. The voices are gone now, from my mind at least. But you _can_ hear them now, can't you, _dear sister?_"

The room was silent for a moment. Then all faces turned toward Celestia as a distinctly un-kind laugh echoed around the chamber. The sun-princess allowed her laugh to taper off to a dark chuckle. "Well done little sister," she said, her face taking on a cruel expression, "You figured it out. I had hoped to catch you all one by one, but it makes little difference. The Elements of Harmony are locked up tight, with a spell only I can break, which leaves you with six weak useless ponies, a deputy, two big imbeciles, and an alien freak. That's quite the army, little sister. "

"I am no sister to you, Nightmare Moon," Luna growled in a voice colder than ice.

"Oh, Lulu, I'm hurt," Celestia, or the thing that looked very much like Celestia, crooned mockingly, "All I ever did was try to help you. Why did you insist on deifying me? Why did you make me do it? I spent a thousand years here trying to do both our jobs **and** run all of Equestria, while you spent all that time on the moon, not thinking of ways to make amends, just seething about how to take my throne from me." The white Alicorn's eyes glinted with madness as she stared Luna down. "Well guess what, little sister. EQUESTRIA IS MINE NOW AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" With that, Nightmare Moon, reborn in the form of Celestia the Sun Princess, lunged at Luna, laughing insanely.

* * *

**If any of you saw that coming, I'll eat my hat. Sorry for the wait, I've been suffering a bad case of writer's block, plus all that free time I thought I was going to have seems have been eaten up. Hopefully that won't be the case anymore, but right now I can't make promises. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the fine folks at , for making a kick-ass site and giving us a place to express ourselves. Read, review, and if I suck, let me know. Oh, and Magus Neon? You should make your first appearance next chapter if all goes as planned.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Fight and Flight

Nightmare Moon Leapt at Luna, only to collide with three bolts of energy, two generated by Twilight and Luna herself, the third came from the stun-gun that had found its way into Lewis' hand as soon as Luna had stepped into the room. As it turns out, the bolt was fairly potent. The graceful body of Celestia was thrown like a rag-doll back across the dining hall. Lewis hopped onto the table and, taking nothing for granted, fired two further shots in rapid succession after the corrupted alicorn. Luna and Twilight lost no time in joining the assault. Magical bolts filled the room and made it difficult to see.

At last, Luna called out, "Enough! Stop, stop, it won't do any good!" Twilight nodded, although Lewis was more hesitant. It looked to him like it was working, but he nodded, aware that they knew this threat better than him. "Everypony out, now! Twilight Sparkle! Bring your friends and come with me to the chamber of the Elements. That is our only chance at this point. Marshal, you, and the rest must stay here. Keep her occupied as long as you can!"

"Nothin' doin'," said Applejack, stomping her hoof adamantly, "Ah ain't gonna leave Lewis! Ah wont, dya hear?"

Lewis stepped over to Applejack and promptly planted a deep kiss on her lips. "What in tha-," was all she had time to say. He brought his stun-pistol down on the back of her head, and she was out like a light. Luna nodded to Lewis as she levitated the unconscious bearer of Honesty.

"Tell her . . . ." Lewis tried to say but trailed off.

"I suspect she knows," said Luna softly, before turning and dashing from the room, the rest of the girls in tow.

"Alright," Lewis growled, turning to face the screen of smoke rising over the spot where Nightmare Moon had gone down. He felt rather than saw Bourbon, Wolfe, and Big Macintosh at his back. "The ladies have gone and stepped out fer some air. Looks like the work is down to us, eh boys?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Bourbon said with a growl.

Luna and the mane six ran hard and fast in a mad dash to get to the Elements of Harmony. At least, all of them except Applejack ran, while the farm-pony enjoyed a brief nap cradled by the glowing aura of the princess' magic. As they rounded a corner, all of them promptly collided with a trio of stallions headed the opposite direction, resulting in a big pile of tangled limbs and angry voices.

Twilight got disentangled first and finally recognized one of the stallions, a white unicorn with a blue mane, wearing the uniform of a Royal Guard Captain. "Big brother!" she exclaimed with glee, wrapping her forelegs around a surprised Shining Armor.

"Twily!" he said, returning the hug, "are you okay? We heard the disturbance and came running . . . ." He trailed off when he noticed Princess Luna. "Twilight, get your friends behind me, she's Nightmare Moon!" His horn glowed as he prepared a spell.

"No Shining! She's Luna, Nightmare Moon tricked us all, she possessed Princess Celestia!"

Shining Armor looked askance at his sister for a moment, then recalled all the times he had questioned her judgment, only to be proven utterly wrong. Since his wedding, he had decided to simply trust her, regardless of how crazy she sounded to him. "Alright, where is she now?"

"She's in the dining hall. You have to hurry! Marshal Lewis and some of our friends are in there, and I don't know how long they'll last!"

Shining's face took on a look of pure incredulity. "The pale, hairless thing that caused all that fuss before? What's he doing here?"

"No time, just go help!" Twilight exclaimed as her friends regained their feet, "We have to go get the Elements of Harmony! We'll be back as soon as we can. Be careful!"

"Right," said the Guard Captain as the mare's that held the fate of Equestria in their hooves barreled down the passageway and out of sight. He turned to his compatriots as they shook their heads, clearing their minds. Both were mainly black in coloration, which was rare enough, without the unique abilities they possessed. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine, said one, a unicorn with a neon-blue mane. The piercing in his ear whipped the feathers it carried about his face. He double checked his saddlebags, ensuring their contents were in order. "Ah've suffered fah worse than a collision before. Running into a bunch of lovely-looking mares, well ah just call that heureux." He noted the confusion of his compatriots. "You would say, 'lucky,' mes amis." They continued to look at him. His curious accent combined with a smattering of Prench, were characteristic of the ponies that dwelt within the southern swamps. Knowing this didn't make him much easier to understand sometimes.

"Well, it seems everypony is okay," said pegasus beside him, "I meant to ask earlier Shining. Who is this guy?"

"This is Megus Neon," Shining replied as he dusted himself off, "He helped me out awhile back with one of those border incidents I told you about. Kept in touch since then, and Celestia asked if I could get somepony reliable to help with the Nightmare Moon issue. Seems she wanted to deal with anypony that could oppose her in one fell swoop. I'm sorry I mixed you up in this Primus."

The blademaster simply grinned. "I am sworn to the service of the Royal family, in ways even more binding than yourself, Captain. However, I think we should be getting along now, there's work to do."

"Right," Shining Armor agreed, charging off towards the sounds of battle.

Lewis and his friends started at the venomous hiss that emanated from the smoke. "Did you thing it would really be that easy?" What emerged bore only a vague resemblance to Celestia. Her normally soft-looking mane and tail were now burning with white-hot fire, painful to look upon. Her eyes glowed with maleficent energy, and her teeth were longer and sharper than Wolfe's. "I will destroy you! None shall threaten what I have worked all these centuries to create! This is my world, and soon, every living thing here will know it."

"There's nothing left of the Princess now," Wolfe observed, "It's just that thing, Nightmare Moon."

"No, no," the evil thing said with a grin that could curdle milk, "Nightmare Moon was the name I chose when I held sway over that pitiful child Luna. You may, in your last moments, address me as Nightmare Blaze, for it is with the power of the sun itself that I will rule this world, burning any that dare to oppose me. Light, darkness, these things are immaterial to me, so long as all life in Equestria suffers. I-."

Before she could continue her rant, Lewis stepped forward, pointing a single finger at her as though his was the very hand of doom. In a voice like thunder, he intoned the words he had learned in one of the legal books he had read in the library, saying, "Nightmare Blaze, you are under arrest for crimes against Equestria, possessing a Princess, impersonating a Princess, assaulting a Princess with intent to kill, and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have right to an attorney . . . ."

Nightmare Blaze and Lewis' friends all stared at him with complete incredulity as he recited the standard Equestrian 'Mareanda rights' to one of the most powerful, evil beings in that or any world, casually reloading his stun gun. He seemed to have every intention of simply arresting her and carting her off to prison. The sheer gall of it left the vile creature somewhat bemused. When he finished, she applauded him, a dark chuckle on her lips. "So, I'm to be arrested for my crimes. Oh, woe is me what ever shall I do," she hissed at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You could come quietly," said a new voice entering the room. Shining Armor came trotting in, closely followed by two more stallions, one of them distinctly familiar.

"Primus!" Lewis exclaimed, "Boy howdy ain't you a sight fer sore eyes!"

"Hello Marshal," the black stallion responded with a bow, "I'm glad you hold no ill will toward me for my escape, but I had to report here as soon as possible, and I didn't have time to wait for clarification regarding my status as an operative working for the Princesses."

"This makes no difference," the abomination at the other end of the room sneered at her opponents, "Not one of you has the strength to even hurt me, much less defeat me."

"Well now," said Lewis, loading the last chamber in his weapon and cocking the hammer, "Ah expect that's a theory worth testing." Without another word, he took aim and opening fire.

"We made it, finally." Luna panted as the rest of the group caught up to her. They stood before the enchanted vault containing the Elements of Harmony. Carrying Applejack had been quite a chore, and she felt the drain on her reserve keenly. The newly-conscious mare was in a foul mood, but willing to put off the inevitable dressing down.

"Well now what are we s'posed tah do?" she asked in a huff.

"Princess Celestia said that only she knew the spell to open the vault," Twilight added as she caught her breath.

The Princess smiled smugly. "My sister always trusted too much in her own cleverness. There's no locking spell on this door, just a fake to distract and confuse any magical thieves. It's actually a simple combination lock." As she spoke, her horn glowed, and the mechanism sprung open, revealing a series of blocks with letters and numbers on them. A line of block-shaped cavities above them were obviously where one arranged the blocks to form the combination, and the lever to one side was clearly used to input the chosen code.

"So what's the combination?" Rainbow Dash enquired. The design reminded her of something she'd read about in one of her Daring Doo books, and the similarity made her curious

Luna hemmed and hawed over the blocks. After several moments, she began moving the blocks. To everypony's confusion, the code she selected was, "bananas." She shrugged. "It's something of a private joke Tia and I have."

She pulled the lever, but nothing happened. Luna groaned in frustration. "OF COURSE she wouldn't use that. Horseapples."

While everypony else was taken aback by the unique experience of witnessing a Princess uttering vulgarities, Rainbow Dash continued to look with intense interest at the mechanism. It was almost identical to what was in the book. And the password in the book had been . . . .

"Um, guys? This might seem like a long shot, but I think I can open this thing."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Dash, this isn't one of those Daring Doo novels."

"I know, I know, but the thing is, that's were I'm getting this. The thing looks just like one of the puzzles from "The Depths of Death's Temple."

The entire group favored her with a sour look. "Alright, it sounds stupid, but does anypony else have a better idea?"

"Forty bits says this doesn't work," Applejack commented with a wry expression.

"I'll take some of that action," added Twilight.

Dash never could resist a challenge. "Two-hundred bits says this works."

"You're on," Twilight and Applejack answered in unison.

Rainbow Dash changed the blocks around, leaving some of the spaces blank to form a complete sentence. Twilight read her guess aloud. "To Fear Death is to Be Its Slave."

Dash didn't wait, but promptly pulled the lever. As the mechanism rumbled and the door to the inner chamber slid open, she turned to face her friends, a smug grin decorating her face. "You can pay me back later."

The situation was grim. Bourbon and Wolfe were down, burned by beams of energy that were so intense they momentarily blinded those that looked directly at them, and left spots dancing on their vision. Both appeared to be alive, but that was clearly because the sadistic beast they were fighting apparently enjoyed playing with her food. The rest of them were covered in minor burns and scrapes, but had otherwise avoided serious injury.

Shining Armor's energy shield had proven invaluable several times. Primus couldn't get close enough to use his swords, and resorted to hovering about the high ceiling, hurling insults at their opponent and waiting for an opening. This frustrated him to no end, as every time he thought she had forgotten him, a bolt of searing heat burned a hole in the ceiling as he was forced to dodge about.

The other stallion, named Magus apparently, alternated between vials of mysterious liquids, which hissed and sizzled when they burst on the floor but had no apparent affect on their intended target, and muttering bizarre incantations that summoned a myriad of strange things that, sadly, proved equally ineffective.

His latest attempt, which had formed magical binds around the corrupted Princess' limbs, had simply dissipated with a burst of magical power.

The shots from his stun gun were repeatedly deflected, and those that made it through had no visible effect at this point. He reasoned that they had only made an impact before because Blaze had not yet been in control of Celestia's powers then. It was probably why she had lunged at Luna, rather than fire off an energy bolt. These thoughts were formed and dismissed at an astonishing speed, as Lewis had to reserve his attention for dodging attacks and looking for an opening. He sheltered now behind a large marble column, hurriedly reloading for what felt like the tenth time, and given how quickly he was running out of ammo, that was probably the case.

He growled as a burst of fiery energy blasted the column, singing his already badly-damaged coat. He was sure his eyebrows were gone by now, along with large tufts of his beard. "Oh fuck this," he muttered, and dived towards the debris from part of the ceiling caving in, the only close enough to go for. Happily, this put him closer to Nightmare Blaze than he had been since the fight began.

She was preoccupied momentarily between keeping Primus at bay and removing some kind of goo from one of Magus' vials. He lined up carefully, praying that what he was about to attempt would work. He drew the hot-shot cattle prod, and his club, and leapt from cover, charging the distracted mare with reckless abandon.

Nightmare Blaze shrieked as the hot-shot made contact on its maximum setting of eleven-thousand volts. In the same moment, Lewis brought the club down on her head with all his strength. "Gotcha . . . oh."

Blaze looked up at Lewis, raw hatred in her eyes. "You dare to touch me? To assault me with your crude weapons? **You dare cause me pain?**"

The pulse of energy was familiar to Lewis, Luna had used it on him before. It didn't make the second experience less painful. The invisible force threw him against the same pillar he had taken refuge behind moments before. Something cracked. It wasn't the pillar.

After Lewis fell, the remaining fighters presented little further resistance. They lacked the numbers to offer any true opposition. Shining fell next a minute later, his energy expended in trying to shield his comrades. Next went Primus, forced to the ground by a spell that intensified gravity. He fell like a stone and hit the hard floor with a sickening thud, his swords clattering to either side unused. Magus stepped form hiding at the wrong moment, coming too close to an energy blast. The force of its passing rendered him unconscious.

At last, Nightmare Blaze faced only one further opponent, the one that of all of them had presented her the least trouble. Big Macintosh stood before her, proud and unafraid, at least on the surface. Inside, he was doing his best to maintain control of his bowels, thinking that to meet his death having soiled himself was probably beneath his dignity. "So, what does a big strong stallion like you plan to do to stop a little mare like me?" the evil spirit asked, chuckling darkly as she approached him slowly.

"Ah figure ah'll fight yah hard as ah can, and hope it's enough," he replied, fighting to prevent his legs from shaking.

"You can't possibly think you'll beat me?"

"Ah don't have to, ah just gotta buy time fer the girls to get the Elements of Harmony," Big Macintosh quipped.

She scoffed at him. "Oh you foalish male, your gender is always so disappointing. They will never get their hooves on the elements, only Celestia and therefore myself, know how to get into that vault. You must be dreaming if you think they'll succeed."

"Be careful before you mock the dreams of others," spoke Luna's voice from behind her corrupted sister, "I find that they can be very powerful things."

Before another word could be said, Twilight appeared from behind some rubble, followed by her friends. The purple unicorn's eyes glowed brightly. "You know how this part goes," Luna grinned, "In a moment I'll have my sister back. And then little demon? We'll annihilate you once and for all."

"NOOOOO!" howled the horrified Nightmare Blaze, as now-familiar blast of pure energy burned through the air, leaving the smell of ozone hanging about the room. It followed a straight course . . . . and hit the spot where it's target had been standing a moment before.

The corrupt monarch hovered in the air, yards outside of the blast radius. "You think I'm stupid do you?" she cackled, "I'm not going to hold still for you again, I learned that lesson the hard way. You'll have to improve your aim before- wha?" She was cut off as Luna teleported behind her and grabbed her tight.

"Twilight, again!" Luna cried.

"But Luna, what about you?" Twilight yelled back.

"This is the only way, just do it!"

A single tear trailed down Twilight's cheek as a second blast issued forth from the Elements. The light was blinding, and the howl of displaced air deafened her. Or it might have been a howl of despair as the demon that had three times threatened all of Equestria realized that it would not survive again.

When the light faded, Luna and Celestia, now returned to her natural state, hung in midair for a moment, then began to fall. Twilight reached out with her magic and was able to slow her mentor's fall, but she lacked the energy to extend it to Luna as well. The hall echoed with the sound of pounding hooves, and with a mighty leap, Big Macintosh flung himself beneath the descending alicorn.

Luna forced her eyes open and looked up into the large face of a handsome stallion, held gently in his mighty forlegs. Applejack's elder brother, if she was not mistaken. After a moment, she recalled his name. "Big Macintosh?"

"Eeyup."

"You're a pony of few words."

"Eeyup."

"You saved me."

"Eeyup."

"Thank you."

"Eeyup."

"You can put me down now."

Big Macintosh rather suddenly became aware that his one of his hooves was holding the flank of the Night Princess. He set her down gently, grateful that his red coat did an excellent job of concealing his brightly blushing face. He could tell Luna wasn't fooled for a second. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Ahem. That is, uh, quite alright. But what about my sister?"

Celestia lay in a heap amidst the debris, sobbing bitterly. "What have I _done_?" she moaned piteously.

"Sister," Luna said, standing over her.

Celestia looked up at her sibling. "Oh Luna, I never meant for any of this to happen. I never even noticed . . . ."

She trailed off as the smaller alicorn embraced her warmly, tears welling up in her eyes as well. "Hush Tia, I'm just glad you're back. Everything else can wait."

Their moment was interrupted by a shriek of horror. "LEWIS!" Applejack cried, galloping to her fiancé's side. Lewis still lay slumped against the marble pillar, dead by all appearances. Applejack looked at his unmoving body, and then threw herself across him, howling out against the horror of what had been wrought. The sound was heart-wrenching.

"What have I _done_?" Celestia whispered, unable to comprehend the implications of her actions.

"Lewis, nonononono, Lewis, you can't be . . . no, you can't be g-gone," Applejack sobbed, any pretense of dignity washed away by sorrow. Nopony dared approach her as she held her beloved in her arms and wept.

Her sobs stopped and eyes shot open as a voice emanated from the corpse. "AJ, c'mon, that hurts."

* * *

**Fun times, feels like I'm finally getting back in the groove. Oh, and for those that _ claimed_ to have anticipated my little twist, jokes on you, as earlier, I enjoyed a delightful little candy cowboy hat made out of chocolate. Thank you for allowing me to enjoy my tasty treat. LOL! This chapter sees the return of Primus to the action, and thanks are in order for my buddy Magus Neon, whom allowed me the use of of his OC by the same name in LoE. Props and a super kamayhamayha brohoof to you. Now, I've not mentioned this in awhile, so I'm climbing back up on my soap box. Anyone not reading "Unbecoming Bronies" needs to drop this and get started. I'm proud to say that I've developed a personal friendship with the author, and the guy has some pretty ridiculously cool ideas. He's young, but his work has awesome potential, and he improves every time he posts a new chapter. Again that is "Unbecoming Bronies" by Deadpoolsbaster. Get it in gear people! Lastly, thanks to Vinyl Beat, who has awesomely agreed to draw Bourbon and Lewis for me. Can't wait to see it Vinyl! That's how you get dedications people: make me happy and feed my ego! (Ain't I a stinker?) At any rate, I should be able to keep a reasonable rate of production, barring writer's block, vastly more important stuff to do (hard to believe I know, but it does come up occasionally) or interference from the Time Eater. By the way, Timefather? I have a little bitty problem. It knows I'm trying to help you!**

**And now, a message from Magus Neon, to his creator, Magus Neon. (Confused yet?)**

**Hey there! Silas tells me you wanted to hear from lil ole me directly-like. Now ah could hardly refuse, oui? It's true, ah didn't say much this chapter. Ne craignez pas, mon ami, this ah am assured will change as events progress. You'll be hearin' more from yer's truly soon enough. Au revoir fer now!**

**PS: Did mah Cajun accent turn out alright? Somepony that knows how to write a phonetic Cajun accent PLEASE send Silas a PM, he practiced it for a few days, and worked real hard, but ah don't wanna sound stupid! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Relief and a Rainbow at Midnight

Now, Applejack had little experience with corpses. However, she was fairly certain that dead bodies do not typically talk, nor do they complain about being in pain. She slowly maneuvered her weight off of Lewis, to see that his eyes were open, and he was moving, slowly and painfully, into a more comfortable sitting position. She stared at her beloved as he reached behind him and removed several of the fancy do-dads that he had been issued with. Or at least, he removed what was left of them, as several seemed to be in little pieces.

"Guess ah'm gonna have tah replace those," he mumbled weakly, flexing his back, "So, did ya'll beat that bitch yet?"

Applejack merely flung herself about his shoulders and sobbed, now with relief, into his shoulder. Lewis was surprised for a moment, then held her tight. Celestia almost collapsed, having evaded her absolute worst fears. In fact, everypony seemed to be alright, if not entirely comfortable. Bourbon woke to find a hopelessly wailing Fluttershy on his chest, and it took him several minutes to calm her. The big surprise was when Wolfe hobbled into view, being helped along by Rainbow Dash who seemed to be trying to plant a minimum of three kisses per square inch over his entire face, both of them looking rather pleased with themselves all the while.

Primus and Magus held Shining Armor up between them, and there was a brief period in which everypony and Lewis stood about trying to come to terms with the fact that they really were still alive. "Well," said Twilight, breaking the increasingly awkward silence, "That was . . . an interesting way to spend an afternoon."

"Indeed," Luna agreed solemnly, "I think it time that the moon take its place in the sky. While I attend to that . . . ah yes, her they are."

At that time, the first responders finally arrived, paramedics bearing the royal crest, as well as dozens of Royal Guard flooded in, several times tripping one another. Shining filled his lungs and began barking commands, his mere presence sending a ripple of order and calm through the ranks. Twilight paused to admire her brother at work. He wasn't Captain of the Guard for nothing. Even as he was loaded onto a stretcher, he kept things moving, detailing teams to clear debris and tend to the wounded.

The badly depleted unicorn went so far as to hurl abuse at the stretcher bearers, demanding they deal with Primus and Magus first, as he was carted off, although how he still had the energy to do so was anypony's guess. Of course, in spite of his comrades' wounds, the danger of magical depletion for a unicorn made him the medical priority, but it was typical for him to ignore that fact. Twilight wondered briefly why it had taken so long for anypony to react, but dismissed it as a question for later, as weariness began to take a toll on her as well.

Luna quietly guided Celestia from the room, but not before sneaking a mischievous wink at Big Macintosh. The big red stallion wasn't sure how to react to a wink from a princess, so he decided to stand by his sister and future brother-in-law.

Lewis' back ached, and there were deep bruises running down his back. Applejack had certainly taken her time in allowing him to stand, but he felt much better when she did, and he was relieved to find that his injuries were minor. "So, we survived," Lewis grunted with mild surprise.

At this point, Applejack finally recalled her earlier fury, and Lewis yelped as she stomped on his foot. "HOW DARE YOU?" his feisty fiancé yelled into his face, "ARE YAH STUPID? YAH COULDA DIED!" The ponies surrounding them had the tact and sense not to get involved in the dispute, leaving the great and powerful marshal to the mercy of his mare. One of the younger members of the Royal Guard had the temerity to snort in amusement, but one of superiors quietly cuffed him.

"Sweetheart," Lewis said in a calm voice, "Ah know yer upset, but can't yah understand? If we hadn't ah fought, she woulda destroyed Equestria, it was about more than me." He crouched down and held Applejack's face close, making her look him in the eye. "This 'ere is part of mah job. It's gonna get risky sometimes, ah won't lie to yah." She nodded in response, not trusting her voice as tears welled up in her eyes. "C'mere, hon." Lewis held her tightly while she cried. He couldn't help wondering when she would start to suffer from dehydration on account of all the weeping.

* * *

It was an hour later that Lewis and Applejack stumbled into a private suite in the upper reaches of the castle, much drained by their experience. A servant took Lewis' badly singed coat and hat, promising to return them cleaned and repaired in the morning, before scurrying away. The bed looked like a very attractive prospect, but both knew that sleep would be elusive, so they sat at a small side table, where they found some small sustenance in the form of tea and scones.

The snack was somewhat reviving, and at last, the tired mare looked over at Lewis and brought up something that had been eating away at her. "What happened between you and Luna?" she asked Lewis rather directly, causing him to choke on a mouthful of pastry. "Well?" she pressed.

"Ahem. Well, see it ain't what yah think . . . ."

Applejack facehoofed in frustration. "Y'all know that's 'bout the dumbest thing yah could say at this point."

Lewis shrugged apologetically. "Mah brain ain't exactly runnin' at full steam right now, ah kinda hope you'll give me the benefit of the doubt here, and ah'll try an answer clear-like." He sat up straight in his chair and looked at his fiancé. "After ah got mah commission as Marshal, Luna called me for a private audience. Seein' as ah was sorta workin' fer her, ah didn't think twice. 'Scept when ah got there, she wasn't interested in talkin' business, and it was more than a simple thank-you fer mah . . . well fer beatin' the shit 'n' piss outta them rapists for her."

"Yer sayin' she wanted yah," interrupted a very skeptical mare, "Am ah expected tah buy this story? And why in the hay am ah only hearin' this now?"

"Well, lemme finish 'ere, yah ain't heard all there is tah be said," Lewis tried to reason with her, "As ah was sayin, once ah realized that was what she wanted from me, ah refused."

"Why would yah go and do a fool thing like that?"

"Huh-saywhatnow?" Lewis babbled in confusion.

Applejack sighed. "Yah don't have tah lie tah me Leiws. She's a princess, yah couldn't ah just turned 'er down like that. She's beautiful in a way ah'll ne'er be, and most stallion's would give anythin' to be with 'er. Ah'm only mad 'cause yah didn't tell me, and now yer tryin' tah lie 'bout it- HMPH!" She was stopped by Lewis planting a big deep kiss on her lips. "What they hey?" she spluttered when he released her.

"Applejack, ah'm a one-gal kinda guy. Ah DID turn her down, on account ah me bein' with you already." She almost opened her mouth to object, but he put a finger to her lips. "Honey, yer still wearin' the Element of Honesty. If ah was lyin' wouldn't yah be able tah tell?"

She looked down at the necklace, surprised to find it still around her neck. "Ah ain't ne'er used it fer nothin' like that. 'Spose it couldn't hurt." As her hoof stroked the jewelry, it began to glow softly. The glow expanded outward from the necklace, and before them formed into a flattened rectangular shape, almost like a screen. While they watched, images began to flash by on the screen, taking on the appearance . . . Luna's private quarters.

Applejack's mouth hung open as the image began to move, and immediately she could hear the voices of Luna and Lewis. It was his recollection of that evening, preserved in perfect quality. Lewis sat there and stared at his feet, not wanting to see it again, but he could feel Applejack's reactions. He felt her heart race as she watched the one she loved refuse the advances of one of the most gorgeous and powerful mares in Equestria, on her account. He also felt her muscles harden as the images of Luna's reaction played themselves out.

At last, it was over. "Yah told the truth," came a soft, uncharacteristic voice form Lewis' side, "Ah know fer a fact yah told the truth, but ah still can't believe it."

"What's tah believe?" he retorted, putting an arm around the warm shoulders of the mare that held his heart, "Ah love you, and nopony or whatever else, is ever gonna change that."

"Ah love you too."

* * *

Primus wandered the palace, taking in the changes since his last visit. His thoughts wandered to happier years, when he had spent a great deal of his time in Canterlot, and wished his return had occurred under more pleasant circumstances. The aches and pains of battle caused him no concern; they were merely the newest additions to a sizeable collection. The world had put a great deal of effort into killing the tough black stallion since his birth, but he was still standing.

Without realizing where his hooves were taking him, he found himself at his favorite balcony. It was a quiet spot overlooking the gardens. It was rare for anypony to come by even in the day, so Primus was surprised to find another pony there, gazing at the stars.

"Come on over _mon ami_, deh night air is cool and calm." Magus' voice startled Primus. He had thought he was moving more quietly than that.

"Thank you," he said as he stepped out to join the rather unusual unicorn. Primus had rarely met another black pony. The color was exceedingly rare in ponies. In his life, he had only met two others. The color seemed indicate individuals with extraordinary abilities. That made Magus a pony to be reckoned with.

"A beautiful night, eh? Make's me miss deh bayou. At least ah managed to find some replacement ingredients." Magus' accent was a true curiosity for the sword-master. "Ah wandah 'bout 'at Marshal. Odd lookin' _bâtard_, but 'e can 'andle 'imself in a fight, an' that's good enough for jazz, oui?"

"Um, yes," said Primus, "I suppose he did very well. I mean, he was the only one of us that could hit her, wasn't he?"

"HA! You forget 'bout little ole Magus already? Maybe ah don't go smackin' ponies with clubs an' swords, but ah wasn't sittin' on mah _cul,_ was ah? _Certainement pas_! 'Fraid mah magic just wasn't thah trick today, but ah still managed to get a few in."

"So you did friend," said Primus, "My apologies."

They sat there for a short period, looking up together. Primus looked down at last when he noticed Magus levitating a flask. The cork popped free with a loud "pop!" "What's that?" he asked, eyeing the container curiously.

"Dis, mah friend, is good bayou Moonshine," Magus answered, taking a pull before nodding and humming appreciatively. After two more pulls, the flask drifted over to Primus. "Here, after the day we've 'ad, ah think we both earned this."

The proffered flask found waiting hooves and an eager mouth. As he tipped the liquid into his mouth, he had to stop himself from gasping. It was excellent, like nothing he'd ever found in all the dives he had ever visited. Smooth, sweet, with a subtle kick. It felt cool, far cooler than a simple flask aught to have kept it. "Once more," Primus said, "What is this exactly?"

"Moonshine, _mon ami_," his new unicorn pal told him proudly, "The name is quite literal, it's distilled from liquid moon-light." This statement earned Magus a skeptical glance. "It's true. Tell me you can think of anytin' to compare it to but a full moon."

The skeptic was silenced, realizing that it couldn't be anything else. "But how . . . ?"

"Sorry," came the mischievous reply, as Magus reclaimed the flask and took another swig, "That's a secret." The tired fighters chuckled together, long into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

"Mother of Celestia this feels amazing!" Wolfe moaned. His injuries still stung but the pain was greatly dulled now. The burns had been carefully treated by unicorns specializing in healing magic, and such trivial hurts could never compare to what was happening to him now. Rainbow Dash was giving him a fantastic reward for his valiant efforts in protecting Equestria, and he was at her mercy. He twitched helplessly at her merest touch, and touching there was aplenty.

"How's that?" the lovely cyan bundle of awesome asked as she made her final push. Wolfe tensed for a few moments, then relaxed at last, lost in ecstasy. Dash giggled. "I've gotten pretty good at this over the years. I've never left anypony dissatisfied."

"I believe you," the happy deputy groaned, the tension of the day simply gone, leaving his face a picture of utter bliss. After a few moments, he flipped over on his back and looked up at her. "Best. Massage. Ever." Not only was he refreshed from his earlier trials, but the kinks and knots in his back that had troubled him for several weeks were gone.

"When you get into flying sports as much as I do, you gotta learn the basics of dealing with back pain," Dash bragged, glad for the opportunity to show off her expertise, "Too many knots and those wings are as useful as a couple sacks of sand on your back."

"Yeah, I guess I could be doing a better job with that," Wolfe admitted, "When I was growing up, flying sorta . . . took a back seat to other things. I guess some of this other stuff got neglected a little bit too."

"Yeah, well start taking care of yourself dummy," Wolfe's volunteer masseuse reprimanded, then added more softly, "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"What was that?" the patient asked, sitting up slowly and looking at the lovely female in wonder.

"Errr, nothing. Forget I said anything."

Wolfe wrapped a hoof around Rainbow Dash before she could run off. "I like you a lot Dash. I don't want to see you hurt either."

The deputy and the daredevil regarded each other cautiously for a long moment, the silence of the dark little suite they had been given forcing them to acknowledge that, whether they were ready or not, they would be bunking together that night.

"I need to fly," Dash blurted out suddenly, moving to the window. She flung it open, and the cool night air was soothing to her senses, making her pause. "_Oh what the hell?"_ she thought, turning her head to look back at a somewhat crestfallen Wolfe. "Are you coming?"

Within minutes the two were soaring in the skies high above Canterlot, specks lost in the vast sea of stars, dashing about through the few clouds present that night. Wolfe fought hard to keep up with the expert speed demon, but soon found his female company flying circles around him. At last, he alighted on a comfy-looking puff of cumulous to catch his breath. "Aww, what's the matter? Too fast for you?" his tormentor asked with a wide grin.

"Much," he answered, "But you already knew that." His wing-muscles were burning again, but he loved the exhilaration of flight as much as any pegasus. It was in their nature, as creatures of the sky. It was something that, for all their kinship to the two flightless pony races, they could never truly make understood.

It was this rush, perhaps, that had gone to Rainbow Dash's head, but she couldn't help thinking that at that precise moment, Wolfe looked more than a little dashing. She touched down next to him, for only a moment, and whispered in his ear. "If I slow it down for you a little, do you think you could dance on the wind with me tonight?"

Wolfe's eyes shot open. Amongst the pegasi, the phrase "dance on the wind with me," was more than a beautiful expression. It was an invitation, and a very formalized one. It invited a special somepony to participate in an aerial ballet of an extraordinarily intimate nature, known only to the creatures of flight and those that cared to study them. Wolfe had never been so invited. All he could manage was to nod dumbly for a moment, before snapping himself out of shock in time to deliver the formal response. "Too the sky, my love."

They flew then, fast and hard, higher than most pegasi would dare. For success, they had to achieve a certain altitude. Their instincts would tell them when they had arrived. Uncounted generations of such acrobatics had produced a reaction in their biology to the thinning air, the sudden cold, and the difference in air pressure. Wolfe's reaction became apparent as his shaft hardened in anticipation. Rainbow Dash felt herself becoming wet in response. They were high enough, and it was time.

They hung there, nose to nose, suspended in the darkness together. Then they came together, pressing their bodies against one another. Two pairs of wings folded. Two ponies began to fall.

As the air howled past his ears, Wolfe felt his girth enter Dash, as natural and simple as if they had rehearsed it. He wasted no time, she was open and ready for him. He began his thrusts with wild abandon, driving deep and hard. The smell of her and the heave of her breath excited him, and he could almost forget that they were plummeting through the air towards the hard and unyielding ground.

For her part, Dash's mind was afloat in a sea of bliss. Nothing mattered, except that she be entered again, and again, without cease. She was unable to tell where one orgasm ended and the next began, and the pleasure overloaded her senses, pushing everything but the desire to mate out of her mind. There had been a couple stallions before. Nothing serious, just flings that had ended almost as soon as they began. This was different, exciting in a whole new way.

At last, the instinct for self preservation kicked in, and both realized they would have to pull out of the dive soon. "I'll lead," Dash yelled out, and Wolfe could think of no objection, lost in the pleasure of being deep inside the mare of his dreams. She opened her wings, and looked at Wolfe mischievously. He was getting close, she could tell, and since he'd been such a gentlepony, he deserved a treat. They had built up and incredible velocity, and the angle was right. "Hang on!" she cried, as the wind began to howl, tortured by their passing. A familiar conical shape began to form, and the howl became a scream.

Below in Canterlot, a few night-owls amongst the city populace that happened to be up for one reason or another, looked up and saw something astonishing. A few, those more familiar with the skilled fliers of the day, recognized the Sonic Rainboom, but most simply gazed up in amazement as an explosion of multicolored light tore open the dark night sky. Many watched the sky long after the light faded, and the stars danced once more in the heavens, unwilling to miss the spectacle again, should it repeat itself.

* * *

Two exhilarated but exhausted lovers landed side by side in a suite positioned in the upper reaches of Canterlot Palace. Neither said a word as they stumbled to the bed, lying down beside one another. They kissed and cuddled briefly, but consciousness fought hard to slip their grasp. "What do you call that?" asked Wolfe.

"Sonic Raingasm," Dash replied, only half joking. Rather than laugh, the deputy let out a soft snore. "Lightweight," she mumbled with a self-satisfied smile and a yawn, "Points for style though." Moments later, she was fast asleep as well.

* * *

Pinkie Pie sat in her suite, bent over a list of essentials for Applejack's bachelorette party. She scribbled items down as they came to her. Her newly modified party cannon of course, and a few other odds and ends. Fortunately, the ever-prepared oddball had all the materials she would need handy. As the premier party-pony of Equestria, she had a reputation to maintain after all.

She grunted in frustration. Of course she needed to prepare for the bachelorette party, but when she had suggested a "Beat the Bad Guys Again" party, everypony had just stalked off to go to sleep. It was sheer madness! They were in a palace of all places, and all anypony wanted to do was get some rest? She set the parchment down once she was satisfied she had what she needed. The slightly disgruntled mare muttered grumpily to herself as she lay down to sleep. "We got to throw a party when we beat Nightmare Moon. Why don't we get to do it now?"

After tossing and turning for a few minutes, she got back up, unable to rest. "Ooooh!" Pinkie became excited as a light bulb appeared above her head in direct defiance of all logic and reason, "I know, I'll just pop over to 'Unbecoming Bronies' and have some fun riding Maxie's giggle-stick for awhile!" She waved at you, the reader, shattering the fourth-wall (for what must be about the millionth time by now). "By guys! Love you Max!" she called out, confusing the guard stationed outside her room whose name also happened to be Max.

Without further ado, she vanished, leaving the smell of cotton candy and marshmallows, and a note that read, "Back by chapter 27."

* * *

**Okay, so I seem to follow a pattern. I tell people I have my schedule back on track, then vanish for a week. I'm not going to do that anymore. Here's the deal: I will promise ONE update weekly. I will do more when possible. If the last bit confused any of you, it's because you've been a bunch of bastards, and aren't reading "Unbecoming Bronies." Have fun Max. Also, "There is a Season" is not getting the attention it deserves. This is a threat: if "There is a Season" by Sword and Soul doesn't start getting a whole bunch of reviews really soon, I'm going to stop writing on LoE for _TWO MONTHS_. Now get off your asses and do the right thing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to two fairly new readers. NotoriousFig, for reading the whole effing story up to ch. 25 in one sitting, congratulations, you have left me with a thoroughly swelled head. Also we have Nick1318, recently started, recently caught up, and had a lot of really nice things to say when he did. Welcome and thank you. I hope to hear more from both of you again. I am Silas Grimm, and both of you are now my friends. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: R & R

All was not well in Canterlot. It had been almost three days since the events that had nearly led to the destruction of Equestria, but nopony had seen hide nor hair of Celestia. She was still doing her duty as the Sun-Monarch, raising the great orb as she always had, but she did so from the privacy of her quarters. Luna had escorted Celestia upstairs to her sister's room, hoping she would be able to help her sister, having gone through the hideous process of possession herself, but as soon as they arrived, the drained alicorn slammed the door in the astonished blue mare's face. That door had not been opened since.

The Lewis and his retinue, as well as the Mane Six had remained in the capitol to see if they could be of any help but so far every attempt to coax the princess out, (all made through the sealed door,) had been met with silence. Only the disappearance of food from the kitchen through the use of teleportation spells indicated that Celestia was alive and still eating. Twilight had taken up a constant vigil outside her mentor's room, but at this point she had given up on speaking, and merely sat there, looking dejected and lost.

Luna worked hard to take on the day-to-day running of Equestria, handling the work that her sister had so carefully monopolized before. Big Mac and Bourbon had been getting quite an education about life in the big city. The duo had wandered the streets at length, getting lost in the twisting alleys of the merchant's and entertainment districts. Lewis had noted with satisfaction that Wolfe and Rainbow Dash had spent a great deal of time together and their relationship seemed to be developing nicely.

The famous Marshal had been enjoying his time as well. Not having to work constantly left him and Applejack plenty of time together. However, true to form, Pinkie Pie had insisted on a bachelorette party and so on the second day, she took Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity off for a day and night on the town. Lewis found himself wandering the courtyards and gardens, looking at the oddities that the royal family had collected over the centuries, including samples of bizarre architecture, flora and fauna from far and distant lands, even some artwork that was obviously not crafted by conventional means.

His peaceful stroll was interrupted by the sounds of a struggle. Thinking some battle was underway, he charged off through some very well-kept bushes toward the source of the clamor. When he arrived, he found Primus and another black stallion, sparring ferociously on a small clear space with a large blue circle forming an outer boundary. Primus was clearly the stronger fighter, but Lewis could see that the other, Magus was the name he recalled, had the upper hand here. He was clever, and while he couldn't quite match his larger opponent in strength or speed, he always eluded or deflected each attack.

That being said, Magus' own offensive capabilities were limited without his many pouches and magic, as it was quickly made apparent that he was refraining from using, and the few blows he landed were ineffectual. Primus shrugged off every strike, making the bout a test of endurance. At last, after a particularly intense flurry of blows, the two backed apart and bowed, signaling the end of their fight. Lewis applauded, impressed with the display of skill from both combatants.

They turned, surprised at the human's sudden appearance, but pleased to see him. "Hello Marshal," Primus said, dipping his head in formal greeting. Magus, being somewhat less stiff, jogged over and threw a friendly foreleg about Lewis' shoulders.

"We was hopin' tah see you again mon ami," the amicable equine told Lewis amiably, "Ah was mightly impressed with 'ow you 'andled yoself in dat fight." He leaned in and added in a knowing, confidential tone, "Was even more impressed with 'ow you caught de eye of dat lovely mare, Applejack. Well done monsieur. You will 'ave to share your secrets wit us, oui?"

"Um, sure," said Lewis, smiling at the familiar accent and friendly manner of the quirky stallion, "but ah gotta settle somethin' 'ere first." Magus frowned in concern as Lewis turned to approach Primus. He recalled hearing of Primus' previous encounter with the Marshal, and braced himself for the altercation that must surely follow, although he was unsure of which combatant to support.

"I have been expecting this," Primus said, holding his ground as the lawman approached, "and I am prepared to offer an apology. I have also cleared my pardon with Princess Luna. However, I understand that my escape may still make me a fugitive in your eyes."

Lewis chuckled. "Hell, ah was just gonna thank yah fer helpin' out before. Woulda been a short fight without yer help. Far as ah'm concerned, yah earned that pardon and then some. Ah do have a few questions fer yah, if yah don't mind."

"Of course," said Primus, relieved. Magus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I suppose you'd first like to know how it was I escaped, correct."

"Ah already know that," said Lewis, "Yah never left tha cell 'till mah little visit."

Primus grinned broadly at that. "I thought as much. Stealth is something of a specialty of mine. Few would have realized I was still there. I must know, what gave me away?"

"As sly as yah were, usin' yer pegasus abilities with weather to make a little fogbank near the ceiling to hide in, yah didn't get it to match the gray of the walls quite perfectly. Also, yer wings were stickin' out a little."

Primus nodded sagely. "I see. It seems I need to practice weather manipulation more often. I fear I've neglected the skill as of late."

"What ah wanna know is what yer connection to the royal family is. Ah'm fairly certain yah work for 'em, kinda like ah do but more undercover-like."

"Yes," Primus replied, "Something like that. I act as a covert agent abroad, scouting and spying as needed. I was sent to investigate the corrupted waters of the stream near Ponyville, but somepony or something was waiting for me, foiling my attempts at a proper investigation and spying on me in turn. When we first met, I thought that it might have been you."

"Alright then, glad that's cleared up," said Lewis, then in a serious tone, presented his badge, with the symbol of the royal family on it. "Now tell me what this symbol really means."

* * *

Princess Luna sighed as she strolled through the halls. Her stomach gurgled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since the previous evening. It went against her usual inclinations to be awake most of the day to begin with. Her current diurnal eating schedule still felt like midnight snacking. Still, it was necessary. Most ponies were awake during the day, so that was when business was dealt with. She reflected sadly that she would most likely be up most of the night as it was, doing paperwork. She had barely slept since her sister had shut herself away, and most of that had consisted of brief naps, no more than a few minutes at a time.

Still, she had duties to perform and her magic was strong enough to keep her going, the monarch's deep pools of mystical energy helping to replenish her flagging physical endurance. Even so, she could only continue this way for so long, and no matter how energetically she attacked her work, she never seemed to make a dent, and the flow of new problems to deal with, requests to consider, and tedious meetings to attend refused to slow for a moment.

At last, she had reached her limit. She couldn't sleep, not now, but at the very least she could take a brief time to herself, away from the lofty concerns of her station. "How did you do it Tia?" the exhausted princess muttered to herself, "A thousand years of this? How did you ever manage it all?" She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice when her hooves carried her toward the guest quarters. She also failed to notice as a large red head emerged around the corner, and so when she collided with Big Macintosh, it took her completely by surprise.

"Oh, I beg your pardon," she said, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and . . ." At last she recalled the stallion that had saved her life. Now, as then, she couldn't quite silence the part of herself that assessed his appearance, and found him rather attractive.

"That's alright," the farm pony replied politely, "No harm done Princess."

Luna was charmed by the awkward stiffness his reply. He was careful that his gaze remained on her face, until he realized that he was staring and dropped his gaze to the floor, causing her to stifle a giggle.

For his part, Macintosh had never felt so unsure of himself. Here he was, in the presence of the ruler of the night herself, the second most powerful pony in Equestria, and he had nothing intelligent to say. Falling back on the good manners his upbringing had instilled in him had given him a single sentence, and now he was left without a single worthwhile thought in his head.

"Big Macintosh," Luna said, interrupting the brief silence, "I don't think I ever properly thanked you for your swift action in saving me. Even I would not have survived such a fall, as depleted as I was at the time. I owe you my life, and I wish to repay you properly."

If the big farm pony had been at a loss before, now he was utterly bamboozled. Princess Luna, the co-ruler of all Equestria, wished to repay HIM?! He tried to say, "Don't worry about it," but all he managed was an unintelligible mumble that might have included the word "worry," although of even that he could not be sure.

"Oh, but I insist," Luna carried on, increasingly amused by the big fellow's discomfort, "Come, I was about to take lunch. Won't you dine with me?" Then she continued on towards a sizeable meeting office that had been repurposed as a temporary dining hall, not waiting for his response, which was another garbled sentence that could possibly have contained the words "thank you." He then followed in a daze, trying to reconstruct what had just happened, and how he was now personally invited to dine with royalty.

* * *

"Ah dunno 'bout this girls," Applejack said as Pinkie Pie tugged her along through the streets of Canterlot, "Ah know the city is 'sposed tah be fun 'n all, but . . . ."

Her cheerful companions ignored her objections, carrying on a lively conversation. "Oh Canterlot is so lovely," Rarity was gushing, her head swiveling at an improbable speed, "There's so much to see, so much to do!"

"And so much to eat!" Pinkie Pie added, eyeing a nearby candy shop. Working with the Cakes at Sugarcube Corner was a dream, but it was nice when somepony else was making the sweets for once.

Rainbow Dash looked on with mild amusement. She had less interest in seeing the sights. For her, it was the stories of Canterlot's wild night-life she had heard that intrigued her. For now, she went along with the others, trying to be patient for nightfall.

"Oh yes," Rarity agreed, her gaze passing over a high-class restaurant, then flitting to an equally ritzy-looking spa, "but surely that must wait. I think a good pampering is in order here."

"Rarity," Applejack tried to say, "yah know ah don't care much fer . . . ." Her thought was interrupted by a stern look from her fashion-forward friend.

"Applejack," Rarity said, after a few uncomfortable moments of silence, "I don't know if you've paid attention to this fact, but that future hubby of yours, very different though he may be, is still a stallion, or whatever they call males in his species."

"Ah man," Applejack clarified.

"Yes, quite," Rarity acknowledged, "and as a smart young mare, you should know there are certain things you can do to . . . oh hall shall I say this without sounding crass? Entice his fancy."

Applejack looked askance at the unicorn. "Ah'm not sure that ah follow."

"Well, to put in plainer terms, don't you think that Lewis might appreciate you putting some effort into your appearance?"

Well that had Applejack properly stumped. Of course she tried running a brush through her mane occasionally, and she washed up for supper every night. But perhaps, after all, she could do more? The moment's hesitation was all that Rarity required. They were in the spa's large double doors before Applejack could make a sound.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal, your highness," Big Macintosh said, trying very hard to suppress his accent in an attempt to sound less provincial. He had struggled to recall his, somewhat limited, learning about table manners, although he strongly suspected that he had failed rather miserably at this. His plate was clean, however, so at least the extraordinarily fancy spread that had originally decorated it had not gone to waste, and although he had a somewhat apple-dominated diet, he was able to at least appreciate how tasty the stuff was. Even if he still had no idea what it was called.

"Please, just Luna. I don't much care for formalities outside of my duties, and this is just a private lunch, not really a formal event." The princess was extraordinarily gracious. Big Mac had never seen anyone eat gracefully before. Each motion was a study in poise, beautiful and sublime in all particulars. He had to remind himself not to stare, and he was sure he did not completely succeed. Nevertheless, if Luna noticed his moments of admiration, she gave no indication that he had offended.

"Alright Luna," he agreed, trying to wipe his mouth with the dainty little napkins that had been provided. A servant promptly appeared and bore the dishes away without any obvious signal. To Luna, he was most respectful. He sniffed at the somewhat less regal-looking farm pony. Big Macintosh took this to be his cue to leave, and stood up, moving towards the door that the servant had left through after bowing to the princess. "Well, ah'm sure yah got more important things to deal with than me, so ah'll just get out o yer mane now . . . ."

"Please don't go!" The slight tinge of urgency in Luna's voice stopped Macintosh in his tracks. He looked back at her to find that she was covering her mouth with one hoof, as surprised with her own outburst as he was. "Ahem. Please, ah, don't leave just yet. I have to admit, I'm sort of using this as an excuse to take a break from my duties. I just don't have it in me to go back to them just yet. I was hoping you would indulge me with your company a short while longer."

Big Macintosh bowed. "Of course, your high- ah mean Luna."

She smiled winningly. Big Macintosh thought for a moment there was something slightly flirtatious about her smile, but that was simply impossible. After all, he was a farm-pony, even if he had saved her.

"If you have no objection, I though we might retire to the gardens for a spell. I haven't had anyone to talk to really, since . . . ."

Understanding dawned on Macintosh at last. Her sister, whom she had so depended on, was locked away, and now she was lonely. He knew what that felt like. "Ah'd love to Luna," he said, and he really meant it.

* * *

**That's right boys and girls, I'm back! Miss me? I know you did. Where have I been you might ask? What have I been doing? Some of you already know, but I'll go ahead and clue you all in. I've been BUSY. Life happens, and sometimes it happens in a long, annoying stream that makes sitting down and writing somewhere between irresponsible and outright impossible. Among other things, I've been trying to resolve family issues, trying to keep a very demanding woman happy, and took a trip to Arlington National Cemetery to attend a funeral. **

**Now, to those of you that seem to think that me living my life should come as a secondary priority to writing this fan fiction: you are responsible for making these events slightly more miserable. Thanks for that. To my friends that sent me encouraging messages: THANK YOU! You helped me get through what has been a somewhat rough time, and it is to you that I dedicate this chapter. You know who you are though there are too many names to include here. **

**I don't know how often I'll be able to produce new chapters but I'm going to do my best to avoid any more especially long breaks. Lewis of Equestria IS NOT going to be discontinued, forgotten, or handed off to anyone else. **

**My name is Silas Grimm, and as long as I breath, so does this story. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Answers and Progress

In the well-known travel guide, "Equestria: A Work in Progress," by the equally renowned Snappy Swiftstride, (four-time winner of the coveted "Best-Dressed Vagabond" award), the entry on Canterlot's night life reads as follows: "Most cities have specific areas set aside for entertainment. Indeed, some seem to be wholly devoted to pleasure, such as Las Pegasus. However, few can boast anything quite so wildly varied and exciting as the Entertainment, or 'Night' District of Canterlot.

Here, anything from grand shows to quiet gambling dens can be found. Any kind of fun that a pony could desire is available, and if they don't have it, they know where it is. However, the wise traveler seeking a good time, would be well advised to stay to the better lit main streets. To be sure, there are plenty of diversions to be found off the beaten path, but these are best left to those that know how to handle themselves, and anypony that braves the darker alleys do so at their own risk."

Pinkie Pie was well aware of this, being a personal friend of Mr. Swiftstride. Of course, being Pinkie Pie, this only served to excite her, which would have made relaxing at the spa unbearable, if not for her equally powerful enthusiasm for the task at hand. Applejack sat on a chair surrounded by four highly-trained cosmetologists, with Rarity looking on and directing. The unfortunate spa employees worked hard and fast, trying to keep up with the fashionista's instructions.

Applejack, for her part, looked perfectly miserable. Spa's were supposed to be relaxing. She understood the value of a nice massage in dealing with the knots from an especially long day of hard work. This was something else entirely. The massage she had received involved somepony walking around on her back, which had been down-right painful, followed by a sauna treatment that left her feeling like a pony-shaped puddle. After this came a plunge in water that must have been ice no more than an hour before, and now she was at the center of a whirlwind, having her mane painfully combed, her hooves buffed, and a series of unnatural-feeling procedures performed on her at a pace that made her head spin. She swore that Rarity would never suck her into anything like this ever again.

Then, as suddenly as it all began, they were finished. Applejack's friends gathered around her and stared in shocked silence. "What?" she asked, worried that something had gone horribly wrong. She pictured everything from a deep gash to some horrifying disfiguration.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie exchanged a nervous glance, and Rainbow Dash let out a long breath laden with some unspoken obscenity. "Oh my," Rarity finally managed.

Applejack steeled herself. "Get me a mirror."

* * *

Primus walked calmly down the halls of the castle, Lewis following apprehensively. The pegasus had insisted that he and Lewis speak privately, a not-so-subtle hint that the information he was going to impart was not meant for the odd-ball spell-caster's ears. He had accepted this gracefully, excusing himself in his curious accent with a knowing grin.

"Tell me," Primus said as they proceeded down a small side-corridor, "How much do you know of Equestrian history?"

"Not much," Lewis admitted, "only what ah've picked up from casual conversation since ah arrived. Obviously ah'm familiar with the Nightmare Moon incidents. Otherwise ah've only had time fer current events."

"Alright then," said Primus "It's time you had an education. After Luna was banished to the moon, Celestia found herself swamped with the duties that were demanded of her. Before, she and her sister were constantly on the move, taking on whatever major crisis demanded their attention. In order to keep up with everything, they created a simple bureaucracy to handle more mundane issues."

Primus paused as they came to an unremarkable wooden door, through which there was a small, poorly-lit hallway, leading to yet another unremarkable wooden door. As the walked on, he continued. "Naturally, after Luna was banished, an even greater burden was placed on Celestia. Between her duties in government, and the usual difficulties abroad, the old system simply wasn't sufficient. For awhile, many of the major problems plaguing Equestria were left to local authorities, and as it happened, they were not always up to the task. Those were dark times indeed. Thankfully, Celestia hit upon a solution. She called it, 'the Warden Initiative."

Primus threw open the second door, and light flooded the hallway, momentarily blinding Lewis. As his eyes adjusted, he took in his first bleary look at the chamber within. The big stallion smirked. "Welcome to Warden Hole."

* * *

There was a foul smell in the air. Rauf didn't like it one bit. It was all too familiar, and Ponyville stank of it. Nopony had noticed, but then Rauf had always figured ponies were a bit on the slow side to notice something amiss. That was what allowed diamond dogs to ambush them so easily. Still, now that he was tasked with, as Lewis had said before leaving, "holding down the fort," it was maddening how oblivious they were.

Of course, since he had been acknowledged as an unofficial aide to the marshal, he wasn't ignored by any means. However, the nopony had any idea what to do about the unusual smell, nor did they seem alarmed by it, however insistent he was that it presented a threat. All that really could be done was to wait for the cause to show itself, and be on guard in the meantime. The sheriff's department had stepped up patrols, but couldn't think of any other course of action.

Rauf contemplated telling them about his time in the cave, but decided against it. He didn't much care to burden them with stories of his ordeal. They were already on the lookout for anyone suspicious, and it didn't do to show weakness, especially to a pack of stupid stinking ponies. His only purpose there was to protect them, according to the wishes of his alpha, and await Lewis' return.

Rauf's opinion of ponies had not been significantly improved by his time among them. They seemed weak, pampered, and ignorant. None of them had to fight from a young age to attain status or rank. Males did not fight each other viciously for the right to breed with any particular female, but rather wasted time with preposterous displays of affection that would have had a diamond dog female rolling on the ground laughing. Their food didn't fight back, and they knew nothing of the hunt. Indeed, they saw his status as a carnivore as a source of disgust, tolerating him only because he was willing to abstain from meat while living among them.

Rauf sat in the marketplace brooding about his misfortune as the citizenry of Ponyville going about their business around him. The grouchy dog stared at the ground, growling and muttering about "stupid ponies" and "nasty smells." He didn't notice the young filly that trotted up to him until she gently tapped him on the shoulder with one hoof.

"What do you want little pony?" he snarled menacingly, but she took no notice of his harsh demeanor.

"Hey there, ah'm Applebloom. Yer Lewis' friend ain't yah?" The little pony looked up at him without fear or disgust, a first for Rauf.

"No," Rauf corrected her, "Lewis is the alpha. I'm just part of his pack."

"Uh-huh," said Applebloom, not quite understanding his statement but gathering that in spite of his denial, he at least worked with Lewis. "Well, ah figure you must be Rauf, seein' as there ain't no other diamond dogs 'round Ponyville. That means your Lewis' friend. Now, before you go insistin' otherwise, ah've noticed by now that you been livin' out in the streets this whole time. Ah was wondrin' if maybe you'd like to sleep someplace a little more comfortable."

'Yes,' Rauf thought silently, 'A nice cozy tunnel would be perfect. One that smells like dog, and not nasty ponies.' "Yes," he confirmed aloud, "That would be good. Does little pony have a place?"

"Ah sure do! Why don't ya'll set yerself up in the barn up at Sweet Apple Acres? It'd beat sleepin' in the rain and wind at night."

Rauf had no idea what a "barn" was, but the filly seemed to think that it was better than his current arrangement. "Take me to your 'barn,' little po- er, Applebloom."

* * *

Big Macintosh chuckled as Luna regaled him about the Nightmare-Night fiasco, her first sojourn away from Canterlot after her return. "I honestly had no idea that you were all having so much fun," she admitted ruefully, "If that young colt Pip hadn't spoken up, I never would have guessed."

"Eeyup," he agreed, "That Pip is pretty smart. Ah s'pose they make 'em pretty quick in Trottingham."

Luna shrugged, sipping her tea. The short break she had intended was now reaching well into its second hour, and neither she nor her large companion had noticed. "I haven't been since my return. I recall it was a lovely little town when I was younger. I enjoyed visiting when I had the opportunity."

Their conversation was interrupted as an officious-looking earth pony came huffing and puffing up the steps to the small patio where they had chosen to rest and reminisce. "Your highness!" he blustered, out of breath from having run what was for a stout little bureaucrat a considerable distance, "Princess Luna, I've found you at last!"

"Hello Percival," Princess Luna acknowledged him politely, "What has you in such a state?"

"Your highness, I've been looking everywhere for you! You vanished after your luncheon and nopony knew where you had gone, and there is so much work that needs doing, so many documents up for consideration. What in Equestria has happened!"

Luna nodded seriously. "I apologize Percival." She glanced at the large stallion seated across the small table from her. "Ah, Big Macintosh, This is Percival Inkpot, one of my sister's aides and most trusted advisors. Percival, this I Big Macintosh, a member of the Apple family from Ponyville, and one of the brave souls involved in the recent, ah, incident." Percival glanced at Big Macintosh with scarcely concealed disdain. Luna noticed his lack of respect and scarcely suppressed a vicious snarl. Her face did, however, grow perceptibly colder. "This," she continued, "is the same stallion that quite gallantly saved my life. He is to be afforded the utmost respect, and is here at my request."

Percival got the message. He bowed neatly to a somewhat flustered Macintosh. "I beg your pardon, sir." He turned back to the princess. "Nevertheless, your highness, we must get back to the throne room, there is so much to do. . . ." He trailed off, noting the irritated expression on the monarchs face.

"Enough is enough!" she exclaimed rather suddenly, "What is it that is of such grand importance? What matter so desperately demands my attention?!"

Percival hemmed and hawed, then finally answered. "There is a decree regarding the water usage by window-washers in. . . ." A second time he trialed off as Luna's irritation grew to fury. From her mane she drew a small circular piece of metal.

"Here! Take my royal seal. I hereby authorize you to use your own judgment on this matter. I'm taking tonight off. Don't bother me again unless you have something IMPORTANT for me to deal with!"

"Are you quite sure your highness?" asked a bewildered Percival, "Your sister's policy has always been to manage the authorization of decrees personally."

"I'm sure," Luna confirmed, "I trust you Percival, your advice has been indispensible and my sister has a high opinion of you. I think you can handle this. If you really don't know what to do about the water usage of window washers, then I have no idea how you ever got your job."

The bureaucrat trotted off happily without another word, humming a cheerful tune to himself and basking in the glow of the confidence and authority bestowed on him. The relieved princess returned her attention to Big Macintosh. "I'm sorry about that," she said, "I'm just so tired of the tedious nonsense I've been obliged to deal with in the last few days."

To her surprise, Big Macintosh nodded approvingly. "Ah think yer sister's mistake was the same one mah own sister made once. She tries tah take the weight of the world, but she's just one mare. Yah gotta let others help out, pull their own weight once in awhile, otherwise yah just end up crushed under all the burdens yah take on."

Princess Luna was taken aback by the wisdom in the big pony's words. A thinker and farmer in one package; this was not a combination she had expected. She found herself gazing into his eyes somewhat more deeply than she had intended. It seemed to make him uncomfortable and she was somewhat startled when he cleared his throat, breaking her contemplative reverie.

"You are entirely right," she said to fill the awkward silence, "and thank you for spending this time with me. I'm sure you have better things to be doing. . . ."

Big Macintosh shook his head. "No ma'am. Ah would rather be right here spendin' this time with you than anywhere else." The sincerity in his voice and a certain, indefinable look in his eye left Luna shaken. Here was a pony that always meant every word he said, which was probably why he seldom said much at all.

Luna nudged a little closer. "Me too."

* * *

**A bit short, perhaps, but I needed to set a few things up. Bear with the slow progression, the next chapter will have plenty of action, humor, and a double dose of sexual tension. After all, you can't have an epic battle for the fate of Equestria every chapter right? This chapter is dedicated to Kiyos Monimeto, a true gentleman that deserves a better deal than he is getting. Never let them drag you down to their level amigo.**

**I got some questions about one of the implements that Lewis used awhile back; the Hotshot cattle prod. This thing is one nasty piece of work, and you definitely don't want to be on the business end. I've worked with cattle before and they are extraordinarily effective. Cattle prods come in a wide variety of designs and the voltage varies. With Lewis' equipment, I erred on the side of overkill, giving it the high setting of 9000 volts, which I understand to be near the maximum on the market. Yes, someone already made the Vegeta meme joke. If you're curious about the implement and its use, or just want to know what one looks like, just Google "Hotshot Cattle Prod." Should be plenty of information available. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Warden Initiative

"What in tha hell is this?" Lewis took in his first look at Warden's Hole and found a large circular room dominated by a large pentagonal table. Several thresholds led into small side passages. Primus wordlessly took a seat at the table and gestured for Lewis to sit beside him. Lewis nodded, and took his seat. As he took more time to observe his surroundings, he saw that the symbol that adorned his badge was also emblazoned on the surface of the table.

Moments after he was seated, two hooded ponies emerged from one of the dimly lit halls. They took seats opposite of Lewis and Primus. "He finally thought to ask?" asked one.

"Yes," Primus confirmed.

"Took him long enough," said the second.

The hoods were removed. Shining Armor and an unfamiliar dark red female unicorn with a light silver mane sat facing Lewis. "Welcome," said Shining Armor, the first speaker, "I believe you already know who I am, but for the sake of tradition, I am Captain of the Guard Shining Armor, acting as the representative of the Equestrian Military to this organization."

"And I," said the second, "am Professor Inky Quill, of the Canterlot Academy for Gifted Students, and representative of Equestrian Academia to this organization."

"Primus," said Shining Armor, maintaining a sense of ceremony, "You have brought an initiate, chosen by our ruler, to this meeting. Is he aware of the nature of the Wardens or of his own part in the group?"

"No," Primus intoned, "This meeting will inform him." He turned to Lewis. "You recall that history lesson I gave you on the way here? About the Warden Initiative?" Lewis simply nodded. "Well," he went on, "The Initiative was written and signed in this very room, and introduced a few policies that have never been made known to the public. For one, it created an unofficial information network for the purpose of gathering intelligence from around Equestria and the world, serving as the eyes and ears of the royal family. However, of greater importance is the creation of the organization which bears the seal of the royal family itself, the organization that I belong too and that has selected you for recruitment, known on paper simply as Task Force Three, but known to its members as the Wardens."

"Lemme stop yah right there," Lewis said, "Ah've been carryin' this badge

'round for a little while, why am ah only hearing 'bout all this now?"

"Well you see," Shining Armor answered, "The Wardens operate on the basis of three tiers. At the lowest level, you have individual operatives or cells, working under the command of their handlers in the second tier. They are recruited by these handlers, whom are more experienced, highly placed operators that have a higher degree of autonomy, and are selected by us, the highest tier of the organization." The guard captain nodded in Primus' direction. "Primus here is one of those mid-level operatives, while the professor and I are in what you might call high command."

Lewis nodded as he began to understand. "Ah see, so ya'll wanna recruit me to work as a handler then, right?"

Shining Armor and Professor Quill exchanged a wry grin. "Not exactly," replied Inky, "We have bigger plans. You see, in the upper echelon, we are divided according to our field of specialization, with one representative for each field at the top, with complete authority over all agents falling under their purview. I, for instance, am in charge of all academia, everything from education to scientific and magical research and development."

"Right," Captain Armor agreed, "And I'm in charge of all military matters, from training to troop deployments."

"The thing is," Primus ventured, "The representative for Equestrian law enforcement recently retired."

"Quite," the white unicorn said, straightening his uniform unconsciously, "And the way recruitment works for the high-level representatives is a little different. You see, Princess Celestia personally selects the new recruits, and then they undergo a trial period. They are put in a position where they can work in their field of expertise, and the seal is bestowed on them in one manner or another. Anypony they work with is informed that they have the highest authority concerning their job, but they themselves are not told of their power. Not until at least two representatives feel that they can vouch for them."

Comprehension dawned on Lewis features. "Y'all want me tah be the new representative."

"Yes," said Shining Armor, "Professor Quill and I feel that you have more than proven yourself."

Lewis glanced at each of them. "Um. . . ."

"Is something the matter?" Shining Armor asked, concerned by his hesitation.

"Could ah maybe have awhile to think on it?"

The unicorns exchanged looks again, this time both were somewhat worried. "Well, yes," said Professor Quill, "Participation is not mandatory, and I suppose it is a big decision . . . ."

"Are you nuts?" Primus cut in, "This is probably the single highest honor anypony can receive!"

"That's enough Primus!" the guard captain growled with a withering stare. Then he sighed and directed his attention back to Lewis. "Take some time and think about it. But we need an answer soon. With Celestia out of commission, we need you. Law and order must be preserved."

Lewis nodded his understand and stood to go. "Thank you, Captain Armor," he replied. As he walked through the door, he muttered something that confused the three ponies greatly. "Law and order huh? I love that show."

* * *

Usually, the trendy Canterlot bar on Fifth and Paragon, bearing the practical name "Paragon Five," was loud, rowdy, and cramped. This evening, it was still cramped, but for the first time that night, it was still and quiet. The live band had stopped playing, and the bartender was frozen in the act of pouring a drink, which had begun to overflow onto the floor. Several patrons on the dance floor held improbably balanced poses.

"What in the hey are y'all starin' at?" asked the blonde pony standing in the entrance, flanked by her friends. They were all, quite naturally, staring at her. Applejack's transformation was a work of art. Rarity, whether by luck or judgment, had selected a spa that employed some of the finest beauticians in Equestria, and they had spared no effort under her watchful eye. Applejack glanced into the reflective surface of a nearby mirror, hung on the wall for no apparent reason other than to wait around for her to personally show up and look in it.

Applejack recalled how, when she and Lewis had first met, he had called her an angel. She could see in the reflection, (which she was adamant could not possibly be hers) some degree of what he had seen in her. She was, and there was no getting around this fact, drop-dead gorgeous. Her mane was beautifully styled to suit her, with a small lock of golden hair teased to hang just over her right eye, and the rest combed into a shape that was both elegant and suited to her own simpler tastes. She remembered when she was young, and dreamed of moving to Manehatten. This is what she imagined herself looking like when she was older in those days.

"Enjoy it darling," said Rarity, "This is the real payoff for all those days I spend at the spa. Nothing is better than a proper makeover, except for the results that they provide."

Eventually, the music started up again, and the patrons went back to their good times. The stares were reduced to subtle, (and a few not-so-subtle) glances. The bartender finally noticed that the drink he was pouring had now inundated a large stretch of the bar and promptly busied himself with cleaning up the mess.

Applejack wore her engagement bracelet proudly, but it failed utterly to deter a string of stallions suffering from varying levels of inebriation from making pass after pass at her. Of course, Pinkie Pie and Rarity got their share of attention, and even Rainbow Dash received a few invitations to join this or that party. All were refused of course. This was about four friends celebrating.

It was about an two hours later that they all walked out of the bar, slightly intoxicated, but otherwise undamaged and with their dignity intact, which is more than could be said for many of the other customers staggering into the night, and one particularly wretched young mare who was loudly expelling the contents of her stomach into a nearby trash bin while her gallant coltfriend held her mane out of the way.

"That was fun!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing in a slightly more erratic way than usual, "What should we do next?"

"Why not go see a show?" asked Rarity, "I understand there is a theater nearby that has a showing of 'Pirates of Ponyzance' which I have only ever seen once before."

"Oh, ohohoh!" came the inevitable interruption from Pinkie Pie, "Why don't we head down one of these little side streets and see what we find?"

Rarity glanced warily at one of the alleys, and found it to be a foreboding prospect. "Uh, Pinkie Pie dear? Are you quite sure that's a good idea?"

"I know what we can do," Rainbow Dash interjected before Pinkie Pie could drag them off to some unknown horror of a hole in the wall, "Vinyl Scratch is performing at a club down on Bowling Alley and Third Street, why don't we go check it out?"

"Oh we haven't seen Vinyl in ages," Rarity agreed, supporting any suggestion that kept her out of the dimly lit, filthy, and quite possibly dangerous back streets.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Dash exclaimed, excited that they were finally moving somewhere more interesting.

"Sounds good to me," Applejack murmured. She was still getting over the shock of being propositioned for a good time by so many stallions, (and more than a few of them good-looking stallions) over the course of less than two hours. It wasn't as though she'd ever thought of herself as unattractive, but that was bit much. Even now she found herself trying to reconcile the reflection she saw in a nearby puddle with her own face. In point of fact, she had barely heard a word of the conversation.

Rarity finally noticed the vacant stare on her friend's face. She sidled over and put a hoof around Applejack's shoulder, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "Just wait until Lewis sees you."

* * *

Applebloom and Rauf walked the small but well-traveled road to Sweet Apple Acres side by side. Rauf, for his part, was vaguely curious about the filly's intentions. She was cheerful and friendly in appearance, but the ex-alpha had learned the lessons of his hard life well, and mistrusted any kindness that he couldn't find an ulterior motive for.

For her part, Applebloom was glad to offer one of Lewis' friends some help. He had rescued her, and was going to marry her big sister, so he was both a member of her family, as well as her personal hero. Rauf looked mean and all, but she supposed he couldn't help that. He wasn't nearly as bad as the monsters that Rarity had described in recounting the events of her kidnapping, although she was forced to admit that he smelled terribly.

As they turned onto the dirt path that wound between the trees, the young filly surreptitiously glanced at the big dog. The way that he seemed to always be looking for something told her that he was used to being alert constantly. She couldn't imagine what would make him so nervous.

Rauf noticed her glances, and ignored them. Her curiosity with him was of no importance. She had offered him a place to shelter himself, and that was his main concern, that and the evil stink that had followed them all the way to Sweet Apple Acres. Now, however, the smell seemed to lessen as the scent of apples and clean air filling his lungs for the first time in days. How none of the ponies had noticed was beyond him.

The change was an enormous relief to him, and he felt himself relax a hair. It was only momentary; his guard lapsed for less time than it takes to blink an eye. It was all the time their ambushers needed. A very solid-feeling object intersected with the side of Rauf's head, and he fell as his vision swam and a bolt of pain shot through his head. He saw Applebloom disappear into a burlap sack, heard her cry out, and was surprised to find he was inclined to protect her, especially when that foul stench returned, stronger than ever for its momentary absence.

There were several heavy thuds, and his vision blurred even further. The smell grew stronger and then the world went dark as Rauf lost his last tenuous ties with the waking world.

* * *

Lewis walked without direction or intent, wandering as he thought about what he had learned in Warden Hole. He was supposed to be the most powerful law-enforcement official in Equestria, represent every cop, constable and sheriff in a shadowy organization created by a secretive government. It sounded like some crappy conspiracy movie.

When he finally looked up, the conflicted cowboy found himself in a finely manicured lawn where several ponies were enjoying their evening. He was surprised that he no longer garnered the intense interest he had expected. He did receive curious glances, but none seemed intent on coming close. "Of course," he muttered. He was wearing his uniform, and they believed he was on duty. They were respectful of his authority. He felt like this should be important but couldn't grasp the lesson in it. He just felt isolated.

Lewis sat at a fountain, his mind racing as the sun began to set. His work as Marshal was already time-consuming and challenging, and it felt like he never had enough time with Applejack. He didn't see a fulfilling future working at the head of every law-enforcement branch in Equestria. Sure, it would be exciting and he knew he could do some good, but where did his own happiness come into the equation? What about the family he wanted to have? It wasn't like he and Applejack could have children, could they?

Quite suddenly, the poor man found himself wondering if his beloved might not be better off without him, with somepony that could give her the life she deserved. He had already accepted that he was damned himself in the eyes of his own species, simply by loving that beautiful mare, but there were no humans here to judge him, none of his own kind to persecute him, but there were plenty of ponies in Equestria that wouldn't think twice about throwing their hatred in Applejack's face. "What right do ah have tah put her through that?" he wondered aloud to himself.

"Excuse me," a voice asked from behind him, "Is it alright if I sit with you?" The voice came from a kindly looking older mare, with a silver mane and speckled coat. She gave Lewis a warm smile.

"Of course," he said, glad to be distracted from the troubling thoughts that had been boiling in his brain. The mare sat heavily beside him, placing her hooves in the cool fountain with a satisfied sigh. There was none of the distance that the other park-strollers were exhibiting. She seemed perfectly happy to sit beside the only human in Equestria without so much as a hint of discomfort.

"I'm Dana Diadem," she said once she was comfortable, "but everyone just calls me Big Mamma. You're that Marshal I've heard so much about recently, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," Lewis confirmed with a nod.

"Well, what might a big bad law-man like yourself be doing sitting here in a quiet park?" she asked.

Lewis thought about his answer for a moment. "Ah suppose you could say ah'm debatin' with mahself 'bout whether ah aughta, er, add to mah responsibilities by takin' on some extra work." There was nothing too telling in that statement, at least nothing that he could think of.

"Well my stars," Dana replied, "Isn't being a Marshal enough responsibility?"

"You'd think so," he agreed, looking at his boots for inspiration, "but ah suppose ah've been doin' well enough that ah got somepony's attention, and now they want me workin' on bigger things." Lewis shook himself, realizing he had shared more than he had meant too. "Ah'm sorry ma'am, ah didn't mean to unload mah problems on ya."

"Oh you hush now," she countered reprovingly, "Everypony needs to talk about their problems sometimes, and I'd say you're holding a lot in. I don't mean to pry, but maybe I could offer some advice if you tell me what exactly is eating at you. I'm told that I give very good advice, and you seem like a nice fella, even if you do look a little weird."

"Well, it's about mah fiancé actually," Lewis admitted after several moments of internal debate.

Dana's eyebrow shot up in an inquisitive expression. "Oh really? You're engaged?"

"Yes," said Lewis, "To the most wonderful mare in Equestria. Only thing is, ah'm beginin' tah realize that there's liable to be some obstacles to our life together. Ah mean, ah can't believe that it's taken me this long to realize what ah'd be puttin' her through. There's bound to be ponies that ain't thrilled with our relationship, and they ain't likely to be polite 'bout it neither. Ah can handle that kinda crap, but ah worry 'bout what she and her family will have to endure. Besides that, ah don't know if we can have children, and even if we could, if ah take this new job ah've been offered, ah may not have the time to spend with her and any little 'uns that ah should."

This came out in a fast-paced babble, and Lewis slammed his mouth shut once he realized how much he had said to this complete stranger, but rather than seem put out or surprised by this deluge of personal information, Dana absorbed each word like she heard it every day. With a nickname like 'Big Mamma," Lewis thought to himself, she probably did.

"Now Lewis," she began, "I think every stallion of any species that has ever considered a committed relationship has gone through this same process of worry and doubt. First of all, if this fiancé of yours loves you for who you are, and she's as wonderful as you say, then facing the ridicule of a few ignorant and cold-hearted neighsayers is less than nothing. Second, if you're thinking about these things, then don't doubt for a moment she hasn't already considered them. She knows by now what the consequences are, and unless she's told you to take her engagement band back, she's decided to stick it out anyway. Lastly, if she's willing to accept everything else, I think she'll see how important these new responsibilities are to you. So why don't you just quit your fretting and go see her."

Dana got up, regaining her feet. "I hope I said something helpful. You have a nice day." And with that, she was gone, trotting off as the shadows lengthened around them.

It was another few minutes before Lewis got to his feet. He stretched, working out the stiffness that comes with sitting on stone. Then, with a smile on his face, he set off at a trot towards the castle. He was glad to have met Dana, she seemed a sensible sort. Besides that, she had given him some solid advice. If Applejack thought he was worth the crap, then he wouldn't argue the point.

* * *

Braeburn looked down helplessly at the orchards from a convenient overlook, near his home in Appleoosa. The trees were dying. The apples were mostly rotten and shriveled. It was a disaster. The town depended on these trees, both for food and income. Carving a passage through the trees for the buffalo tribe's stampeding had been damaging enough, a compromise that, in spite of the new friends it had earned them, had been burdensome decision financially.

Now, however, it wasn't just one little trail, but entire swaths of the orchard succumbing to some strange, untreatable blight. That wasn't the worst of it though. Somehow, the aquifer that was their primary source of water had become contaminated. It had taken them days to discover the source of the illness that had swept through the town earlier that week. During that time, nearly two-dozen ponies had taken ill. Four of those had survived, but now they faced a harsh season with supplies of food and water running rapidly short. Soon, they would have to gather the town up and get on a train for more hospitable parts of Equestria.

With a heavy heart, Braeburn looked to the horizon, wondering where he would go. He had family in Ponyville, but he didn't want to be a burden to them. Perhaps if he veered further east, he might find work here and there to keep himself fed, but what kind of life was that? He kicked at a rock by his hoof. It tumbled down and hit a tree branch. As it struck the desiccated wood, the branch simply disintegrated. "Damn," the despondent working pony grumbled. His stomach was empty and rations were getting tighter by the day. It would not be long before they could hold out no longer. "Dammit, what the hell is causing this?!" Braeburn yelled at the sky. The sun beat down on his face, the usually warm and kind orb now searing down with merciless heat. The only answer Braeburn got was its bright glare in his face and a harsh wind bearing tiny grains of sand that stung at his eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I know you wanted Luna and Big Mac action but you'll all just have to wait for the next chapter. Now this Chapter is dedicated to a special lady named Dana. She's engaged to marry a friend and reader of mine, and he tells me he likes reading these stories to her. Dana, here's to you: hope you know you have somebody special. Yes, that nice mare that was talking to Lewis was an insert that your future hubby arranged, just for you. I'm afraid I was working with limited information, but I wanted your character to make an important impact on the story, which she most definitely has. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A Romantic Moon and Less Romantic Burlap Sack

Big Macintosh was a little uncomfortable. In Ponyville, he had a reputation as being the strong silent type. The truth was, the big pony was just shy. He enjoyed being around other ponies, to be sure, but he didn't like being the focus of the conversation. He didn't say much because he was afraid of being ridiculed for sounding foolish. Yet, here he was, chatting with the princess of the night herself, as though they were old friends. It wasn't a situation he had much experience with, and he was sure he had said a few very foalish things already, but Luna was attentive, and respected his opinions. She was an observant speaker, but also an excellent listener.

What made him uncomfortable was the way she looked at him. At first, he was sure that he was mistaken. He had held to that for awhile, but after she had chosen to delegate her duties for the evening, those eyes had seemed to deepen into endless pools, and Big Macintosh had to exert himself not to stare too deeply into them, for fear that he would never find his way out again. His discomfort notwithstanding, he was enjoying himself. The conversation moved fluidly from one topic to the next. One moment, they would be discussing the delicate political maneuvers of the Equestrian nobility, the next they were examining the best methods for tending to soil in preparation for planting. He was astonished to discover that she actually knew a thing or two about tending to crops.

"When I was young, I kept a garden," she explained, answering the unspoken question in his mind, "I suppose it must seem silly, but I really enjoyed it, and I daresay I managed to produce a respectable harvest after some trial and error. That was before I took on my duties raising and lowering the moon. I became nocturnal out of necessity after that, and the servants took over tending the garden."

"There ain't nothin' silly 'bout wantin' to try yer hooves at somethin' as good 'n honest as growin' yer own food," said Big Mac, "It ain't fer everypony tah make a livin' with it, but who's tah say yah can't at least try it out?"

Luna nodded, as though he had said something genuinely wise, which he did not realize was actually the case. "Thank you for saying so." She stretched her wings leisurely, the lithe movements of her body enticing Big Macintosh's gaze to wander for a moment before he caught himself and they shot back upward to her face. If Luna noticed, she did not reprimand him, instead saying, "I am afraid there are some duties I cannot delegate. The sun must set and the moon must rise, and I must attend to both." She got up to go, but stopped after a few steps, as though struck suddenly by an idea. "Would you like to join me?"

"Beg yer pardon?"

Luna smiled in a manner that, if Big Macintosh was even willing to consider the idea, would have seemed flirtatious. "It isn't often that I invite somepony to witness the ritual of the rising moon. I can't do sunsets quite as well as my sister, but the moonrise I have planned for tonight should be rather . . . well, you'll see." Without waiting for an answer, she trotted away. Big Macintosh smiled, trying to push down the butterflies in his stomach as he followed her. Surely, she was just being nice . . . .

Luna led him up several flights of stairs, and he found himself outside a large wooden door, constructed of dark ebony with strange and beautiful patterns carved into its surface. "Where are we?" he asked.

"These are my private quarters," she answered, pushing the door open and stepping inside, "I like to perform the ritual on the balcony, where I can observe my work clearly without concentrating on flying at the same time."

Big Macintosh was already through the threshold after her before it penetrated his brain that he had just entered Luna's bedroom. He gulped, trying to keep it quiet. He could no longer silence the thoughts running through his brain. She was beautiful after all, and more than beautiful, she was perfect.

He thought back to his brief infatuation with Fluttershy, and the embarrassing episode with Miss Cherilee and the love poison, and knew that this was something on an entirely different level from either experience. One had been unrequited and had gone unexpressed, where the other had been the result of chemically induced emotional responses. This was more than that, so much more.

However, even at that stage, he absolutely refused to think that one dangerous word. He shoved it from his mind and concentrated on something that he could forgive in himself. After all, he was male, and lust was a natural response to being in the proximity of a beautiful mare, wasn't it? He could lust for her and still live with himself, control himself.

That was the key for him, the lesson his father had taught him in his youth, when he was already bigger than all the colts his own age. "Control yourself," his father had told him after he had gotten into a tussle with some local youngsters that had been giving him grief over the slow way he spoke, "Yer big and strong, yah have tah keep control of that strength, and of yer own actions. There's nothin' wrong with wantin' tah buck the backside off of those snots when they tease yah, what's wrong is actually doin' it."

As he followed her through the dimly lit room, he took in the surroundings with curiosity. He was expecting luxurious accommodations, but was pleasantly surprised that the décor matched his own more spartan tastes. Decorations were tasteful, furniture only as needed. It looked good, of course, and very comfortable, but it wasn't unnecessarily extravagant, at least not compared to what he had expected. He had to admit to himself, he was impressed.

They emerged onto the balcony and Luna wasted no time. Her horn lit with a flash and the sun responded almost immediately, accelerating into its final descent from the sky. Big Macintosh saw what she meant about the sunsets. The colors were slightly off, the blend of orange, yellow and purple were flatter than normal, as though they had been painted by an inexperienced artist. He watched as the last rays slipped, with a slightly unprofessional jerk, over the horizon.

Luna slumped slightly as the glow of her horn dimmed. Her breathing was a bit faster now, and she showed the cost of her exertions. "Still sloppy," she said, scowling at the horizon, "but it gets the job done. Now its time for the fun part." Steeling herself, she summoned her magic again. Now, the blue glow brightened to a more silvery color as she linked herself to her astral counterpart, and the moon began to rise.

Big Macintosh could see what she had meant about her moon that night. It was enormous and bright. Shining down, it illuminated Canterlot wonderfully. As it ascended, the stars winked into place, forming their familiar patterns and constellations. The observing farmer had to keep himself from exclaiming his admiration, for fear he would disturb Luna's concentration. He need not have feared, of course, her part was done. The moon was in the sky and had begun its journey to the far horizon.

There was a great deal of admiration in Big Mac's eyes as he approached slowly to stand beside her and gazed up at what she had wrought. It was a bright, beautiful late-summer night, and the warm air was soft and smelled of pleasant things to them both. "Beautiful," he managed to utter under his breath, before turning to look at her.

"Thank you," she said, with that soft smile that turned his insides into butter. Then, she did the one thing he had not once in all that time allowed himself to consider. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

For a long moment, he had no idea how to react to this. Then, what was happening really hit him and the farm-pony's powerful legs launched him several feet away from the princess. He gasped for air, his heart hammering in his chest as adrenaline shot through him. "Wha- you – um . . . ." was all he could manage to choke out.

"Oh, oh no, I'm so sorry," said Luna, convinced she had done something wrong, "I didn't mean. . . . Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you!"

"Not scared," Big Mac replied, "just startled." He inspected his hooves, looking for the right way to respond to the situation. This was on the crazier end of impossible scenarios; Luna, the princess of the night, had just kissed him; a poor farmer. This was insane! She couldn't really be interested!

"Was it so bad?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts, which went from racing to absolute stillness. Luna looked so hurt, so ashamed. Big Macintosh realized his mistake; he had made her feel unwanted, and nothing could be further from the truth.

Luna was barely there at the moment. When the handsome stallion had roughly broken off their kiss, she had been surprised. She was almost positive she had seen at least some sign of interest in him. How could she be so foalish? Of course he was already taken by some young filly, some farm girl, just like Lewis . . . .

However, after several moments, she noticed a change. Her face was warm. She forced her eyes to focus through the tears that threatened to pour forth, and realized that Big Macintosh's face was very close to hers. "Ah'm sorry," he said, leaning in, "but yah really did surprise me." Then his lips were on hers and there was only them, there in that moment, together in a long moment of perfect blissful fulfillment. Luna felt something that she had never once felt in all her long life, something she could not define and knew that she could never live without.

* * *

Applebloom was as scared as she had ever been in her short life. The material of the sack she was in felt abrasive and smelled horribly, making her skin itch and her eyes water. For awhile, all she could do was spend time slipping in and out of consciousness. She was being carried by something very fast, she knew that much, and non too gently either. After some indeterminate period of time, she heard Rauf wake up, and begin snarling and barking some things at their kidnappers that would have made her giggle under different circumstances. That dog had quite a mouth on him.

Eventually she passed out for a longer period of time, and awoke to find that they had stopped moving, and she seemed to be resting on the ground, which was lumpy and hard. Nearby, Rauf continued to thrash and spit obscenities, which had grown from simple one-word exclamations to rich and complicated improvisations that exhibited the existence of a remarkably inventive mind somewhere under the gruff, uncommunicative exterior. Of course, all the words in the world couldn't help them, no matter how nasty and mean-spirited.

When the burlap bag finally came off, Applebloom wished it hadn't. The smell doubled, as the filtering material was removed and the full, foul blast of stench hit her nostrils. She squealed and covered her face in both hooves. It did little to help. "Hello little one," said a voice that gurgled and rasped like the last breath of the dying, "Don't be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you."

Forcing her eyes open, Applebloom took in her surroundings. They were near the river, the same one that she had nearly met her end in not so long ago. Now, the thing was a sludge-choked trail of pollution and death. The smell it emitted was terrible, but the true source of that powerful stench, came from the speaker.

The mare that stood before Applebloom was beautiful. She reminded Applebloom of a fashion model, like the ones that Rarity was always blithering on about. She was a unicorn, statuesque, and her horn shone with a pale shimmer, while her coat and mane were a lovely pale blue. Applebloom found herself thinking that such a mare aught to smell of expensive perfume, and speak in a voice that could charm birds from the trees. Instead, she reeked like a mountain of raw sewage and her voice was just . . . scary.

Then, Applebloom looked into the mare's eyes and something changed. It was subtle, like the entire world shifted about a half inch to one side, but Applebloom noticed. She didn't know what it meant, but she noticed. Then she dismissed it as she realized that the horrid scent was gone. There was no reek of death and disease. Her nose didn't hurt, and her eyes were no longer watering. It was an enormous relief. She saw Rauf, chained to a nearby tree, which had been dead and rotten moments before but was now alive and healthy. Rauf, for some reason, was still howling and covering his nose, but she couldn't really hear what he said, as though he was speaking through several layers of cloth.

Then the mare before her spoke and the young filly forgot all about her captive companion. She forgot about being dragged for miles in a filthy bag, and the terrible smell and evil-sounding voice. What mattered was listening to the words coming from this creature of wonder. Applebloom had met both the royal sisters, and neither could compete with this vision. Her words were a soft, soothing melody that floated on the air. "Ah, little one, you can see clearly at last."

Applebloom tried desperately to speak, to convey her admiration to the mare that stood before her, to ask her who she was. "I am named Antistita Pestis," she said in the charming lilt, "and I know of you little one. My brother has spoken of you."

"Your brother?" the dazed filly asked, not really understanding.

"Never mind about him," was her lovely captor's reply, "He doesn't matter right now. His actions need not concern you." Antistita leaned in close to Applebloom. The sweet smell of her perfume made the little pony sleepy. "Rest, for now, and when you awaken, you will help me to fulfill my destiny." With that, Applebloom slept, and her dreams were strange and mysterious.

Rauf howled as the mare named Antistita stepped away from Applebloom's limp form. Her strange spell wouldn't work on him. It is nearly impossible to fool a diamond dog where smell is concerned, and Rauf's senses told him everything he needed to know. She was just like the other one, the strange crippled pony that had held him captive in that cave had smelled almost identical. He cared nothing for her apparent physical beauty, for most ponies looked the same to him, and she could have appeared to be the comeliest of diamond dogs, for all the difference it would have made. Rauf knew that smell. Plague.

* * *

Lewis sat on the corner of his bed in the guest quarters, with the lights turned off. He had already given his answer to Shining Armor. He would do it. He barely knew what would be asked of him, or how it would affect his life, but none of that mattered. He could help, make a difference, and do something really great. He had skills, and the courage to make good on his convictions. He even had good friends that he knew he could count on. He just wasn't sure how Applejack would react.

As one of the Elements of Harmony, she was authorized to know about his extra work through special permission of the royal family. Bourbon would also be informed, and serve as one of his second tier operatives. Lewis wondered if his old friend would really understand what was being asked of him. Not that his understanding was important, he would just see it as more time to work with Lewis, and that would make him happy.

It was late when the door finally creaked open. "Lewis?" Applejack said, stepping gingerly through the threshold.

"Ah'm here," he said, recognizing her voice and the silhouette that was all he could make out in the darkness as she moved across the room toward the window.

"Ah'm sorry ah was out so late," she said, "the girls wanted tah have an all-nighter. We had tah carry poor Pinkie Pie to 'er room."

"That's alright," said Lewis, "Ah need to talk to yah though."

Applejack reached out and slid the curtains open, letting the moonlight in to illuminate the room. As the light touched her, she seemed to glow in a way that was wild and beautiful, and Lewis took in the full effect of the mare that was already an angel to him, now that she had received the attention of master beauticians. "Are yah sure?" she asked, putting on what she desperately hoped was a seductive expression. She could have stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes for all he cared; she was too lovely for him to think of anything except her, looking like that, in a locked room with him and a bed.

"Nah," said Lewis, drinking in the beautiful mare that he would one day call his wife, "Ah can wait 'til mornin'." He reached out to her and caressed her neck, then trailed his fingers down her shoulder and foreleg, until his hand found the anklet above her hoof. "Ah suddenly find mahself too distracted tah remember what ah wanted tah say."

* * *

**That's right everybody, next chapter is going to be clop. Some of you have been waiting very patiently for it and in chapter 31, you will be rewarded. I mean, come on, Lewis with a dolled up Applejack in that fancy bedroom, while Big Macintosh gets some face time with Princess Luna! How could I not get started on something sexy? This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Michael Clarke Duncan, one of my all-time favorite actors. Rest in Peace big guy. **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Way She Likes it

**Warning: 100% Clop Chapter**

Lewis had an appreciation of the female body, dating back to his youth when he had first seen a girl in the nude when he was only eight. Some folks had come over to visit from a ranch up north, and ended up staying for several days. This wasn't terribly uncommon, as his family always welcomed folks that they could count as friends. Their daughter, a lovely girl with blonde hair and ample breasts, whose name he had forgotten by the time he turned thirteen, had elected to take a shower after the long trip. While his parents were in the dining room entertaining her parents, Lewis had felt the need to use the toilet. Being a big boy, he felt no particular need to alert anyone. Naturally, he had entirely forgotten the additional guest, given his general disinterest in girls at that age.

He entered the restroom, fumbling with his belt buckle, and simply blundered into the poor girl. She had stumbled, and he had simply been knocked to the ground. From that vantage point, he got a long few seconds to take everything in. Bless the girl's heart, she didn't panic, scream, or slap the poor boy, as some women would as he continued to stare at her in stunned silence. "Are you okay?" she asked, her thoughts coming down on the side of concern for a child that she may have accidentally hurt. It apparently didn't occur to her to grab a towel as she extended a hand to help Lewis up.

The gesture had broken into his reverie like a hammer shattering glass, and he realized he was staring at a naked girl which he knew was a big, BIG no-no while he was living under his parents' roof. "I'm sorry!" he had exclaimed as he leapt to his feet and started running. At least, he said he was sorry; but of course, he wasn't. In fact, he was so very not-sorry that he took several minutes to perfectly memorize the image of that girl, and even though he couldn't recall a name, her body was lodged in his brain well into his late teens. When he understood why he was so interested after getting "the Talk" from his father some years later, the blonde guest's image, still seared into his brain, would contribute quite helpfully to his early hormone-fueled bouts of self-discovery.

Since that time, Lewis had looked at women differently, and the female form was a permanent interest. Now, more than a decade later and a few parallel universes over, Lewis stopped and looked at the body of his fiancé. Applejack was not human, he knew that. She did not have the firm breast that had been the obsession of his younger days. She was even one of the biggest tomboys that he had ever met. Yet in spite of these things, he still saw that grace and beautiful mystery that for him represented the all things feminine in his beloved Equestrian angel. The inviting softness of her mane, the curvature of her thighs, her athletic build; these things enticed and intoxicated him. His shirt was off before he knew they had started.

Applejack could tell he was aroused already, but she wanted more. Her body ached for him, and it felt like it had the first time she had thought of him while masturbating. The raw force of her libido was intoxicating and her marehood was soaked. She ripped off his shirt and abandoned all dignity, simply rubbing her body against his. The curious feeling of skin without a significant amount of hair on it was one of the things she had decided made sex with Lewis amazing. As far as she knew, there were no hairless ponies, and that made him a unique experience. The sensation was incredibly intimate. In fact, she had briefly contemplated shaving her own hair off, to see what that would feel like, but her loving fiancé had dissuaded her, saying he preferred her as she was.

Lewis let out a wordless moan as he felt Applejack brush against his crotch. He could feel his erect member twitching madly in anticipation and something told him Applejack felt it too. He couldn't reach his zipper with her on top of him, which was beginning to become maddeningly frustrating as she began to nibble along his neck and whisper in his ear, "Ah want you, sweetie, ah want yah so bad."

At long last, he managed to get his pants off, and gasped as Applejack slid her wet sex along his shaft. "Oh damn," he managed to groan as he noticed her juices had nicely lubricated his cock, "ah want you too hon." Applejack giggled, the nervousness of their first time long forgotten.

"Ah ah ah, not yet," said the blonde seductress as her hoof pressed down gently on his chest, "ah can't go makin' this too easy on ya." She abruptly dismounted, and stepped back, each movement accentuating her curves, and Lewis was unable to look away. She turned, and the cowboy was treated to a most enticing view of her backside. As Applejack began to sway her hips in time to some unheard rhythm, her lover tracked the movements, hypnotized by the display.

"Dammit!" Lewis exclaimed finally, leaping from the bed and lifting his tormentor clear off the floor with a squeal of delighted mock-protest. Holding her body against his, it took surprisingly little effort to maneuver her moist fuck-slot over his rod. "Ready?" he gasped as he felt the head of his cock quivering mere centimeters from her entrance.

Applejack was disoriented, unsure of what Lewis was going for because she never thought to try it this way, simply being cradled in mid-air, but when he asked, she gave the only answer her desires would allow. "Yes."

"Ohmahfuckingod!" Lewis growled as he lowered her just a hair, his dick finding her pussy without any trouble. Their love-making had become more skilled, more varied, and much more intense since they had begun their relationship. With no concern about an unwanted pregnancy, there was no need to bother with contraception of any kind. That meant that Applejack could take his seed over and over without worry. As anyone that has enjoyed the same circumstances will attest, the removal of that limitation can allow lovers to abandon all restraint and pour themselves into one another completely. So it was that Lewis and Applejack were intertwined, strained grunts and soft sighs mingling in the air.

Unbeknownst to them, a small air shaft designed to cool the room ran from the wall by the bed to the lower levels where the servant's quarters was still and quiet. There, a young mare by the name of Fluffy Duster slept, her dreams shaped by the soft sounds of passionate love-making carried by the shaft. She dreamt of a handsome stallion, something that had been missing in her life since a bad dating experience some years earlier. The dream was the catalyst for her recovery, and she began dating shortly thereafter. She went on to meet that handsome stallion, and they were married a year later to the day, and had their first foal a year after that.

Being unaware of the effect they were having on somepony they had never met, the two were utterly unrestrained, each thrust carrying bursts of pleasure straight to their brains. As she felt the tip touch bottom again and again, Applejack panted heavily. Eight orgasms in less then four minutes will tend to leave one tired, but she had no intention of stopping, not until every ounce of energy in her body was spent.

Lewis was thinking along the same lines. Even though his thighs and back were burning with the weight of lifting his beloved, combined with the strain of maintaining a steady rhythm, he quickened his pace, producing a loud clapping noise characteristic of a good wild fuck. Still, he could only continue in this way for so long, and at last he placed her on the bed, not once fully removing himself.

Heaving himself deeper inside, he locked her in a kiss just as she let loose a scream of pleasure, the sound muffled in his mouth. Her makeover was ruined by the sweat that was pouring from their bodies, but neither of them especially cared. At this point, the tactile sensations, the scent of sex, and the throbbing need that both bore within, were all the motivation they needed.

Applejack had more or less lost any real control over her body. She twisted to one side, and Lewis found himself cradling one of her hind legs against his chest as he pounded her depths with a passion that can only come from a true and abiding love. In spite of how it appeared, this was no wild sex-romp. It was a pure moment for them both, a physical expression of the deeper need for one another that had come to permeate their combined being.

Lewis felt his climax approach and pumped harder still. Applejack had learned to anticipate this moment, and decided to do something different. "Wait," she said, stalling him. He stopped instantly, and looked at her in concern. She smiled. This was one of the things she loved most about him. Even if he was on the point of completion, he would happily stop to make sure she was okay. He refused to show even a hint that he intended to continue if she was anything less than an enthusiastic participant. "I want to try some."

"Try some what?" Lewis asked, confused.

"I wanna taste it," the blonde beauty admitted, her cheeks going a slightly darker shade of red in addition to their already prominent flush.

Lewis was still a bit lust-addled, so it took him a moment to catch on. "You wanna taste . . . oh."

Without waiting to see what he would do about it, Applejack took the initiative, pulling away and positioning her face so that he could see everything she did. He watched her as she opened her mouth to accommodate his engorged member, her lips widening just a bit further than she was accustomed too. She knew what Lewis liked. Since her first, slightly awkward if perfectly successful attempt at oral sex, she had mad it a priority to learn how to give a better blowjob, and now she was putting what she had learned to use.

The presence of her own pussy juices failed to deter her, although she didn't care for the taste. Her tongue stroked while her lips provided a tight seal and suction. She took a few shallow drags before shoving her head down on the quivering meat and forced the entire length in her mouth all the way to her throat. Unlike the first time, she did not cough, but produced a small gagging sound that she knew with the certainty of experience would drive Lewis absolutely insane.

Lewis watched all this happening and for a moment, it all seemed so unreal. Everything that had happened since his arrival seemed to him a dream or hallucination, and in a moment he would awaken to find he had fallen off of Bourbon and was lying in the dust with a big bump on his head and a fading memory of some strange vision about sex with a pony.

Then the pleasure that rioted in his mind and body overflowed and he released his payload of cum straight into Applejack's mouth. She sucked eagerly, the salty tang of her soon-to-be husband's cum filling her mouth with a flavor that was so unique as to be indescribable. It was as intoxicating as she had imagined.

As a farm pony from a respectable family, she had been brought up to be well-mannered and somewhat sheltered in some respects, and the concept of a fetish was something she had no experience with. However, in the secret recesses of her mind, swallowing a stallion's seed had always seemed a curiously perverted idea that appealed to her for reasons she couldn't quite explain, and now that she was doing it, guzzling the semen greedily and sampling each drop with her tongue before swallowing it down to make room in her mouth for more, she was finally satisfying that long-concealed fantasy. It was more than she could take, and the orgasm that blew through her body made her shake like a new-born foal.

Equally, Lewis was being driven far beyond the edge of sanity by the sheer wonder of what was happening. Applejack's mouth was so perfect, drawing his cum forth in spurts accompanied by the sensation of being electrified, energized and exhausted in the most confusing combination. He felt the pleasure so intensely that it was almost painful, and he gasped as his mind struggled to contain and categorize the sensation, failing in this and all other respects. At last they collapsed, their lust satisfied and their continued attraction to one another confirmed.

The bed was soft, and their bodies were all the warmth they required. They fell asleep moments later, and woe betide anypony foolish enough to attempt to wake them prematurely.

* * *

"Are yah sure 'bout this?" Big Macintosh asked for what was probably the tenth time.

"Yes," Luna replied, looking up at the stallion with dreamy eyes, "I want this. Need it. And I don't trust anypony else the way that I have come to trust in you." Her eyes closed briefly, as she searched her mind. "Yes," she confirmed once more, "I am certain. Please proceed."

"Alrighty then." Without further ado, Big Macintosh broke with a lifetime of behaving as a polite gentlecolt, and swung the leather paddle against Luna's backside.

"Oooooh!" Luna exclaimed, pain and pleasure mingling in her voice. "Oh yes!"

"You've been a bad lil' princess," said Big Macintosh, his voice uncertain. He'd never even considered doing something like this. It was insane! Forget about talking to her, here he was smacking the ass of one of the most powerful ponies in Equestria! The poor farmer was way beyond nervous, he was outright terrified. "And now yer gonna get what yah properly deserve." He brought the paddle against her rump again, eliciting another cry from the recipient.

"This just ain't right," he muttered to himself under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Luna had excellent hearing.

"Now now," she said, looking over her shoulder at him from her position on the couch, legs bound to prevent any unfortunate accidents, "Please, don't break character. Half the fun is in the theatrics."

"You call this fun?" Big Macintosh asked, his expression one of pure incredulity, "Horesapples. I aughta tan mah own hide fer this."

When Luna had made the big revelation about her somewhat perverted tastes, Big Macintosh had required several minutes to recover his composure. Then she had explained what she expected him to do. It wasn't as though he could refuse, after all. If she commanded it of him, then as a citizen of Equestria, he would be obliged to obey.

So now Luna's hapless savior found himself looking down on a somewhat transformed princess. Her crown was set aside and she wore a thick leather collar around her neck. The ropes that bound her legs to the couch were tight enough to restrain her but not so tight as to be uncomfortable. The same rope held her flowing night sky of a tail out of the way. Surrounding her was every imaginable kind of kinky paraphernalia, floggers, crops, whips and chains, all were present, along with some things that Big Macintosh didn't have a name for.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Listen, if I did not wish for this, I would never have brought it up. I am not ashamed of what I enjoy, and I want to share this with you. Please. We have already started and I can not bear to stop now. I am begging you, Big Macintosh, Big Mac. Do it."

Luna's expression was a confused mix of desperation and lust. To his surprise, the big stallion found himself responding to those emotions. This wasn't about hurting somepony for kicks. It was more than that. She wasn't being harmed, not in any meaningful way, and she seemed to enjoy it so much. . . .

Something clicked in Big Mac's brain and a cruel smile spread across his face. "Okay. Since yah asked so nice like. . . ." He reached out and snatched a hoof full of her mane, pulling just a little, forcing her head up and straight. "Just remember that yah did ask fer it." This time, he swung the paddle like he meant it.

"Thwack!" The sound of the impact echoed through the chamber. Luna's howl of pleasure followed right after.

"That was a bit loud," said Big Macintosh, the newly self-discovered dominant sadist, "How 'bout we try and keep it down. Some ponies 'r tryin' tah sleep." With that, he deftly stuffed a ball gag into the princess' mouth. This was getting interesting.

Luna was losing her mind. The pain and pleasure sent tremors up her spine. The ball gag kept her screams confined, no matter how she howled. Suddenly, the blows stopped. She opened her eye to see what was happening and saw Big Mac . . . no, her Master, reach for a particularly nasty-looking bull whip. She purred in anticipation.

The first strike stung like crazy, the snap of the line almost as great an impact as the force it actually conveyed. The ecstatic royal masochist could feel welts forming already, which pleased her to no end. The idle thought crossed her mind that she would have to take to wearing clothes for awhile until the marks faded. Even her coat couldn't conceal something like this. She shivered in anticipation of the stinging sensation of cloth against the sensitive spots.

"Yah really have had this comin' to yah, ain't yah?" Big Mac was in fine form. Much as he hated to admit it, he was excited in a way that he had never felt before, and a quick glance down confirmed that he was aroused in more than one way. That same glance revealed that Luna, or rather, his little slave, was equally excited, as evidenced by the slick of sex juices running down her legs. "Hah! Yah went and got yerself all hot 'n bothered did yah? Well well well." He set the whip aside and strode around to look his slave in the eye.

"Yah enjoyin' yerself now bitch?" he asked her with a mocking grin. Luna nodded silently.

"Good," said the cruel Master, "Then ah figure it's 'bout time ah had me some fun too." He removed the ball gag gently. Luna coughed a little, but had not time to recover as her Master's enormous cock was roughly inserted into her mouth. It was like he had read her mind.

Luna loved it. The rough violation of her mouth and throat was a symphony of pleasurable pain and she felt her body buck against the restraints as she was wracked by the sheer violence of her orgasm. The repeated thrusts would leave her sore, she knew, and most likely quite hoarse, but it was worth it for what she now enjoyed.

After a minute or two of this, the sadistic stallion removed his member and looked down on the coughing, spluttering slave. She returned his gaze through a haze of joyful tears, a weak smile on her face. "Master, please," Luna managed to croak, "Master, may I have your cum?"

"Eeyup," was the response, "Ah suppose you've earned it." She was vaguely aware of Big Macintosh's movements as he maneuvered behind her. The feeling of his saliva-soaked cock pushing against her pussy made Luna gasp. The gasp became a moan as he penetrated her. There was no slow going to allow her time to adjust, and she didn't want it that way. He drove deep and hard, pumping furiously into her depths with wild abandon.

"Oh yes Master! Please give me your seed! Please!" Luna was as happy as she had ever been. Her desire to be dominated and punished was the result of being automatically thought superior to every male she met. She was so tired of being unable to talk to most stallions because they were in awe of her. Lewis had seemed like such an attractive notion because he wasn't. There was no life-time of ingrained fear and awe directed at the royal family in a human that had grown up in a world entirely separate from hers. He hadn't wanted her though, and it had been devastating.

Then along came Big Macintosh, the second attractive male to save her life. Strong, quiet, and possessing that odd quality that Luna had come to recognize as a naturally dominant personality. It was just a matter of getting over the sheer taboo of striking a princess. She entertained the brief smugness of knowing she had more than succeeded, as well as a flush of satisfaction. A slave was nothing without a Master, after all.

The sensation of a ridiculous quantity of warm liquid being pumped into her aching marehood broke any further thoughts and she disappeared over some far off horizon called contentment. It as several minutes before she could speak, and when she did, she could only utter two words before passing out; "Thank you."

* * *

**Was that a nasty shock for some of you? I wanted to do something a little different with this chapter. I've put a little clop in before and it worked out, but I thought you all might enjoy a taste of the dark side. Will this tryst of dark passion lead to something deeper for Princess Luna and her dominating farm-boy paramour? Even I don't know yet. That's why I am going to go ahead and ask your opinion. Is Luna looking for a crazed sado-masochistic romp? Or does she have real feelings for her reluctant Master? Please, don't just vote. I want to know WHY you want to see one or the other. This chapter is dedicated to my friends in the kinky community, for their input and advice. **

**Folks, whether it excites you or disgusts you, BDSM is a real and present practice, and believe it or not, you may know someone that is hiding a side of themselves that is integral to who they are. Get used to the idea, because it isn't going to go away anytime soon. So maybe, before you judge, show some support to friends and family with a taste for the darker pleasures.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Unexpected Confrontations

There is a curious ambiance to a long-abandoned building. They feel almost like a crypt, undisturbed and old, even if it has been only a few years since they were bustling with activity. The difference a short time can make is astonishing. Intruding on such places can feel almost sacrilegious.

Of course, some vague notion of a perceived blasphemy was of no concern to Belle Bottoms. Belle had once been a brilliant designer. Her outfits were modeled everywhere from Trottingham to Las Pegasus. Sadly, fashion is a cruel industry that changes more rapidly than most ponies could follow, and the jeans that had been named for their talented inventor had fallen to the wayside. Sure, they could be seen here and there from time to time, but if you aren't main-stream, you aren't making money, or so the bank had told her when they foreclosed on her studio.

Thinking of that time made Belle laugh bitterly. "Who's making money now?" she asked thin air as she gloated over a table covered in bits stolen from the same bank that had closed her down. It turned out that, not only did crime pay, but it did so extraordinarily well. It had taken months of careful planning and no small amount of effort, but there she was, in what had once been a fairly nice apartment building in the residential district of Canterlot but was now her temporary hideout, looking at enough money to set her up for years.

The newly-minted criminal's reverie was interrupted by the sound of some floorboards shifting. She dismissed it. The noises had given her a few scares before, but she soon realized it was just the age of the place. Old buildings always made those odd, inexplicable sounds. She returned to her gloating. Of course she regretted that she had been pushed to this, but times were desperate for her, and the only other thing she knew how to do could no longer support her.

The floorboards creaked again, but the little thief ignored it this time, not to be distracted from the gold-lined daydreams that danced in her mind. First thing was a makeover of course. Her auburn mane had become a tangled mess.

As spa treatments and pedicures played out in her eyes, a darkly dressed figure approached, trying to avoid making more noise than was necessary, booted feet searching for more solid looking boards.

Something must have tipped Belle off, because she turned to face the quiet figure, but it was too late. An odd-looking stick was pressed against her shoulder, and the distressed mare shook as an unpleasant amount of electricity passed through her system, before flopping over like a marionette with severed strings.

Lewis looked down at the still-twitching culprit and the large pile of glittering coins on the table. "Finally, an easy job," he muttered as he bent to pick Belle up off the floor. He turned and swept her out the door to a waiting police-chariot. Her hooves were cuffed and the waiting officers promptly whisked her away to be processed, while a second pair went in to retrieve the stolen bits.

"Thank you sir," said one of them, "We would never have found her without you."

"No problem," said Lewis, "Just make sure that money gets locked up in evidence quick like. No call fer give any more thieves ideas." The officer nodded and went back to work.

Lewis had gotten bored. Sitting around wasn't in his nature and, to his surprise, Applejack had eventually told him to get back to his duties. "Yah can't go sittin' round 'ere forever," she had said to him, "Ah love spendin' time with you darlin', but you got a job to do." The morning after Lewis had taken the job as the Law Enforcement Representative, he had told Applejack everything. He knew there was no point trying to keep any meaningful secrets from the Element of Honesty. He had expected yelling. He had expected crying. He had expected her to try to get him to turn the job down. Instead of all that, she was proud.

To Applejack, Lewis was getting the recognition he deserved for his skills. This was an acknowledgement that he was among the most worthy and brilliant citizens that Equestria had to offer. His chipper fiancé was bouncing around in excitement, and he couldn't help thinking of Pinkie Pie's curious way of getting around when she was especially happy.

So it was that, since they were all stuck in Canterlot until the crisis with Celestia was resolved, (Twilight still refused to move from Celestia's door, except for brief visits to the little filly's room), Lewis went back to doing his job as an Equestrian Federal Marshal, and as he put it, "Boy-howdy does this town keep me busy."

It certainly did. Lewis had never worked so hard in his life. It seemed that for every member of the capitol's criminal element, a dozen more appeared. News of Celestia's incapacitation had leaked somehow, and now it was common knowledge that the moon princess now sat on the throne unassisted. Luna's skillful use of delegation had smoothed things, keeping orders going out, but the fact that the embodiment of the sun itself was out of commission was more than enough for the ordinarily subdued criminals, degenerates, and scumbags of the city. The mice came out to play, thinking the cat was away. They hadn't accounted for the lion in the black cloak.

Belle was Lewis' fourth arrest of the day, and it was only noon. Thankfully, most of the investigations were being wrapped up by the Canterlot Police Department's perfectly capable detectives, meaning there was little paperwork. However, Lewis' involvement in the recent fracas at the castle was just as available as common knowledge as was the information regarding Celestia's leave of absence. So it was that he was called in to resolve any potentially dangerous or risky situation. It was only his second day back working and he was already exhausted. Not that he could give up. The officers he was working with were all just as tired as he was. There was just one bright spot.

"Already done?" said Bourbon gruffly, trotting up to Lewis wearing the police uniform that had finally been issued to him after delays due to the sheer difficulty of finding something in his size. In the end, they had adjusted a XXL uniform by ripping it down the back and sewing on extra fabric. It still looked tight, but at least the big grinning quarter horse was clearly identified, and he was extraordinarily proud of it.

Bourbon had spent the time since their fight with Nightmare Blaze well. He had worked hard, training with the officers of Canterlot PD, arguably the finest law enforcement unit in Equestria, and certainly the best equipped. The mighty steed's strength and speed astonished his trainers, and they soon had to admit that what he lacked in more advanced knowledge of enforcement tactics, he more than made up for with raw talent and a brutally precise mindset. For his part, the quarter horse was enjoying all of it immensely. So, naturally, when Lewis decided to come out of his brief vacation and take on cases around Canterlot, Bourbon had immediately returned to his side as a faithful deputy, now enjoying the benefits of additional training and even some basic equipment.

Perhaps the most notable skill added was dexterity. Bourbon had learned to manipulate objects with his hooves. This delighted him to no end and Lewis frequently had to draw his attention back to business when he got lost in the act of waving some random object around and delighting in the ability to do so.

"There's a disturbance down the street!" Lewis and his deputy looked up to see a police sergeant tearing down the cobblestones towards them, his panicked pace setting Lewis on edge.

"What is it?" he called as the stallion came huffing and puffing along.

"There's somepony on the roof of the old coffee house down the street and their threatening to jump!" the middle aged sergeant clarified, "They said they would only talk to you!"

Lewis didn't bother asking anything more. Somepony was in serious danger, (there he went again, thinking in terms like 'somepony') and he wasn't inclined to sit around. He was on Bourbon's back in the blinking of an eye, a sight that continued to astonish those they worked with, and the thunder of large hooves echoed down the street as they pounded towards their objective. The coffee house was a three-story affair on the corner, the first two floors contained the shop itself, while the owner kept a living space on the third. Sure enough, there was somepony on the roof, yelling over the ledge that he wanted to speak to Marshal Lewis, and that he would jump otherwise.

"Let's see what this is about," Lewis muttered, hopping off of Bourbon and strolling to the door of the shop. On the third floor, several ponies were guarding the stairs leading to the roof. They nodded as Lewis approached. Even if they hadn't worked with him before, by now every cop in the capitol knew about the human Marshal that had been giving them so much badly needed support during the recent crime wave.

He had even somehow convinced the royal guard, usually dedicated to guarding the castle and the city perimeter, to deploy some units in support of the flagging police force. It had bought them some breathing room. Every single cop in Canterlot knew exactly how much they owed the funny-looking creature.

So, naturally, when he told them to stay put and let him handle it, not one of them objected or insisted on backing him up. If he said he could take care of this, they trusted him. Lewis was perfectly capable of subtlety when the situation called for it, but it had been a long day and his patience was at a premium. The door to the roof flew off its hinges under the impact of his boot.

Sure enough, a pony stood facing him, a stallion in fact, clothed in a ragged cloak. Lewis couldn't quite make out a face, but when he spoke, something was off about his voice. "Don't know me, do you?" the mystery pony said, a slight slur in his speech.

"Can't say ah do," replied Lewis, taking a few steps forward, trying to get a look at the pony's face, "But ah s'pose you know me, seein' as you've been callin' for me this whole time."

"Well reasoned, you freakish bald ape!" came the response in a voice that seethed with hatred. A surprise to Lewis, coming from somepony he had never met to his recollection. Although something did seem vaguely familiar about the voice. Maybe without the slur . . . ?

"Look, calm down," said Lewis, trying hard to sound friendly, "Ah don't want no trouble."

"Fool!" came the slightly distorted answer, "You have walked willingly into more trouble than I believe you can handle!"

Now Lewis was certain, he had heard that arrogant tone before, the name just wouldn't click.

"Why don't you just give up actin' mysterious? There ain't much point to it anymore," Lewis pointed out.

"Oh, but watching the confusion in your expression is so very amusing. If only you weren't so ugly."

"Ah, got it now. Hello Brisk," Lewis replied immediately. Brisk Brightlowe, a young noble with a penchant for abusing his family's influence in the most sickening ways, had seen better days. Plenty of young mares had rejoiced the day he had been hauled off by the Royal Guard after being soundly beaten by Lewis, caught in the attempt to do something horrible to Luna in a back alley. Even if the damage from getting a shock from a hotshot cattle prod directly to the face had been reparable after the fight, it sure wasn't once one of the bigger, meaner Royal Guards, with a younger sister all too familiar with the pompous abuser, had gotten him alone.

"You ruined my life you bastard," Brisk hissed.

"Beg pardon? You ruined your own life when you decided it was a good idea to lay a hoof on a member of the royal family. I was just the one on hand to take you down for it." Lewis shook his head in a disappointed manner. "I suppose it was too much to hope that your family would stop pulling strings and just let you rot in prison."

"They did!" Brisk cried, "For a week they left me to languish in that hole! When they finally got me out, my father threatened to cut me off! Do you have any idea what this has done to my family's reputation? What you have made me suffer? But I could forgive all of it, if not for this!" As he spoke, he tore the cloak away from himself.

The hit from the hotshot had caused permanent nerve damage. The left half of Brisk's face drooped, unresponsive. It gave his previously handsome features a grotesque appearance, and explained the speech impediment. "Look at me!" he shrieked.

"Ah'm lookin'," Lewis replied, "But ah ain't quite feelin' bad 'bout it. Yah did evil things, and this ain't nothin' more 'n what yah had comin' to yah. And now yer goin' right back where yah belong; the deepest solitary confinement cell ah can find."

"Oh no I'm not," said the twisted stallion as six large cloaked figures stepped into view. He gave a contemptuous snort. "Did you really think I would confront you alone? I've got new friends now." His new 'friends' circled to surround Lewis at Brisk's signal. They were completely silent, and faster than Lewis could track with his eyes.

"Crap."

* * *

Rauf was pissed. Twice now, he had been captured by stinking ponies. Literally, stinking. The only consolation he had was that he was given somewhat more luxurious accommodations this time. He was not bound, but he could find no escape from his current prison. As a diamond dog, he was a strong digger, but even he couldn't get through a solid deposit of granite, which was what the walls of the cell he sat in were made of. There was a bed of sorts, some kind of rough fabric stuffed with hay. A small hole in the wall trickled fresh water when he removed the small cork stopper into a basin that drained through the floor. Another drain near it served to dispose of his waste.

Whenever he slept, fresh food of some kind or other had appeared, usually nothing but hard bread with some kind of strange vegetable paste. He never saw who or what delivered the sustenance. He drank readily enough, but something about the food smelled odd and he refused to touch it. Diamond dogs were tough that way, able to withstand long periods of starvation, so his empty stomach was less a bother to him than it would be to a pony. He never heard or saw anything pass by the hall outside, although he could detect a trace of that all-too familiar stench of decay.

Rauf had slept three times since first waking. He guessed that this was not a reliable measure of time, but it was all he had to go on. He made a scratch in the wall every time he woke. Three scratches to keep the meaning of time a reality.

Otherwise, all he had to do was think, and a diamond dog left to his thoughts is a miserable creature indeed. This was especially true for him, because his thoughts were very confusing. The filly, Applebloom, featured prominently. He couldn't understand why, but he hoped she was alive. He felt general aggression at the thought of whomever might harm her. He cared. That was not something he was accustomed to.

This was made more aggravating by the fact that it was a waste of time. He needed to spend time figuring out how to escape. He tried pretending to sleep, hoping that whatever guardian was feeding him would enter through the steel bars that completed his cell in order to perform their duties, thinking him unconscious. Apparently they weren't fooled, as he never heard the sounds of anything approaching. Thinking about the well-being of a silly pony, especially one that had allowed herself to be taken in so easily, was fruitless. Even if he really wanted to help her, he couldn't do that from inside his cage. The big ex-alpha huffed in irritation.

"What's wrong Rauf?"

Rauf spun around, greeting the speaker with a growl that died in his throat as Applebloom stepped into view. She seemed unharmed, for which he was unaccountably grateful. Not that he would show that emotion openly. "Stupid pony!" he hissed, "How did you- never mind. You need to leave! Get away, quickly, before they find you!"

"What do you mean Rauf?" Applebloom said with a confused smile, "Why would I leave? I did come to see you after all. Antistita finally said it was alright."

"Who?" Rauf asked, the hair on the back of his neck rising as he detected something off about the way Applebloom spoke.

"Antistita," the increasingly suspicious-sounding filly repeated, "The kind lady of this palace that has been our host these last few days."

Rauf didn't know where to start. "Palace? You call this a palace? What kind lady throws you in a hole in the ground and . . . wait." The gears in his head were turning, processing the way Applebloom was talking. She sounded strange. Or rather, she sounded less strange. Then it all clicked into place. "What happened to your accent?"

"I don't have an accent," said Applebloom, her tone neutral, "I never did. Antistita told me you've been misbehaving, refusing to eat your food. Why won't you eat Rauf?"

Rauf eyed the bread and vegetable paste, resolving immediately to starve to death before touching either. "I am not hungry, little pony, and you are not you. They have done something too you."

Too his horror, Applebloom chuckled at him. "Of course they have, Antistita helped me understand the truth. Just as she will help you understand. Nopony I used to know, not my family, not my so-called friends, none of them ever cared. Not really. But she cares. And she'll care about you too. But first you have to understand." She turned to go, but glanced over her shoulder. "Try to eat please. I'll be back to visit soon." With that, she vanished.

"I'm going to get out of here," Rauf growled to himself quietly as he took the food and threw it down the waste-hole, "and I'm taking Applebloom with me. No stinking plague-pony is going to take away my . . . friend."

* * *

Lewis dodged the first strike. And the second. The third gave him a glancing blow to the side. The fourth connected solidly with his ribcage, and threw him to the ground. He lashed out with his hotshot, hitting a leg here and torso there, but to no visible effect.

"Stupid freak!" Brisk crowed, "Their protected with magic. You're little shocking-stick won't work on them!" So it appeared as they crowded around him, delivering punishing kicks as the beleaguered marshal attempted to protect his head with one hand while reaching in his pocket with the other.

Quite suddenly, there was an enormous flash and roaring boom. Blinded and deafened, Lewis' assailants backed away while trying to cover their ears and shield their eyes. Brisk bleated in panic, backing away several steps, coming dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

Lewis didn't wait for his senses to recover from the effects of the flash-bang. He charged Brisk's last known position, going for a full-body tackle. He went a few feet further than expected before careening into the surprised unicorn and propelling both of them over the precipice beyond.

Brisk hit the cobblestones with a sickening thud with Lewis on top of him. The vengeful unicorn was dead on impact, but Lewis survived, cushioned by the large mass of flesh and soft organs beneath him. He did a quick inventory and found that, except for some massive bruising and several cuts, he was more or less intact. The entire thing couldn't have taken longer than half a minute, from kicking the roof-access door to hitting the ground. He couldn't help reflecting that some days were just like that.

Bourbon was the first to reach him, gingerly helping him to his feet. Brisk's corpse had somewhat exploded, and Lewis was covered in a considerable quantity of near-liquids that didn't bear thinking about too much.

"That coulda gone better," the deputy said as he examined Lewis for damage. Content that he was in no immediate danger, Bourbon turned to crowd control, barking at a gathering group of passerby to stay back. Except that one of them wouldn't leave.

"BRISK!" shrieked a light-brown mare with a cascade of gold coins for a cutie mark. She threw herself forward, pushing past Bourbon and cradling the dead stallion's head. "Brisk, my baby, oh my little Brisky. . . ." She spent several moments sobbing before looking up at Lewis with an expression of pure malevolence. "You . . . What did you do to my son?!"

Lewis looked into the eyes of the freshly-slain unicorn's mother, and then at the hardening expressions of the still-growing crowd.

"Crap."

* * *

**Well that was exciting. How's ole Lewis gonna get outta this one? Dedication is to deadpoolsbaster for having the sheer gall to call me his "secret lover" at the end of his last review. Damn, the stones on that guy. So I got a mix of thoughts about the BDSM scene in chapter 31, so I'm not sure where I'm going to take that in the future. For now I'm adopting the play-for-time approach by focusing on other characters for awhile but I'll have to address it sooner or later. I guess I have a lot to think about. **

**Now, a quick recommendation. If you want a few quick laughs, try "Guy Talk" by Jon Roy Smits. It is just as crass and hilarious as the name suggests. Basically, imagine if Spike, Snips, Snails, and Vinyl Scratch had a radio show.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Changing Tactics

Lewis hissed as an elderly stallion with a scalpel and tongue depressor for a cutie mark applied an antiseptic to a nasty cut along his shoulder that had neatly stitched. "Alright marshal, I think we're done here," said the doctor as he sat back to admire his work. The patient was covered in bandages, and every move he made sent pain through his frame. All in all, he was lucky to be alive.

"Any permanent damage?" he asked, somewhat dazed.

"No, you should heal well" replied the tired physician, "Not that I can guarantee much. I've never treated anything like you before. You might have been better off with a veterinarian specializing in apes. Nevertheless, your species seems to be fairly durable."

As he made his way gingerly to his feet, Lewis gauged his condition for himself. He could move, if necessary, fight if cornered, but he could do neither for very long. It had been a long day.

After Brisk's mother had arrived on the scene, it had taken several minutes for somepony to drag the mare away so that the coroner could do his job. She howled threats of retribution and cries of grief the whole time, making quite the scene. The way she told it, Lewis had murdered her poor son in cold blood, over some personal grudge. Anything Lewis might have said to defend himself would have been fruitless, even if he could have been heard over the long loud tirade. The crowd needed only to look at the sight of the inconsolable pony to decide for themselves what had happened, and their faces were turned toward Lewis with anger and betrayal written in them.

That was far from the end of his day. Lewis spent another two hours giving a report to the chief of police. It wasn't strictly necessary, since he outranked the eerily thin Chief Task by a mind-boggling degree, but it felt like the right thing to do. When the weary marshal had finished his account of the events leading up to Brisk's death, the chief had sighed, rubbing his temples gently. "This is bad, you do understand that? Brisk's family won't just let this go, and they have a lot of influence. You've humiliated them, then killed their favorite heir."

"I'm aware," Lewis responded, "But like I said, there was nothing I could have done different. Brisk tried to kill me, employed assassins to help him."

"That's another thing," said the chief, "We looked all over that building and couldn't find a thing to indicate there was anypony else up there. There's no evidence to support your story."

Lewis nodded his understanding. "So what happens next?"

Task leaned back in his seat, thinking. "If you're lucky," he replied at last, "I suppose they might try to kill you again."

He knew he wouldn't like the answer, but Lewis wasn't one to avoid unpleasant facts. "What if I'm not lucky?"

"They might take it to court."

Those words haunted Lewis as he left the police infirmary, shrugging his coat on. He could probably shut the case down. The Brightlowe's had influence, true, but so did he. Thanks to the job with the Wardens, he now had pull in every area of Equestrian law enforcement. The only question was, would that be enough?

* * *

"Hello again Applebloom," Antistita Pestis said as the young filly trotted into her chambers with a happy smile.

"Hello Lady Pestis," came the reply, "I've spoken to Rauf, just like you asked. You were right, I don't think he's been eating."

Pestis frowned. "Oh, but that just won't do. The poor dear must eat. He's just being silly now. Surely you can convince him though?" Pestis' frown was painful for Applebloom, it made her cringe and shudder.

Not that it looked bad, exactly. Pestis was always beautiful, always perfect. It was the fear that, as the great lady's servant, the poor filly might have somehow disappointed her mistress. "Oh, I'm sure I can! It just might take awhile!"

Pestis gave her an approving nod. "I have complete faith in you, little one."

Applebloom could think of no response but, "Thank you, my lady!" Antistita had faith in her! She was as happy as a young pony could be. "Ah really 'preciate, um, I mean, I really appreciate your confidence."

Pestis favored her with a proud grin, as a teacher gives a well-taught student. "You are improving Applebloom. You always catch yourself when that nasty habit of slurring your words pokes out. Well done. Now if you will excuse me, I need to prepare for tonight's festivities."

"Yes, my lady, thank you my lady," said the unwitting slave as she backed out of the room.

Antistita Pestis continued to smile long after her puppet had left. "These ponies," she thought, "So easily led astray, corrupted, all for the promise of unconditional love." She snickered at how simple it had been to acquire so many followers in such a short time. "So be it, little filly, I'll give you love, and in return, you will give me everything. I will be your goddess, and you will be my slave." Her eyes took on a manic quality as she spoke, disease-ridden foam accumulating on her lips. "I'll be what you want, and you will help me rule this world!"

Her laughter echoed through the corridors of her 'palace,' a series of caves that had once belonged to some degenerate mongrels that had barely put up a fight when she had moved in. Her followers, the disillusioned, troubled, or too trusting, listened as the sound washed over them like the sweetest melody. None noticed the taint of madness, for they were already infected by its touch, and under her control. Antistita Pestis was their mistress, and she loved them all. For that, each of them would happily die for her.

"Hotspot!" she yelled quite suddenly, her laughter interrupted.

One of her servants entered the chambers and approached. It was one of her earlier converts, a pegasus, much more deeply controlled by Pestis' mysterious spell.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Applebloom failed in her assignment. Make sure the dog eats."

"Of course, my lady."

* * *

Rauf was awake this time. His food was brought by a female pegasus with a light-red mane, wearing filthy robes and a badly-patched cap. "Hello," she said in the same flat tone that Applebloom had used, "My name is Hotspot. I'm told your name is Rauf. Forgive me for not talking to you before, but until now I had orders to bring you your food only when you slept. I am sorry if you do not find it to your taste, but we have little else to eat here."

"Take your poison elsewhere little fool-pony," Rauf snarled, leaning against the far wall as he regarded the mare, "I won't eat it."

"Poison?" Hotspot snorted in a way that still managed to convey no genuine emotion whatsoever, "This isn't poison. I eat the exact same thing every day, ever since my lady brought me here. It is good food." She took a bite out of the bread and tasted the vegetable paste. "See? I am perfectly fine. There is no poison."

As Rauf eyed the food, he ached to partake. He had no idea how long he had been in his cell at this point. He had forgotten to make scratches on the wall a few times, so even this method had failed him. It felt like he had not eaten in at least four days. He could handle as much as two weeks without food before suffering permanent damage, but his natural capacity to endure malnutrition did not make his empty stomach hurt any less.

That the pony had eaten it without hesitation meant that it wasn't poisoned in the typical sense at least. However, there was also the curious way that the pony acted. The flat lack of any real inflection or personality in the voice, a detached look in the eyes, and now that he noticed it, their movements were oddly mechanical. If Applebloom ate the same food as this mare, who was to say that wasn't the cause of their curious symptoms?

As the gears in Rauf's head ticked over, an idea began to form. "Very well," he said, walking to the bars and extending his paw through a convenient slot, "I will eat."

"Oh good," said Hotshot, "Our lady had thought that little sister Applebloom would be the only one capable of convincing you, but I'm glad to see you are more cooperative than she believed." She didn't sound glad. At least Applebloom had conveyed some degree of emotion, which was the only reason that Rauf could hold out hope for his little friend at this point.

Rauf grimaced slightly when he brushed Hotshot's hoof in taking the food from her. It was ice-cold. Nevertheless, he obligingly shoveled some of the food, which actually tasted alright, into his mouth and chewed. Apparently satisfied with this, his caretaker departed leaving him to eat in peace. It took every ounce of willpower he had to spit the mouthful of chewed bread into the waste hole. He then carefully washed his mouth out, ensuring he didn't swallow anything until he was certain he could not taste even a hint of anything but water. Finally, he quickly threw the rest of the meal into the hole before he lost his resolve. The memory of warm food in his mouth sharpened the pain in his gut.

After several moments mastering himself, Rauf stood and faced the far wall. He walked, slowly and mechanically, trying to capture the steady gait Hotshot had just displayed. "Hello," he said as he paced, "My name is Rauf. It is good to meet you." His effort to copy a mechanical tone was off. It was colored by the rage he felt at his situation and the concern he felt for Applebloom.

He turned and repeated the exercise. "Hello. My name is Rauf. It is good to meat you." It was a little better. It would have to be perfect.

"Hello. My name is Rauf . . . ."

* * *

"What in thah hay dya mean, 'take it tah court?!'" Applejack paced the palace suite furiously. Lewis could almost make out a grove in the floor. "That stallion was a menace! Does anypony even care what he almost did tah Luna? Or how he even got outta prison in the first place?"

"Ah ain't sayin' it's fair Applejack," Lewis said, desperately trying to calm his indignant fiancé.

"Oh, yer dern-tootin' it ain't fair! It ain't right that they kin do this! He tried tah kill yah! Even if he hadn't done a single thing 'afore now, that has tah be the final word, right?" The angered mare was working herself up to a point that Lewis had never seen. She was still his angel, of course, but he couldn't help reflecting that there were a great many stories about angel's losing their temper and destroying things. Usually big things. Like cities.

"Sweetheart," Lewis interrupted in as soothing a tone as he could manage, "This is only one possibility, we don't know that they'll do antythin' at all."

Before he could finish the thought, there was a knock at the door. Applejack covered her mouth with a hoof, certain that somepony had come to take Lewis away. "Calm down," the nervous marshal said in a cautioning tone, "We don't know what this is about."

He opened to door to find three police officers waiting. Lewis promptly raised his hands. "You can relax officers. I'll go quietly."

"The hay he will!" Applejack growled, preparing to fight.

The officers took in the cooperative marshal and his threatening fiancé. "Er, that's very nice," said the biggest of them, a fierce-looking earth pony with a scar on his neck, "but we're not here to arrest you. We just wanted to say that you and your deputy made a big difference out there today, and we want you to know that you have our backing. There are a dozen officers ready and willing to testify that your story is true."

Lewis was stunned. "Yah mean that some of the cops up there saw what happened? And they left mah ass flappin' in thah breeze?!"

"No!" said the spokespony, "no of course not, our officers are no cowards, they would never have let you go in alone if they thought there would be an ambush, none of them saw what was happening or we'd have the suspects in custody by now. But they'll happily swear blind that they saw the whole thing."

"Oh," was all that Lewis could say for a moment. Applejack relaxed as well as the implications of what they had just been told hit them both. The police department was making an offer to lie in court to protect Lewis. They believed in him enough to risk their careers for his sake. Had he really made that big of an impact? Or was this his new-found influence?

"Why would you do this for me?" Lewis asked.

The stallion's face twisted in an expression of disgust. "Those Brightlowe's have been interfering in police business for years. They lie, use legal loopholes, and influence politics to make our jobs harder and keep criminals on the streets so long as it suits their purposes. And that mare, Brat Brightlowe? She's the worst of them all. It ain't no secret that at least some of the family fortune was made illegally. There's just never any proof, and any witnesses we find disappear before we can get them in a court room." The look of hatred became a vindictive grin. "Helping the guy that can catch four perps in a morning then kills a rapist before lunch can also mess with the Brightlowes? How could we resist?"

"He caught four in one morning?" Applejack asked nopony in particular.

"Yes ma'am," one of the smaller police ponies confirmed, "We've been having some problems with the criminal element in the city recently, so we're all working overtime. Lewis and that big fella he works with have been taking some of the pressure off. We can do more investigative work while he handles the rough stuff."

"Quite," said the big pony, "So we really want to keep him freed up to help out, you know, until the princess is feeling better."

"Ah sure appreciate it boys," said Lewis, tipping his hat in respect, "but ah can't have anypony riskin' their jobs fer mah sake. Ah'll take care of this mess mahself. Somehow."

Before the subject could be further discussed, a member of the Royal Guard came trotting down the corridor. "Marshal Lewis," he said, ignoring the unexplained gaggle of police officers, "My lady Princess Luna requests that you, your deputy, and the Elements of Harmony meet with her immediately."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was a wreck. All her life, there was one solid rock that she could anchor herself too, one individual in all the world that was closer to her than her friends, possibly even her older brother. Celestia was the one that had been there, since they had first met all those years before when her entrance exam went horribly awry. If Celestia couldn't deal with the world anymore, what chance did one little lavender-shaded unicorn have? Never had she felt so lost.

Still, she sat there, waiting by that door, listening for a sound from within to let her know that her beloved princess and mentor might still be alive. As the young scholar's mind wandered in a sea of misery, she tried to reflect on happier memories, like the first time Celestia had shown her the Royal Library, or the occasion when she had fallen asleep during a study session and woken to find that she had slept nestled under the wise alicorn's outstretched wing, and how wonderful her tutelage under the princess had been.

"Twilight." The poor mare almost jumped out of her skin before recognizing the voice.

"Princess Luna?" The mistress of the moon was not alone. Beside her were Twilight's friends, even Lewis and Bourbon. Big Macintosh stood behind, looking as inconspicuous as a pony his size could. "What's going on everypony?"

"We need to speak with you," said Luna.

The conference room was a tight fit, but everypony managed to squeeze inside. "Here is the situation," Luna began without hesitation, "Thing's are spiraling out of control. With news of my sister's, er, leave of absence, spreading through Equestria, criminal activity and civil unrest are spreading fast. There are a dozen issues that require the attention of somepony with the skill and power to handle them. Frankly, I am simply not up to this task. It is my hope that we here can hit upon a solution that may not have occurred to the royal family's usual advisors."

"Forgive me for saying so," said Rarity, "But none of us know anything about running a country."

"No," said Lewis, "But that probably ain't the point."

"How do you mean?" asked Luna.

"Well, ah figure Equestria has pretty much depended on Celestia to run things 'round 'ere for over a thousand years, right?"

"That's correct," Twilight chimed in, "and it has been a thousand years of relative peace and harmony, with the occasional hiccup."

"Right," the marshal nodded, "So it seems tah me that nopony ever bothered tah come up with no backup plan, seein' as they'd have expected her to be around forever. That means that, as far as we know, she's our only option."

Luna sighed in exasperation. "Which leaves us right back where we started. She's probably an emotional wreck. I couldn't reach her, and neither could her beloved student Twilight Sparkle. Who else could possibly get through to her?"

Lewis scratched his beard contemplatively. "Well, maybe that's the problem."

"Come again?" said Luna and Twilight in unison.

"Look, you ponies have a lot of love and peace in yah. Yah tend tah solve problems by bein' nice 'bout things," the tired-looking marshal pointed out.

"Of course," said Twilight, "When we try to solve our differences by being mean, it never ends very well. Love and friendship are what make our world run."

"Well," Lewis offered politely, "That approach don't seem tah be workin' right now. So why don't yah let me try somethin' else. Ah'll accept the consequences if it creates a problem."

"What is it you propose, marshal?" Luna inquired.

"A swift kick in the ass."

* * *

Magus was having an interesting day. On a lark, he had decided to make his way to a pleasant little pub in the merchant district. He had visited it the last time he was in Canterlot, and recalled it as having a relaxing atmosphere, as well as some very attractive female waiting staff.

_The Steady Pour _was a common stop. Mr. Steady Pour, for whom the pub was named, had picked his location well, opening on a convenient corner where both the wealthier shop owners and less affluent street vendors passed by on their way home from one of the larger markets, thirsty and ready to relax after a hard day's work.

The drink's varied in price, but the promise Mr. Pour had written on a sign out front was that, so long as you didn't cause trouble, nopony was too poor to drink at the Pour. However, as Magus reflected when the place came into sight, that had been a few years ago.

The bar that sat on the corner was a dilapidated, crusty-looking version of its former self. The windows were cracked, the old green-painted door was now a sickly yellow, and as Magus entered, he saw that the crowd had changed considerably. Rather than the usual congenial faces and relaxed atmosphere, several hushed conversations between a plethora of shady characters were paused as the nomad was looked up and down.

"Well this is different," he couldn't help muttering to himself. His mood improved slightly when he saw that Mr. Pour was still there, working busily behind the bar. Magus took a seat there, waiting patiently until the somewhat aged pegasus to take notice of him. However, it seemed that time had taken its toll on his memory, not to mention his manners.

"Want something?" Mr. Pour asked gruffly.

"Mr. Pour? Mon ami? You don't know me?" Magus was surprised at that. It had been a few years, sure, but he tended to make an impression.

"Look, I got an establishment to run. Part of running it is not remembering anypony. So if you don't want a drink, leave." With that, the surely bar owner went back to wiping a filthy glass with an equally filthy rag.

Magus departed without another word. What had happened? What went wrong? Mr. Pour was a kind, decent stallion with a knack for names and faces. The unicorn was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice the two sizeable ponies that followed him out of the pub.

It was apparent within a half a block that they were tailing him. Not one to let such a thing stand, Magus turned to face them. "Can ah help you, amis?"

The stallions glanced at each other. "You are a friend of the marshal?"

"Lewis? Bien sur! He is a fine friend of mine," Magus answered proudly. There was no point in denying it, these ponies clearly knew who he was.

"Then I'm afraid you're going to die now." The stalker's grinned evilly.

"Fils de pute!" Magus exclaimed, "You will 'ave more than you bargained for dis night." With that, he wheeled about and took off down the street at a gallop. Evil laughter and pounding hoof-steps followed him.

* * *

**Too tired for long author's note. Too much research to do. Too much work. Sleepy . . . .**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Shouting Down the Whispers

"_Traitor._" The whispers were deafening. Uncountable multitudes of tormentors, never ceasing, never silent, and without exception, they condemned. "_Failure,_" they went on, "_They trusted in you, looked up to you, loved you, and betrayed them, failed them, hurt them._"

Celestia could not cry out for salvation. She could not look to some happier future, where she might make amends. To betray the trust of others was, without exception, the greatest crime one such as she could commit. How could anypony forgive her if she could never, for as long as she lived, forgive herself? So she listened to the voices, eagerly accepting what she perversely believed to be a just and appropriate punishment; to simply be reminded of what she had done, forever.

"_The great Celestia!"_ the voices said mockingly, "_The wise ruler of Equestria! Hah! What ever gave you the right to think you were any better than anypony else? Perhaps Discord was a menace, but how much of a menace really? You barely managed to wrest control from him, and then, even when you had the Elements, all you managed to do was seal him in stone. Then, he escaped again, and you had to rely on your faithful student and her friends. That was your first sin; arrogance, coupled with incompetence." _

"Yes," she replied, not bothering to protest even once as she wallowed in self-pity, "I had no idea what I was doing, thinking I could simply run things. That we could run things."

"_Ah yes, Luna, your baby sister, we were just coming to that. Poor Luna, banished to the moon for wanting nothing more than recognition for her work. She was right, you know. Nopony appreciated her work and you watched it happen. She came to you crying, and you didn't even pay attention enough to notice that something was seriously wrong. You just patted her on the head like she was a foal, not an equal, not your fellow ruler, just a silly filly to you, worked up over the lack of appreciation for some equally silly art project. Your second sin; ingratitude._"

"You are right again, of course," Celestia answered, "She was supposed to be my co-ruler, not some flunky to shove aside because she managed some light show that nopony wanted to see. She made beautiful things, constellations and the moon's cycle. She worked hard, and did so without complaint for so long. We. . . I took her for granted. And then it was too late, and I banished her, rather than accept the consequences."

"_And then we come back to Twilight Sparkle. Your precious student, the filly that placed so much faith in you. But have you earned her trust? NO. No, you have sent her into danger time and again, first to defeat your sister in her return from exile, something that only happened because of your failures. Was this enough? NO. Then you let her confront yet another of your enemies unassisted. Discord was difficult enough for you to defeat, how was it you supposed your pupil would defeat him?_"

Celestia sniffed wordlessly, she knew what came next.

"_Twice, that young mare proved herself valorous, wise, and skilled. Twice, she showed you what she was truly capable of, as though the years spent teaching her weren't enough proof. Then, when she told you something was amiss about the wedding between her brother and Cadence, begged you to trust her, you rebuked her out of hoof, without investigating the circumstances or hearing her out. Your third sin; condescension." _

Celestia wept openly now, but she knew that the worst was yet to come.

"_You let these sins build. You may have felt some brief guilt, but did you question your right to rule? Even once? No. Nopony did. Not one. You were simply forgiven. Then came Nightmare Blaze. Such a creature would be powerless to affect any truly decent pony. It was your lust for control, for dominion that allowed her to enter._

"And then I attacked my friends," she said, her voice empty, echoing from her mouth as though she was hollow.

_"Yes. Your final sin: betrayal. You are a betrayer, Celestia. You can never forget that. As long as you live, you will remember, because as long as you live, we will be here. And you will live for a very, very long time._"

"Celestia!" This voice was new. Celestia knew it wasn't one of the whispering voices, she could identify each of them by now. It was familiar, in some vague way. The distraught ruler was certain she knew that particular voice from somewhere.

"Lewis?" she murmured, as the first sane thoughts that had entered her brain in what felt like an eternity managed to surface. Barely a moment passed before the voices began howling and the distraught ruler's mind was engulfed in pain. It took them only a fraction of a second to regain control, less time than it takes for an eye to blink. It was just long enough for Celestia to lower the barriers around her room.

* * *

"Merde!" Magus growled. Whoever was chasing him knew how to set a punishing pace. The clever spell-caster usually had a trick for just such a situation, but the cramped alleys of the merchant's quarter were too narrow for it to work. Not that he was out of options.

His time spent mastering the peculiar magic that pervaded the bayous of his homeland had served Magus well over the years, and he had perfected his own special potions and poisons, the signature of an experienced nomad. The fight at the palace had expended some of his supply but his saddlebags were not empty yet, and the vial he levitated from them would more than serve his purpose. As he rounded a corner, the clever master of the mortar and pestle propelled the concoction over his shoulder at his adversaries.

Magus had spent several months working the bugs out of his formula for Liquidum Hiemalia, a little piece of pure cold trapped in a vial. The stuff froze the very air on contact in an explosive rush of gas, along with anypony unfortunate enough to be to near the point of impact. This was only a small container, but hopefully it would be enough.

A loud bang and anguished cries told him his wicked chilling brew had eliminated one of his pursuers, but the angry clamor of charging hooves made it clear that the chase wasn't over, and this knowledge forestalled any celebration on the part of the dark-coated stallion. His enemies would not wait, so there was no reason to stand about.

As he wound his way through the streets Magus' mind remained remarkably calm, analyzing his situation and going through the possible methods of neutralizing his remaining opponent. The batard would be cautious now, the same trick would not work again. He paused at an intersection to catch his breath. The usually unflappable swamp-mage was concerned to hear that there were now several sets of hooves following him, making the odds of an escape without direct confrontation less and less likely.

Naturally, when the pursuit stopped and a great clamor arose with the sounds of fighting, Magus was quite confused. With careful tread, he doubled back to discover the cloaked pony being beaten rather savagely by several members of the Royal Guard, several wearing the standard armor, but one sticking out with the bright red of an officer's uniform, a captains rank insignia displayed proudly on his chest.

After a moment the other shoe dropped when Shining Armor called out to the relieved, (if a bit surprised) stallion, "Hey Magus! We noticed you were in trouble and thought we might lend a hoof!"

"Much obliged mon ami," he replied to his gallant rescuer, "Mah sides were startin' to hurt. Ya'll saved me a great deal of runnin'. Merci."

The cloak had fallen away by now to reveal an earth-pony in his mid-twenties. He was tough-looking and much of his cyan coat was covered in scars, the marks of a hard life evident. Desperation, (and more than a little pain) decorated his features. One of his forelegs was clearly broken, bending at an awkward angle, with a shard of bone breaking the skin like a shattered spear of blood-drenched ivory. Evidently some of his ribs were broken because he was coughing and holding his side with his good leg while his eyes darted this way and that.

The stoic ponies of the Royal Guard did not have much concern for their prisoner's condition. One with especially large and muscular limbs grabbed the twitchy stallion by the scruff of his neck and forced eye contact. "What is your name? Who sent you?" he asked gruffly.

"Me-memeh-muh," the captive managed to stammer before passing out.

"Enough corporal, I think we'll have to wait awhile to get any information out of that one," said Captain Armor. The corporal looked vaguely disappointed as he non-too-gingerly deposited his limp victim on his back, bearing the weight with ease. Magus had to marvel at the kind of physical training the Guard had to endure.

"Magus," said the Captain, "I think it would be best if you allowed us to escort you back inside the palace, and better still if you remained there for the time being."

"Of course," said Magus, deferring to his friend, "After you."

"Hang on," said the corporal, "We need to wait for our scout to catch up."

Even as he finished the sentence, the aforementioned scout galloped up with a bewildered look on his face. "Report," Shining commanded promptly.

"Sir," said the scout, "You aren't going to believe this but there's a life-sized ice-sculpture of a unicorn in an alley back that way and it looks like there's a real pony inside. It also looks like most of the alley is covered in snow and ice."

"Huh," said Magus, scratching his head, "Ah guess that batch had more kick than ah expected."

* * *

Celestia's shield went down. A fraction of a second later, Lewis kicked the door to her chambers in frustration, knocking the door flat and falling inside. In the same breath, the shield went up again with an audible "snap" of displaced air, restored as Celestia slipped back into the depths of her despair. On the outside, all of Lewis' friends yelled and wheeled about in confusion, not sure what had transpired.

Moments before, they had simply been yelling at the top of their lungs, trying to get the inner chamber's sole occupant to hear them. Then Lewis had lost his temper, kicked the door, and then he was gone, and the door was replaced with an opaque glowing replacement, the visible form of Celestia's shield.

Within the shell of energy, Lewis gazed at Celestia. Or rather, he gazed at the pillar of black smog within which her prone form was just barely recognizable. "Celestia?" the marshal asked, taking a tentative step forward. Immediately he felt a resistance as the field of dark energy attempted to repulse him. It was hot and cold, blinding and absolutely black, painful, and seductive, all at the same time. The sensation was an assault on Lewis' sanity and there was a moment when it took him so completely by surprise that he felt his grip on reality slip, just the littlest bit. That was when he heard them. The voices, dripping with scorn, hate, and accusation. They were not directed at him, as of yet. He realized they were talking to the princess, lying to her in voices with all the sweetness of battery acid.

"Dammit," the battered man growled as he forced his mind back into working order. He finally marshaled enough willpower to take a long step back, and the pressure on his mind lessened, and the voices subsided into whispers, still ignoring him. Lewis examined this obstacle, considering his options. A direct attack was unlikely to work; it would probably have the same result as his first attempt.

"I'm closer here," the stumped cowboy muttered to himself, "maybe, if I can just get her attention?" He stopped talking there, noticing the curious weight that his words seemed to have in the altered space within the royal bedchambers. He could almost see the words leave his mouth and travel towards the dark veil. The veil absorbed the force from the words with barely a ripple, and it failed utterly to penetrate. Still the dark voices ignored him, and still Celestia was their captive audience. Lewis contemplated this development carefully. If words had power here, perhaps he could do more than get Celestia's attention.

A grim smile grew on the marshal's face. He took a breath, and whispered, "Let her go." The words grew and shaped according to his will, stretching into a ball of force that pushed forward from his lips, and impacted on the wall of smoke. Now he felt them, the voices turning from their captive to examine the foolish mortal that had so brashly challenged them.

"Who are you?" he heard them hiss, "What are you? Go away. . . ."

"No," he replied, more firmly this time, "Let her go."

"Never," the voices told him, "Go away. Leave us to our misery."

"No," Lewis said, the volume of his voice rising again as he felt more and more of the voices turning to face his intrusion, "Let her go."

He reeled then as the pressure returned, the burning freezing soaring sinking feeling that made the world seem impossible and his existence an unnecessary delusion. Before the madness could overwhelm him, he growled, "I think, therefore I am." The darkness recoiled as the bludgeon of his will and reason impacted against it.

The voices tried to speak again but Lewis gave them no opportunity. Now he took a deep breath, no longer speaking but howling, roaring his defiance and authority into the maelstrom, "LET! HER! GO!"

A low rumble sounded as the palace shook with the force of the energy being thrown around in the confined space of the chamber. Lewis had just enough time to say, "Aww shit," before being engulfed in the dark energy field.

* * *

Rauf stared straight ahead, expressionless, as he was lead along a poorly-lit corridor by Applebloom and Hotshot. Incredibly, the two were even more disconcerting together than they were individually. Nevertheless, Rauf concentrated on maintaining his act, the slightly pleasant but otherwise unfeeling expression, the mechanical gait, all had been practiced for many hours.

It was grueling in an odd way, working to suppress any trace of his personality. He wasn't technically an alpha any longer, but Rauf still had the training of one, and alphas were not accustomed to altering their behavior to please others; that was more the kind of thing one of the lower ranks did. Betas would routinely bow respectfully in his presence, even if they didn't like him, and those lower than that rarely dared to make eye-contact.

Regardless, this was necessary. Rauf didn't have to like it to do it. When they had come to collect him, Applebloom had said they were taking him to see their leader, the pony named Antistita Pestis. Rauf thought he knew who they were talking about. He didn't remember everything from their capture, but he did remember the mare that had been giving the orders. Prominent in the alpha's recollection was her smell; the all-too familiar scent of death and decay.

Rauf's paw itched. Soon he would use them to kill the plague-bitch, but once again the would-be assassin reminded himself not to bite. He would not put any part of that mare in his mouth, not without risking a long and painful death.

"I'm so glad that you started eating again," Applebloom said interrupting his thoughts, "I was very worried about you. So was my lady Pestis. She is very kind that way."

Rauf restrained the urge to grunt and roll his eyes, saying instead, "Yes, she has been very kind letting me stay here and giving me food. I do not know why it took me so long to do something as simple as eating.

"Do not worry," said Hotshot, "my lady is most kind and forgiving, I am sure she will understand." Rauf did not reply, not trusting himself to keep scorn or sarcasm out of his voice.

As they proceeded down the tunnels, the air became noticeably dank, a humid warmth and the low glow of firelight gave each passage an organic feeling, as though they were walking through the innards of some great beast. The effect was unsettling.

At last, they came to a respectably-sized space that had been meticulously made to look like the well-furbished common room of a reasonably nice inn, minus the windows of course. There by the fire sat the creature that ruled this subterranean village. Rauf had not been sure before, but he was now certain that, whatever she might look like, Antistita Pestis was no pony.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, school's a bitch. I'll try to have the next one in sometime this week but no promises.

A quick question to my readers; if I were to write something else, not a big project mind you, but a brief fiction that has nothing to do with My Little Pony, and post it on FictionPress, would any of you want to read it? If any of you are interested please PM me.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Underdogs and Bad Dreams

"Welcome Rauf." The sickly-sweet stench of rot pervaded the room, however inviting it may have appeared, and it took every ounce of the canine's self-control not to react to it. He gathered that he was not supposed to smell anything amiss. All the same, he quickly realized he was staring at Pestis, the pony-that-was-not-a-pony.

Rauf bowed and inverted his claws close to his chest in a gesture of respect common among Diamond Dog clans. This seemed appropriate because Pestis' smile grew slightly. There was an edge of lunacy in her expression that seemed lost on Applebloom and Hotshot. In point of fact, they returned the smile in a similar, crooked manner. Whatever hold she had on them was more powerful than he had realized.

"I am glad you have chosen to accept our hospitality," the disguised she-devil continued in sultry tones, "We have use for such a talented individual. I know little of the Diamond Dogs, and your people fascinate me. A large breed of canines, living in underground warrens? And that curious fascination with gems! So interesting." Pestis shifted, managing to look both languid and intensely focused at the same time.

"Thank you, my lady," said Rauf, mimicking the curious tone of the brain-washed ponies. His audience seemed satisfied with the performance as Pestis acknowledged his thanks with a slight inclination of her head.

"Well, now that you are one of us, I have work that would suit you well. These tunnels are dug into a mountainside, where I intend to build my palace." It is hard to imagine a more complete expression of smug, premature self-congratulation than the one on Antistita Pestis' face. It hardened with frustration as she continued, "But none of my vassals have any great skill in shifting earth or construction. Perhaps building is not your forte, but I know you have some skill in working underground. I want you to work with the excavation teams in the lower levels. One day these warrens will serve as my seat of power and they must be completed as my flock grows. Go now, Hotshot will guide you. I must speak with Applebloom." She waved her hoof dismissively at the door, indicating that he was excused.

Rauf struggled with himself, loathe to part from Applebloom's side, especially when she was in the company of such a reprehensible being, but there was no choice. He could not afford to blow his precious cover, not yet. He was careful to keep any tone of reluctance out of his voice as he offered a serviceable response, "Yes, my lady," before following Hotshot out of the room. He glanced surreptitiously back at his little friend. Not yet.

* * *

"I hereby call this meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to order. All in attendance?" Scootaloo looked at Sweetie Belle. Even by their standards, it seemed unnecessary and redundant to call roll with just the two of them. It didn't mean anything without Applebloom.

Sweetie Belle cleared her throat. "Umm, I move that we skip the usual opening activities and get to the matter at hand."

"Right," said Scootaloo, "Applebloom has been missing for more than a week now. According to eye-witness testimony gathered in Ponyville, she was last seen walking toward home with that nasty Diamond Dog Rauf. I submit that Rauf has taken her and the Diamond Dogs are now holding Applebloom hostage the same way that they did to your sister that one time."

"That's probably right," Sweetie Belle confirmed, "but all the grown-ups are too afraid to go down there and do anything about it. Granny Smith has been trying to find somepony brave enough but she gets turned down every time. I wish my big sister were here, she wouldn't let this happen."

"Or Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo exclaimed, "She'd have Applebloom back here in ten seconds flat!"

"There's no point in wishing Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle said, "We have to get to the bottom of this ourselves."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Rescue Specialists?" Scootaloo wondered idly to herself before shaking her head. This was too serious, and finding a cutie mark would have to wait. "How should we start?"

"You'll need help," said a third voice, making the fillies jump a little before identifying the speaker.

Sweetie Belle, indignant at the unannounced entrance, scolded the intruder while trying to convey the impression of her elder sister's most formal and disapproving manner, "You know very well you shouldn't be barging in here."

"Sorry," said Spike, utterly unapologetic, "But Applebloom is my friend too, and I knew you two wouldn't be able to resist at least trying to find her. Besides, how are you going to get her back? You need help, and I've been down in the caves before to rescue Rarity." The crusaders inspected the young dragon thoughtfully, weighing their options. "I could just go right now and do it by myself. . . ."

"No!" Scootaloo forestalled him, "You're right. Will you help us?"

Spike grinned in what he fondly imagined was a daredevil expression of bravado, ruined only by his knees shaking in fear at the prospect of taking on a pack of Diamond Dogs. "O-of course," he said, "Why else would I be here?"

* * *

"Aw shit," Lewis was just saying as he emerged from nothingness into a bright, barren place. The 'ground,' for lack of a better word, went on forever in every direction, and was an ugly steel-gray colored rock. Above, the intrepid cowboy could see a burning brilliant light. He could only assume it was the sun but he couldn't recall a time that it had been quite so large, or so close. The orb seemed to fill the sky directly overhead, which made little sense because he knew that he was indoors and it was nowhere near noon.

The lack of any visible landmark to differentiate direction left the hapless marshal disoriented, and without a clear destination. He knew that he was supposed to be doing something, but under the harsh glare of the oversized sun, it was difficult to remember what exactly that was. All he knew is that he was overheating and hopelessly lost.

It was not a situation the ranch hand was accustomed to, as he had been inured to the suns heat by his years of Texas summers, and was generally excellent at finding his way under most conditions. Here there was no compass, no moss to check, no rising or setting sun, and no stars, just that big hot thing high in the sky that hadn't moved as far as he could tell, as he was forced to shield his eyes. He idly wondered what had become of his hat.

"Damn," Lewis muttered, "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn."

"Oh shut up," Lewis replied.

"Ah'll shut up when ah damn well please," Lewis spat before realizing how absurd it was to argue with oneself, not to mention how silly it was to hear one's own voice originate from anywhere other than one's own mouth without the use of a recording device.

"Look feller, yah need to shuddup fer a minute so ah kin think," said the Lewis-that-was-not-Lewis.

"Ah am NOT gonna talk tah mahself. Ah ain't that crazy," said real-Lewis. Or at least who he hoped was real-Lewis. He tried to scan around for the source of the not-Lewis voice but the light made it difficult to see and even so, he couldn't find anyone around.

"Crazy?" said the not-Lewis, "Brother, crazy ain't got no meanin' in a place like this 'ere. Ain't you got the foggiest idea where you even are?"

"If ah knew, then ah'd probably have some idea which way tah walk tah find the damn exit," real-Lewis growled in frustration.

"Walk?" the not-Lewis voice scoffed, "See, that right there is yer problem! This place don't have no direction to walk in. Yah gotta stop thinkin' like this is just some desert, 'cause it ain't. Yah gotta think yer way out. How're yah gonna save Celestia otherwise?"

"Celestia?" real-Lewis inquired.

Not-Lewis groaned in frustration. "Yes, Celestia, big white pony with a multi-colored mane? Rules Equestria? The reason yah came here in thah first damn place. Celestia!"

"Celestia huh?" Real-Lewis scratched his beard, his murky memory trying to reconstruct recent events. "Ah'm s'posed tah help her?"

Not-Lewis let out a satisfied sigh. "Now we're makin' some progress!"

* * *

Magus, Primus and Wolfe stood by as Shining Armor spoke with Princess Luna in quick, sharp whispers. The crowd outside Celestia's chambers was a big bundle of nerves and it set the trio on edge. The night monarch was uncharacteristically jumpy and her eyes flitted back and forth between the gallant guard captain and softly glowing barrier blocking the threshold of her sister's room.

"This don' look good," Magus muttered. His breakneck flight through the streets and alleys of Canterlot had left him tired, and his saddlebags felt too light and too heavy at the same time. He would have to replenish his supplies soon. Now something was going wrong and he couldn't see Lewis anywhere, which he found unlike the marshal. He seemed like the kind to be in the middle of any kind of crisis.

"Agreed," said Wolfe, "Something has really gone wrong here." Primus merely nodded. Commenting on misfortune was pointless until a plan could be enacted to deal with the situation, but he realized that some ponies just have to talk when they get nervous.

Shining Armor trotted over to speak with them, "It isn't good. Apparently, the marshal is trapped inside. Nopony has been able to get through to him or Celestia yet."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wolfe asked, "Let's bust in there!"

"No good," said Captain Armor, "The princess has thrown every trick she knows at that stuff and nothing works. Lewis is on his own this time."

Rainbow Dash chose that moment to notice Wolfe and promptly sidled up to him, planting a kiss on his cheek, earning a few half-hearted knowing smiles from her friends and a rueful grin from Magus. He had a thing for exuberant, atheltic mares and the lovely daredevil had garnered long looks from him a few times. Still, he had to admit there was still a good selection left in the room. He also had to admit he was only thinking about good-looking females to distract himself from the stress of the situation.

Primus huffed into his wing in frustration. Shining Armor noticed the gesture and set a supportive hoof on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry big guy. I know how you feel." He leaned in a bit closer to whisper quietly, "We didn't choose him for nothing. He's funny-looking but he can handle himself."

"I'm not worried about him," said the black-coated stallion as he turned to leave, "I'm just irritated I was even brought here. If the marshal has already gained entrance, then there is no cause for concern. The situation will be handled shortly." With that, Primus ambled away, leaving a surprised Shining Armor in his wake.

"I'm glad he's so confident," the bemused captain muttered before returning his attention to the ethereal swirling energies barring their way.

* * *

"Celestia," Lewis thought aloud to himself idly, "The name was important, and the one it belonged to was in trouble. Was that why he was here? To help?

"Ah kin see the wheels turnin' in yer head," said the other voice, the one that sounded like him, "Now make thah damn connection!"

"Save her," mumbled Lewis.

"What was that?" his invisible copy asked, "Speak up!"

"I'm supposed to save her!" Lewis exclaimed, the pieces finally falling into place.

"Finally," came the response as the burning hot rock-desert scape bled away into nothingness, dragging a surprised young man with it. Several minutes, seconds, or possibly centuries passed before Lewis was aware of himself again. He was in a bed, surrounded by curtains. Beyond the thin veil, he could make out vague, indistinct shapes moving, and hear whispers, in dark, guttural voices that grated on his ears.

Before he could investigate, a warm presence appeared beside him. "Applejack?" he asked, surprised. Sure enough, his beloved fiancé lay beside him, a sultry expression on her face.

"Heya sugarcube," she purred, "Ah brought you a present." She gestured to his other side with her hoof even as he became aware of another warm body beside him.

"Hello Lewis," said a regal voice with a tiny undertone of nervousness.

"Luna? What the . . . ." Lewis' thoughts trailed off as the two beautiful mares pushed themselves against him.

"Just relax," said Luna, "You don't have to continue this."

"Yeah, yah look tired. Why not rest here, with us?" Applejack added.

"Or if you don't feel tired," the night monarch continued with a mischievous grin, "perhaps we can help you relax . . . ."

Now that he thought about it, Lewis was somewhere right between sleepy enough for a long restful nap and horny enough to do some serious damage to the nice bed sheets. Both possibilities seemed remarkably enticing. Only a small part of his mind seemed to recall something important he was supposed to be doing, but the thought was quickly dismissed. He could worry about it later. Here he was with two of the loveliest creatures he had ever met. Surely any business could wait until morning at least.

"You know better than this." The voice was sudden and intrusive, hissing in his ear, but he couldn't see where it came from and quickly dismissed it. His fingers traced through the coats of both mares. Luna groaned with pleasure and longing while his fiancé . . . his fiancé!

"This ain't what you want boy!" Now the voice was louder, the hiss replaced with a snarl. It was right too; this wasn't what he wanted. He had chosen to be faithful, chosen to be with Applejack! This was nothing but a fantasy he had briefly contemplated, images conjured from the raw carnal lust of his own mind.

The images shifted, trying to keep up with him. Now it was just him and Applejack. It was their wedding night, and she was so beautiful in that gown. But no, it was too late, he understood now. It was all an illusion, a cheap trick using his dreams and desires against him. Trying to get him to surrender. "Atta boy," said the voice that sounded like his own, "Fight it, ignore the temptations! Your mind belongs to you and no other!"

And fight he did. Faster and faster the images changed, alternating between attempts to scare or demoralizing him and enticements meant to ensnare his consciousness. Here a nightmare landscape of corpses, every human or pony he had ever cared about slaughtered horribly, here a harem of woman and mare alike prepared to satisfy his every desire. Applejack ripped in half before his very eyes, Applejack now in disregard of logic or reason heavily pregnant with his child . . . .

The faster the images swam in his vision, the easier it was to refuse getting attached to them. The shadows that lingered on the periphery of existence became closer, louder, and more conspicuous. They had tried to suck him in, ensnare him, and make him harmless. They were beginning to realize that it wasn't going to work. If they had realized just moments sooner, they might even have been able to react and think of a way to stop the captive marshal. Instead, he simply ripped through their last illusion, (a laughable, nearly cartoonish image of Lewis as the crowned ruler of Equestria) and fell through into reality. His balance was uncertain for a moment before his equilibrium was restored.

As he stood to take in his surroundings, Lewis found himself standing over Celestia. The shadows that had crouched possessively over her prone form hissed and cackled as the backlash of his reentry into the waking world forced them away from their prize. Now that Lewis could see them clearly, he recognized them. That is, he knew what they were supposed to look like. The substance of them closely resembled that of the Nightmare, the corrupting thing that he had fought against so desperately. However, something was off. He didn't feel the same oppressive nastiness coming off of these shadows. They didn't sound or act like he would expect the Nightmare to. If anything, they were more like guardians: defensive in nature.

At last, the weary law man made the last connection. These things were manifestations of Celestia's emotional state, conjured from her mind to both protect and punish her. "Celestia," Lewis said, crouching besides the distraught heaving form of the monarch, "Celestia wake up. You're little ponies need you, so wake up." She mumbled something indistinct and shivered, then turned away from him.

Now, having grown up on a ranch, Lewis had learned early on how to deal with those that wouldn't be woken just because it was earlier than they would like. A small basin of water was built into the wall, and he promptly scooped some of the cool liquid into his hand. The water splashed on Celestia's face but produced no discernible reaction. "Oh, gonna be stubborn are yah?" The marshal recalled one his grandfather's most despicable methods of awakening a heavy sleeper.

It took some doing to prop Celestia's face to look upwards while holding a handful of water, but once he had her in position, he was ready, and guided a small trickle of water into her nostril. In the same moment that her eyes shot open and she began to splutter, the ruler's leg shot out reflexively and slammed into Lewis, sending him sprawling. Even as he soared in an arch toward the hard floor, he grinned. "Gotcha," he said, just as his grandfather would when he was on the receiving end of that trick. Then he hit the floor in a burst of painful impact and blacked out.

"How do you feel?" Celestia's worried voice carried sweetly across the infirmary, and everypony felt better knowing that the princess had returned. Any ill will related to the Nightmare Blaze incident that might have manifested itself was crushed by the relief of just having her back. Lewis looked up at the princess, (keenly aware that he had now saved two members of the royal family) and smiled. This allowed his rescuer to relax a hair.

The others had not yet caught up, as Celestia had promptly teleported them both to the infirmary. Less than four minutes had passed. It was a blurry, indistinct memory for him, mostly full of the princess apologizing. "S'alright," he said, unable to conceal the slur in his voice, "Ah've had worse." This did not seem to reassure her completely but at least she had slowed down with the apologies. The doctor on duty had already given the marshal's head a magical scan and declared him fairly safe with a very mild concussion, so Lewis saw no reason for any more of that.

"LEWIS!" The shout seemed unnaturally loud but he was glad to hear it as Applejack tore across the infirmary and threw her forelegs around her injured fiancé. "Ya'll do one more damn-fool reckless thing like that and ah swear, ah'll tie yah to a tree where at least ah know ah won't lose yah!" As she held to him like she was welded on, the rest of the crowd from outside Celestia's chambers filed in, glad to see both princess and marshal unharmed.

As happy as they all were, Luna and Celestia shared a long, hard look. "We need to talk," said the younger sister. Her tone would brook no argument. Celestia didn't say a word, simply nodding sheepishly and following princess of the moon out.

Once they were gone, everypony crowded around Lewis, ignoring the doctor's red-faced disapproval and approbation of the invasion of his infirmary. "Okay, what the hay happened?" Wolfe blurted out. The human looked at him, his eyes struggling to focus.

"Ah got mah ass handed to me by a half-asleep princess."

* * *

**School continues to be a pain and I can no longer offer a predictable schedule for updates, there's too much happening at once. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Cutie Mark Crusaders Search and Rescue

Rauf grunted his frustration as loose dirt rained on his head. Hopefully none of the ponies under the thrall of Pestis would notice a small concession to the growing feelings of hopelessness and desperation within the burly canine. His work crew busied themselves around him, putting up supports in the cramped tunnel that they had been expanding moments before, until that inept lumbering Broad Belt, damn fool of an oversized pegasus, had cracked a fault in the wall and half-buried himself in loose rock as a section of the tunnel collapsed on top of him.

To their credit the crew was not terribly bad, for a bunch of untrained ponies, but Broad Belt was becoming a hazard. Nearly indestructible he might have been but if this kept up he was liable to get them all killed. Perhaps his strength would have made up for his clumsiness normally, but with the influence of Pestis' will causing his physical coordination to suffer and his excessive enthusiasm for the work causing him to dig ahead of Rauf's inspections, and had led to no less than five partial cave-ins and other assorted minor disasters since the diamond dog had taken charge.

However, it had been made clear that the safety of the crew was considered a secondary concern, even by the crew themselves. The glory of Pestis' future palace took precedence over everything, including their lives. So Rauf couldn't make any decisions regarding the members of his team. He was to work with what he had. Even so . . . . "Broad Belt!" he barked in the most authoritative manner he could.

"Yes chief?" said the big bumbling would-be excavation specialist.

"Your mistakes are costing us time. Carry rubble out of the cave. No more digging for you."

Characteristic of the brain-washed servants of the plague bearing bitch, Broad Belt accepted this demotion without objection or offense, merely accepting that one higher ranking in their cult than he was had made a decision, and it was his lot to abide by it. Somehow, this was more disturbing to Rauf. An angry expression would have been a comfort here.

His crew working to repair the damage, Rauf went back to the business of judging the stability of the tunnel. In spite of the smaller cave-ins, the work itself had progressed well. This did not please him in the slightest, but he knew he had to keep up appearances for Pestis. He just needed to get Applebloom close enough without any interference.

It was odd but Rauf felt comfortable here. He had discovered that some of the mushrooms growing in the tunnels were actually edible, and between them and a few rats, he had kept himself well fed. As an alpha, he had often led digs in his old pack, so the work was familiar and relaxing. Maybe even nostalgic. Only the niggling thought of what might become of Applebloom if they stayed here too long kept him thinking about the possibility of escape, but how could he get her alone? Even then, how could he get her to escape with him in her obedient state?

* * *

"Frankly, your highness, the city is a mess." Lewis looked Celestia dead in the eye. He had recovered well, although it had occurred to him that perhaps he had been in the hospital a bit too often recently, prompting him to make a mental note not to anything insanely risky in the future if it could be avoided. To pass the time in spent in bed rest, he had taken on the work of collating reports from Canterlot PD. The sum of the reports was more or less as he said.

Canterlot's police and now even the royal guards were being run ragged. Celestia's return had calmed things down, but the crime wave had left local law enforcement resources drained. To everypony's dismay there had been casualties. Six police ponies and one royal guard had perished in the line of duty. The princess had cringed at hearing the figures of damages, grimaced at the shortages of effective equipment, but the fact that ponies had died because of something she may have caused, nearly unnerved her entirely.

None of this would have been observable to most ponies, as she was good at concealing such emotions. Lewis was harder to fool. The throne room was deathly silent. Only a few officials were present, as well as Twilight Sparkle who had refused to leave Celestia's side since her return, and Bourbon, whom had decided that every time his partner was out of sight there was bound to be trouble.

"I see," Celestia said, after a few moments. "I also have come to understand that you yourself have had some difficulties."

"Yes mam. The Brightlowe family has made it clear they intend to press charges."

"As well they should!" said a voice from the throng of officials.

"You have something to say, representative Haze?" Celestia prompted. The representative apparently didn't recognize the slight hardening of her expression. He continued.

"The Brightlowe family lost their heir, your highness. Lost him because of the actions of this 'thing' that has no place in the affairs of Equestria. He has no place in our society! Brutish, arrogant, and violent, with a clear score to settle with Brisk. Your majesty, I must object to your protection of this dangerous creature, before another pony is harmed!"

As this little speech progressed, Celestia tensed tighter and tighter. As he finished she nodded. Acknowledging his opinion. "Representative Haze? Do you understand what you have just done?"

"Yes mam," said Haze, "I have offered my opinion on the matter. I am confident I am not alone in my analysis of the situation."

"The rest of you," said Celestia, "Do some of you agree with this statement?" There were a few nods, soft statements of assent. She returned her gaze to the representative. This time, the fury in her expression was evident. "You have just accused not only a citizen of Equestria, but a federal marshal, the one that uprooted an entire underground syndicate in Ponyville, saved my younger sister from the same pony that he purportedly killed, and not two days ago saved my own life, personally, from a fate worse than death, with one of the most heinous crimes in Equestrian law?" She stood, and in an instant, seemed to be looking the unfortunate, stammering Haze eye to eye not an inch from his face. "If the Brightlowe family wishes to push this issue, then I shall deal with them. But tell them that they should deal with these issues personally, rather than paying off representatives to badger me with their complaints. I tend to take it as an insult against my intelligence."

The still-babbling pony had to be escorted from the room. "As much as it pains me to say this," she continued, "I admit that the Brightlowe's do intend to push this issue. An investigation must be arranged." She looked regretfully at Lewis as she said this. "Lewis, I regret to say it but by law, you cannot remain in the city during this investigation, unless you submit to house-arrest. Therefore, I would ask that you do some work for the time being."

"Of course, Princess Celestia," Lewis replied.

"Good. Pack your things, and gather your friends. I am sending you back to Ponyville. From there, I want you to travel with Magnus to the Everfree Forest. There is something happening there that needs to be investigated. I believe it may be related to what has been happening in the town."

"By your word," said Lewis, rising to go.

Before he could, Celestia swept close to him, whispering. "I am sorry, I know you want to help, but I promise that we will find the evidence to clear your name."

"Thank you," he whispered back.

"Oh, and congratulations, I understand we have a new warden leading law enforcement."

"Thank you again, I'll do my best."

* * *

"Is this it?" Scootaloo was a bundle of nerves. The idea of big meaty paws ripping out of the ground to grab her and drag her away was messing with her. As she always did in moments of stress, she pictured what Rainbow Dash would do. Once again, it only half-worked.

"Yeah, I'm positive," said Spike, "This is the exact spot we went in last time." They stood in front of a great number of crumbling little dirt piles.

"How do we get down there?" Sweetie Belle wondered aloud.

"Simple," said Spike, dragging a bag forward with a grin and enjoying his own cleverness, "We get their attention." He spilled the bag open, revealing an assortment of rare and beautiful gems. He winced a bit, knowing he would most likely never see his special stash again, but if it was for Applebloom, he would toss them away quite happily. For several minutes, however, nothing happened. The clearing was silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Scootaloo. She was ready to just have this whole thing over and done with, and the sooner the better. It was scary out here, and besides, she had to use the little filly's room worse than she ever had in her life.

"I dunno," said Spike, scratching his head, "Maybe they moved on or something. Do diamond dog's migrate?"

Sweetie Belle shrugged. "Oh well. Let's head back to Ponyville and see if we can think of another way to do this."

"Alright," Spike resigned himself to the long plod back to town. As they turned, the ground beneath their feet rumbled and number of large dark figures erupted from the earth, menacing barks and growls issuing from throats large enough to accommodate large portions of a filly. Scootaloo no longer needed to use the bathroom.

The big diamond dog smelled the scent of fear and pony urine. The first inclination was to growl, exasperated, but then he noticed the bag full of gems. As a guard of his pack, he was never expected to do much other than throw himself on the occasional intruder, but a bag full of gems was a powerful find indeed. The only things standing between him and his prize were three fillies and a tiny dragon. A dragon he recognized. "Ah! No! Go away! Take your gems somewhere else, and keep the loud whiny one away from us! Not welcome!"

"If we're so unwelcome, why are you holding our friend?" Sweetie Belle yipped in an accusatory tone, unwilling to back down to a brute, "Wouldn't it make more sense if you wanted us to leave if you just let her go?"

The dog looked this little filly irritant, and found that she was small, which he liked as it reduced the threat to him. That said, this was rapidly becoming more trouble than it was worth. His orders were to keep the dragon and any ponies associated with him far, far away from the den. Even the sack of gems was becoming less of an incentive. "We don't have any ponies," he said, trying to convey this as absolute truth. It didn't work.

"That isn't good enough," the bossy purple dragon said, "We know that Applebloom was last seen in the company of Rauf, a diamond dog!"

The big canine snorted at the temerity of the trio. "Rauf is not one of us, because none of us is Rauf. Rauf is desert dog name."

Spike looked up at the insulted expression on the dog's face and couldn't help acknowledging that it was rather convincing. "What do you mean? Of course he's one of you! He's a diamond dog!"

The guard face-palmed. Hard. "No, stupid dragon, desert dog, Rauf is desert dog name! He might be diamond dog, but not one of us. Different pack, different names, see? We are hill dogs, we don't use stupid desert names!"

"So what's your name?" Spike asked, suddenly curious.

"Donovan Argentine." The crude, ugly-looking guard dog said it with a completely straight face. Spike believed him. The only way a big gruff thing would say that would be if it really was his name.

"So you don't have Applebloom?"

"NO PONIES!" Donovan roared, "Not after the whiny one left."

"And none of you is Rauf."

"Stupid desert dogs," the gently-named thug grumbled disapprovingly.

"Then we'll just go now."

"Umm . . . ."

Spike saw that their informant was staring at his sack of gems. "Here," he sighed, parting with a sizeable ruby, "Enjoy."

The defeated trio trudged away, being bid fond farewell by their new friend Donovan. "Goodbye dragon and little ponies! Thank you! Don't ever come back or I bite you!"

"Now that was a waste of time," said Scootaloo.

"Not necessarily," Spike replied.

The fillies looked at the dragon incredulously. "How do you mean?" Sweetie Belle finally inquired.

"Well," Spike mused, "We know one more place that Applebloom isn't. That's a step in the right direction." This observation did not significantly encourage the crusaders.

"Uh, Spike?" Scootaloo pointed out, "You do know that basically leaves just about the whole world, right?"

"Yes, but I really didn't want to go down into those tunnels again," Spike admitted. Neither of his companions said a word but you could almost hear the sound of eyes rolling.

* * *

Rauf growled with exertion. The tunnel had broken through into a larger chamber that they were busily clearing out. Given the number of moldering bones inside, Rauf had concluded they were amongst a system of ancient pony catacombs. The remains did not cause any undue discomfort to the ponies on his crew, but that sure didn't spare him from the smell of ancient, recently unearthed death. How he kept his composure when the initial outer wall had been breached, he would never know.

Message runners came and went, carrying missives and reports to and from Rauf, every hour without fail. Or so they said. Not that there was a way to tell in the depths. Most of the reports were terse and simple, a few gruff words from Rauf about the progress of clearing rubble from the cave. Broad Belt was finally coming into his own, shifting massive amounts of debris and no longer causing problems. Rauf examined the crew as they went about obeying his terse, barked commands. Like clockwork. If they were diamond dogs, they might even have matched his old crew.

Still, however dedicated organized and obedient, they were ponies, and he had to micro-manage everything just to prevent them all from being buried. It was frustrating that way. All the while, he thought constantly of how to gain freedom, to get Applebloom away. What could he do? The moment he let somepony know he was operating on his own free will, the alarm would certainly be raised, and after that he would have a very narrow window of opportunity to escape. Thinking he had a moment to himself, he unleashed a series of diamond dog expletives that need not be interpreted here beyond, "very inappropriate language." Some of them were mixed in with pony tongue, which he had been learning. He very much liked the sound of "ponyfeathers."

That was the point when he felt the breath of somepony on his shoulder. Broad Belt had heard every world of his outburst. Heard him acting like something other than a drone. It was a ridiculous mistake, not true puppet of Pestis would ever complain. Any moment now those big hooves would come down, smashing him to paste. Rauf prepared his mind for death with a last silent good bye to Applebloom, Lewis, and the desert wastes that were his home.

"Boss," said Belt, his tone completely without inflection.

"Yes Belt?" Rauf replied, wondering what would happen.

"The rubble is cleared. Were those naughty words supposed to be orders from Our Lady? Because that last one sounds like it would hurt and . . . ." Rauf stopped listening. This changed the game quite a bit. The dumber elements of the group, the drudges, were mentally stunted by the brain washing. They didn't notice when something about one of them was out of place, which is where the plague-bitch Pestis wanted each of them to be: incapable of disobedience or being roused by brave speeches. Complacent. After all, who could resist her mind-control? This changed things entirely. "All of you!" he yelled at the crew. "Get into the catacombs."

They obeyed without question, assuming that Pestis' will was being done. "Broad Belt!" Rauf barked.

"Yes boss?"

"You're back on digging duty. Expand the catacomb entrance."

"Okay," he said, looking a little too gleeful considering he was supposed to be an emotionless puppet. Apparently he loved his job. With gusto, he tore into the entrance with a pickaxe, rock and debris showering everywhere.

"All of you stay put and await further orders!" They nodded their acknowledgment even as the entrance caved in at last, sealing them into the tomb. It would take only a matter of hours to open up for a crew that had trained under a diamond dog. Any other's trying to remove the rubble would be at it for days. So the ponies would be in there, while Pestis' control formula had the chance to work its way out of their system. Then, when they left, they would be hungry, but more than a match for the clumsy drones that would remain, even after digging themselves free. At least so long as they didn't let Broad Belt do the digging.

Without a backward glance, Rauf was off and running, looking for Applebloom and hoping desperately that she was alright.

* * *

"I don't understand." Bourbon stared at Lewis, an uncomprehending expression plastered on his features. For his part, the marshal could only sigh and try again.

"They have to investigate what happened, and ah can't be 'round because that could mean ah'm interferin' with thah investigation." Lewis said this as he looked out the window, mournfully watching scenery blur past as their train rumbled down the track.

"But you told them what happened," Bourbon persisted, still not grasping the concept. In spite of the advances he had made, sometimes the stubborn work horse displayed a surprising degree of naiveté. He struggled with subtleties like the difference between what actually happened and what appeared to have happened. These distinctions were simply beyond him and so he did not understand why they were leaving Canterlot, especially in the state it was in. It felt like running away from a fight, which did not sit well with him.

"That don't matter Bourbon," Lewis said finally, "Princess Celestia wants us to do this and she's in charge."

The steed merely shrugged and left it at that. It was all Lewis ever really had to say. There was no need to confuse him. He decided to excuse himself and sit with Fluttershy as the train steamed along towards Ponyville.

Lewis glanced across the row where Big Macintosh sat. His breath had steamed up the window and the ever observant law-enforcer could have sworn that he had traced the name "Luna," within a little heart. The damned surprises just kept on coming. Somehow he would bet good money that the Princess of the Night would be making more frequent visits to Ponyville.

Deciding that he himself would enjoy a slight change in company, Lewis went to see how Applejack was doing. Sadly, he found her in the middle of an engaging discussion with Rarity and after giving her a quick peck which earned him a warm smile and tight pants, elected to sit with Twilight. Most likely she was the only one on the train more dejected than him.

"Heya Twilight," he said, relaxing into the seat beside her. She looked up sharply at the unexpected presence, but managed a weak smile.

"Hello marshal," she said, "Can I help you with something?"

"Please, just Lewis. Or should ah start callin' yah 'Miss Sparkle' from now on?" This got a small giggle out of her at least.

"Alright Lewis, you win. No more formalities. Shouldn't you be with Applejack? I thought you two would be enjoying the trip together."

The human's eyes narrowed a bit. "Ah'm not enjoyin' thah trip at all. Ah understand why we have to do it, but dangit Bourbon's right, this feels like runnin' away."

"I know how you feel," the lavender unicorn agreed, "Princess Celestia just recovered from a terrible ordeal. I should be there with her, but instead . . . ."

"Instead she packed you onto this 'ere train and said somethin' 'bout the value of your safety and the need to get you outta the capitol while things cool off. Same speech she gave me come tah think of it, just worded different."

Twilight's wry smile made him chuckle. "We fall for it every time, don't we?" she asked.

"Course we do, she's the princess. Can't go arguin' with royalty an all, right?" Now they both shared a laugh, real and friendly.

"Would you mind telling me more about earth?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure there's much more to tell," said Lewis thoughtfully. Twilight noticed the change in the way he spoke, the absence of his typical accent. "There are good people and bad ones, no different from here. Mostly the same, with more of the worst parts thrown in. Less healthy you might say."

"So, lots of battling evil inter-dimensional beings for the fate of the world then, huh?" They both snickered at this.

"Why Twilight, I believe you just told a joke!" Now that made her laugh.

When they stopped, Twilight looked out the window. "I admit, I am a little homesick. I wonder how Ponyville is doing without us?"

* * *

As it happened, Ponyville was not doing especially well at all. Applebloom had been the most recent in a series of disappearances, which was a large part of the reason that Granny Smith had been having so much trouble finding any help: few were willing to leave the safety of their homes. It wasn't that they didn't sympathize, but they had their own families to look out for.

The old mare was frantic. Usually her thoughts were a jumble, but nothing was more important to her than family and her granddaughter's disappearance had given her a focus she hadn't had in years. Sadly her body wasn't keeping up with her mind, and the time she had spent running around town had worn her out.

"No spring chickens 'ere, that's fer sure," she groaned, setting herself down on a bench in the marketplace. A state of emergency had been declared after the foalknapping and now the area was empty even though it was the middle of the day and commerce should have been in full swing. She was alone. For the first time in a very, very long time, things looked so hopeless that the ancient pony nearly burst into tears. She wished her other grandchildren were there. For that matter, she wished her son and his lovely wife were still there. Now that thought got her crying. It is one of the cruelest torments to burry one's child, and even crueler to outlive them by so many years.

"Aww, ponyfeathers," she said, bringing her sobbing under control, "Ah've survived the worst this life kin throw at a pony, an' ah'm still 'ere." She forced herself up onto sore, stiff old legs that were decades past their prime, but she didn't wobble once, while her eyes gleamed with determination, as they once had long ago when she was young. "Ah'm a-commin' fer yah Applebloom!"

She set off to enlist help from the only ponies in town she hadn't tried.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Scootaloo moaned. The crusaders (and Spike by special temporary admission to the group) had returned to the clubhouse, empty handed and tired. The young dragon sat nibbling on a particularly sweet emerald while they worried and fussed over the next step in their plan. The first idea was a bust: it seemed unlikely to them that the diamond dogs had their friend.

"Well, let's think about this," said Sweetie Belle, "If Rauf didn't drag Applebloom off to the other dogs, maybe he didn't take her?"

Scootaloo considered this. "Maybe, but nopony's seen him either, and since they were both last seen together, it kinda seems like he would be our first suspect."

"I don't know if I agree with that," Spike interrupted, "The marshal seemed to trust him, and that guy sure knew what he was doing."

"Hey yeah, you're right," Scootaloo realized, "It was the marshal that brought him here in the first place! He wouldn't do that if he thought Rauf would hurt anypony. Something else must have taken him too." At first this seemed to make her feel better, but then her face turned deathly pale.

"What's wrong Scoots?" Spike asked.

"I just thought of something," the flightless pegasus said, looking at her friends with a horrified expression.

"What's that?" the dragon and unicorn filly enquired as one.

"If whatever the culprit is was big and mean enough to take on that Rauf guy, what might it do to Applebloom?"

This was met with a silence from the youngsters so long and weighted with fear and worry, that the sound of a hoofstep outside the door made them all jump. "Youngsters?" said an elderly female voice, "Are ya in there?"

"Granny Smith!" they all cried in excitement, hurrying to usher the old mare inside.

"What's going on? Have the grownups agreed to look for Applebloom yet?" Sweetie Belle asked enthusiastically.

"Nope," replied Granny Smith with a dark expression, "Buncha cowards 'n such 'n such."

She softened at the downcast expressions on the filly's face. "Ah, but doncha worry, we're gonna find 'er ourselves!"

"Really?" Scootaloo asked, "You'll help us?"

That confused Granny Smith. "Help you? Ah thought ah was the one askin' fer help 'ere?"

They looked at each other with nervous expressions. "Well, see . . . ." began Spike.

"The thing is . . . ." Sweetie Belle tried to continue before trailing off.

"We already went looking at the diamond dog den!" Scootaloo blurted out.

Granny Smith was taken aback, but then she smiled gently at the loyalty of the trio. "Y'all did a good thing, tryin' tah help yer friend like that," she said, "But ah take it they didn't have 'er, did they?"

"No," Spike admitted, "We sorta assumed that Rauf took her there."

"Well young 'uns," said Granny Smith, "Let's see if we can't think of a better idea." She looked into the beaming smiles of the children and thought silently, '_Celestia forgive me for bringing children into matters so dangerous.'_

* * *

**I feel pretty good about that one. This one is dedicated to my good friends ShiningShadow1965 and the lovely Biggmomma46. They've had some trouble because of the hate they've been getting off some trolls that don't like their style. If I've said it once, I'll say it a thousand times, the point of sites like these are to share our stories, and help each other get better. Constructive criticism good, trolling bad. For the record: I like song fics and experimental literature. This is me, Silas Grimm, saying that I like their work. Anybody got a problem with that? Don't mess with my friends.**_  
_

**I also want to let people know to keep an eye out for work by up-and-coming writer Eriugam. I've seen some of his stuff and the guy has potential. I look forward to seeing what he can do.**

**I've been reading a bunch of FimFiction work recently, and I'd like to recommend a few: "Chaos is a Friend of Mine" by RyuVampiress, "Shipping and Handling" by Pegasus Rescue Brigade, "Even Rainbows Fade" by Pracca (good tearjerker), and "It Takes a Village" by determamfidd. **

**One of my favorites here on fanfiction is "At Her Side" by C. M. Spinks. I know I've recommended this before, and I'm now doing it again. Check it out. **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Returning and Acceptance

Howling in frustration when you want to be stealthy is generally considered to be a bad idea. Nevertheless, Rauf was genuinely tempted to do so. His plan had holes in it, he could admit that to himself, but how could he have known that finding his way in the tunnel system could have been so difficult? Or that picking out Applebloom's scent in the reeking corridors would be next to impossible thanks to the stench of rot that filled the place?

Since trapping his crew, the big dog had wandered about, trying to find his little companion. When he was spotted by any of the drones he simply told them he was going to make a report to "Our Lady Pestis," and they accepted that without question. Who would dare to interfere with the decisions of their adored mistress? Of course, he doubted that they would even notice or require an explanation of his howling, but he didn't want to push his theory yet.

Eventually, he made his way to an area that seemed fairly familiar. It took him several minutes to realize that he had gone in a massive circle, and was almost back to the catacomb dig site. "Rauf?" He turned to find Applebloom, looking at him with that vaguely sweet but ultimately bland expression. "Rauf, what happened? The messenger said he couldn't find you so Our Lady sent me to find out what happened."

"Um, yes!" Rauf said, taken entirely off-guard by the sudden appearance of his brain-washed friend, "I need your help." He span his wheels for a moment, then continued, "The tunnel collapsed and has trapped my crew. I need you to show me to the exit of the caves, so I can dig down and free them."

"I see," said Applebloom, "That is a shame, Lady Pestis will be displeased by the work stoppage. Still, there is no need to dig down from above is there? Surely we can get a new crew, and if the old one is dead then so be it. We all do what we must to serve Our Lady."

Well that slowed Rauf down but hadn't been an alpha for nothing. "Both excellent points, however I have already trained my existing team, and having to train another to their level would be a waste of Our Lady's time," he lied steadily as he could but almost gagged with the effort not to put a sarcastic emphasis on Pesits' favored moniker, "Furthermore, it will be quicker to dig down because the chamber seems to extend up directly to the surface. If I can get directly above it then digging down will take little more than an hour, rather than days of effort and resources wasted."

Applebloom considered his words. The lie was pathetic, he knew that, but this filly was perhaps not the brightest bulb where digging and underground construction was concerned. Her lack of knowledge in those fields would, if anything, be the desperate dog's saving grace. Two seconds passed and Rauf waited for eternity to see if she would swallow his story.

"Nearly there Rauf, keep up." Applebloom turned from the panting fellow with that nearly-pleasant non-expression and kept moving. He in turn, favored her back with a vicious scowl. He was tired, and she was obviously fresh as a daisy. It was all he could do to match her pace, and frequently fell behind. Who could have guessed they were so far from an entrance? The diamond dog's usually impeccable senses were failing him here. Normally he knew his depth and distance from fresh air by smell and the feeling in the spot behind his ears on the back of his head, an evolutionary trait of his kind. Not here apparently.

However, to his glee, they had come to the entrance at last. This would be the part where his plan got messy, and he was going to have to exert himself while in no true condition to do so. There had been moments that worried at his memory, as though he had seen all of this before, but he dismissed these fleeting impressions as fatigue. "Here we are," said his tiny tormentor at last. The entrance, he observed, was very familiar. He couldn't quite make out what lay beyond, the light was too bright, although the smell of fresh air was doing wonders for him and clearing his mind a great deal.

Clearing it up enough to realize that he _had_ been there before . . . . "So you remember now do you?" The cold clean voice came from in front of them, instantly recognizable. Lady Antistita Pestis stepped forward from the lip of the cave entrance into full view. "I wondered how long that would take."

Applebloom looked confused. "My Lady? Is something the matter?"

"Yes, Applebloom," said the evil mare, "There is. You nearly allowed a traitor to escape from our midst!"

Applebloom looked horrified. Apparently she was allowed to feel emotion where Pestis was concerned. Rauf growled, regaining the spotlight. "Oh Rauf," Pestis sighed, "You were so promising as a subject of study. But you are far to wily aren't you? So be it. I'll simply have to kill you."

By the time she got to the word "kill," Rauf was already two feet into the cave wall, dirt flying. He waved his tail, hoping that . . . yes! Applebloom clamped down on the appendage with her teeth trying to stop him. Now she was in tow as he burrowed his way into the wall with the speed that only a diamond dog could manage, sealing his impromptu escape route behind them. He only had to make it a few feet.

Seconds later, he erupted from a hillside, the very same hillside that he had escaped previously, overlooking the over-grown terrain of the Everfree forest. He snatched Applebloom from his tail and started running on his hind-legs as best he could. A difficult but doable task for him. "Rauf!" a familiar voice cried from behind. He turned briefly. It was Pestis, but she wasn't herself anymore. Instead there was a withered, hideous thing: an ancient pony of indeterminate gender, with deteriorating flesh seeming to hang off of its frame. A peg-leg replaced one of its limbs and a cruel smile was displayed across an evil face. "I have taken you twice Rauf!" the insane plague-thing called out, "The third time, you will be MINE!" The big dog snorted, partially from the effort of a squirming filly that seemed determined to run to the comfort of the evil thing they had escaped. Then he turned and barreled into the forest, his struggling friend under one foreleg. It was early morning and the mist swiftly swallowed them both, obscuring them from view.

* * *

Zecora stretched stiffness from her limbs. The zebra had worked long and hard on her current brew. It was late in the afternoon and the buzz of insects in the forest was like a lullaby for her tired ears. Nevertheless, she was well pleased with her batch of rainy-day potions. The forest was so rich with ingredients; it was like a potion-masters dream. She couldn't believe she had found such a wealth of botanical beauty in a place like Equestria. Then again, it was called the "Magical Land" of Equestria. She couldn't help wondering why the rest of the place was comparatively uninspiring where its flora was concerned.

Her relaxed mood was interrupted as a large diamond dog and Applebloom came barreling past. "Hi Zecora!" said the filly as they went, "Wish ah could talk now but the folks 'r probably worried sick right now. Ah'll visit yah later!" With that they were off in the direction of Ponyville.

Zecora watched them disappear down the poorly-marked footpath to town. "Something is going on I fear," she said to herself, worry written in her features, "Trouble is brewing somewhere near." All things considered, she thought it odd that the bones she had rolled that morning had indicated both terrible danger and an improvement in her love-life for the same week.

* * *

"Are yah sure this 'ere is a good idea?" Granny Smith looked at the tree line of the Everfree forest.

"Well let's think about that," replied Sweetie Belle. The rest of their little search party had failed to see the logic of her suggested course of action, but she persisted, "It might not be so every single occasion, but at least some of the times that something in Ponyville goes terribly wrong, it has something to do with the fact that the town is on the outskirts of a huge, enchanted forest. I think it makes sense to at least ask Zecora if she knows anything, if not try searching for ourselves."

Ultimately the others only agreed because they didn't have any better ideas. "Alright, let's go," said Scootaloo. Wanting to head off and chicken jokes, she trotted ahead of the group . . . only to collide rather ungracefully with Applebloom as the filly charged out of the forest, closely followed by an absolutely exhausted Rauf. Scootaloo looked at her friend, then back at the others. "Sweetie Belle, you were right, I found her!" Applebloom didn't have time to say anything because Granny Smith had her in one of the tightest, warmest hugs she had ever received.

* * *

"Not much of a welcoming committee today," Wolfe couldn't help observing dryly. It was hard to disagree with him; the train station was deserted. There was an ominous tension in the atmosphere, like static electricity floating on the air.

"Alright," said Lewis, seeing the group was nervous, "Bourbon, Wolfe, Primus, and Magnus, you're with me. The rest of you stay here and keep your eyes open. I don't know what's going on but we'll head over to the sheriff's office. Maybe find out where everypony is. Whatever you do, don't go off alone. If we aren't back in two hours, get back on the train and head for Canterlot."

Applejack nudged her fiancé gently. "Don't yah go doin' anythin' silly now sugarcube."

Lewis kissed her gently. "Don't worry so much, we only gotta go a couple blocks over. We'll be back before yah know it."

As he and his team set off at a trot, the blonde mare sniffed. She had known it would be hard to always see him going away to face danger, but why did it have to be _this_ hard? Fluttershy noticed her friend staring after the departing marshal and put a consoling hoof around her shoulders. "I understand Applejack," she said quietly, "I feel the same way with Bourbon."

Rainbow Dash joined the huddle. "Yeah, I guess I worry about Wolfe too," she said, "But don't worry, those guys are about the toughest bunch you'll find. I mean, they faced down a possessed Princess Celestia without the Elements of Harmony and lived to talk about it.

Lewis and his team made it to the station without trouble, but found the place deserted. "Spread out, see what you can find," the marshal ordered. They fanned out to search the offices and it wasn't long before Wolfe found what they were looking for.

"Hey, over here!" he said excitedly, "It looks like this is the paperwork for the main office that's been piling up." He indicated a haphazard stack sitting on the vacant sheriff's desk. He went through a few of the more recent reports. "It seems there were some disappearances while we were gone. I guess everypony went to protect their families."

They split the work of checking the reports, and soon Lewis, in his search, made an interesting discovery. "Hey Wolfe, good news. Official orders came in from Canterlot, Ponyville has a new sheriff."

"Yeah?" Wolfe replied, "Who'd they pick?"

Lewis slid a shiny new badge over to Wolfe with a broad grin. "Congratulations sheriff. I know you'll do well."

Once the excitement of the former deputy's promotion wore off, they began making serious inroads about the events that had caused such a change in the town. Wolfe made the next discovery. "According to these, there have been a whole bunch of ponies in and around Ponyville being taken away, no trace left behind, no evidence gathered, and no eyewitness accounts whatsoever. Also looks like the victims were chosen at random; no connections of any kind."

"What was the most recent abduction?" asked Lewis.

"Right here, little filly named . . . oh," ended the newly minted sheriff lamely.

"Oh what?" asked Lewis. Wolfe handed over the file with a grim expression.

"Two victims. Rauf, and Applebloom. I'm sorry marshal." Lewis didn't hear him. The words printed in neat script on the pages of the case file subsumed his consciousness. Somepony, something, had taken Applebloom. He did not have time to absorb the information properly as the bell on the front door rang.

"Company," Lewis hissed, "Get ready!" They took up positions to deal with whatever threat loomed. The marshal prayed behind a desk, in his fury and grief, that they were the ones responsible for the abduction of his future sister-in-law. He would make them pay. As the sound of approaching hoofsteps grew closer, he readied himself, his modified hotshot at the ready. "NOW!" he roared, emerging from cover behind the desk and narrowly avoided sending thousands of volts into the very filly he had intended to avenge. He froze himself with inches to spare. He looked around the office.

Primus stood with his blade poised a hair away from Granny Smith's chest. Magnus was shoving a cork back into the mouth of a flask in front of a surprised Scootaloo. Bourbon was trying to pry apart Wolfe and Spike, whom were angrily tussling on the floor. Rauf stood poised with his claws extended, flanking Lewis.

"Howdy big brother," said Applebloom, "When did y'all get back to town?" Lewis simply swept the little pony up and allowed relief to flood through his system. Applebloom couldn't help but reflect that it had been a big day for hugging.

* * *

An hour later, the Elements of Harmony and Lewis' band of misfits sat about the common room of the library, exchanging stories and explanations. There were many exclamations of surprise and disbelief, and a few muttered profanities quickly silenced by disapproving stares most of which came from Rarity.

Rauf and Applebloom were the center of attention for the moment, explaining their flight through the forest. "At first, Rauf had tah carry me cause the weird stuff in the food was still messin' with mah brain. Lucky ah hadn't eaten yet that day, 'cause by noon ah was mahself again. They make ya eat pretty regular in there." She looked at the big diamond dog, whom had elected to remain to one side, uncomfortable with all the attention. Applebloom wouldn't have it though. She dragged him over to sit by here. "Ah woulda never gotten out if it weren't fer Rauf here, he saved mah life down there, ah don't doubt it fer a second. Ah don't know what that Pestis mare had planned for me, but ah tell yah what, it sure didn't sound good tah me."

Rauf huffed. He had only done what a friend was supposed to do according to what these ponies said, so what was the big deal? Apparently it was acceptance, because the scruffy, smelly hairball found himself being embraced by the assembled members of the Apple family, Lewis included. The diamond dog had missed the warmth of a true pack since his exodus from the desert. He had never expected to feel like he belonged again, especially without his status as an alpha, but somehow the fact that he was not in charge didn't bother him now.

He fit here, just because he had done something selfless. It was probably this moment that the way ponies thought clicked in his mind, if only a little. The transition in his brain was momentous, although none of those around him realized it. This group, these oddballs, were his pack now. The shift in perception made his feel taller, prouder. He returned the embrace, alien as it was. It didn't matter anymore. He was among family now, and he would protect them with all the loyalty of his kind, and fight for Lewis, his alpha.

The warm and fuzzy moment passed and everypony was back to business. "This mare," Lewis said, "what was her full name again?"

Applebloom grimaced. "She went by Antistita Pestis, an' a high-n-mighty one she was too."

The marshal starred at the floor, trying to remember. It had been a few years since Latin class, but . . . . His eyes widened as the boot dropped. "Ah think we got bigger problems than simple abduction," he said. This got the attention of everypony in the room. "That name, it sounds like Latin, a dead language from my home. Ah could be wrong, but ah think ah know what it means." There was a poignant silence as he met the gaze of his listeners. "Her name means something like, 'plague priestess' or 'priestess of disease.' We have a plague cult on our hands."

"Hooves."

"Whatever."

* * *

The plan was fairly straightforward. Most of the group was sent to round as many of the town's deputies as they could find, inform them of the new changes in the command structure, and prepare them for an assault on Pestis' underground stronghold. Meanwhile, Lewis and Magnus still had an obligation to investigate the Everfree forest, and that seemed like a fine way to gather information and do some careful reconnaissance. Primus and Bourbon both wanted to go, but acknowledged that two can move more quietly than four and that in the dense foliage of the forest, the slighter frames of the marshal and magician were better suited for the job.

So it was that the two found themselves setting out from Ponyville in the dead of night, heading for the most dangerous wilderness in Equestria. Somehow, it all seemed like more fun in theory. Magnus was more familiar with swamps than a proper forest, and none of the bayous and backwaters he had frequented ever held the same unfriendly quality that the atmosphere of Everfree did.

Regardless, when the time came, neither of them hesitated. There was a job to do, and both stallion and man focused on that.

Two hours later they were hopelessly lost.

* * *

**This was a transitional chapter and didn't take long. Next chapter is already in the works but will be harder to write and probably longer. I love you all and I'm glad people still read this thing. Something I like about this community: we are building an infrastructure that will last. When, eventually, MLP:FIM is taken off the air, this community will survive and thrive. Bronies will continue to expand on the stories, and hold true to a philosophy that can make positive changes in the world. So much art, literature, and activism has been inspired by the show, that I know there will be always be more of it for many years to come, whether Season 3 is the last, or only the beginning. **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Walking in the Shade

"Where are we?" Lewis grunted in frustration as they found themselves in another clearing utterly identical to the last five they had come across. The trees seemed to shift in the moonlight as though they were determined to confuse him.

"_Je n'ai aucune idee_," Magus replied, gleefully collecting several odd-looking red flowers from a nearby bush, "Ah do not know this place, but ah like it 'ere."

Lewis gave his companion a look of equal parts incredulity and amusement. "Ah'm glad yer happy 'n all, but we're about as lost as we kin get at this point, and there's a job we were s'posed tah do. Yah know, recon!"

"Relax _mon ami_," Magus said, "Just try to enjoy nature's beauty for _un instant_, ah am sure we will find our way, and getting upset is no way to solve a problem. We will be alright, oui?"

Lewis smiled, Magus' voice bringing back memories of friends he had made back home when refugees from New Orleans had come to Texas following hurricane Katrina. His family had taken on some boarders for a time and he had enjoyed the company, as well as their way of speaking. "_Oui, mon ami_," Lewis said, trying to remember the smattering of French he had learned in that time, "_En avant vers la victoire_!"

Magus looked at his comrade in surprise, and then gave a hearty chuckle. "Very good, very good! Onward to victory indeed! Ah had no idea you knew any Prench!"

Lewis shrugged. "Where ah'm from they call it French, but ah figure it's more or less the same language, and you ain't the first ah've encountered that spoke the way you do."

This delighted the nomad to no end. "Ah, really? You don' say! You must tell me of them someday!"

"A fine rhyme from a friendly fellow. I am Zecora, welcome, and hello." The Zebra's sudden appearance from the brush almost made Lewis jump out of his skin. Magus' reaction was more . . . controlled.

"Why hello there _mon cher_," he replied to her greeting as he allowed his eyes to take in the exotic beauty before him, "A fine trick to come from nowhere." Zecora laughed, liking the stallion that picked up on her rhyming speech so quickly. Still she could not let him get too cocky.

"A stallion with wit is a blessed curse, his mind consumed by song and verse."

"There's more to me than simple rhyme, get to know me, give me time."

Well Zecora was surprised. Few ponies had the wit to keep up with her so well in such a fluid way. In the end, it just made him more interesting. "As Zecora I am known by friends. Allow me now to make amends. I did not mean to judge you, no, I'm sure into fast friends we'll grow."

"I am known as Magus Neon," replied the curious stallion, "and my companion's name is Lewis, first and so far only Equestrian Federal Marshal. I'm glad to know you Zecora, though I hope you will forgive me for dropping the rhyme. I'm afraid we are in a rush, and must find our way in these dangerous woods."

"That's quite alright my newfound friend, if a path you need, my knowledge I will lend," Zecora answered with a smile, "But the woods at night are strange and wild. My home is warm, dry, and mild. Perhaps, if you would come with me, I could do with some company." She swept past Magus, and surprised both the male and herself when her tail brushed his flank almost of its own accord. It was subtle, but anypony familiar with Equestrian courtship rituals would recognize the obvious flirtation.

Magus, to his credit, comported himself as a perfect gentlecolt, letting the gesture go unremarked. Lewis, of course, was oblivious to the specific nature of what had occurred, but recognized mutual attraction when he saw it, and refrained from speaking as they followed the strange rhyming zebra through the woods. It occurred to the bewildered human that he was rapidly growing immune to surreal experiences. He had apparently had enough to inure him to the sheer oddity of it all.

"Great," he muttered under his breath, "Just another day on the job."

* * *

Celestia was frantic. The situation in Canterlot was under control, her reappearance seeming to discourage much of the unrest in the city. This did little to stem the tide of desperate pleas from across her lands, as the fabric of Equestrian society seemed to be ripping itself apart. She and Luna were working themselves to exhaustion trying to find the resources to deal with everything. The wardens were already stretched thin, and many of their field agents were not reporting in any longer.

According to what the princess saw in the assorted messages was a simple trend: it started in the cities, major population centers, then spread from there. First came the plagues, appearing from nowhere and decimating the ponies in the area. Then came civil unrest, almost generating itself spontaneously, as ordinarily calm and rational civilians became incensed by their inability to prevent the outbreaks. Manehatten had all but fallen, and missives from Las Pegasus indicated that, although the problem was being managed for the moment, similar difficulties were arising.

While the cities burned, smaller communities suffered other problems. Now the crops were being wiped out wholesale, and food was becoming increasingly scarce in some parts. The most recent missive from Appleoosa had taken the form of a desperate plea, as great swathes of the apple trees that grew there were simply rotting away without any real explanation. There were areas that seemed unaffected as of yet, but the safe zones were shrinking with every message that arrived.

"Sister?" Celestia looked up to find Luna looking at her with a worried expression. "You know you can't keep this up right? You need your rest."

The white alicorn set the scroll she was looking over aside with a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to do Luna. The situation continues to deteriorate and I still cannot divine the source of it. Things like this don't simply happen. I wish I could simply blame my own lapse because then there would be a simple solution, but this is deliberate."

"There's nothing we can do right now," Luna answered, pressing a hoof to her sister's shoulder, "Canterlot is only just being set to rights as we speak. Our agents are doing everything they can. For now, rest, and when you awaken, continue the struggle with renewed vigor."

Celestia smiled wanly at her younger sister as she reminisced, "Do remember when Equestria was still small and budding? When we could go about righting wrongs and using our powers to protect our little ponies? When they were safe because we stood watch against all who threatened them? Things were so simple then."

Luna snorted. "Oh simple indeed sister! Constant struggles to provide any kind of food, desperate winters and constant fighting in the defense of our nation against some of the most wicked kinds of evil powers, not to mention their seemingly unending armies. Let's not forget the continual upheaval of nature itself as the forces of chaos twisted reality around us."

"Perhaps you are right," Celestia admitted, "But now it feels like all we do is paperwork and politics, sending the ponies we are supposed to protect to handle problems that we used to deal with all the time."

The younger sister's expression was slightly mournful. "Equestria has grown. It isn't the small, barely organized feudal territory it once was. We rule an empire now. Personally, I think our title as princess is somewhat dated, as our land is far larger and more populous than even the Griffon Kingdoms. A thousand years of peace and prosperity is a long span for a nation to come into its own."

"That's just it though," said Celestia, "Look at all that has happened, even before the plagues and civil unrest. Your return, I hope will forgive me saying so Luna, was the beginning of it. I had known your return was imminent, but what I did not anticipate was all that would come after."

This got the night-princess' attention. "What do you mean?"

Her older sister looked pensively out the window. "After you there was the return of Discord, then Queen Chrysalis attacked, and then the Crystal Empire just reappears with King Sombra and . . . and so on. Almost like every kind of evil, old and new had decided to descend on us at once, as though they were trying to weaken us."

Luna nodded her understanding. The years since her return, she understood, were not representative of the centuries during her absence. "And now plague, famine, and rioting are rife across the land."

"With no reports of similar problems anywhere else in the world," Celestia finished.

"At least we aren't out of options. When this hidden threat shows its face, we will be ready," the younger alicorn said with fierce determination, "Even if the Elements and all of our agents fail, we are the sisters of Sun and Moon, and none that would harm our little ponies will do so without a fight to remember!"

There was a moment of silence before the elder sister let a melodious laugh burst forth. "You are right little sister," Celestia said as the same fierceness entered her eyes, "We will not see this empire fall without giving it everything we have!" As they shared this moment, the two leaned against each other, supporting themselves with the love of two sisters that had seen far more together than anypony else ever had.

"So Luna," Celestia said after a moment or two of quiet togetherness, "I hear you and the young stallion, Big Macintosh I think, had quite a lengthy, um, _conversation_ . . . ."

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you Tia?"

* * *

"_Merveilleux!_" Magus and Zecora stood over a cluster of blue flowers, "Poison Joke, eh? Nature has a splendid sense of humor!" He carefully levitated some of the plants into a container that he sealed and placed in his saddlebags, which were now bulging noticeably with the ingredients he had gathered. The Everfree forest was a botanical paradise, the dream of apothecaries and poisoners alike. "I will see what I can do about making a potion with more concentrated effects."

The zebra smiled at her new friend's enthusiasm. The night before, he and Lewis had accepted her offer to sleep in her living/brewing room. That morning, she had found him using her cauldron to brew some stew for breakfast. "Bonjour ma dame," he had said, while she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Her first instinct had been anger over the unauthorized use of her cauldron, but when he preempted her lecture with a mouthful of what was truly delicious stew, she had withdrawn her complaints.

Soon they had started talking about their mutual love of all things potion-related, and sure enough, they ended up leaving Lewis to get his fill of breakfast while going over Zecora's maps of the area, in order to wander the forest collecting ingredients.

When Zecora found a patch of Poison Joke, a plant that Magus had no prior knowledge of as it was unique to the Everfree forest, and explained its effects, the unicorn had been delighted. It had never occurred to Zecora that the plant might be used as a potion ingredient, except perhaps by some ambitious prankster. Then again, perhaps the spell-caster fit that bill better than she imagined.

She spoke little at first, though the mare was quickly drawn into discussion as they ambled along looking for more useful plants. Her own satchel was nearly full, as was his, but at this point they were simply enjoying a pleasant stroll with pleasant company. If the striped hermit happened to notice that the stallion was pleasantly well-shaped and just the right balance of handsome and rugged, with a particularly attractive jaw and bright eyes, (with perhaps a brief peak at 'the goods' when he wasn't paying attention) then that was nothing more than a simple observation. Right?

In turn, Magus enjoyed their rhyming matches, even though he always lost. He liked that she was interested in so many of the same things as he was, and constantly challenged his knowledge of Equestrian flora. If the nomad were to occasionally trace his vision down her supple form, perhaps imagine the softness of her mane, or even linger on her flank for a fraction of a second longer than was strictly appropriate, then that was only an analysis of the wonders that living in harmony with nature could do for a pony's health. Right?

* * *

Antistita Pestis was irritable. To her followers she seemed a towering inferno of wrath and judgment but it really wasn't all that bad in the grand scheme of things. Just a little irritable. To be sure, her plans had been set back, but they were far from derailed. The diamond dogs were a project for another day, she had decided. Rauf she had captured twice, and twice he had escaped, once because she had not gathered the power to hold him, and once because he had been clever enough to avoid her influence.

The filly, Applebloom, had been an amusing pet, and perhaps later might have fulfilled the function of host when her current body became too decayed and desiccated to support her. It might even be nice to feel young again, in spite of youth's resistance to the sanctity of decay and blight. All the more fun to corrupt that unspoiled flesh with every manner of illness. Nevertheless, the two had escaped before earning a place in her inner circle, the position to which each of her flock aspired. To be blessed by her master, with his slightest touch. A touch that carried with it the blessings of a thousand forms of putrefaction, disease, and plague, as well as the benefit of immortality.

Pestis recalled the time she had first felt the master's touch. "Has it really been fifteen lifetimes? Time flies when you're having fun," she mused aloud. How strange that she recalled it all so clearly. The pain had been excruciating. At first, she had believed herself tricked, fooled by promises of paradise. But then she had begun to hear the voice of her master, and understood, realized that his was the only truth: that all things are eaten away, by one thing or another, and fall, to be consumed and forgotten. In other words, the only truth, in any story, were the words that named themselves: the end. Even her own immortality, she knew, was an illusion. She would continue for a time, and then ultimately be consumed for the last time and fall, no new host waiting for her. Until then, Antistita Pestis served her master, and brought the endings of things in his name.

Plague was merely her chosen weapon: many were the servants of the end, and each went about his/her/its work using different tools and tactics. Some chose war as the true method, a few magic. Others used skill with political intrigue, and some worked with apocalyptic disasters. Most never knew their master's name or were even aware they had one. Pestis was simply more in tune with him.

As she entered the chamber of the inner circle, the corrupt mare ensured that none of her vassals were nearby. The fetid stench that came from within was heady incense and none of them were ready to take in the full impact of the blessed fumes. The door sealed behind her, Pestis took in the glorious sight of her fledgling initiates. Four ponies lay in various states of degradation. They were no longer under her control, as it was necessary that they undergo the transformation entirely aware of what was happening to them, and had to be chained to the walls so that they would not run about in their confusion and so spread their holy taint to the unworthy. These sacred few held only the finest, most exquisite plagues offered by the master, and had to be isolated during the delicate time of their ascension from the simple creatures they had been into something more refined.

One, a unicorn, wept uncontrollably as the agony caused by the festering buboes covering his body shook the foundations of his sanity. He would break soon, and then be reborn into his knew life fully, ready to begin the work of the master. The pegasus mare beside him was fairly new, her ascension in its earliest stage. Open sores ran along her limbs and wings, while pus-filled boils formed on her tongue. Her eyes were shut tight as tears leaked from them.

The third was a unicorn mare. She was having an especially difficult time as the flesh-eating diseases she had been blessed with slowly destroyed her. Her horn had fallen out at the root as her face dissolved, and a tube had been inserted to allow her to breath as her face slowly vanished, replaced by infection. The master's strongest gifts were often the most difficult to survive, and a successful ascension was never guaranteed.

"Ah," Pestis thought as she arrived at her final initiate, "At last." The earth-pony mare had long since ceased to cry out in pain, now reduced to an animalistic whimper unique to the truly insane. Her hide was almost bare of any coat, and her cutie mark was a mass of infected pus. Her eyes were two massive abscesses, dripping fluids that stank indescribably and would have made her gag if her muzzle had not simply dissolved altogether nearly a week before. The stumps of her legs waggled as parasites nestled in her flesh, and her ribs were stark against pale, translucent skin stretched taught against the bone. "You're ready."

Perhaps the mare had some clue that a change was coming, as what little remained of her ears seemed to perk up at the sound of Pestis' voice. With a burst of magic, the plague priestess levitated the initiate up onto a stone altar built in the center of the chamber. The other's watched in silence. They had all seen the last initiate to make the final ascension.

As pus leaked from the mare's various orifices onto the stone beneath her, a dim light swirled about her, casting strange and terrifying shadows on the walls. Pestis lit one of the small candles on the corner and spoke softly into the mare's ear, whispering words in a language lost to history. The new initiate had time to moan pitifully before the energy formation began force its way through her ruined face, down her throat and deep into her body.

Pestis stood back as a hale, healthy-looking mare stepped down from the altar, smiling cheerfully as she did. "Hello little sister," she said, greeting her new comrade, "Our master has spoken to you I trust."

"Of course, big sister," replied the light-brown coated mare, "He sends his love. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tristi Ruina. I'm so pleased to meet you."

"Sad Fall, eh? A fine name. Welcome Tristi, and congratulations." Pestis smiled, matching her counterpart's expression perfectly, "You have great promise. Our master expects much from you, I think."

* * *

Lewis sat back looking over the map he had been sweating over for the better part of two hours. If what Rauf had told him was correct, the caves were a good ways off. It would be a long slog to get there. One of the things that concerned him was how they were going to get the brainwashed hostages out without doing any harm, not to mention escort them across one of the most dangerous parts of Equestria. He had no doubt they would be ready for an attack.

By his estimate, Magus and their hostess had been out looking at plants for about two hours now. Ordinarily that would worry him but his friend had told him the night before of his plans to woo Zecora at his earliest convenience. Lewis had simply shrugged and wished him the best of luck. By his figuring, out in the forest somewhere, the zebra was probably busily stomping her unsolicited suitor straight in the tender bits. The marshal just hoped that she wouldn't take so much offense as to refuse him the use of her property as a staging area for his assault on the caves.

It was something of a surprise for him when Magus came trotting happily inside the hut, apparently undamaged and quite pleased with himself. "Where's Zecora?" Lewis asked.

"Oh she'll be along in a few moments _mon ami,_ she 'ad some things to get so we could start working'on a few potions. Mah stock is low and dese ingredients need to be put to use." Magus said all of this with a big, slightly goofy smile.

"Aww, Magus! You didn't . . . ."

The happy pony looked confused for a moment, before switching to indignant. "Wha- no no no, o' course not! What kinda _pervertunt_ do you take me for?" He sat down and opened his saddlebags to look through its contents. "Ah mean, o' course ah thought 'bout it, but a mare like dat 'un, oh she needs time, romancin' 'n such. Wha' gave yah the idea ah was jus gonna rush on in?"

"Well," Lewis said, "Yah do kinda give that impression 'n all."

Magus cradled his head in his hooves. "_Oui,_ ah s'pose ah do, but tha' ain't really me. Ah sure, ah love deh ladies an all, but ah am a _generosum_, a gentleman first. It ain't mah way tah go about stealin' blossoms, so to speak, ah just like to smell the flowers once in a while. If you take mah meanin' _mon ami._"

"Ah don't think ah do," Lewis answered with a confused expression.

The eloquent stallion sighed in frustration before dumbing it down for the cowboy, "Ah'm a flirt, not promiscuous."

"Oh," the marshal said, satisfied with that explanation, "Why didn't yah just say so?"

Zecora giggled as she listened through a window as Magus cursed Lewis' lack of culture, even as the marshal inside chuckled, knowing she was listening. He had needed to get his friend to speak plainly and honestly. Pretty metaphors were never enough where matters of the heart were concerned. The zebra needed to know more about Magus, and he had given his friend a chance to show his true colors.

Of course, as an educated man, Lewis had understood every word, but it was so funny to help Magus while getting him worked up at the same time. Profanity in French, or Prench rather, always had been hilarious to him. There was a moment of guilt over manipulating the stallion, but it was dissolved when he caught a glimpse of a black-and-white mane poking out over a nearby windowsill.

Magus smoothly terminated his rant as Zecora entered, smiling. "Hello Magus, is something wrong? I heard you yelling, loud and long."

Lewis smiled as his friend apologized for the disturbance. When times ahead were tough and he felt tired and overwhelmed, he would think back on this and have a chuckle.

* * *

**First off, apologies to Magus Neon for the technical difficulties regarding his name before, as you can see I've managed to beat my new computer into submission and that shouldn't happen again. **

**Second, dedication goes to RenaTamer, for finishing thirty-six chapters of my writing in a single night without suffering a stroke, heart attack, or hemorrhage of any kind. Thanks! **

**Third, a shout-out to Vinyl Beat, she's a talented artist and a good friend so I wanted to remind her that she's awesome. **

**Fourth, I have a beard. A big, thick, glorious beard. In case any of you were wondering. **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Through Everfree

Magus had chosen to stay behind, in order to "work on some potions," while Zecora had guided the marshal to the edge of the forest. He had spent much of the walk muttering darkly, which Zecora had at first chosen to ignore. Eventually she could no longer help but ask, "Young Lewis, tell me, what is wrong? You need to talk and the walk is long."

Lewis had looked at her and blinked a few times before answering, "Ah've been going over things in mah head. How inna hell am ah s'posed tah take a tunnel network with only one entrance, full of innocent-but-hostile ponies, and take out their leader without havin' none of the good ponies get 'urt?"

Zecora thought for a moment before answering. "The problem lies not in the start, your friend Rauf can fix that part." Lewis looked confused, but Zecora continued. "The second problem seems outrageous, but I think you can rely on Magus." Comprehension dawned on the marshal and he nodded his understanding as she went on. "The third is where your fate is sown, that one you will face alone."

"Ah think ah get it," said Lewis, "and ah got me a plan. Ah just need yah to work with Magus on a special brew fer me."

The mystical zebra smiled. "I have no qualms with helping you. Strange as you look, your heart is true."

"Thank you Zecora. Ah just feel bad 'bout lyin' tah Magus before," replied the cowboy with a sorrowful tone.

"Aha, so you did notice me! So long as Magus did not see."

"Don't worry Zecora," Lewis said with a grin, "That there was all Magus. The guy likes yah, no question. Ah actually knew he was a good guy, ah just needed him to own up to it out loud in plain speech. Ah'm sure there will be some free time once you two have filled my order."

"Thank you Lewis, for your discretion, but may I ask you just one question?"

"Sure, ah don' mind," the marshal said.

"How should I approach him once we're done? I want him closer, not on the run."

This caught Lewis off-guard. She had spoken with such wisdom and experience up until now! "You've never been in a relationship?"

Zecora looked at her hooves, trying to conceal a rapidly spreading blush. "I have never quite had time, and few stallions like to speak in rhyme. Nor does it help self-segregating. Life as a hermit is bad for dating."

Lewis shook his head sadly. "All ah kin say is good luck, and although ah doubt you'll understand, may the force be with you."

* * *

"So this is your plan?" The pony that spoke simply stared at Lewis with an expression of incredulity matched by every single deputy that could be found in Ponyville with the exception of the newly appointed sheriff, who stared down the unicorn with a withering glare.

"You have a problem with the marshal's plan, Deputy Brush?" Wolfe asked in polite tones that made it clear what answer was expected. Deputy Busy Brush, unfortunately, was not so very quick on the uptake.

"Oh come on Wolfe, look at what he's asking us to do! We're supposed to trust the information of an addled filly and a diamond dog and go charging off into the Everfree forest? Ponyfeathers!" he griped in a voice that, to Sheriff Wolfe, grew more whiny and irritating with each syllable.

"Deputy Brush," Wolfe informed his subordinate, "You will address me as Sheriff Wolfe, and be careful about how you talk about my close friends. You will also shut your pie hole right this second barring the addition of anything useful you might have to say, and thank you, by the way, for volunteering to take over carrying my extra equipment on our upcoming jaunt through Everfree."

With that, Wolfe cemented his position as the new sheriff of Ponyville in the minds of his deputies, silenced further objections to the proposed assault on Pestis' warrens, and made it clear that personal slurs against Rauf or Applebloom would not be tolerated. Deputy Brush's mouth flapped open and shut a few times, aghast at the thought of carrying twice as much gear through the forest, before sitting down without further objection.

The big blue pegasus grinned at his deputies in a malicious fashion. "Be grateful I'm taking care of the disciplinary aspect of things. The marshal has the authority to pack you off to a max-security dungeon in Canterlot if he wants. Don't forget that he's the boss here, and what he says goes." The assembled officers of the law nodded in unison.

The meeting was taking place in Sugarcube Corner, much to the consternation of the Cake family. Pinkie Pie, of course, found the menacing bunch of officers interesting, and she happily bounced around getting them something to eat or drink. Bourbon sat in the corner, talking quietly with Rauf and feeling surly at having been called away from Fluttershy in the middle of a pleasant evening that had held a great deal of promise for some fine mating later, but as always helping Lewis was the priority here, and his kindly mate had understood the importance of his obligations.

Lewis placed a restraining hand on Wolfe's shoulder. "It's alright sheriff, ah understand yer deputy's objections. What ah'm askin' is dangerous and ah'm only takin' volunteers fer this. Ah'm sure yah each have family and friends you wanna see again and ah ain't gonna think less 'o any of yah that don't wanna go."

Busy Brush looked like he was going to say something but the marshal forestalled his comments. "Lemme finish a'fore yah go sayin' anythin' there deputy, ah need tah explain somethin' to yah. As ah said, ah won't think no less of yah, but there is somethin' ah need to make clear: Ponyville is under attack. It's slow, but it won't stay that way. Ponies are bein' taken and enslaved, and the rest of yah are cowerin' in yer homes hopin' that it'll just go away, but unless we do somethin' 'bout it, the abductions will continue. So ah want yah to consider helpin' out here, 'cause we need all the help we can get. If we fail, ah don't think there's any other help comin' this way."

Brush looked at his hooves, deep in thought. Before he could speak, another deputy piped up, a young unicorn mare with a bright and chipper personality at odds with her occupation. "I'm in," she said cheerfully, "I've been hiding out with my family since this whole thing started keeping my nieces safe, but the fact is that they won't be as long as this continues. Let's end it."

"Thank you, Deputy Chipper Charm," said Wolfe, favoring the mare with an approving smile, "I appreciate your help." Charm's show of support was a tipping point for many of them, and one by one hooves were raised as each pony volunteered until only Brush was still sitting there, contemplating his position. He looked at each of his colleagues, all of them returning his gaze with expectant expressions. At last, he heaved a sigh.

"I just know I'm going to regret this," Brush said, "But it seems that every last one of my friends is going so I have no reason not to." He looked up again with fierce determination in his eyes. "So let's go kick some flank!"

This was met with cheers from the assembled strike force. Their enthusiasm was contagious and Lewis couldn't help smiling as well. It was more strained for him though. If nothing else, the marshal was a realist, and he knew all too well that there was every chance that not all of them would be coming back alive. Nevertheless, he volunteered to pick up the tab, and they kept Sugarcube Corner open later into the night than it had ever been before, to Pinkie Pie's delight and the Cake family's dismay, although they were somewhat comforted when they realized how much money they would be making.

Lewis was less thrilled when the time to pay arrived.

* * *

"Awww but how come yah gotta go already? Yah just got back!" Applebloom was beside herself when she realized that Lewis was leaving again so soon. He stood outside the front door, receiving a big hug from his fiancé and her little sister. Neither wanted to see him go but they knew he'd be back. He'd made a solemn vow to both that he would return unharmed. Applejack knew he would do everything in his power to keep that promise.

"Just make this don't end in another hospital visit," Applejack admonished her future husband, "Ain't right the way yah make us all worry."

The surprise had come when Big Macintosh had stepped outside with his saddlebags to stand beside Lewis. "Whatcha doin' Big Mac?" Lewis asked.

"Wolfe deputized me," said the red stallion, "Ah'm goin' too."

Several minutes were spent between angry objections and tearful goodbyes. Big Macintosh and Lewis both made promises to watch out for each other. Then they trotted off into the sun rise, headed for the rendezvous with the rest of the strike force. Applejack and her little sister watched as they vanished down the path between the trees. "Are they gonna be alright sis?" asked the filly.

"Ah don't know sugarcube," the mare replied tearfully, "but ah know that if there's a pair better suited to be brothers in law, ah ain't met 'em."

* * *

"You be careful out there," Fluttershy said, her face buried in Bourbon's mane.

"I will," he said simply, unsure how to handle her outburst as he was trying to leave. He had work to do and she was holding on to his neck, and doing that crying thing she did when she got upset. He wasn't sure why, he was just going to work with Lewis. She would be fine without him for a few days wouldn't she? It was perplexing to him.

"And you stay with your friends, don't wander off into the woods alone."

"I learned that lesson the hard way when I first got here," he answered, still confused. Surely she realized he knew what to do, right? "Why are you telling me all this?" he asked at last, "and why are you so upset? I'll be back soon. Lewis said this wouldn't take more than a few days."

Fluttershy looked surprised at his question. "But Bourbon," she said in her small voice, "I want you to come back safe. I want you here with me."

"I would like that too," said Bourbon, "But if I don't you'll be alright. There are other stallions and I'm sure you can find another one. And it isn't as though you depend on my payment for support."

"Bourbon don't you understand?" Fluttershy was really crying right now, the tears pouring from her eyes, "There is no other stallion. Not for me. So you have to come back. No matter what."

Bourbon realized he'd made a mistake. He knew how intolerable it would be for him to watch Fluttershy go off to do something like this without him. He supposed it made sense she feel the same. So this was more of that "love" business she talked about. The big guy wasn't the brightest bulb but he'd figured out how love worked pretty quickly. That made what he had just said sound very callous indeed. That wasn't what he wanted. He cared about here more than anything, even Lewis. He pulled his lovely mate close to his body. "I love you too Fluttershy," he whispered in her ear.

After a few heavy sobs into his chest, she looked up at his face, her eyes free of tears and a fierce pride in her eyes. "I'll be waiting for you Bourbon," she said. He returned her smile, kissed her gently, then turned and walked away, determined to survive all that awaited him. She watched him go, one hoof idly holding her stomach, which was just a bit wider than it had been when he had first arrived. "We'll both be waiting . . . ."

* * *

Magus eyed Zecora warily. The zebra seemed to change entirely when she worked with potions. She became wilder, and took on an intense energy that saturated her hut. In spite of his trepidation at her altered state, she seemed to sweep him up with her and he found himself exuberant and excited at the joy of mixing and matching ingredients for the desired effect. Even the boundaries of his knowledge seemed to stretch, and he found himself working with plants that he had little experience with as though he had known them all his life. It was scary and thrilling work they did together to make the concoction that Lewis had requested. Zecora had returned some time before, and the night had been spent in this fashion, trying to fill the order in time.

For her part, Zecora was impressed with Magus. Few could match a zebra trained in the tribal arts of potion making. That the unicorn was matching her pace was astounding, but he also seemed to be unconsciously tapping in to the _umri wa kujua,_ the ancestral memories that allowed those able to hear them to understand things beyond their own training. She had never met any outside of her own people that could hear the voices of the ancestors. Even the wild power of the _kujua_ was flowing through him easily. "This stallion hears things a pony could not," she muttered, watching her companion add bits of a root found only in the deepest reaches of her homeland, "Perhaps a zebra ancestor his family forgot?"

Nevertheless, the work progressed apace without a single misstep to impede them. It was midmorning when the final ingredient was added and the batch was carefully poured into a large wooden cask and sealed. "This should work," Magus said, nodding his approval, "Ah jus' hope Lewis has a plan for getting' it in de tunnels."

"As I said, what can be done is done," Zecora answered, "If fate allows it then this fight will be won."

"As you say _ma belle dame,_" Magus agreed, "We've done all we can. Let's have a rest now, ah'm exhausted." With that, the tired nomad curled up on some cushions and went to sleep.

Zecora watched him snoozing for a moment and felt the weariness in her bones from the long nights work after a hard march to and from Ponyville. Regardless, she made herself check some important equipment that Lewis would need for his plan to work. She pulled a thin blanket over Magus' sleeping form, but then the grip of fatigue caught her and she slumped down into slumber, her head resting on the unicorn's chest as she snored gently.

Magus' eye opened, looking at the gentle expression on Zecora's face at rest. He resisted the urge to chuckle, not wanting to wake her, and closed his eyes once more with a happy smile as he pulled the blanket over her as well.

* * *

The trek through the Everfree forest had begun uneventfully enough. There was the initial skittishness, the gasps and mutterings of "what did I get myself into now?" However, the mystique of the forest seemed to wear off after the first thirty minutes of walking. The trip to Ponyville from Zecora's hut had been shorter, but now they had to move as a group with heavy packs full of gear and that slowed their progress somewhat. If Lewis was right, it would be another five hours before they made it to their staging area. From there, they would prepare their gear and the little surprise he was hoping would be waiting for them when they arrived. That would take up the remainder of the daylight and the night would be spent resting up for the hard fight to come.

Several times, one of the deputies would get their saddlebags tangled up in some tree limb or trip on a rock. Lewis became more discouraged as their clumsiness became increasingly apparent. These were not the models of efficiency he had witnessed in the capitol. They had varying degrees of experience but not one of them could really be called a hardened veteran. These were ponies accustomed to dealing with petty theft and domestic disturbances in one of the nicest neighborhoods in Equestria. How Wolfe had ever managed to become so tough . . . Lewis glanced at Wolfe, and the sheriff smiled at him, revealing once more his unsettling teeth that had just the slightest pointiness to them. "Oh right," Lewis muttered, "Now I remember. Raised by wolves."

Wolfe, for his part, was in heaven. He was never more comfortable than when there was a nice big wilderness around him. His upbringing had taught him to master the harshest environments in Equestria, and Everfree to him was the purest example of what it meant for a place to be wild. The sheriff absorbed every sight, sound, and smell. Here, where the laws of ponies vanished and the laws of survival held sway, was the natural element of his adopted kind, and the scent of a pack that had hunted nearby made his blood run hot. If not for his mission, he would have torn off into the woods, but he knew that the task at hand was more important. Besides, he also scented timber wolves and for all their similarities, the wooden constructs were one of the most fiercely hated rivals of their flesh and blood counterparts.

Rauf, for his part, was tired of the forest. He had traversed it under unpleasant circumstances twice already, and he expected nothing better from his third visit. At least this time he hunted with a pack, and Lewis was there which reinforced his confidence. Nevertheless, he had seen some of what awaited them and was no more looking forward to it than any of the others were. This would be a brutal, close-quarters fight and although he understood Lewis had a plan, he thought it unlikely that they could accomplish their goal without casualties.

The deputies were nervous. They were wandering through the place that had haunted their nightmares since they were foals, the forest where ponies were not supposed to go, and never came back from. The fact that they all personally knew at least one pony that had done exactly that did little to comfort them. The bearers of the Elements of Harmony were commonly accepted to be blessed with the most unreal kind of luck, not to mention some very powerful magic.

By the time the procession had made it to Zecora's home, they were all tired, hungry, thirsty, and ready for a break. However, Lewis stopped them short, just out of sight of the clearing. "Wait 'ere," he said, "Something's not right. Wolfe, yah hear that?"

"Yeah," the keen-eared pegasus replied, "I hear it."

"Me too," growled Rauf.

All three noticed the blank expressions on the deputies. Lewis rolled his eyes at them. "Buncha raw, green-horned . . . use your ears!" he hissed.

"He means it's too quiet," Wolfe clarified, "The forest has gone silent. Even the bugs."

"Wolfe, stay with these idjits. Rauf, yer with me." The marshal's voice held the tone of authority and not one of them questioned him.

As he and Rauf made their way forward quietly, Lewis thought silently to himself, 'When did ah get so good at barkin' orders?'

* * *

**So I've ended my long holiday and here's chapter thirty-nine to prove it. I wanted to briefly answer a question I was asked in a PM recently about where Lewis of Equestria fits in on the timeline of the show. The answer to that is I tried to keep it vague in certain areas deliberately. I did this so that I can set the story as happening after any given season that comes out. Unless something happens that drastically alters anything I've already mentioned, then I can just shoehorn in any changes I have to so that the plot doesn't interfere unnecessarily with established canon. It has worked so far, and I hope to be able to keep it up.**

**I want to mention a few people that have caught my attention recently. Eriugam is a talented writer**** with a marvelous story forming. "Trans-dimensional LADs Night Out" is looking like it will be a layered, intelligent read and one I encourage you all to consider. **

**Another solid author called Dragon'z Wrath is definitely someone to keep your eyes on. He already has a few stories out and I see the future bringing further improvement and refinement of his work. **

**Last and not by any measure the least is Jre911. A brony after my own heart, this guy has been working on some really great stuff. I recommend following his progression closely in the near future. **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: No More Time for Words or Gods

"Something smells wrong," Rauf growled in a low voice. He and Lewis had moved up along the tree line, careful to stay out of sight as much as possible. The marshal knew enough to trust a dog on the subject of smell, but even without the help he could tell something was amiss about the forest. The silent stillness was unnatural for a forest in broad daylight. The unease it instilled in him was nearly intolerable, and the instinct to flee overwhelming. However, duty bound him, and he could not abandon his mission, nor could he leave Magus and Zecora in danger.

"Let's move up," Lewis said to his canine companion, "Ah need to get a better look." The diamond dog nodded his assent and they crept closer still. As the hut came into view, Lewis wondered if they weren't being paranoid. True, it was silent as the grave, but there appeared to be nothing wrong. The hut was undamaged, the door was closed and there was no indication that any kind of struggle had occurred.

After several minutes of watching and waiting, the two finally agreed that sitting in the same spot all day would be a waste of time they did not have, and with that they entered the clearing, moving quickly to the hut as though they might be attacked from all sides at any moment.

Lewis signaled Rauf to back him up, and gently pushed the door open. The hinges made a squeaking noise and a groggy-sounding Magus responded with a muffled curse. "Lewis? That 'ad better be you _mon ami_." The marshal had to restrain a chuckle at the sight that greeted him. Zecora was snoring gently on Magus' chest, and much to his amusement there was a small trail of drool dribbling from her mouth down the nomad's dark coat.

Magus was not put off in the slightest, and gently ruffled the zebra's mane. "Wake up _mon cher_, Lewis 'as come back and ah'm guessin' he needs us for somethin' _le plus important_." It took a minute or two for Zecora's eyes to open. When they did, she spent several moments looking up into the eyes of the handsome unicorn and the expression on her face was not one of displeasure. Then she saw Lewis standing in the doorway, and felt the moisture dripping from her lip.

Magus had never seen a more perfect image of an adorably flustered mare. Her cheeks blushing bright red, Zecora scrambled quickly to her feet, apologizing to Lewis for the state they were in and to the nomad for the sticky trail of saliva on his chest. They calmed her and reassured her that no offense had been offered, although she was still a bit out of sorts since she had apparently slept beside a handsome and charismatic stallion without having intended it. Even then, she did not seem displeased with the idea.

Lewis had just begun to relax, the humor of the situation causing him to allow his guard down. If not for the ever-wary mindset of Rauf, his end would have been swift, painless, and unexpected. Instead, the faithful diamond dog tackled his alpha to the ground, saving him from a bolt of magical energy that blew out a sizeable chunk of the door frame where the marshal had stood moments before.

"Hostiles!" Lewis bellowed, regaining his feat quickly and pulling Rauf inside the doorway to take cover as more bolts of magic spat from the tree line on the far side of the clearing, accompanied by an assortment of more common-place projectiles including several arrows, two throwing knives and a hatchet that removed some hair from the tip of Rauf's tail a mere instant before they slammed the door shut behind themselves.

* * *

"Would you like hay fries with that?" The voice of the waiter penetrated Applejack's funk. She had drifted off in the middle of placing her order at "The Tipping Trough," a small restaurant on the south side of Ponyville. It was one of only three eating establishments open for business in town. Evidently the owner was unimpressed with the recent abductions.

The farm pony sat across from Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. The trio had decided to eat out for breakfast and try to forget their troubles, drowning sorrow with junk food. It wasn't working.

Fluttershy missed Bourbon terribly, and worried constantly about whether he was getting along with everypony alright. She knew his social skills were still underdeveloped, in spite of the progress she had made with him, and that lack of experience could cost him dearly on a dangerous mission. It was true, she worried about having to raise a foal alone, but she wanted him back for his own sake, because the big lug was a good stallion with a kind heart, and most of all, she loved him.

Of course, Applejack missed her fiancé. She thought of everything that Lewis had done for her and her family since his arrival and it tore her apart inside that he was going off to face danger again. It was to be expected given his occupation but no matter how she tried to reason with herself, that selfish impulse to keep him close and never let him out of her sight still maintained a central position in her thoughts. Perhaps that made her a bad pony, but the distraught mare didn't care; she loved him.

Rainbow Dash was not accustomed to getting this worked up over anypony except her friends. Wolfe was tough, he was awesome. He could almost keep up with her for Celestia's sake! Why should she be worried about him? Just because he was so sweet to her and she wasn't there to help him if he got in trouble . . . . It was no use. She was terrified something would happen to him. They had grown close since that night in the sky and the cyan daredevil had shared things with that stallion she couldn't share with anyone, even her friends. As much as she tried to put on a brave face, she knew the truth deep down; she loved him.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence as they sat there, each mare brooding over her troubles and fears, until none of them could take it anymore. "I'm afraid . . . ." they all began as one, each startled to hear two other voices speaking in unison. The fact that each was thinking on such similar lines was both comforting and worrisome.

The pegasi both nodded to their earth pony friend, giving her the floor. "Ah'm worried 'bout Lewis. Now ah know it ain't right 'o me to want him to give up what he does. Ah mean, ah know it's important an' all. That he has tah do it. But ah need him safe. Ah don't know what ah'd do without 'im. Am ah awful fer thinkin' that?"

"No way," Dash interjected, "There's nothing selfish about that." She spoke with conviction and surprising force, even by her standards, and both her friends looked at her with surprise, which caused her to blush. "Um . . . I think I might have more of an, um . . . _emotional investment_ in Wolfe than I realized at first. So I get what you're saying AJ. I wish they could just stay here with us." She took a deep breath. "But I also get the other side of the issue. They have to do this. I know that Lewis doesn't have a cutie mark, but if he did I bet it would probably have something to do with kicking bad-guy butt. Bourbon is close to him in some way I don't think any of us totally understand; they're like brothers or something. And Wolfe . . . ." At this she swallowed, and when she spoke it was clear she had to force the words out. "Wolfe is a big guy, he's tough and he's awesome and he can take care of himself. This is his decision, and I wouldn't fight with him about this any more than he would fight me over wanting to be in the Wonderbolts."

The cyan pegasus looked up to find both her friends looking at her with stunned expressions. "What?" she asked, worried that she had said something wrong.

"Sugarcube, you said a mouthful right there," Applejack told her with a grin, "Ah actually feel better now, thanks. And yer right, ah want what ah want, but we 'ave to deal in reality."

"Wow Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy added, "I never knew you could speak so eloquently."

Dash was very proud of herself. So often she said the wrong thing and upset somepony without meaning too. It was nice when things went right for a change.

And then Fluttershy's head vanished beneath the table and the sounds of profuse vomiting could be heard coming from below.

* * *

Tristi Ruina was having a marvelous time. The hated creature in black cowered with the zebra witch and an unkown stallion inside the hut. To have them cornered was idea for her. The mad plague-bearer motioned to the small cadre of servants her big sister Pestis had given her as a gift to celebrate her ascension. The gaggle of brain-washed ponies continued to throw various projectiles, some fired with magic, others by hoof, in order to keep their prey pinned down. Meanwhile, several of the larger, tougher of their group made to approach the hut from another angle, seeking to take the building in a brutal, close-quarters brawl.

All in all Tristi was very pleased.

Then something started to go wrong. Several of her fighters fell, one after the other in rapid succession. There was no sound, no indication of what might have hit them; they simply dropped, twitching in uncontrolled spasms. Inexperienced as she was, the former earth-pony was no fool. She ducked quickly behind a tree, watching as her servants continued to succumb. Then, she spotted the hateful monkey-thing in black aiming a small device through a window. Each time he did, another pony slave fell.

"Hurry!" she called out to the advancing group, "Forget stealth! Take the hut!"

Hearing her command, the assault team charged with a yell and threw themselves at whatever looked like a weak point in the hut's defenses. One of the largest stallions threw his shoulder into the door, then stumbled back, dazed by the impact. A smaller mare dove through a window, quickly followed by two more. Then another block-headed stallion attempted to repeat the more successful tactic, only to find his bulk wedged in the narrow opening. His legs kicked for several moments, then suddenly went still.

As this occurred, Tristi ordered her remaining fighters in to support their comrades. Her big sister Pestis had commanded that she eliminate anypony she found at the hut in the forest. She would not allow the unexpected resistance to stop her. Not now that she was aware of just how unforgiving her master was with failure.

* * *

Lewis grimaced as impacts thudded into the hut, forcing them to take cover as best they could. "At least we're safe now," Magus chuckled, "Deh idiots won't get us while we keep our cool."

"True, they can't hit us," said Lewis, "But how long do you think they'll keep throwing things before they come in after us?"

Sure enough, moments later . . . "They are coming around and closing in! We may have to move again!"

"Not an option," Lewis grunted, heaving a couch over to block the door, "It's too exposed, we wouldn't make it a few feet. I can try to thin them out. Hang on!" With that he aimed his stun-gun through a window and fired. "Gotcha!" he growled in satisfaction, carefully picking out another target.

He scored several more small victories before his prophetic words were fulfilled and the door shuddered under a heavy impact, but the barricade held and somepony outside let out a muffled curse. The windows were not so reinforced, and several mares came dashing in amidst a cacophony of shattering glass. The defenders were upon the intruders and swiftly rendered them unconscious. The numbers of their assailants did not quite make up for their lack of experience and general ineptitude.

Lewis looked up from the scuffle and saw what may have been one of the more perplexing sights he had ever been treated to. A stallion of considerable girth was lodged half-way through the small window frame. He kicked and yelled, and generally flailed about making a racket. The marshal gave him a gentle tap with his hotshot and the poor silly wretch was silent.

This small victory offered them no respite; the hut was still surrounded by hostile ponies, and the predicament seemed to be getting worse, as the bulk of the opposing forces could be heard advancing to support the remainder of the assault team still outside the door. Then there was another sound; it rose in a high, spine-chilling note. The unmistakable howl of a fully grown wolf.

"Oh no, wolves now?" Magus moaned.

"No," Lewis replied with a grin, "The cavalry."

* * *

The war cry of the moon-children echoed from Wolfe's throat, carrying through the forest as he led his deputies in a mad charge. They had caught the advancing cultists unawares, striking in from the flank as the brain-washed ponies advanced on the hut. They were careful to avoid killing blows but, even with that restriction, the counter-assault cut a swathe through the enemy ranks. Hooves met with unprotected flesh, and the sheriff's brass horseshoes left fractured limbs and concussions behind him.

The sudden and violent surprise of their intervention gave them a momentary advantage over the superior numbers opposing them. By Wolfe's count, there were no fewer than thirty hostiles against the dozen at his disposal. The momentum couldn't last, however, and the remaining cultists were already beginning to rally. Already, two of the deputies were down, although there was no way as of yet to ascertain their condition.

The fighting wedge of deputies was largely held together by Bourbon and Big Macintosh. The two formed the tip along with Wolfe, the enormous earth-pony and even bulkier quarter-horse barreling through the cultists with little difficulty. Most of their foes tried to avoid them, preferring to take on smaller, less intimidating targets. The few that attempted to take them head on were simply trampled.

Another was felled by a stallion wielding a large rock, causing some of the other deputies to wince, and their hesitation broke any element of surprise they had left. At a barked command, the cultists wheeled about to face the onslaught properly, which broke the back of the charge once and for all as the law enforcers scattered and were swept up into smaller skirmishes.

"Damn it!" Wolfe cursed, taking to the sky, "Maybe if I can get above them . . . ." Before he could finish the thought, several pegasi streaked out of a cloud bank, diving towards him at speeds that were commonly considered downright unsafe so close to the ground. The wily sheriff banked hard, trying to bleed his own speed and turn to avoid them, but it wasn't enough and he collided painfully with a sizeable stallion covered in strange tribal tattoos.

"For our ladies Pestis and Tristi!" he hissed at Wolfe maniacally, his eyes brimming with the insane passion of the zealot. The blue pegasus closed his eyes in anticipation of a bone-pulverizing impact. Then he opened them again to find he had been scooped up out of his free-fall by a dark shape. In the periphery of his vision, he saw the pegasus cultist slam painfully into a bush. It wouldn't be a lethal impact, but it wouldn't be too comfortable either.

"Primus? Where have you been?!" Wolfe demanded, slightly irritated by the smug look on the swordmaster's face.

"Waiting to be of assistance, as Lewis asked of me," the dark-coated stallion answered calmly. Then he let a wide self-congratulatory grin spread on his face. "I've been watching all along."

"Sneak son of a . . . ." Before Wolfe could continue, Primus dropped him delicately the last few feet to the ground. "We need air support!" Wolfe called, "It's the only advantage we can take right now!"

"Then fly with me brother," said Primus, already winging his way back towards the fray.

Wolfe smiled and flexed his wings, taking to the skies once more and beating the wind savagely in his flight.

* * *

"Hey Fluttershy, are you alright?" Rainbow Dash let the stricken mare lean on her shoulder, dry-heaving periodically.

"You shoulda told us if'n you were sick sugarcube," Applejack said, worrying over her friend.

"I . . . I'm okay," said Fluttershy, feeling better now that her friends had moved her out into the comfortably cool air outside.

"Ah still think we should take you to the doctor and get you checked out," the farm pony persisted.

"Oh, um, that won't be necessary," the nervous yellow mare said, "I promise I'm fine. I'm not sick."

"You call that 'not sick,' do yah? I'd hate to see what a cold looks like on you." The cyan stunt mare looked her friend right in the eye. "What's going on Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked at the ground and murmured something quietly at the ground in the tiniest voice she possessed.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Mmpregfmmm."

"A lil louder darlin', ah can't understand yah."

"Msmf, mmpregfmm."

"Oh just spit it out would you!"

Fluttershy took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

There was a very, very long moment of complete silence, during which the young mare stared at the ground. She was so embarrassed. She was the first one in the group to have a foal and it felt like she was showing off somehow. Like she didn't deserve to be happy because of it. She felt a little bit slutty in fact. She wasn't under age, true, but it still felt like she was . . . too young.

Then that feeling vanished as her friends squealed in joy and embraced her, (careful of her stomach) heaping on congratulations and support. She released a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. Of _course_ her friends would support her, be happy for her. They had problems of their own, but here they were taking time away from those problems to be happy for her and her unborn foal. It made her glow to think of what great friends she really had.

After a minute or two, the tree friends were cheerfully beaming at each other, when Applejack's hoof shot to her face and an expression of horror plastered itself there. "What's the matter AJ?" Dash asked, concerned by the sudden change in demeanor.

"Awww shucks," the mare admitted, "Ah feel pretty durn awful now. We were both blabberin' on 'bout our special someponies, while Bourbon has a foal waitin' fer him . . . ." The full impact of the situation finally penetrated the daredevil mare's consciousness and she almost burst into tears embracing Fluttershy, ashamed of her own complaining in the face of her friend's predicament.

This lasted a short time, before it was replaced with fury. "How could he run off right now and leave you pregnant!"

"Hey, that's right!" Applejack joined in with righteous indignation, "If that stallion is gonna be a father, he's got a pretty rotten start goin'." The two looked at Fluttershy, whom seemed to have become completely fascinated with her hooves. "Uh, Shy?" Applejack continued, nudging the yellow pegasus, "We ain't tryin' to be mean or nothin' like that, it just seems a mite inappropriate to us . . . ."

"It would be," Fluttershy said, blushing furiously, "If he knew about it."

Those with wisdom will commonly agree that a silence in a conversation can often communicate far more than simple words. Well, the deafening lull that followed this pronouncement was laden with meaning that would have taken several weeks for those involved to express properly aloud.

Rainbow Dash, unfamiliar with such subtleties, ended the moment with a jarringly accusatory question. "You haven't _told_ the poor guy that he's going to be a dad?!"

If Fluttershy could have shrunk down and vanished into the ground, she would have. As it stood, she gave it a great effort, but could not escape the cyan stunt-pony's furious gaze.

"I couldn't tell him," she squeaked, her voice so tiny it was almost inaudible, "It would have distracted him."

"Darlin'," said Applejack, "If he's got a young 'un on the way, he shouldn't be out there at all."

"But he has to be," said Fluttershy, her voice surprising even her as it swung from timid to confident, "Lewis and the others need him."

Well that had them stumped. How could they complain about Bourbon's presence in the strike force when the lives of their own significant others might very well be dictated by it?

"This whole thing sucks," Rainbow Dash observed. Nopony saw fit to argue.

* * *

The assault had become a true cluster-fuck. Most of the cultists lay unconscious or disabled, while half the deputies remained ready to fight, and several of the unconscious ponies in uniform were already trying to get back up and into the action. Tristi Ruina's face was a furious scowl as she watched from her hiding place in the forest. The fight wasn't over, but the odds were definitely not in her favor. If she could just rally her remaining forces . . . .

Before she could finish the thought, a loud bang put an end to her plans, as the door to the hut swung open. The marshal led the unicorn and zebra in a charge against the rear of the few cultists still standing, bringing several down in rapid succession. Although they were absolutely dedicated to their cause, the brain-washed zealots were outmatched, and uncoordinated. Tristi bowed her head, accepting her defeat. She turned to flee. Big sister Pestis would have to be warned. She made two steps before she was struck from behind, making her stumble.

The plague bearer turned to see the ugly monkey-thing pointing his strange device at her, apparently readying another shot. Too clever to be drawn into a losing fight, the corrupted mare dove into the foliage, charging headlong into the shadows before any real damage could be done. She snorted at his impudence. It would take more than some artificial lightning to bring her down.

As she ran, she contemplated the punishment that would await her when she returned. There was no resentment in her. She had failed and deserved her master's ire. She was his tool, and he could do as he pleased with his implements if they displeased him. "Next time," she growled, thinking of the black-clad ape that had ruined any chance of success. In spite of herself, she admired his abilities.

As she made her way through the forest, it became increasingly clear to her that she had lost her way. It hadn't occurred to her that making a bee-line for the caves would present any challenge, and yet the powerful acolyte of disease had no notion of which direction she should be moving. Still, she was unafraid. She was stronger, faster, smarter than she had ever been before. What could she possibly have to fear?

That was the last thought that went through her mind before her head was removed, bitten clean off by the timber wolf lying in wait in bush. It quickly devoured the remains, grateful for the easy meal of pony flesh, even if it did taste a bit off. The creature had not eaten for some time and wasn't about to worry if the meat was less than perfect.

It finished its meal, took three steps, and then died horribly as the concentration of raw pestilence caused it to hemorrhage bark and leaves in every direction, its wooden body coming apart at the seams.

* * *

Precious time was lost recovering from the unexpected assault. Lewis directed his team with quick, calm efficiency. The cowboy in him smiled at the thought that his parents would be proud of him finally putting his mind to work. Wolfe's assistance was invaluable. The newly minted blooded sheriff was in his element. None of his deputies had suffered permanent damage, and it appeared they would all be able to carry out the mission.

The cultists were rounded up quickly. Zecora and Magus spent about half an hour examining them. Once they had their unconscious adversaries secured but comfortable, the two presented themselves to the marshal. "These _bâtards_ aren't goin' anywhere Lewis," the unicorn nomad assured him, "But it will take time to repair the damage done to dem."

"Zecora, can you handle them?" Lewis asked. The zebra examined the new occupants of her floor. Not one of them looked like they would be moving around anytime soon.

"I think I have these poor souls under control," she rhymed, "Now go chase your foes back to their hole."

Lewis nodded his thanks and turned his attention to the vials of viscous liquid set to one side, marked with a large symbol of a pony lying on their side. "Let's hope this works," he muttered darkly.

"It will," said Magus, "We worked ourselves hard to get it ready for you. Ah _promettre_, they won't know what hit dem."

"We're counting on that," was all the marshal said in response.

Wolfe and Primus came trotting inside. "We're all prepared," said the Sheriff, "The deputies know what is expected of them, and they're excited now. They've had a taste of real fighting and come through without losses. You couldn't ask for better moral." In spite of his positive message, Lewis couldn't help noticing the slight hesitation in his voice and an uncertain downward glance that spoke volumes. Something was bothering him.

Primus' expression confirmed that. They had evidently spoken about it together already. Ordinarily, Lewis wouldn't push them, but they couldn't afford mistakes at this juncture. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice calm and controlled.

"They don't know what they're in for," Primus blurted out, "This afternoon, they got lucky, had an advantage going in and just because they won against superior numbers they think that makes them experts. Now they're acting cocky."

"He's right," Wolfe confirmed, "If Rauf's account is correct, there are a whole lot more cultists where this lot came from, and we're going to be stuck in close quarters, with minimal room to maneuver, in tunnels that we can't navigate without the dog's help. Even if Magus' little trick works, things are almost guaranteed to get nasty. And if it doesn't . . . ." His expression grew pensive. "They need to have confidence, but they also need to have caution."

The marshal nodded his agreement. "Ah'll talk to 'em," he reassured his friends, rising from his seat and walking outside.

Sure enough the deputies were laughing and joking with each other, reveling in their victory. Much of the praise being tossed around was directed at Big Macintosh and Bourbon. They had made an impression with their ferocity and strength. "Deputies," Lewis said in a quiet voice that somehow carried over the clearing, "Hooves on the line."

In a scramble, they moved to position themselves at attention in a vague imitation of the ordered lines used by the Royal Guard during drills. Lewis noted that while the line was sloppy, the deputies were eager, and much more confident than they had been setting out.

"Alright colts and fillies," the marshal barked, giving them his very best drill-sergeant act, "Ah hope you had fun this afternoon, 'cause the fun part is officially over." That had an instant effect. They were all business now. "We are going to be taking a hostile stronghold. This group we fought here, was nothing compared to what is waiting for us in those tunnels. We have a few tricks left in our arsenal, but once those are up, this will come down to the strength, endurance, and skill of each pony. That means that we do not stop, until every innocent pony in there is out and safe. No matter what it costs us. We're going down there, and I expect to come back out winners. Pack up. We move out in ten." He turned and walked back inside. Their expressions, each one a hard stone bust of grim determination, reflected exactly the attitude he wanted.

* * *

"Here, this should work," Rauf whispered, wiping sweat from his brow with a filthy paw. They had arrived at their objective with little incident around midnight. It was the tenth hole he had dug in the four hours since then, each of them no less than eight feet deep and this last one a full twenty. Over each hole stood a deputy; ready to handle any threat that emerged. The holes were wide enough to accommodate a single pony at a time. They seemed to end in more dirt, but he promised that each was separated from the tunnel network by mere inches. "Diamond Dogs understand these things," he assured them. The next part of the plan was simple.

At a signal from Lewis, the strike force donned masks they had borrowed from Zecora. Simple in design, they were basic filters fitted over the mouth and nose, with modified versions for Lewis and Rauf. This done, one of the deputies climbed down each hole, a vial of the concoction made by Magus and Zecora carefully held in their teeth. Magus had shown them how the vials worked. While it would be quieter to simply open them and lower the vials inside, they had to seal the holes quickly, so that the fumes would not escape, so when they reached the bottom of their hole, they kicked the last few inches of soil away and dropped their payloads, letting them shatter on the tunnel floor below. Each was then hauled back up and the holes closed off with metal lids.

"How long?" Lewis asked.

"Thirty seconds," replied Magus grimly.

"You're sure?"

"No, that's why we're waiting fifty."

"Ah."

For fifty seconds, there was silence.

After fifty-one, Magus spoke. "Now."

"GO GO GO!" Lewis bellowed in response, prompting the strike team to lift the lids covering their entry points. Immediately, billowing columns of blue and purples smoke issued forth, obscuring them all from the marshal's vision. It didn't matter at this point. Lewis tucked his arms in and dropped down the nearest hole. There was no more time for second-guessing, no more planning to be done. Now it was down to how well they could execute their roles. If he were a praying man, now would have been the time, but Lewis wasn't one for muttering to the air for help. There was no more time for words or gods either.

* * *

**Well. Here we are again. I've been trying to get this done for awhile now. This chapter is longer because I wanted to get a number of things in. If the title is just the littlest bit melodramatic, you'll have to excuse me. I suspect many of you are impatient to see this arc's conclusion. I promise, if I have to pack a 10,000 word chapter together, I'll get it done.**

**Now, I was a little worried about making Fluttershy pregnant at such a big moment. I might be a little protective of her as a character and I'm trying to break away from that. She's a big girl and she can handle herself. I've been repeating that as a mantra for the last week. **

**Some of you have asked if Lewis is a self-insert. My answer: only in material terms. I'm a bit of cowboy, I've worked with horses although I don't ride much anymore, but I feel like Lewis a pure character, not me. He and I have some things in common, and my physical description of him is close to myself, but he's not me. I do have a self-insert in this story. My personality matches closely with this character and he's very dear to my heart. Have you guessed? Bourbon! That's right, if I identify with any character in this story, it has to be Bourbon. Just wanted to set that straight.**

**It's dedication time again. I'm giving this one to Magus Neon, the Equestrian Nomad. His way of thinking and his OC of the same name have been very influential to this story arc and he deserves credit for a lot of the ideas that went into the writing. Magus buddy, here's to you! **

**Lastly, I want to leave you guys and gals with food for thought. Being a brony or a pegasister is more than just watching a show. We come from all walks of life, and each of us has different things to contribute. I'd like to ask a favor of you. Just be nice. I am hereby declaring this coming week the first ever "Just Be Super-Duper Extra-Special Nice Because Ponies," week. Pretty please with Pinkie Pie smiles on top? **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Hard-Fought

Lewis felt his boots skid as he hit the dirt. Bourbon and one of the deputies followed just behind him. The tunnel he had landed in was a major thoroughfare, spacious and wide. It was well lit, but that only just allowed him to see through the thick fog of gas that hung in the air. The prone forms of several ponies nearby indicated that Magus and Zecora's potion had done at least part of its job.

His back covered by Bourbon and the deputy, Lewis moved closer to examine one of the still bodies. It was an earth-pony stallion. Young, barely more than a colt. He was completely still. His eyes were open, staring up at the ceiling, unblinking and unseeing. Lewis felt a shiver of horror run down his spine.

Then he saw that the tendrils of gas around the young pony's muzzle moving, in and out, in a swirling pattern. He was breathing. His chest rose and fell slightly. "Alive," Lewis muttered, relief flooding his body. As he looked closer however, he noticed something more. A strange liquid was leaking out of the stallion's mouth. It was thick, and the wrong color for drool.

Cautiously, Lewis scooped some up on his finger, checking the consistency. Astonishingly, it appeared that the unfortunate cultist was drooling maple syrup. The marshal moved to the next, a pale-yellow unicorn mare. Her horn had grown longer and thicker than normal, and had come to resemble . . . a piece of male pony anatomy that was wildly inappropriate sticking out a of a mare's forehead. The marshal couldn't quite resist a chuckle, in spite of the dire situation.

The remaining two were likewise unconscious and marked. A pegasus stallion was covered from muzzle to tail in bright blue and pink polka-dots, and lay sprawled beside an earth pony with what appeared to be six extra tails and no mane. The effect was hilarious.

"_Brillant, n'est-ce pas_?" said a heavily muffled voice that made Lewis jerk around in surprise. Magus trotted up, managing to look mightily pleased with himself in spite of the mask concealing his expression.

"What thah hell did you do?" Lewis demanded.

"Calm down _mon ami,_" Magus replied, "Ah just used mah ingenuity, somethin' to make the concoction a little more powerful. You 'ave 'eard of somethin' called 'poison joke,' _oui_?"

Lewis recalled hearing Applejack give an amusing account of her first encounter with Zecora, and the hilarious effects that the little blue flower had on ponies. He had to laugh a little. "Magus, yer a clever one, an no mistake." The nomad took a bow, pleased with the praise.

"Alright," the marshal continued "Let's keep moving. Deputy, drop the line." The deputy promptly anchored a bright green rope to a nearby rock, playing it out of a spool mounted on his back as they proceeded down the tunnel, heading deeper inside. The smog that clouded their vision made everything eerie and vaguely threatening, impairing vision and making every flickering shadow look like an enemy. Lewis kept his head on a swivel, weapons up and at the ready.

Bourbon was distinctly uncomfortable. Horses were not made to live underground, and he felt claustrophobic without open space to run, but he stayed calm because Lewis had never steered him wrong and the trust he felt for his partner was unshakeable. He would not panic so long as Lewis was in control. What was odd, however, was how much Fluttershy was running through his mind. It seemed he couldn't stop thinking of her. What she was doing, whether she was alright.

Magus carefully checked his supplies to ensure he had everything he might need. He knew that, although the gas had effectively disabled the first line of defense, as soon as it cleared they would encounter resistance. It would get ugly as soon as the cloud of knock-out gas faded.

It took no more than half an hour for the strike team to regroup. Each of the smaller groups had their own spool of rope, each a different color. They had quickly and effectively mapped a significant portion of the upper levels. This would be invaluable if they had to fall back. Two of the ropes led to dead ends, a few others ran in circles or deeper into the tunnels, and Rauf's team had mapped the route to the main entrance. That was their exfiltration point. "Simple," said Lewis, "To exit, follow the red rope."

* * *

It had been a long, lonely night. Applejack lay on her back, staring at the ceiling of her room in hopes that she might simply drift off to sleep. Deep down she knew it was hopeless, that she would be lying there awake and worrying when the sun came up. That, and the fact that both Lewis and Big Macintosh weren't there would make the coming day's chores an intense effort for her. Applebloom would be happy to help, and able to assist that day since the school was closed until the citizens of Ponyville felt their children were safe enough to let them leave home, but she didn't have the strength or experience to make up for the loss of two hard-working stallions.

Once again, that word bothered her. Lewis called himself a "man." It was how his kind referred to their male members and that it meant essentially the same thing to them. However, she couldn't deny that they were very different. For one, she preferred to stay close to home most of the time. Lewis was about as far from his home as he could possibly get, and didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, while he often told her of his world, he rarely spoke of his actual home and family. She wondered why that was, but thought it unwise to press him until he was ready.

There was also the blatant fact that he was not a pony. She was in a loving relationship with a creature that was not of her own species, and although the ponies in Ponyville had accepted that, or at least respected both her and Lewis enough not to make a fuss, there would come a day that they would have to deal with it, as well as other difficulties presented by their biological differences.

For a moment, Applejack allowed her to picture the foal that might be produced by a pony and a human breeding even if such a thin were possible. The images she conjured were too grotesque to contemplate and she quickly abandoned the project. Instead, she tried to picture Lewis as a pony. That was a far more pleasant thought, and she smiled inwardly. He would be big. Not big like Big Macintosh or Bourbon, but fairly large, more tall than bulky. His mane would be trimmed short, and his facial hair (which by now had grown rather long and bushy, much to her delight) left unchanged. She pictured his tail being cropped short. His cutie mark . . . well, that was difficult to guess. She pictured a few possibilities, a badge maybe, or perhaps something like Bourbon's lasso.

When her imagination began to wander lower, imagining Lewis' already impressive equipment in equine form, she found herself blushing furiously. With a massive mental effort, she forced herself to acknowledge yet again that any dreams of having a foal would have to be sacrificed if she wanted to be with Lewis. Her friends would have foals, she was certain. Fluttershy was already pregnant and the others were attractive mares, sure to find their special some-ponies in the fullness of time. Their children would be dear to her, special adopted nieces and nephews. Never her own though. Never hers.

Applejack worked very hard to convince herself it was worth it as she curled up in a ball and shut her eyes so that she wouldn't have to stare at the ceiling anymore. For the most part, she was successful, but still that little budding doubt held on, calling from the dark parts of her mind, her biological imperative to reproduce refusing to be silenced, warring against her love for Lewis. It was going to be a long, lonely night.

* * *

"Get down!" Lewis slammed into a deputy, knocking the stallion to the ground. A hail of poisoned stone needles burst against the tunnel wall behind them, as they huddled behind a rocky protrusion. Several times the sound of more lethal darts impacting their shelter rang out. The marshal stood and fired his stun revolver down the narrow corridor, his shots finding targets in the cultists. Since the gas had long since dispersed he no longer wore his mask, and with visibility improved, he found it easier to pick off those unwary ponies foolish enough to remain visible just a moment longer than was prudent.

The toxic darts were the real obstacle. How they were being launched was unclear, but their effects were not. When one of the deputies had been hit, she promptly went into anaphylactic shock. Only Magus' quick reaction had saved the poor mare's life. However, she was still unconscious and had to be carried back to the entrance. That left the strike force down by three, two deputies being needed to evacuate their stricken comrade.

Although the narrow tunnel, too small for more than three or four ponies abreast, made the raw numbers against them insufficient to overwhelm Lewis' team, they were able to continually pull their defensive fighters back when they grew tired or were disabled. The poisoned needles kept the marshal from ordering a rush to take the choke point: the casualties would have been unacceptable. Rauf had made it clear that the rock surrounding the tunnel was too tough to dig through in a timely manner. Eventually, they would have to fall back, unless somepony could come up with a solution.

It was finally Magus that hit upon a solution. Obscuring the tunnel wouldn't help. The spread of the needles was too wide, filling half the tunnel's width with each shot. Any kind of offense would stop the defenses momentarily, but not long enough to prevent their replacements from firing again. A shield was needed.

One of Magus' crowning achievements was his formula for "hard air." It could be set up almost anywhere, shaped however it's user desired, and moved about effortlessly, but was nearly impossible to penetrate or break once formed. The greatest advantage it had over more typical varieties of energy-based magical barriers was that it didn't have to be maintained by the will and energy of the user, merely held in the desired shape, meaning there was no risk of it simply vanishing if the pony controlling it were rendered unconscious or distracted. The main drawback was the cost in time and effort required to make any significant amount of the stuff, not to mention the magical skill needed.

The solidified oxygen filled the space ahead of them, forming a distortion in the air that skewed Lewis' vision, but absorbed the incoming venomous shrapnel with a wooden "THUNK!"

"Go!" Magus yelled, his horn glowing as he gently drifted the shield of air forward. It took the rest of the group several moments to absorb the idea that they finally had a window of opportunity. Bourbon and Big Macintosh were the first to take the initiative. The duo of giants barreled down the corridor, following their mobile cover, which was becoming increasingly visible as more shards became lodged in the invisible mass.

Lewis followed, ready to engage at close quarters, before realizing that rather moving forward, he appeared to be falling. As the floor of the tunnel passed his field of vision and he was swallowed up by what was apparently a mysterious hole that he was fairly certain hadn't existed mere moments before, the marshal tried to utter one last cry of warning to his friends, but it was too late and the ground seemed to simply seal itself over his head. He fell through dark space for a moment before grunting as the air was forced from his lungs as he finally hit the ground.

"Welcome, Marshal Lewis," said a sweet-sounding voice, "I was hoping you would drop in . . . ." He barely managed a groan at the horribe pun before blacking out.

* * *

It took almost two minutes to take the choke-point. The last of the defending cultists was, to everypony's horror, a tiny little unicorn filly. As it turned out, she was the source of the poisoned barbs. Magus used his hard air to surround her and gently restrain her. How one so young had the magical strength to hurl projectiles so forcefully was beyond him, but that was a mystery for another time.

Beyond that chokepoint lay another corridor much like the one they had just stormed, although to everypony's relief, no more of the stone needle barrages were forthcoming. Instead, it was eerily quiet. "Was that the last of them?" Wolfe wondered aloud.

"No chance," Primus replied, "There have to be more than that."

"I definitely remember others," Rauf growled, "We are not done here."

"What do you think Lewis?" Magus asked. Silence answered him.

Fifteen minutes later, the frantic searching for Lewis had ended with the conclusion that he was not in the corridor or anywhere near the last spot he had been seen. "Did he run?" Big Macintosh wondered aloud, unable to believe that the loyal marshal would do so.

"No," Bourbon growled in a voice that might be described as predatory, "He would not leave us."

"Okay, okay," Wolfe interrupted, placing himself between the two biggest members of the strike force to head off the brewing conflict, "We all know that wherever the marshal is and whatever he's doing, it must be important. We have a job to do, and he expects us to complete it. Let's keep moving."

He turned to trot further along into the tunnels, forcing himself to take an attitude of confidence that he did not feel. It was enough. The sounds of hoofsteps following behind him rang in his ears, and with that they were off to secure the remaining cultists. At what cost, none of them dared to speculate.

* * *

"The world is ugly." These words echoed in Lewis' ears as he slowly dragged his conscious mind back into reality. The voice that spoke was feminine and beautiful, but in a way that bespoke a well-concealed taint. Something was wrong with this angelic recitation. He firmly resolved not to trust anything it said.

"These ponies, they try desperately to cover it up, hide themselves from the truth," the voice went on, "but my Master will show them the truth whether they wish to see it or not." The sound of hooves delicately tapping stone indicated the speaker's approach. Lewis restrained a growl, waiting for the opportunity to strike. If she thought he was unconscious . . . .

"Oh, you can get up by the way, I know you're awake."

Lewis opened his eyes and saw that he was in a small room carved from the very stone. He couldn't see any exits, and the light was soft and flickering, making shadows dance on the walls and ceiling. All in all it was somewhat disconcerting.

As he sat up slowly, he further observed that he was lying on a stone slab, surrounded by candles. Strange designs that hurt his eyes decorated the walls, and standing before him, surrounded by more designs all drawn in blood, stood Antistita Pestis. How he knew it was her, Lewis wasn't sure. But he knew. There was, somehow, no mistaking her.

"Hello Pestis," he said, channeling Wolfe in the form of a throaty growl.

"Now, now, none of that," said Pestis, smiling coquettishly, "I just want to talk."

Lewis kept his gaze steady, matching her eye-to-eye. He could tell he was still wearing his gear. "_Why in tha hell would she let me keep mah weapons?"_ he pondered silently. Out loud, he said, "What would you like to talk about," in his most civil, intellectual voice. The poor marshal's brain was working overtime, trying to decide whether or not to attack and take the initiative or play for time.

"Oh good," said the image of a lovely mare concealing the hideous plague-beast beneath, "You are intelligent enough to hold a conversation. No wonder my Master has such an interest in your kind."

"You keep mentioning this "Master." I assume he's the one calling the shots?" Lewis inquired, hoping to glean something useful.

"Oh yes," said Pestis, "He is indeed. And as I said, He will show the truth to this world, no matter how much they hate it, just as He showed yours. And you're going to help."

"What do you mean by, 'just as He showed mine,' exactly? I've never heard of your Master before."

"Perhaps not by name, but you are sure to know his handiwork. Does Malaria, or Spanish Influenza ring a bell?" Pestis was amused when Lewis' eyes widened.

"Oh, so you do know those? How about that lovely destroyer you so eloquently dubbed HIV? Does that ring a bell?" He simply nodded, dumbfounded at what he was hearing. The plague-priestess continued. "Syphilis, typhoid, Sudden-Infant-Death syndrome?" All he could do was stare blankly at her, trying to absorb this new information.

"Then you must know of his masterpiece. Your kind called it the 'Bubonic Plague,' I believe."

"Wait, wait a minute," Lewis held his hands out, forestalling any further regaling from Pestis. "You're telling me that your master was the cause of every single disease in human history?"

"No, don't be silly," replied the pony-façade, "Some of the maladies your kind suffer are perfectly natural parts of your world. That's part of the reason my master was so interested. The natural pestilence of your world made your kind strong, resistant. A true challenge. You pushed his abilities, and gave him the chance to create truly virulent strains. With the research the Master has done with humanity, we have poured our corruption into worlds beyond counting, and none have been able to withstand us."

"So we were guinea pigs."

"Yes, but so much more than that. As test subjects, you are unparalleled. Without your species, what I seek to do here would be impossible, or at least, much more difficult and time consuming." Pestis smiled affectionately. It made Lewis cringe inwardly. "And now, with you here, all I have worked toward will soon come to fruition. Your help, I'm sure, will prove invaluable."

"Now see, that right there's where ah have tah stop yah," Lewis interrupted, "Ah follow what yer sayin' so far, but ah gotta wonder what makes yah think ah'm here tah help yah, what with all of those servants of yers mah team 'n ah 'ave been knockin' around."

"Oh you silly male, your reasons for coming here are immaterial. You will help me, because you have no choice." At this, she began to approach him, her movements slow and sensual, emphasizing the figure of her façade with swaying flanks and a sly smile.

"How'dya figure?" Lewis' grip on his hotshot tightened.

"Two reasons," the false mare stated, flicking her tail playfully, "One, because I can offer you rewards such as you could never dream of. Pleasure of course, oh and power. Such grand and unassailable power."

"And the second reason?" Lewis asked.

Pestis looked regretful now. "Oh you poor primate. Alas, my Master is not unknown for his temper. I fear that if you fail to cooperate, he might become somewhat irate." She shook her head. "My second reason is that in cooperating with us, you might spare the world of your birth from the full force of his wrath."

Lewis was careful to keep his expression completely blank. "He would destroy earth?"

"I fear so, yes." Although her façade was the very picture of sympathy, inwardly she gloated. The world of mankind would burn in a storm of plague and horror, that was preordained. It was to be her reward when her work in Equestria was done. A whole world of her own to infect and rule. All she needed to accomplish this goal was the cooperation of this one slightly over-evolved ape.

"I see," said Lewis. She could see the inner workings of his mind digesting this information. Pestis mused smugly at the ease with which she had coerced the simple creature. Her Master had warned her of danger from this one, but her he was, wrapped around her hooves.

The human continued, "I guess I'll have to kill your Master too." With that, the hand that had gripped the hotshot so tightly shifted to another object on the belt. The buck knife was sharpened and well-cared for, and entered the plague-mare's eye socket before she could twitch, punching deep through the façade into the rotted tissue beneath.

Lewis watched as the image of a lovely mare fell away to reveal the rotted corpse-thing that it had previously concealed. It appeared to be made of parts collected from numerous bodies, sewn together in a vague approximation of a pony that had been dead for some months. He snarled in disgust, then horror as the creature's grotesque mouth split into a wide grin before the malodorous flesh sloughed away to leave behind a grinning skeletal hodge-podge, which collapsed moments later.

"Well," Lewis said, "That was easier than expected."

"I wouldn't be so sure," replied the mocking voice of Antistita Pestis.

* * *

Sheriff Wolfe sighed, grief weighing heavily on his heart. Two deputies lay dead. The first to go had been a tough stallion named Heavy Duty, his throat torn out by magic. The second had been a mare, Daisy Dusk, trampled in the melee. The price of their victory had been high.

But a victory it was nevertheless. Not one of the civilian cultists was dead, and once they had been rendered unconscious and bound carefully, the work of removing them from the tunnels had gone swiftly, aided by the discovery of two sturdy wooden carts. The remaining deputies were guarding the captives at a spot well away from the hill, a small clearing that Zecora had told them was, if not truly safe, then at least safe by the standards of Everfree.

Now he, Magus, Primus, Rauf and Bourbon were sweeping the caverns looking for Lewis. Bourbon had vociferously refused to leave without him, and nopony had bothered to argue the point.

But by now the search was beginning to look hopeless. They had scoured the tunnels thoroughly. As far as anypony could tell, Lewis simply wasn't there.

"Ah have to confess, ah don' think we gon' find 'im," Magus said, leaning against the cave wall for a moment. Nopony, even Bourbon, could disagree.

"I can't find his scent," Rauf grumbled, sniffing carefully at the floor, "Too much pony- stink."

Wolfe nodded in agreement. "I can't find any trace of him. It's like he was never here." They stood together in silence for a long moment.

The next words came from Bourbon, and it was the last thing anypony would have expected from him. "He might be dead." This was met with another long silence.

"Not yet," a voice hissed, breaking into their thoughts, "but soon. All of you. Soon."

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Wolfe barked. For a moment, there was no response. Then, the ground began to shake and rumble. A thumping rhythm echoed in their ears, like a great sick heart beating in the depths of the ground.

"Here I am," the strange voice cackled gleefully. Then dirt began to fall from the walls of the caves, and loose rocks showered down around the search party.

"Everypony out!" Wolfe yelled. They lost no time, fleeing towards the exit, all of them hurling themselves full tilt down the narrow corridors. Bourbon was in the lead, but then he stumbled and fell, causing everypony behind him to trip over his bulk in a confused pile. Painfully picking himself up, Bourbon looked around for what he had tripped over.

"Was this here before?" he mused, poking at the rim of what appeared to be a well-disguised hole in the floor.

"No," said Magus, "It wasn't."

"Bourbon? Magus? That you up there?" Lewis' voice carried up from the hole.

"LEWIS?!" they all yelled as one, now crowding around the hole.

"Yeah ah'm here! Any chance one of yall has a rope?" came the response.

"Yes, we've got rope!" Wolfe yelled back. In the space of a breath, several boulders the size of a large pony's head fell a few feet away from his own. He cursed under his breath. "Lewis! This whole place is coming down. We need to get you out of here fast!"

There was a pause. "No. Get yourselves out." The statement was not spoken loudly but it seemed thunderous to their ears.

"Leave the rope with me and go," said Magus.

"No chance," said the sheriff, "We aren't leaving anypony behind."

"I have magic, I can get us out. We will be fine. Now go." With that, the nomad magically snatched the remainder of the guide rope from Bourbon's back, and shoved them all towards the exit. "Go!"

They quickly realized there was no point arguing. Bourbon spoke calmly before turning to go. "Please save him Magus." With that, the nomad was alone in the corridor.

He anchored one end of the rope to a large rock and sent the other sailing into the darkness below. "Do you have it?" he asked.

"I've got it. I'll just climb on u-"

"No time!" Magus yelled, yanking the rope upward at high speed, ripping Lewis swiftly up into view.

The marshal seemed unharmed. "We need to leave now!" Lewis said.

"So Pestis is dead then?" Magus asked.

"No!" Lewis corrected him, already moving towards the exit, "We're IN Pestis!"

"What?!"

But there was no more time for explanations, the tremors had intensified, rock and dirt falling away from the walls to reveal . . . something very much akin to flesh. The smell of rot and death became overpowering as they ran. Soon, they could see the cave entrance. It was closing.

"On my back!" Magus yelled. Lewis eyed the nomad. Magus wasn't exactly a giant of a pony, nor was he much faster than Lewis.

"How is that gonna . . . ?"

"Just do it!" Lewis offered no further objections and leapt astride his friend's back.

If hard-air was one of Magus' crowning achievements, then hard-light was _the_ crowning achievement of his life. His eyes glowed a fierce, disturbingly bright neon-blue, illuminating the tunnel eerily. He stood straight in spite of the weight on his back. It was all his passenger could do to watch in astonishment as enormous glowing wings of pure energy exploded outward from the nomad's sides.

At first they were simply large, blazing energy-storms, but they quickly resolved into blade-like shapes. The human tried and failed to follow the ethereal symbols dancing across their surfaces. "Hold on," Magus said. There was a loud crack from above. Lewis looked up, gripping the unicorn's mane tightly, in time to see a boulder the size of a Harley Davidson detach from the fleshy surface of the ceiling. He opened his mouth to bellow a warning.

And then the air was sucked from his lungs and his stomach jumped into his throat as a sudden acceleration hit him, almost dislodging him from Magus' back. Then, they were simply _not where they had been._ The walls of the tunnel flashed by and then as if it were nothing, they were in the open air, shooting out over the startled head Rauf and Bourbon, while narrowly missing Wolfe and Primus whom had taken to the sky as well.

Lewis recovered his breath and yelled in exhilaration at having survived, turning back in time to see the tunnel entrance seal itself. They made it with about half a yard to spare. Magus felt like cheering along but the strain of controlling his hard-light wings was considerably greater than something simple like hard-air. "I 'ave to land _mon ami,_ hold on!"

* * *

Lewis pulled himself painfully out of the bushes Magus had "landed" in, picking several thorns from unpleasantly sensitive parts of himself. All in all, he was relatively unharmed. Before he could say anything, Bourbon was upon him, checking the beleaguered human from head to toe for injury. The marshal tolerated this for a few moments before waving his friend down. "Easy, easy Bourbon, ah'm alright. But we ain't done here."

"No, little man, you are NOT."

They turned to face the hill in time to see it rise up on massive legs, earth and stone falling in clumps from the misshapen form of what lay beneath the surface.

"We were inside _that_?!" Wolfe cried in disbelief. The vast thing turned to face them with a hideous face, smiling with a huge mouth full of enormous rounded teeth.

"Your world," the thing bellowed, "I will drown it all in disease and filth. The pus and blood will run in rivers. But you will not live to see it. I am Pestis. Fear me."

The core of what they beheld may have once been a dragon, but it was clear the creature had been dead for a long time, and added to over the years by the dead of many species until it was vaguely humanoid. It wore a cloak of flesh, patched together from corpses in varying stages of decomposition. Bone protruded from the thing, forming great horned armor over its putrid skin. It took a step towards them, the ground shaking as its massive leg came down in an avalanche of dead meat. Antistita Pestis was on the warpath.

Lewis acted quickly, snapping orders. "Unicorns, protect the civilians, earth ponies, hit the legs, pegasi, air support! MOVE!" His voice carried to them and the strike team responded quickly. Wolfe and Primus led the two pegasi deputies in attacking the thing's face. Magus led the unicorns to form a staggered line between Pestis and the unconscious cultists, firing bolts of energy and hurling corrosive acid vials at their target's torso.

Lewis was on Bourbon's back and leading the ground charge. He knew better than to think stun rounds or a hit from his hotshot would do any meaningful damage, but hopefully he could provide a distraction. Big Macintosh ran beside them, and as they came to the legs, he put his years of apple-bucking to work, bringing his hind legs into the giant's ankle. The shuddering thud reverberated up Pestis' leg, making the fleshy out layers quiver, but the strength behind the kick was insufficient to cause an injury. However, when the marshal jabbed his cattle prod into the hideous outer layer of rot, the reaction was unexpected. The flesh parted around the hot shot's charged prod, seeming to burn away at its touch. "_Cauterizing_?" he thought to himself. It was an idea.

Pestis howled in pain. True, none of the attacks were particularly effective, but they were quite painful. She struck out, but missed her targets every time, unable to keep track of the darting shapes around her. She did not see it when Lewis directed Bourbon back to the unicorns. "Magus!" he yelled, "Magus! I need fire! Lots of fire!"

Knowing better than to question Lewis by this point, the nomad quickly relinquished several vials labeled in illegible script. The marshal nodded before hailing Wolfe. The sheriff dropped from the sky, touching down far more gently than Magus had. "I hope you have a plan!" Wolfe said, "That thing's too big to bring down like this."

"Ah know, and ah do," the clever human answered, "Ah need to get at its face."

"You need what?" the pegasus stared at his friend, astonished, "If you fall from up there . . . ."

"Ah know," Lewis acknowledged curtly, "Ah'll work something out. Right now we have to keep Pestis away from the civilians."

Nopony could come up with a reason to disagree, so the plan was quickly adopted. Hooking his forelegs under Lewis' arms, Wolfe lifted off, somewhat laboriously given the added weight. The cowboy held on tight to the liquid fire Magus had given him.

The view from the air was grim. The assault by magic, air-power and muscle was irritating Pestis, but the monstrous plague-golem was not visibly slowing in its path toward the unconscious civilians. There was no telling what it would do to its former followers, but as far as the marshal was concerned, any and all possibilities fell under the general heading of "not good."

As they approached the monster's head from behind, Wolfe released his grip. Lewis fell through open air, hit at the apex of the freakish cranium, and almost slipped in a thick layer of pus and other, mercifully unidentifiable fluids. There were no exposed points in the skull, but he had expected that, and moved quickly to reach Pesits' horrific visage. The protruding horns made for convenient hand holds as he began to descend the massive brow. Here the slippery surface became downright treacherous, and a false move could have easily sent him tumbling down to the ground far below.

Pestis finally noticed the clambering cowboy. A massive clawed fist came up to swat him, missing by a narrow margin and tearing chunks of flesh from the space he had occupied moments before. He felt the strain in his arms as he struggled to hold on.

Below him, baleful eyes glared, insanity and malice burning in the milky orbs. "What do you propose to do, little worm?" Pestis inquired, "Will you poke me in the eye and hope I trip in my blindness?"

"Somethin' like that," he replied, before pulling the stopper from one of the vials with his teeth and emptying the contents into the right eye. Instantly, the socket was filled with fire, and an ear-splitting roar echoed from the gaping mouth below. This was Lewis' true target. He released his hold on the brow ridge, almost falling to his death in the process, and hurled the remaining firebomb into the open maw. It burst, and began to burn the fetid oily secretions within, creating a raging inferno.

As the stench of rotting corpses rose into the air, so did an incredible heat. Lewis tried to climb around towards the giant dead thing's ear, but found his way blocked by flames. He was so choked and blinded by the billowing smoke, the hapless marshal never saw the massive fist that clipped his side, sending him reeling through the air and downward.

"_Well," _Lewis thought watching the ground rush towards him, _"It was a good life while it lasted."_ And then there were hooves wrapped around his middle and he was gliding perpendicular to the ground, held aloft by blue forelegs. "Nice save Wolfe," he said aloud.

"Never. Ever. Scare me like that again," the sheriff responded gruffly.

Lewis didn't reply. He just looked down and watched as the hulking form of the plague priestess Antistita Pestis burned, twitching a few times before growing still once and for all.

"Burn, you bitch," he muttered, "And stay burnt."

* * *

**This is the conclusion to the Pestis story arc. I wasn't sure how it was going to end myself until I was writing it, and it surprised the shit out of me. I have NO IDEA where I'm taking this story next but it isn't over yet. I never expected Lewis of Equestria to run this long, and the fact that people are still reading it is more rewarding to me than I can express. Thank you all.**

**This chapter is dedicated to iTealblast, a fairly new fan that offered some words of encouragement that helped me work my way through some nasty writer's block. **

**For those of you who might be interested, I recently started up a blog called Thinking is Needed. You can find it at **

** thinkingisneeded . blogspot **

**I'll be discussing a number of topics and perhaps posting a few stories for anyone interested in reading more of my work.**


End file.
